Renaissance
by Billie J
Summary: COMPLETE Il n'avait plus de regard, et le regard, c'est la vie. Il n'avait plus de vie. Les yeux qui étincelaient tellement autrefois, de rage de jalousie, de peine ou de joie étaient simplement éteint, et il traversait dans la vie, comme un mort. HPxSS APxSM
1. Préface

Préface 

**Disclamer** : La série Harry Potter incluant les personnages, l'histoire, l'univers magique et toutes les bases sur lesquelles j'ai basé mon histoire ne m'appartiennent pas. Ceci est une fanfiction je m'inspire donc d'un univers déjà crée et appartenant à J.K. Rowling pour conter une histoire que j'aie imaginé, par but uniquement divertissant.

**Au sujet de l'histoire** : C'est une fanfiction sur quoi tout absolument tout repose sur l'univers de Rowling EXEPTE la mort de Severus Snape, qui étant un des principaux personnages ne pouvait tout simplement pas être déjà mort. En revanche les personnages de la nouvelle génération sont ceux de Rowling, (allez sur l'Encyclopédie de Harry Potter, ce site est une mine de source très fiable !) Et la plupart des noms des élèves secondaires sont des véritables noms d'anciens élèves secondaires que j'ai parfois changés de maison. C'est une histoire que j'ai écrite et finie il y a près d'un an et je la reprends que maintenant pour vraiment l'améliorer et vous l'offrir. La fin est déjà bouclée, la fic ne sera donc jamais abandonnée, comme d'habitude.

**Au sujet des TRADUCTIONS** : Je suis un peu puriste et que les traductions sont vraiment loin de l'atmosphère que je mets autour des personnages ( Severus Snape est un nom qui caresse la langue, lui est doucereux et Snape fait référence à la rugosité au claquement du personnage, alors si Rogue est se rapproche sans doute de l'idée, pour la musicalité il en est tout autre et je ne puis m'y résoudre, désolée… Ah et aussi, Argus Flich, le concierge, il est vrai que Rusard serait une bonne traduction pour le verbe to flich que Rowling a utilisé pour ce cher Argus mais où est passé la consonance un peu écœurante de ce nom qui nous rappelle les cheveux de Flich ? Voilà j'espère que je me suis fait comprendre, en traduisant, on change l'atmosphère et ça je ne m'y résous pas.

**Pour les reviewers ANONYMES : **Je ne peux pas vous répondre à travers le site et vous n'êtes pas des membres alors le MP est exclu, il est vrai alors n'hésitez pas à me laisser des coordonnées, je mets toujours un point d'honneur à répondre à vos commentaires.

Même si je doute que quiconque ai vraiment tout lu, je vous laisse de ce pas découvrir cette histoire…

Billie.

PS : un petit mot au sujet de **TOUTES LES NOTIFICATIONS DE NOUVEAUX CHAPITRES**, j'ai envoyé un mail à à ce propos et il semblerai que ça n'arrive qu'à moi puisque personne d'autre n'en est victime sur le forum XD il semblerai que je n'ai pas beaucoup de chance. Alors ça va vite se regler, mais VRAIMENT DESOLEE.


	2. Introduction

Introduction

_M. Potter,_

_Votre retenue aura lieu ce samedi à 13 heures et se poursuivra jusque tard dans la soirée. Votre père a d'ores et déjà reçu la lettre l'informant de cette punition. Ne soyez pas en retard._

_Pr. Hermione Weasley_

* * *

><p>C'était une belle matinée, le soleil éclairait agréablement la cuisine où Harry Potter se servait un autre café. Il avait l'air singulièrement agacé.<p>

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a papa, tu fais la tête ?

- Il y a que ton grand frère James est un idiot, il est encore en retenue.

- Ouuuh…

Harry se leva tandis que Lily mangeait ses toasts beurrés en mettant des miettes partout. C'était une gentille fillette de dix ans qui tenait absolument à être une adolescente. Ses cheveux roux étaient en bataille et elle arborait de beaux yeux bleus clairs, comme son oncle Ron. Il posa la lettre de Hogwarts sur une pile de dizaines d'autres juste à côté d'une photo de Ginny.

- Tu vois ma chérie James en fait encore qu'à sa tête… Je crois que c'est surtout parce que tu lui manques beaucoup mais franchement je ne sais pas quoi faire.

Lily regardait toujours son père faire ce petit manège, parler à la photo de sa défunte épouse comme si elle était là.

- Eh papa.

- Oui ma chérie ?

- Tu crois vraiment qu'elle t'entend ? je veux dire… tu parles à sa photo mais… oh et puis oublies ça.

Harry s'approcha lentement et se laissa tomber sur sa chaise. Lily mangeait encore.

- Ce n'est pas que je crois qu'elle m'entend vraiment, mais après tout on n'en sait rien alors dans le doute… Et puis à moi aussi…

- D'accord. D'accord.

_A moi aussi ça me fait du bien_. Pas sûr.

Il sirota son café et sortit une cigarette qu'il alluma d'un petit claquement de doigts dès lors que sa fille se leva de table. Il inspira la fumée d'un air pensif. Il rédigea une petite note sur un bout de parchemin qui trainait sur la buanderie juste à côté puis il agita la main et celle-ci voleta joyeusement vers la fenêtre. Il alluma une nouvelle cigarette, un regard légèrement coupable sur le visage. Lily débarqua peu après.

- Eh Papa je sors avec Hugo, Lo et Lys ! On ne sera pas loin de chez Tatie Luna alors tu pourras m'envoyer une note si tu as besoin de moi.

- D'accord ma chérie. Si tu vois Luna embrasse la pour moi et passe le coucou à Lysander et Lorcan.

- Ok. Rien d'autre ?

- Oh, prends ton temps ton oncle Ron ne devrait pas tarder, il voudra te dire bonjour.

Lily acquiesça et ajusta sa robe. Harry ne faisait pas trop attention à la manière dont elle s'habillait mais si sa défunte mère était encore là elle n'aurait pas hésité à passer une bonne dizaine de minutes à critiquer les nouvelles modes adolescentes. A commencer par les espèces d'accessoires fixés sur le chapeau, la robe à volant en dentelles bien trop courte et le haut rose transparent qui aurait fait suffoquer Molly Weasley.

On entendit un craquement derrière la porte tandis que Lily mettait ses bottes en peau de dragons agrémentés de sequins taillés. Ron entra sans frapper et s'avança. Harry lui fit signe de s'installer mais d'abord lança un regard surpris et amusé à Lily.

- On peut savoir où tu vas habillée comme ça ?

- Habillée comment ? dis Lily, l'air espiègle. Papa ne m'a rien dit. Ah, Hugo est sorti ou pas encore ?

- Euh il me semble qu'il cherchait des chaussures à mettre quand je suis sorti, tu n'as qu'à aller le chercher, tu le connais, il n'est surement pas encore sorti.

Elle arrangea ses longs cheveux roux parsemés de mèches fluo que sa mère trouvait adorables (bien qu'un peu ridicules), et planta un baiser sur la joue de son père puis de son oncle avant de sortir en un coup de vent. Ron, lui, s'installa plus confortablement et piqua un nouveau croissant.

- Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- James est encore collé, Hermione m'a envoyé une lettre, elle m'a dit qu'il était carrément intenable.

- Ah, elle m'a parlé de lui hier soir… Elle est vraiment inquiète tu sais. Elle n'arrive pas à lui parler.

- Je sais… Je sais elle me l'a dit.

- Et elle t'a parlé d'Albus aussi ?

- Quoi Albus ? Il a l'air d'aller bien d'après lui tout se passe à merveille à Slytherin.

- Oh… rien de grave …

Harry eut du avoir l'air légèrement contrarié car Ron poursuivi

- Tu sais il parait qu'il se sent très seul depuis quelques semaines c'est Rose qui en a parlé Teddy qui en a parlé à Victoire qui en a parlé à Hermione. Enfin bref, fait attention à Albus.

- Il m'a dit qu'il s'était fait plein d'amis à Slytherin pourtant… Enfin bon on verra ça plus tard. Là l'urgence c'est James. Il pète carrément les plombs il parait qu'il a fait pleurer une deuxième année avec ses blagues et qu'il en a ri. Franchement je sais que sa mère lui manque, comme à nous tous mais il dépasse complètement les bornes. Même Snape m'a envoyé une lettre !

- Il avait fait quoi ?

- Il avait balancé de ne sais plus quoi dans un de ses cours et tous les chaudrons ce sont mis à danser.

- Ah bon ? Il sort ça d'où ?

- Bah ça m'a l'air de venir de la boutique, non ? Vous n'avez rien fabriqué de ce genre ?

Ron hocha la tête négativement. Harry soupira de plus belle.

- Bon sang mais qu'est-ce que je dois faire …?

- Tu sais… Ecoute je sais que c'est juste une idée en l'air mais j'ai promis à Hermione de t'en parler…

- Vas-y accouche.

- Bah, puisque tu ne fous plus grand-chose ici à part traîner en pyjama toute la journée et comme Mrs. Pince s'en va et qu'il n'y a personne pour la remplacer pour l'instant, on s'est dit que tu pourrais… Harry ? Tu m'écoutes ?

- Oui, oui… Vous vous êtes dit que ce serait cool comme ça je pourrais garder un œil sur les gamins.

- Et tu pourrais t'occuper aussi.

- Mmmh.

Harry alluma une nouvelle cigarette.

- Tu ne crois pas que James serait furieux que je sois là ?

- Non je crois qu'il criera un peu et qu'il te tombera dans les bras après ça.

- Mmmh. J'espère que tu n'as pas tort. Et qu'est-ce que je dois faire pour postuler ?

- Hermione m'a dit que McGonagall avait eu cette idée alors tout ce que t'a à faire c'est lui envoyer ta lettre.

- Mais Lily ?

- Je garde Lily chez moi, de toute façon elle y est constamment.

Harry eut un air coupable.

- Harry ce n'est pas grave. Lily ne t'en veut pas du tout et elle te soutient beaucoup, et comme à Hogwarts tu peux recevoir ta famille le week-end, elle sera ravie d'avoir une excuse pour y aller alors ne t'en fait pas pour elle.

- Merci vieux.

Harry avait constamment le regard vide, depuis six mois il passait ses journées assis, fumant clope sur clope, lisant des livres (ou plutôt regardait les pages des livres d'un air absent). Il couvrait sa fille d'amour et s'occupait d'elle quand elle rentrait et envoyait régulièrement des lettres à ses fils aussi, mais on sentait sans mal que c'était l'une des dernières choses qui le retenaient à la vie.

- Bon, j'y vais vieux, je vais faire tourner la boutique. J'ai mon miroir, appelle moi pour ce que tu veux.

- Ok. Salue Georges.

- Très bien.

Après un dernier regard légèrement inquiet, Ron s'éclipsa. Harry lui, écrasa son mégot, saisit un parchemin propre et commença à écrire une lettre.

Alors qu'Hugo se vantait d'avoir réussi à faire disparaitre un balai par la pensée tandis que Lorcan et Lysander Dragonneau et Lily Potter l'écoutaient, envieux, il se prit une pomme de pin sur la tête. Peu après, Harry atterrissait pieds joints à trente centimètres à peine du garçon.

- Tonton Harry ! Comment tu vas !

- Salut les enfants. Je vais bien merci.

Il adressa un sourire à tout le monde et fit signe à sa fille.

- J'arrive, Hugo termine pas l'histoire sans moi hein ! s'écria Lily, un brin inquiète.

- D'accord !

Harry entraina sa fille perplexe quelques mètres plus loin, fille qui ne cessa pas de babiller pour autant.

- Tu sais quoi ? Hugo raconte comment il a fait disparaitre le Nimbus de tonton Ron ! Genre comme s'il avait mis une cape d'invisibilité dessus sauf qu'il l'a fait lui-même ! Et en le voulant en plus ! Tu te rends compte !

- Oh… c'est surprenant ma chérie.

- Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Ecoute ma puce, sache que si tu ne veux pas que je le fasse tu n'as qu'à dire un mot et je déchirerai cette lettre. Tiens lis.

Lily se saisit doucement du parchemin et le lit. Quand elle eut fini, Harry, les bras croisés pris la parole.

- Sache que c'est ta tante Hermione qui m'a proposé de venir et je me suis dit que ce ne serait pas une mauvaise idée.

- Oh oui vas-y ! Tu pourras botter les fesses de James et puis tu pourras reprendre un boulot. Et je pourrais te rendre visite quand je voudrais hein ?

Harry ricana un peu.

- Si je suis pris oui, tu pourras venir en même temps qu'Hugo et ton oncle Ron. Je suis sûr que tes frères seront très contents de te voir.

- Alors tu l'envoie ?

- Je l'envoie.

Lily observa son père sortir sa baguette, invoquer une enveloppe, mettre le parchemin dedans, tapoter sur le dos de la lettre faisant apparaître l'adresse de Minerva McGonagall, faire couler de la cire chaude du bout de sa baguette puis frapper le sceau avec sa bague, les armoiries des Potter, tout cela sans un mot. Un lança un grand coup de sifflet qui fit apparaitre une chouette noire qui se posa avec délicatesse sur le bras tendu de Lily. Harry tendit la lettre à sa fille.

Après qu'elle eut attaché la lettre à la patte de sa chouette avec une caresse, elle agrippa la main de son père en regardant la chouette s'en aller vers l'horizon.

Lily jeta à nouveau un regard aux yeux morts de son père. Elle saisit sa main plus fermement et la caressa, prenant soin de bien faire comme Ginny, en espérant que peut-être, cela le réveillerai un moment.

Mes ses yeux sont toujours morts.


	3. Chapitre 1 : Severus

Chapitre 1

Severus

_ Severus,_

_J'ai quelques informations à vous donner avant que vous ne tombiez malencontreusement dessus dans les couloirs. Venez dès que vous serez prêt, dans mon bureau. J'ai laissé la cheminée ouverte, inutile de perdre du temps à monter tous ces escaliers._

_ Minerva._

* * *

><p>- Je vous demande pardon ?<p>

- Severus, cessez de faire l'enfant. On aurait pu croire que vous vous entendriez mieux avec lui depuis que…

Elle s'interrompit alors qu'il faisait un geste agacé de la main.

- Non je n'ai pas de problème avec Harry Potter, tout va bien, j'exprimais seulement mon amusement quant au fait que vous voulez en faire le bibliothécaire de Hogwarts. Il ne s'est jamais beaucoup intéressé aux livres il me semble.

- La vérité Severus, c'est qu'il traverse une période difficile au point que rien du tout ne l'intéresse.

- Je comprends.

Severus sirota encore un peu de thé.

- Et quand est-il censé arriver ?

- Eh bien il ne devrait pas tarder à vrai dire.

Il hocha la tête.

- Tout est réglé concernant son logement ? Est-ce que ses monstres ont été briefés ? demanda Snape.

- Oui tout est prêt, on l'accueille officiellement au dîner de ce soir, lui répondit la directrice.

- Eh bien il était temps, je crois qu'Argus a détesté s'occuper de la bibliothèque.

- C'est vrai.

Severus affichait une bonne mine, portait une robe anthracite et argentée, ses très longs cheveux soignés étaient ramenés en arrière à l'aide d'un ruban noir. La cicatrice de son dernier affrontement barrait son cou d'une trace blanchâtre et lisse. Son expression était toujours aussi fermée et renfrognée, durcie par quelques rides qui commençaient à apparaitre sur la peau très blanche. Mais on sentait chez lui un apaisement, une sérénité retrouvée depuis longtemps.

- Alors Minerva vous n'avez aucune tâche de directeur adjoint à me donner en plus ?

- Non Severus, tout va bien ! Nous nous assurerons seulement plus spécifiquement du partage équitable des heures d'entrainement des Gryffindor et des Slytherin, la demi-finale approche et les querelles se multiplient.

Severus acquiesça de nouveau et soudain on entendit quelqu'un frapper à la porte. Severus déglutit et se retourna. Il savait qui allait passer la porte. _Bon…_

- Entrez Harry.

Le nouveau bibliothécaire poussa la porte et Severus revit celui qui lui avait sauvé la vie, son ancien étudiant, qu'il n'avait pas croisé depuis l'enterrement de sa femme. Et il se fit violence pour ne pas ouvrir la bouche de stupeur. _Bon sang, Potter !_

Harry Potter était presque méconnaissable. Sa peau était d'une pâleur inquiétante et il semblait que toutes les forces qu'il avait prises depuis l'enfance s'étaient envolées. Il était de nouveau trop mince et sa posture aux épaules rentrées lui donnait l'air de faire dix centimètres de moins. Il avait les cheveux plus en bataille que jamais et une barbe de trois jours poussait sur son visage inexpressif.

Harry s'avança, le pas traînant jusqu'au siège à côté de lui. Il salua Severus, lui serra la main mais même à ce moment-là, Harry n'avait pas l'air de l'avoir réellement vu. Son regard autrefois si étincelant était complètement éteint. Il s'assit. Severus l'observa tandis que Minerva faisait tant bien que mal la conversation à Harry.

- … Nous annoncerons donc votre venue ce soir. Comme c'est dimanche, la bibliothèque est fermée, mais quand vous vous en occuperez elle sera ouverte ce jour-là aussi. Avez-vous des questions ?

- Non, merci beaucoup de m'avoir offert ce travail ceci dit, fit-il, poliment.

- Je vous en prie, Harry, c'est naturel. Eh bien j'imagine que Severus va prendre le relais et vous conduire à la nouvelle salle des professeurs et à vos appartements. Lily pourra vous y rejoindre ainsi que Teddy, James et Albus.

- Très bien. Merci encore.

Severus adressa un signe de tête à Minerva qui lui lança un regard d'encouragement tandis qu'Harry avait le dos tourné.

- Alors, Potter, comment vous portez vous ? tenta Severus.

- Bien. Et vous ? Les cours ne vous portent pas trop sur les nerfs ?

Vu le ton sur lequel ça avait été posé, Severus n'était pas sûr que la réponse intéressait réellement Harry.

- Tout va bien Potter, après votre génération je peux tout supporter, je pense.

Harry se refrogna imperceptiblement.

- C'était une simple boutade, Potter.

Harry souri vers son ancien professeur.

- Je sais bien, j'ai juste… eut une montée de souvenirs.

- Très bien, dans ce cas, allons-y.

Severus adorait le sourire d'Harry, mais celui-là était particulièrement douloureux à voir. Les yeux verts de son ancien élève complètement éteint, le sourire ne les atteignait pas. Et déjà, deux pas plus loin, il avait disparu.

- Nous y voilà.

- Ici ? Mais c'est un placard ici.

Il feignait la surprise, mais on sentait que ce détail ne le touchait pas du tout. _Réveille-toi Potter !_

- Hogwarts n'est pas immuable Potter.

- C'est vrai.

Snape fit un signe de croix puis toucha du doigt plusieurs clous dans la porte. Elle s'ouvrit grand sur la salle des professeurs. Plusieurs d'entre eux relevèrent la tête et Snape entendit avec agacement (_putain d'hypocrites…_) les chaises racler le sol et ses collègues s'avancer pour saluer Harry. Hermione enlaça Harry qui lui rendit son étreinte.

- Bon sang Harry tu sens la clope, tu devrais vraiment arrêter ces cochonneries.

- Oui je devrais.

Il fit un sourire d'excuse et se tourna vers Neville Longbottom qui lui tapait sur l'épaule, l'air ravi de le voir. Mrs. Grubby-Plank lui fit un grand sourire et le professeur Flitwick le serra des deux mains. Severus vit une petite lueur de panique s'allumer dans le regard d'Harry quand tous les professeurs au fond de la salle se levèrent également.

Severus se racla la gorge. Ils sursautèrent. _Ah je ne perds pas la main, moi_.

- Je suis conscient que l'on est tous content de voir Potter mais je suis sûr que chacun d'entre nous a mieux à faire. A commencer par vous M. Potter. Suivez-moi je vous prie.

- D'accord. A plus tard tout le monde.

Le ton plat et monocorde. C'était désespérant. Le personnel de Hogwarts présent le regarda quitter la pièce avec pitié, quoique cela n'ait pas eu l'air de toucher l'intéressé le moins de monde. Il ne se retourna pas une fois et la porte se ferma sur une Hermione agacée et inquiète.

Harry traina derrière le directeur adjoint encore un moment.

- Vers où nous dirigeons-nous ?

Il posait finalement une question. _Enfin !_

- Vers vos appartements Potter.

Il ne se tourna même pas pour le lui dire. Il ne supportait plus de croiser son regard de mort. Alors qu'ils contournaient une imposante armure des cris se firent entendre.

- … Putain Potter arrête ! mais qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a fait ?

- Mmmh… je ne sais pas, elle aurait pu ne pas me bousculer par exemple ! Sale petite teigne t'as peur là ! Allez crie ! Implore mon pardon !

James Potter était à l'œuvre. Le jeune garçon offrait aux regards de tous une maigreur plus qu'effrayante et des cernes bleuis. Il ne semblait pas s'amuser du tout. Il faisait pendre une jeune fille au-dessus du vide, les escaliers se mouvants sur plusieurs dizaines de mètres en dessous d'elle. Elle était pétrifiée. Severus s'avança à toute vitesse mais Harry le retint violemment par l'épaule. _Bon très bien si Potter veut s'occuper de son fils tant mieux en fait._

Harry s'approcha doucement derrière James et le saisit à la nuque. Il serra fort. Harry baissa sa tête au niveau de celle de son fils. Celui-ci avait l'air de s'être rendu compte que c'était son père qui lui causait cette douleur. Harry dit d'une voix basse et colérique que tout le monde pouvait entendre :

- Maintenant tu la libères.

James, abasourdi et la nuque douloureuse fit voleter doucement la première année Hufflepuff vers son ami et la laissa tomber. Harry le lâcha puis d'un petit geste de la main, priva son fils de sa baguette.

- Putain, qu'est-ce que tu fous connard rends-la…-

Harry lui avait adressé un regard tellement effrayant de colère qu'il frissonna. Severus aussi d'ailleurs. James reprit ses moyens biens vite et défia le regard de son père. Cette expression déformait complètement les traits adorables d'Harry pour en faire un pur concentré de dédain et de colère. Il tourna le dos à son fils et s'approcha de la jeune victime, encore en pleurs. Il s'adressa à son ami.

- Il faudrait l'emmener au plus vite à l'infirmerie. En attendant…

Harry sortit une chocogrenouille de la large poche intérieure de sa cape.

- Ça devrait commencer à lui faire un peu de bien. Je suis vraiment désolé pour James. Dites à Poppy qu'Harry Potter vous envoie, d'accord ?

L'élève avec elle avait les yeux écarquillés, était bouche bée et la fille avait arrêté de pleurer. Il s'apprêtait à faire quelque pas mais il examina sa carte chocogrenouille et ouvrit la bouche.

- M..monsieur Harry P..Potter!

- Oui ?

- Est-ce que vous voulez bien me signer….

- C'est ma carte ? Bon si tu veux mais s'il te plait ne le dit pas autres. C'est entre nous d'accord ?

- Oui !

- C'est pour qui ?

- Thomas Edgecombe et Anna Stebbins !

Harry se saisit de la carte ou il se voyait bailler sur son fauteuil avant de se faire un petit coucou à lui-même. Il sortit une Plume à encre intégrée de la même poche et signa. Il lui rendit la carte un sourire poli aux lèvres et se retourna, beaucoup moins avenant. James était grognon et quand son père s'approcha il avait carrément l'air colérique. Severus s'inquiéta.

- Severus ?

- Oui Potter.

- Veuillez s'il vous plait retirer 70 points à Gryffindor. Je n'ai pas encore pris mes fonctions, Hogwarts ne me reconnaîtra pas.

- QUOI ? Putain mais t'es malade ? cria James.

- Severus ?

- 60 points en moins pour Gryffindor. Je n'abuse pas Potter.

Harry ricana.

- T'es vraiment qu'un sale con ! Et rends-moi ma baguette connard ! Pourquoi t'es venu ? POURQUOI ?

- Je ne te rendrais rien du tout.

- M. Potter, intervint Snape, j'enlève dix points à Gryffindor. Non seulement vous êtes d'une grossièreté insupportable mais en plus vous l'êtes envers votre père, ce qui me révulse d'avantage.

Harry agita la main et un morceau de parchemin sortit de la poche de James.

- Pas la Carte ! C'est ma Carte !

- S'il te plait James, la ferme. Et va à ton dortoir. Je saurais si tu n'y es pas alors tu m'obéis. Et ce n'est pas fini.

James semblait sur le point de dire quelque chose et ses yeux lançaient des éclairs vers son père. Finalement, il serra fort ses poings et partit vers la Tour de Gryffindor d'une démarche enragée. Harry soupira lorsqu'il vit son fils disparaitre dans le couloir. Il se massa l'arête du nez, l'ai plus fatigué que jamais. Severus réprima l'envie de l'étreindre comme un petit garçon fragile.

- Allons-y Harry.

Harry regarda fixement Severus. _Harry..._

- Qu'y a-t-il ?

- Vous m'avez appelé Harry…

Et c'était ainsi qu'il l'appelait toujours, intérieurement. Son cœur fit un petit bond.

- Oh, préférez-vous que j'utilise Potter ?

- Euh... Non Harry c'est très bien, et puis vous pouvez me tutoyer… ça fait tellement longtemps qu'on se côtoie.

- Très bien alors.

Severus sentait des papillons dans son estomac. _Complètement n'importe nawak. Je… dois avoir mangé quelque chose de pas clair_. Harry lui avait souri. Un sourire triste, mais un vrai sourire, pas cette espèce de façade insupportable.

* * *

><p>Severus ne se souvenait pas avoir été si peu capable de se concentrer depuis qu'il était libre. Il avait un feu ronflant dans sa cheminée, ses appartements sobres étaient parfaitement rangés, il avait un verre de whisky glacé sur un dessous de verre décoré aux armoiries de Slytherin et un bon grimoire était ouvert sur ses genoux. Et pourtant il ne parvenait pas à se concentrer. Il soupira d'agacement et referma son grimoire. De toute évidence il ne parviendrait pas à le lire maintenant.<p>

Il se dirigea nonchalamment vers la buanderie, ouvrit un tiroir qui avait l'air vide puis il tapota trois fois avec son index. Le faux fond disparu, laissant place à une liasse de journaux, de lettres et de photos. Cela faisait quinze ans. Quinze ans qu'il se débattait avec des sentiments impossibles à assumer et quinze ans qu'il se morfondait alors qu'il aurait pu être en paix, après la victoire obtenue de l'Ordre du Phoenix sur Voldemort et après le procès qu'il avait gagné haut la main avec les témoignages posthumes d'Albus Dumbledore.

Il semblerait que la dernière mission qu'il ait laissée à Fumseck le concernait directement. Mais même sans cela, le Sauveur du monde magique n'avait laissé personne causer du tort à la personne qu'il avait sauvée. Alors à la place du Baiser du Détraqueur que tout le monde s'attendait à le voir recevoir, il s'en était sorti avec un Ordre de Merlin deuxième Classe qui avait indigné Harry Potter. C'était en première page d'une Gazette d'ailleurs, lu-t-il avec nostalgie : « Severus Snape mérite tous les honneurs ! » le Sauveur Offusqué !

C'était beau. Et après le mariage et l'arrivée des premiers enfants Potter et Weasley, Severus s'était reconstruit, il s'autorisait aujourd'hui plus que jamais à être heureux et restait à Hogwarts, le seul foyer qu'il ait vraiment eu. Sans regret, avec reconnaissance. Mais voilà, il savait que les sentiments qu'il portait à son ancien élève s'élevaient bien au-delà la simple reconnaissance. Et il sentait son cœur sursauter à chaque fois qu'il entendait parler de lui ou qu'il le voyait.

Il n'avait jamais, ne serais-ce qu'imaginé la moindre relation avec Harry. Il lui vouait une admiration sans borne et un amour sans limites mais il le garderait pour lui. Parce qu'Harry Potter ne faisait pas partie de sa vie et surtout parce que lui ne faisait pas partie de la sienne. Et pour toute les raisons qui feraient qu'une telle relation serait sale et scandaleuse.

Severus referma le double fond, son adoration derrière lui, et se promit de ne pas y retourner souvent.

* * *

><p>- Taisez –vous.<p>

C'était un ordre simple qu'il donnait en tapant pas plus de trois fois sur son verre avant de laisser la parole à la Directrice. Il avait beau s'être arrangé l'apparence et il souriait sans doute plus souvent mais les élèves le respectaient et il n'avait surement pas perdu de sa verve et de sa sévérité.

- Chers élèves, j'espère que vous avez passé un bon week-end, commença le professeur McGonagall. Les examens approchent et je compte sur chacun d'entre vous pour travailler suffisamment et réussir. Ayez comme but de faire notre fierté et celle de vos parents et de vous assurer un bel avenir. Sachez d'abord que la bibliothèque rouvre désormais normalement puisque nous accueillons parmi nous Harry Potter qui assure la succession de Mrs Pince et met fin à la régence de M. Flich.

Un tonnerre d'applaudissement venant de toutes les tables accueilli cette annonce et Severus fut heureux d'apercevoir le grand rire d'Albus Potter, depuis la table des Slytherin, très heureux et faisant de grands gestes vers son père. _Le gamin n'avait pas ri comme ça depuis au moins six mois._

- Sachez tous que M. Potter est ici l'égal d'un professeur, et que si j'entends parler d'un quelconque usage de la bibliothèque autre qu'académique, moi-même et le personnel de Hogwarts pourrions en venir à des mesures disciplinaires sévères. Autrement dit, pas d'autographes, pas de photos souvenirs ou que sais-je encore.

Un grand Oh déçu fit le tour de la Grande Salle sous le regard dédaigneux de Severus.

- Ceci étant dit, bon appétit.

Harry Potter était désormais là, près de lui. Mais Harry Potter était ailleurs. Son regard était éteint et vide, presque vitreux alors qu'Hermione Weasley lui racontait pleins de choses surement très passionnantes. Il ne touchait pas à son assiette et hochait la tête quand nécessaire. Lorsqu' Hermione eut fini, Neville Longbottom, de l'autre côté s'y mit aussi. Le repas avait l'air de lui paraître long. En tout cas quand l'heure des desserts arriva, il se leva de table avec un sourire d'excuse vers ses amis et se dirigea vers la sortie, sans n'avoir rien mangé. Severus se fit violence puis resta assis à sa place, fini sa tarte à la mélasse et enfin, alors que les trois quarts de la salle commençait à se vider, il se dirigea vers la cour.

Harry était bien là. En tout cas, il eut été difficile de le confondre avec qui que ce soit d'autre. Il fumait doucement.

- Bonsoir Harry.

- Oh bonsoir, Severus.

_Fais pas genre d'être surpris, s'il te plaît._

- J'espère que Weasley ne vous a pas vu fumer, elle pourrait bien vous faire une crise.

- Hermione a toujours pris soin de ma santé… C'est une très bonne amie, mais elle ne devrait pas s'en faire autant, tu ne crois pas ?

- Oh je ne sais pas, tu ne m'a pas l'air d'être incapable de prendre soin de toi, mais je t'ai déjà vu bien plus en forme.

- Tu t'inquiètes toi aussi ? Je vais très bien.

- D'accord.

_Inutile d'insister_.

Ils étaient tous les deux assis sur le rebord de la fontaine de la cour de Hogwarts. Harry expira une nouvelle fois de la fumée et pris la parole.

- A propos de James…

- Oui ?

- Qu'est-ce que je devrais faire ? Je sais qu'il traverse une mauvaise passe et je sais que sa colère n'est faite que de douleur, mais sincèrement je ne sais pas quoi faire avec lui.

- James Potter est un garçon blessé et triste qui a complètement les nerfs à vifs. Tu dois le réveiller avec un bonne claque mentale et être franc avec lui. Il t'adore, cette crise ne durera pas.

- J'espère que tu as raison… ça me brise le cœur qu'il soit si perdu.

- Mmh…

- Oh et au fait, Ron m'a parlé d'Albus. Il paraitrait qu'il a eu une petite déprime lui aussi ? Il ne me dit rien, mais tu es son directeur de maison, tu sais peut-être quelque chose ?

- Albus est un gamin extraordinaire mais il est vraiment seul ces temps-ci… Je crois qu'il est en conflit avec les garçons de son dortoir mais quand j'ai demandé des explications ils m'ont tous dit que tout allait bien. En fait, il n'est pas le seul dans cette situation, Scorpius Malfoy a l'air au bord du gouffre lui aussi. Mais je ne sais pas pourquoi ils sont ostracisés de la sorte.

- Scorpius Malfoy, n'est-ce pas…

Scorpius Malfoy est le portrait craché de son père au même âge, mais la ressemblance n'est vraiment que physique. Severus se sentit obligé de continuer là-dessus.

- Un garçon très gentil et timide, complètement le contraire de son père à cet âge. Mais Draco est fier de lui, il n'a pas voulu l'élever à l'aristocrate et il est très heureux de ce que son fils devient.

- Et Draco comment va-t-il ?

- Aux dernières nouvelles il enchaine quatre voyages pour affaires en trois semaines. Il doit être épuisé.

- Eh bien c'est bosser aux Relations Internationales, je le plains.

- Ne le plaint pas, il est très heureux.

- Mmh.

Harry se rallumait une cigarette et Severus leva les yeux vers le ciel et regarda les étoiles.

- Ça vous va bien.

- Mh ? Quoi donc ?

- Les cheveux aussi longs. Ça vous va à merveille.

- Merci Harry.

_Calme-toi Severus, ce n'était que de la politesse !_

La nuit était calme mais elle n'allait pas tarder à être dérangée. Albus, 12 ans, courait en effet vers son père, en faisant de grands signes.

- Papa ! Papa !

- Albus ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là mon lapin ?

- Eh… ne m'appelle pas…

Albus était rouge de honte que son directeur de maison ait entendu un surnom si ridicule. Severus se sentit obligé d'intervenir, pour son élève préféré.

- Pardon M. Potter ? Je n'ai pas écouté. Je crois que je me fais un peu vieux ces derniers temps...

Oh qu'il se faisait honte, on aurait dit Albus Dumbledore en pleine force de l'âge. Il n'était pas vieux du tout en plus, cinquante-quatre ans, dans le monde soricier ce n'est même pas le tiers de la vie.

Albus, pas dupe, lui fit quand même un sourire.

- Euh en fait, je me disais qu'on pouvait aller à tes appartements ensemble, ramener Teddy, Lily et puis Winky pourrait nous ramener des pop-corn ou ce que tu veux pour manger et on regarderait un film… Hein, qu'est-ce que t'en dit ?

On sentait le ton inquiet d'Albus et on le voyait à la manière dont il tenait et caressait la main froide et maigre de son père. Severus vit une petite perle de larme se former au coin de l'œil d'Harry. Albus ne devait surement pas la distinguer dans ces ténèbres.

- Euh oui tu as surement raison ce serait une très bonne idée, dit-il d'une voix légèrement tremblante. Mais….

- Ton père devrait surement se réconcilier avec James d'abord. Intervint Severus.

Harry le regarda dans les yeux, fronçant les sourcils. Severus soutint son regard, impassible, même si son cœur battait à la chamade.

- Oui voilà. Je ne veux pas écarter ton frère.

Albus soupira.

- Oui t'as raison, mais James est complètement fou ces temps-ci. Tu sais il m'a giflé il y a quelque jours, quand tu nous as envoyé la lettre pour nous dire que tu venais ! Je sais qu'il s'en veut, mais comme c'est un crétin arrogant il ne viendra pas s'excuser sauf en cas de force majeur…

- James Sirius porte bien ses noms, ricana Severus.

- Oh, Snape, du vent… Bon, moi je vais trouver James et toi tu restes avec le Professeur Snape, il te conduira vers mes appartements, je ne veux pas que tu te promènes tout seul à cette heure-là. T'es d'accord Severus ?

- Oui, pas de problème.

- A tout à l'heure Papa ! Bonne chance avec le crétin !

Harry s'éloigna en faisant un petit signe de la main.

- Très bien M. Potter, y'a-t-il quoique ce soit que vous voudriez faire avant de rejoindre les appartements de votre père ?

- En fait je me disais que je pourrais vous parler.

Albus Potter allait-il enfin lui dire pourquoi il rasait les murs et se taisait en cours ? Severus l'espérait bien.

- Allez-y.

- Vous êtes ami avec papa, non ?

- Nous entretenons une relation de respect. Mais votre tante est sans doute beaucoup plus proche de lui.

- Voyez-vous je crois qu'en ce moment précis mon père n'a que faire de ce que tatie Hermione lui dit. Pareil pour tonton Ron. Pareil pour tous les autres.

Il prit une grande inspiration.

- Je m'appelle Albus Severus.

_Mais où veut-il en venir exactement ?_

- En effet.

- Mon père vous aime beaucoup et il vous respecte énormément. Et il est malade. Lily, Lorcan, Lysander, Winky, tatie Luna, tonton Ron, tonton Georges, tonton Bill, Fred, Hugo, Rose, Victoire, Teddy, et tous les autres on fait ce qu'on peut, mais moi je sais que ce n'est pas vraiment de nous qu'il a besoin. Il n'y a que vous qui puissiez le guérir. Je pense.

_Mais qu'est-ce qu'il raconte ?_

- Et en quel honneur croyez-vous que j'en serais capable ?

- Je m'appelle Albus Severus. Voilà l'honneur. Mais je voudrais juste savoir si vous feriez une telle chose pour lui.

Un silence suivit cette interrogation. Eh bien Albus Potter a du cran en plus d'être intelligent et sensible_. Il est temps je crois._

- Albus.

- Oui ?

- Nous arrivons aux appartements. La gargouille vous laissera entrer.

- D'accord.

- Et quant à savoir si je serais capable de prendre soin de votre père… il faut que je vous confie quelque chose que personne ne vous a jamais dite. A ma demande d'ailleurs.

- Oh ?

- Je suis votre parrain M. Potter. S'il arrivait quoi que ce soit à votre père je serais prêt à prendre soin de vous. Et vous êtes la prunelle de ses yeux. Alors oui je crois que je peux essayer de prendre soin d'Harry Potter. Je l'ai déjà fait.

Albus était bouche bée.

- Vous êtes mon parrain ? Trop cool…

Severus ricana légèrement et tapota la tête d'Albus.

- Que ça reste entre nous d'accord ? Et aussi…

- Oui ?

_Il faudra bien régler ses problèmes. Maintenant que j'ai joué la carte parrain j'espère qu'il viendra me parler._

- Tu peux venir m'en parler quand tu veux. Et ne fait pas comme si tu ne savais pas de quoi je parle. Je t'attendrais.

Albus hocha la tête, la tête baissée, l'air un peu triste.

* * *

><p>Les couloirs du château pendant la nuit avaient quelque chose d'irréel. Severus aimait beaucoup marcher, longer ces murs jonchés de portraits ronflants, parcourir ces dalles éclairées par le clair de lune et les quelques bougies tremblotantes qui ne s'étaient pas encore éteintes, ces dalles zébrées par les ombres des fenêtres imposantes. Par les fenêtres on pouvait voir la forêt endormie s'agiter par moment, le frisson d'une créature dérangée et tantôt apercevoir des remous doux sur les eaux calmes du Lac, un tentacule caressant la surface. Severus aimait cette quiétude. Il aimait voir cette douce animation dans l'inertie du sommeil.<p>

Il marchait encore et parcourait ces couloirs chéris une énième fois avant de ce décider de monter en haut d'une Tour, ne sait-on jamais si il y trouverait un élève découché. Au fur et à mesure qu'il montait les escaliers il entendit des éclats de voix. _Bingo_.

Severus accéléra le pas avant de stopper brusquement. C'était une voix d'homme. Un homme s'il connaissait. _Harry ?_

- Vide ton sac. Vas-y. Je te retrouve ici au milieu de la nuit tu pourrais bien te retrouver avec une nouvelle retenue mais tu t'en balances, non ? Tu t'en balances de foutre ta vie en l'air, de faire souffrir tes frères et ta sœur, d'inquiéter tes oncles et tes tantes. Tu les emmerdes c'est ça ? Réveilles-toi James.

La voix d'Harry était plate, presque automatique. Il avait déversé ces paroles de colère avec une voix détachée révoltante C'étaient des paroles qui s'hurlent, qui se jettent au visage de l'autre. Mais ces mots passionnés avaient été prononcés sans intonation particulière, comme la lecture monocorde d'un jeune adolescent qui se désintéresse totalement des paroles qu'il profère. Severus entendit un rire. Pas joyeux.

- Et c'est toi qui me fais un discours comme quoi je devrais me réveiller ? Regarde-toi, t'es vraiment une loque ! Figure toi que je m'en balance pas mal des retenues et que je ne crois pas que je fais souffrir qui que ce soit. Même s'il y a une personne que j'aimerais bien détruire.

- Tu veux me détruire James ?

- Tu es déjà détruit. Je voudrais t'anéantir, te faire disparaître de mon existence ! JE VOUDRAIS QUE TU NE SOIS PLUS JAMAIS LA !

Severus sentit un frisson remonter dans son dos. James était complétement barré.

_CLAC_. Un bruit de coup avait retentit. Puis le silence.

- Tu aimerais que je meure parce que tu penses que j'ai tué ta mère.

- Je ne veux pas que tu….

- Tais-toi James, tu as bien trop parlé. Je sais que tu m'en veux, que tout le ressentiment que tu as accumulé après le décès de ta maman, tu l'as concentré sur moi. Parce que tu voulais un coupable.

- Ne parles pas de maman ! Ta gueule !

- Je ne me tairais pas James. Tu es mon fils, alors je ne me tairais plus. Tu cherches un coupable, mais tu sais que je ne le suis pas.

- S'il te plait… S'il te plaît je t'en supplie…

James Potter sanglotait.

- Je ne me tairais pas James. Je vais te dire moi qui est coupable pour la peine que te cause la mort de ta mère. C'est elle. C'est elle qui le savait et qui nous l'a caché. C'est elle qui m'a laissé hurler en la trouvant morte à côté de moi, froide. C'est elle qui est coupable de te faire autant souffrir, mais elle voulait nous protéger James, alors s'il te plaît mon fils, pardonne lui et reviens-moi. Tu me manques d'accord ? Et tu manques à tout le monde.

- Papa !

- Là…là…

_Une gifle_. Et Severus sentait sur sa joue, la chaleur amère d'une larme de tristesse.

* * *

><p>Severus tenait beaucoup à son journal. Il n'y écrivait pas seulement ce qu'il faisait ou ses états d'âmes, il y consignait aussi toutes les idées intéressantes qui lui traversaient l'esprit. Et quand il voulait vider son esprit, il invoquait de petites fioles où recueillir les perles de pensées qui explosaient sans scrupules dans sa tête, puis il réduisait ces fioles en petites billes minuscules qu'il conservait dans une petite bourse dans ce journal.<p>

Et il était à ce moment précisément dans _cet_ état d'esprit. Il sentait pointer une migraine insupportable dans ses tempes. La salle d'étude était vide. Complétement vide. Ce qui voulait dire que pour travailler, les élèves avaient tous préféré la bibliothèque. Et donc en ce début de semaine il sentait déjà qu'il en aurait une très longue. Sa cape argentée et brillante voleta autour de lui lorsqu'il partit finalement en direction de la bibliothèque.

_Bon sang, j'aurais vraiment besoin d'une fiole, là !_

Alors même qu'il n'y avait pas fait un pas, il sentait il n'allait pas tarder à exploser. Et les élèves autour de lui sentant la fureur de leur professeur s'éloignaient du cinquantenaire furieux qui fendait l'air.

La bibliothèque n'avait jamais été si fréquentée de mémoire de Hogwarts. Des jeunes filles en fleurs se cachaient dans les rayons, des garçons admiratifs de la célébrité tentaient avec beaucoup de mal de cacher leur intérêt. Malgré tout il y avait une très grande queue d'élèves qui semblaient être tous là pour un devoir et des recherches même si Severus sentait bien que tous se fichaient bien de leur travail.

Et là, Severus aperçut Harry, assis à son bureau, répondant avec un sourire poli de circonstance.

Il avait l'air de se fiche totalement de l'engouement qu'il avait provoqué. D'ailleurs, son regard était toujours vide. Severus s'approcha, toujours furieux.

- Alors Potter, vous êtes bien occupé, à ce que je peux constater.

- Oh bonjour Severus. Mmh, oui apparemment les élèves ont énormément de travail… je ne me rappelle pas en avoir eu autant.

- C'est parce que ce n'était pas le cas ! Stebbins, Eel, Bundy, Kapper ! Allez prévenir les autres Ravenclaw qui s'ils ne sont pas à la salle d'étude du deuxième étage dans vingt minutes, ils pourraient bien avoir à subir mon courroux !

Sa voix avait claqué dans l'air et l'entrée de la bibliothèque fut silencieuse un moment.

Les quatre troisièmes années effrayés déguerpirent aux quatre coins de la bibliothèque prévenir d'autres élèves tandis que Severus se massait les tempes. Puis Harry fit « Suivant ». Tandis qu'un autre groupe d'élèves s'avançait, Harry s'adressa de nouveau à Snape.

- Allons professeur, calmez-vous… Voulez-vous un chocogrenouille ?

Severus eut un regard tellement noir qu'Harry se sentit redevenir étudiant.

- Bon, très bien, d'accord.

Pas qu'il s'en souciait vraiment.

En attendant que la salle se vide des Ravenclaw, Severus toisa d'un air mauvais les premières années Hufflepuff tout excités de rencontrer une telle légende.

- Monsieur Harry Potter !

- Bonjour, qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous ?

Si Harry affichait un sourire de circonstance, Severus voyait bien qu'il avait très mauvaise mine et qu'il ne s'était toujours pas rasé.

- En fait, on a une devoir de po..potions et on cherche des livres pour nous aider… euh, s'il vous plaît… Monsieur.

- Oh, Severus, tu couvres les premières années de devoir à ce point-là ?

- Hogwarts n'est pas un club de vacances Potter.

Severus avait un air mauvais qui fit ricaner Harry.

- Tsss… Bon sur quoi porte le devoir ?

- Euh le sujet s'intitule : « Etudes des plantes curatives et leurs effets dans les poisons mortels. », mais on ne comprend rien puisqu'on ne va pas mettre de quoi soigner dans un poison, enfin voilà c'est complétement idi…- aïe !

La copine de la Hufflepuff, voyant que le regard méprisant de Snape s'était transformé en regard furieux avait mis un grand coup de coude à son amie.

- Tout va bien. Alors comme je sais que le professeur Snape ne vous l'a pas expliqué pour une bonne raison je ne le ferais pas mais sachez que les plantes curatives ont un effet très importants dans les poisons. Alors voilà une liste de livres en rayons que vous pouvez consulter et tâchez de rendre un devoir digne de ce nom au professeur Snape.

Harry agita les doigts et un parchemin apparu et sous l'air ébahi des filles de Hufflepuff ils s'inscrivaient dessus plusieurs titres d'ouvrages et de références. Snape aussi, bien que plus discret, était assez impressionné. Harry Potter était un sorcier puissant.

- Oooh… tu vois, je t'avais dit que la magie sans baguette ça existait ! chuchota une des filles.

- Voilà les filles, travaillez bien et veuillez rester calmes et studieuses ou vous serez priées de quitter les lieux.

- Oui monsieur Potter ! Au revoir Monsieur Potter !

- Suivants.

- Bonjour monsieur Potter !

Encore des pucelles en chaleur. Severus en avait la nausée. Quand il vit que la bibliothèque se vidait progressivement, il se redressa.

- Très bien Harry, je m'en vais.

- Oh d'accord Severus, on se voit plus tard alors.

Il lui adressa un grand sourire pas vraiment joyeux mais qui fut sans doute la plus belle chose qu'il verrait aujourd'hui. Et il partit, le cœur plus léger.

* * *

><p>Harry ne s'était pas rendu au diner. Severus savourait un verre de whisky dans son bureau tout en corrigeant les copies des quatrièmes années Gryffindor. Quelqu'un frappa à la porte.<p>

- Entrez.

Albus Severus Potter entra doucement.

- Bonsoir professeur.

- Bonsoir Potter. Peut-on savoir ce que vous faites là ?

- Euh… en... en fait... j- je …

- Oui ?

Severus n'était pas cinglant mais le jeune Albus était très impressionnable. Il baragouinait quelque chose qui n'avait pas le moindre sens pour des oreilles humaines. Severus soupira.

- Asseyez-vous donc Potter, et fermez la porte derrière vous.

Il s'assit comme un condamné à mort et gardait la tête baissée.

- Qu'y a-t-il Albus ?

- Je… vous m'avez bien dit que je pourrais venir me confier à vous ? N'est-ce pas ?

- C'est ce que j'ai dit et je le maintiens.

- Alors… alors je ne sais pas quoi dire mais j'avais besoin de venir vous voir.

- Prenez votre temps Albus. Je ne suis pas pressé.

La famille Potter était décidément au bout du rouleau.

- Ma mère est morte. Je… je sais que ça fait quelque mois et que je devrais commencer à me remettre mais je ne crois pas que ce soit possible.

- Et qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça ?

- Ma mère est morte et tout est mort avec elle. Elle était la seule à connaitre mon plus grand secret et elle est morte. Et mon père… Je… Je crois bien…

Albus inspira un grand coup.

- Je crois bien qu'il est en train de mourir aussi.

Les yeux d'Albus étaient rouges et il regardait droit devant lui, sans croiser le regard de Severus.

- Albus, votre père traverse un période extrêmement difficile. Il faut lui laisser le temps de remonter la pente.

- Cela fait six mois la semaine prochaine ! Et il ne remonte pas, il descend. Je ne veux pas le perdre… en plus de… de maman.

- Albus je vous ai juré de prendre soin d'Harry. Vous savez quand votre grand-mère Lily est morte j'ai eu aussi énormément de mal à me remettre à vivre et j'ai fait énormément de bêtises, mais j'étais seul. Il n'y avait personne auprès de moi pour me protéger de moi-même alors que votre père est entouré de gens qui l'aiment sincèrement à commencer par vous, sa famille. Alors je serais là pour lui, mais aussi pour vous.

- Je … d'accord.

- Albus, n'avez-vous rien de plus à me dire ?

Severus s'était bien concentré pour faire un regard perçant, comme ceux de son mentor, Albus Dumbledore.

Albus le regarda de ses yeux verts embués de larmes. Il ébouriffa ses cheveux roux en bataille d'un geste un peu rageur puis cacha sa tête dans ses mains. Il était vraiment tout petit. Trop petit. Severus se leva et contourna son bureau. Il saisit l'épaule de son élève très gentiment et se pencha vers lui.

- Tout va bien, vous pouvez me parler. Allez venez, allons dans un endroit plus confortable.

Quelque chose dérangea Severus. _Mais qu'est-ce… c'est de la magie !_

Albus renifla et Severus regarda ailleurs tandis qu'il s'essuyait les yeux. Albus agrippa la manche de Severus et le suivit vers ses appartements. Severus, feignant d'être décontracté, scruta du coin de l'œil Albus. Il portait – il en était sûr – un objet magique ou ensorcelé tout du moins. Et peut-être même à son insu. Severus laissa Albus se poser dans un fauteuil confortable et il sortit sa baguette pour allumer un grand feu ronflant. Il appliqua aussi, incognito, une formule de protection sur eux deux. _On n'est jamais trop prudent_. Il n'avait jamais accueilli d'autre élève que Draco Malfoy dans ses appartements mais puisqu'il commençait à assurer son rôle de parrain auprès d'Albus, peut-être que ce ne serait pas déplacé.

Severus tendit à son invité un jus de citrouille et une boite de chocogrenouille. Albus ri légèrement.

- Papa s'en ballade partout. Normalement il devrait devenir obèse avec tout ce sucre mais je crois bien qu'il n'en mange pas un…

- Alors vous devriez l'obliger à en manger un de temps en temps, ces cochonneries peuvent faire beaucoup de bien.

- C'est vrai.

Ils restèrent silencieux un moment. Et Albus retint sa respiration.

- J'espère vraiment que je peux vous faire confiance. Parce que si vous me trahissez ce sera vraiment horrible pour moi.

- Je serais une tombe.

Albus hocha la tête_. Allez gamin, crache le morceau !_

- En… en fait… Bon promettez-moi que vous n'en parlerez pas à Scorpius non plus !

- Scorpius Malfoy ? Très bien.

- Alors en fait… on s'est….on… euh…

Vous me rappelez vraiment votre père, à votre âge il était aussi on ne peut plus éloquent, fit Severus, un peu moqueur.

Albus rougit. Il prit une grande inspiration et dit à toute vitesse.

- On s'est embrassés.

Albus rougit encore plus fortement. Il devait vraiment craindre une mauvaise réaction car il s'était recroquevillé sur sa chaise.

- Vous vous êtes embrassés.

Severus avait eu un instant de surprise mais par égard pour le garçon il s'était fait violence pour rester stoïque.

- Je… j'étais dans la salle de bain et… bon bah j'étais triste, maman me manquait. Et puis Scorpius a débarqué et il m'a consolé. Et puis je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé un moment on… enfin c'était un accident.

- Un accident ?

- Bon d'accord, un accident un peu long. Quoi qu'il en soit, Cédric Derek est entré à ce moment et nous a vus.

Severus grimaça, Derek était un môme insupportable et plein d'arrogance. Sa mère est en fait Pansy Parkinson et il semblerait qu'elle ait élevé ses enfants à haïr tout ce qui s'appelait Malfoy, Greengrass, Potter ou Weasley. Les gamins étaient vraiment mal tombés.

- Mais je… je ne suis pas gay ! Hein je… euh… v-voilà… mais depuis la rentrée je crois que Scorpius me plaisais beaucoup alors j'en ai parlé à maman et elle m'a dit de bien profiter de ma jeunesse et de ne pas m'embêter avec des questions comme celle-là, que j'aurai bien le temps d'y penser plus tard.

Severus hocha la tête. Il commençait à comprendre. Maintenant il fallait tirer réellement les choses au clair.

- Que vous ont fait les autres garçons de votre année ?

Il avait posé la question doucement mais Albus eut l'air de s'affoler.

- Oh s'il vous plaît professeur ! Ne leur dites rien, ne dites pas que je vous ai dit…

- Je n'ai pas de compte à rendre aux élèves que je torture Albus.

Albus ouvrit de grands yeux.

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous racontez ?

- Je ne vais pas le causer de dommages physiques voyons, mais je ne crois pas qu'ils garderont un bon souvenir de leur première année.

Albus acquiesça.

- Sachez également que votre mère avait parfaitement raison et que vous ne devriez pas vous tourmenter avec de telles questions.

- Il l'a dit à tous les autres du dortoir, dit Albus d'une petite voix. Et ils ne nous laissent plus tranquille. En fait on doit faire tout ce qu'ils nous demandent si on ne veut pas qu'ils racontent ce qu'ils savent. En plus… je crois que Scorpius me détestes, il m'a évité depuis ce jour-là.

Severus se tint l'arête du nez entre les deux doigts.

- Euh, Professeur ?

- Albus merci bien de me l'avoir dit. Ces idiots ne savent vraiment pas ce qui va leur tomber dessus.

- Non !

Albus avait vraiment l'air alarmé.

- Non, ils vont savoir et Scorpius… il va…

- Ne vous inquiétez pas Albus, je suis plus habile que ça.

- Mais… la dernière fois James a frappé Derek parce qu'il avait vu qu'il m'avait un peu malmené dans le couloir, et Scorpius… il a eu le poignet cassé sois disant par accident et ils ont mis ses affaires à sac ! Je ne veux pas que…

- Je vous le répète, je suis plus habile que ça et je suis vraiment offensé que vous compariez mes méthodes et celles de James Potter.

Albus rit un peu.

- C'est vraiment un idiot… Si ce n'était pas mon frère je ne sais pas si je pourrais le supporter, c'est vraiment parce qu'on est de la même famille que je connais tous ses bons côtés. Et non seulement il est idiot mais en plus c'est un Gryffindor complètement impulsif et imbu de lui-même. Un grand crétin.

- Et c'est le portrait craché de son grand père.

- Grand père James ? Oui c'est ce qu'on nous a dit, il porte bien son prénom. Moi je ne ressemble à personne.

Severus sourit doucement.

- Il faut que je vous dise… Vous êtes effrayé pas le fait d'être homosexuel n'est-ce pas ? Il faut que vous sachiez, outre que le fait que ce n'est vraiment pas le moment de s'inquiéter de ces questions, qu'Albus Dumbledore était homosexuel. Et que je le suis moi-même.

Albus ouvrit de grands yeux.

- N'ayez pas l'air si abasourdi je vous prie.

Albus prit une grande gorgée de son jus.

- Alors je porte bien mes prénoms, pas vrai ?

- Ne vous arrêtez pas là-dessus, vous vous poserez la question plus tard.

Albus eut un grand sourire un peu las, dérangeant pour un garçon de son âge.

- Je ne crois pas que j'ai de questions à me poser. Je crois bien que je suis amoureux de Scorpius.

Severus soupira, et s'autorisa, devant la mine défaite du garçon, un gentil sourire.

- Alors si cela peut vous consoler vous portez très bien vos noms.

Albus hocha la tête et fit le premier sourire joyeux de la soirée.

- Ah c'est vraiment cool de vous parler, professeur ! Je suis vraiment trop content !

- Et je suis heureux que vous vous confiiez à moi. Revenez quand vous voulez Albus, ma porte vous est ouverte, même s'il ne s'agit que de venir boire quelque chose ou faire vos devoir. Et dans le privé vous pouvez m'appeler par mon prénom.

- D'a...D'accord.

Les yeux verts émeraude d'Albus étincelaient.

- Et pour Papa… je vous fais confiance.

- Et vous faites bien. Rentrez directement au dortoir, et si un surveillant vous surprend dans les couloirs, voilà un mot.

Severus acheva de signer un parchemin, et Albus trottina vers lui. Albus, comme son père et son frère était trop maigre et trop petit pour son âge. Il avait l'air d'avoir neuf ans, et il flottait dans sa cape.

- Voilà Albus. Bonne soirée.

Albus rougit un peu, puis il s'élança et pris Severus dans ses petits bras minces. Severus hoqueta de stupeur. Puis sourit et tapota la tête de son filleul. Celui-ci lui sourit en retour se saisit du mot puis sorti_. Gamin._

* * *

><p>Plusieurs étages plus haut, Harry Potter défit le sort qu'il avait appliqué sur le miroir de sa chambre à l'instant ou Albus s'était lancé silencieusement dans les cachots de Hogwarts. Il n'y avait plus rien à voir ou à entendre. Il se tint la tête entre les mains, et fondit en larmes.<p> 


	4. Chapitre 2 : Scorpius

Chapitre 2

_Cher Draco,_

_Je t'envoie rapidement cette note pour te dire que Scorpius a été mis en retenu par le professeur Grubby-Plank, il semble qu'il se soit battu pendant son cours. Je vais tirer tout cela au clair et je te réécrirai. Ne t'inquiète pas surtout._

_Severus Snape._

* * *

><p>Scorpius avait horreur de l'infirmerie. Même si là, pour le coup, il était plutôt fier d'y être. L'infirmière en revanche, semblait vraiment agacée. Sur le lit d'à côté, il entendait les petits gémissements de douleur d'Albus et s'inquiéta un peu.<p>

- … Non mais vraiment de toutes les idioties que vous pourriez faire sans vous causer le moindre tort, vous vous battez comme des vendeurs de griffes de dragon ! Et vous Walkers, taisez-vous ! Flint cessez de gémir comme une petite sorcière ou je vous jette un sort ! Non mais vraiment !

Il leur avait mis une de ces pâtées. Et sans un regard pour son bras étrangement tordu et gonflé (et bleu !), il se félicitait bien de s'être défendu. Et Albus n'allait peut-être plus lui en vouloir. Il l'avait évité sans lui donner une quelconque raison valable et jusqu'à ce matin même il ne lui avait pas adressé la parole.

- A vous Malfoy !

- Oui madame.

- Eh bien, au moins vous supportez bien la douleur, votre père se serait tordu dans tous les sens pour une telle blessure.

- Mon père ?

- Mmh.. Comment va votre tête ?

- Très bien je ne sens plus rien du tout ! Ce n'était pas grand-chose finalement…

- Ah vous auriez préféré quelques choses de plus spectaculaire que vous casser la boite crânienne ? Bande de petits irresponsables !

Il se tut un instant rougissant d'avoir énervé l'infirmière.

- Euh, madame, est-ce que je peux savoir comment va Albus.

- Il va bien et il se repose, je lui ai réparé ses côtes et sa jambes et un rien de temps. Décidément ce garçon est trop fragile. Les Potter ne se nourrissent vraiment pas assez ! j'en dirai deux mots à Harry, tient, ses enfants sont vraiment trop frêles ! C'est vrai que lui, même en étant si maigrichon a réussi à devenir notre Sauveur, mais au bout de combien de passage dans cette infirmerie ! Je vous le demande !

Scorpius ne s'était jamais senti aussi gêné alors qu'Harry Potter lui-même écoutait l'infirmière rouspéter contre lui.

- Je crois bien qu'il y en a eu à peu près une quinzaine, n'est-ce pas Poppy ?

- Ah Harry ! Est-ce que tu es venu voir ton petit monstre ? Ces premières années sont intenable ! Même toi et Malfoy ne vous êtes pas fait autant de mal !

- M. Potter et mon père ?

- Oui ! Est-ce que personne ne vous raconte jamais rien M. Malfoy ?

- Eh bien, mon père m'a dit qu'il s'était un peu disputé avec Harry Potter … Mais que les disputes idiotes et les bagarres sans raison étaient stupides et indignes.

Scorpius avait l'impression d'avoir dit une énormité, vu la manière dont le regardait l'infirmière.

- Un peu disputé ? Un peu disputé ? Décidément Draco Malfoy a bien changé !

Harry adressa un signe de tête et un sourire amical à Scorpius. Celui –ci se sentit rougir.

- Voilà M. Malfoy, c'est fini, reposez-vous maintenant. Alors Harry, Albus a eu deux côtes cassées et une côte fissurée que j'ai réparées et remises en place, j'ai fait disparaitre son coquart et j'ai réparé son tibia aussi – elle tira le rideau – voilà il est là.

Scorpius, pressé de voir son ami, commença à écarter les draps et à se lever.

- Ah non, Malfoy ! Vous restez allongé quelque temps et vous mangez votre chocolat !

Scorpius qui s'était déjà levé grogna et se remis à sa place. L'infirmière écarta plus largement le rideau et il vit Albus allongé sur le lit d'à côté, mangeant sa chocogrenouille. Harry s'assit près de son fils. Scorpius croisa le regard d'Albus et ils rougirent tous les deux. D'une main tremblante, Scorpius attrapa (trop ?) précipitamment son propre chocolat et mordit dedans. D'une oreille distraite il écoutait Albus s'expliquer avec son père.

- … non mais, papa, ils étaient beaucoup contre moi et puis Scorpius et moi on a fait que se défendre…

C'était vrai. Walkers, Derek, Flint s'étaient attaqués à Albus en plein milieu du cours de Soin aux Créatures Magiques après qu'Albus leur a tout simplement dit d'aller se faire cuire une bouse de dragon. Scorpius s'était élancé sans réfléchir au milieu de la bagarre et défendit de tout cœur Albus contre tous les autres idiots.

Mais après tout il s'y attendait, Albus et lui s'étaient promis le matin même de ne plus se laisser marcher sur les pieds ils s'appelaient Potter et Malfoy, bon sang ! Et Scorpius se fichait complètement que les autres disent qu'il est gay. Il s'en fichait vraiment_. Je m'en fiche vraiment après tout je suis un Malfoy, j'ai de la fierté et si j'aime les garçons et bah j'aime les garçon, je suis fier quand même_.

Mais dans la quiétude qui avait suivi la fin des jérémiades de Poppy Pomfresh, on entendit de nouveau cris. _Oh merde, c'est…_

- Où est-il ?

- M. Malfoy ? Je vous prierais de….

- SCORPIUS !

- Mais enfin, Snape, arrêtez le, c'est une infirmerie ici pas…

Son père, furax, s'avançait vers lui. Il portait de beaux vêtements et avait laissé sa barbe et ses cheveux blonds pousser un peu. On voyait qu'il sortait sans doute d'un entretien important au ministère.

- Comment est-ce que tu vas ?

- Je… je vais bien Papa…

- Qui t'as fait ça ? QUI ?

- Mais enfin calmes toi…

Severus saisit l'épaule de Draco Malfoy.

- Franchement Draco ce n'était pas très utile de venir jusqu'ici te donner en spectacle.

- Comment ça pas utile ? Et Grubby-Plank a intérêt à retirer sa retenue sur Scorpius et le fils de Potter ! Mon fils se fait agresser et se retrouve avec un bras cassé en plein milieu d'un cours et je devrais rester sagement chez moi ou partir en voyage d'affaires ? Je vais péter ces mômes en deux !

Scorpius se sentait un peu mal d'avoir tant inquiété son père, mais dans le même temps, qu'il soit capable de devenir aussi grossier pour lui, lui faisait étrangement plaisir. _Il est dingue c'est pas possible !_

- Franchement papa, ça va très bien, Madame Pomfresh m'a rafistolé en un rien de temps. Et Albus aussi va très bien.

- Albus ?

- Albus Potter.

Harry s'était avancé. Son père, roi de l'impassibilité, avait quand même légèrement sursauté en voyant Harry. Scorpius observa plus longtemps son père. Il avait l'air… secoué. _Bah qu'est-ce qui lui prends ?_

- Bonjour Malfoy.

- Bonjour Potter. Ah, il parait que tu travailles ici maintenant ?

- Oui j'ai pris la place de Mrs. Pince. Tu portes la barbe toi ?

- Euh oui, j'ai un peu hésité mais Astoria m'a dit que ça m'allait bien. Alors… alors… comment vas-tu ?

- Je vais très bien, merci, sauf que comme toi j'aimerai écraser quelques têtes sur des dalles. Mais avant ça je crois bien que j'attendrais que Severus s'occupe d'eux. Ce sera un beau spectacle.

- Oh… oui tu as raison.

Draco avait une expression sur le visage que Scorpius ne connaissait pas.

- Euh, papa… tu me fais peur.

- Tout va bien Scorpius, on en a pas pour longtemps.

Severus Snape attendait les deux pères.

- Messieurs, fit Snape aux blessés en guise de salut.

Harry, Draco et Severus s'éloignèrent vers le fond de l'infirmerie où les trois garçons étaient installés. Madame Pomfresh posa un verre d'eau en face de chacun d'eux et tira les rideaux sur eux. Scorpius soupira un peu puis il se leva et se dirigea vers le lit d'Albus. Il semblait évident que celui-ci l'attendait.

- Hey… fit Scorpius, se sentant un peu rouge.

- Hey.

Albus était assis, et il avait ramené ses genoux contre son torse. Il était très rouge. Et comme il avait la peau un peu trop pâle, cette rougeur était très évidente. _Trop mignon…_

- Comment ça va, Al ?

- Je… je vais bien. Madame Pomfresh m'a donné une potion pour réparer mon poumon donc je dois rester là mais je ne sais pas vraiment si c'est nécessaire.

- Ah si !

Albus rougit de plus belle.

- Tu dois prendre soin de toi Al, fit Scorpius avec un sourire.

- D'a… d'accord.

- Ecoute, Al, il faut qu'on parle.

- Je... euh…

Scorpius fondait, Albus rougissait tellement qu'il irradiait littéralement de chaleur.

- S'il te plaît… je ne veux pas te gêner mais, il faut qu'on ait cette conversation.

- Non.

- Comment ça ?

- Non, parce que tu me diras qu'on ferait mieux d'arrêter d'être amis et tu recommenceras à m'éviter, et je ne veux pas de ça.

Scorpius attrapa la main d'Albus. Il l'avait évité c'est vrai mais jamais de gaité de cœur, plutôt parce qu'il était un lâche idiot. Mais il allait se rattraper là.

- Arrête ça Al. Je suis désolé de t'avoir évité mais… enfin… ça n'a rien à voir.

- Alors qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire si ce n'est pas ça ?

Scorpius sentait la main d'Albus trembler un peu.

- Sors avec moi.

Albus resta interdit.

- Qu-quoi ?

- Sors avec moi.

Scorpius n'avait pas entendu son père, le professeur Snape et Harry Potter arriver alors il continua sur sa lancée. Derrière le rideau, Malfoy eut un hoquet de stupeur. Il regarda Potter qui lui lança un regard comme pour lui dire de se taire. Snape nota que Potter avait déjà l'air au courant. Il le retint par le bras. Draco se dégagea. Non mais, il était un bon père tout de même.

- Sors avec moi. Je... Je te rendrais heureux d'accord ? Alors sors avec moi.

- Je…euh…

Albus était complétement pétrifié. Il trembla encore un peu et puis… fondit en larmes. _Meeeerde !_

- Al ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Chut arrête ! je… je ne le dirais plus, promis mais calme-toi... ! Eh Al ?

Derrière le rideau Malfoy lança un regard goguenard à Harry. –Ton fils est une lopette Potter. – La ferme Malfoy. –Vos gueules tous les deux. Encore une fois, Snape avait le dernier mot.

- Al ?

- Oh putain, oh putain… ouh, il faut que je me calme. Et puis toi ! Qu'est-ce qui te prends de me faire ça ! Tu m'as ignoré comme si j'étais une bestiole inintéressante pendant trois semaines entières avant de venir me parler ce matin, de te faire casser un bras et le crâne pour moi et enfin me demander ça ? Tonton Ron avait raison, les Malfoy sont vraiment une espèce incompréhensible !

- D'accord, d'accord je suis un mec bizarre… Mais Al, je suis sûr qu'on pourrait…

- Chut tais-toi !

Scorpius regarda Albus d'un air triste. Celui-ci essuya ses joues puis lança un regard déterminé à Scorpius.

- T'es vraiment un idiot, je ne devrais même pas te parler.

- Qu'est-ce que je pourrais faire pour que tu me pardonnes ? Je ne lâcherai pas l'affaire Potter !

- Mais arrête de dire des trucs aussi embarrassants d'abord !

Scorpius observa Albus se tortiller dans tous les sens.

- Je… même si je voulais refuser je ne pourrais pas parce que moi aussi… euh…

Scorpius n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, il regardait Albus tout écarlate se tordre les doigts.

- Alors… tu acceptes ?

- Euh… o-oui.

Scorpius s'avança franchement et pris Albus dans ses bras.

- Eh Scor… ah, tu m'écrases !

- Oh pardon, mon chéri.

- Ta gueule ! Ne m'appelle surtout pas comme ça ! Mais…. Aaaaah arrête !

Scorpius tenait le visage rouge d'Albus dans ses mains.

- Tu es mon petit-copain maintenant d'accord ? Alors quoi que dises ton oncle Ron, tu me veux non ?

- Oui…

- Alors je vais t'embrasser et tu vas arrêter de trembler comme ça.

- Non.

- Non quoi ?

- Non je n'arrêterai pas de trembler. Si je le fait c'est parce que tu es là.

- T'es trop mignon.

- Ta gueule Malf…mmmmh….

Derrière le rideau Harry se massait l'arête du nez, Draco se massait les tempes et Severus affichait un sourire satisfait.

- Bon sang si tonton Ron savait que j'embrasse un Malfoy…

- Arrête d'insulter mon illustre héritage s'il te plait. Oh merde !

- Quoi ? qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Euh… je viens juste d'y penser. Mes parents, et mon grand-père, et ma grand-mère… je crois bien que je vais me faire maudire jusqu'à la fin de mon existence.

- Mon père est l'homme le plus gentil et compréhensif que je connaisse. Je crois qu'il me fera un grand câlin et qu'il demandera de tes nouvelles à chaque fois qu'il me verra. Et si ton père te maudit, tu me laisses tomber ?

Albus avait dit ça d'une petite voix inquiète qui avait vite fait d'offusquer Scorpius.

- Oh non ! Si tu veux savoir, pour moi, la malédiction ce serait d'être séparé de toi.

- Chuuut ! Non mais ça ne va pas de sortir des trucs aussi gênants ! Mais enfin arrête ça ! Aaah…

Draco avait l'air offusqué que son propre fils croit une telle chose. En tout cas, Severus leur fit signe de s'éloigner et il entra derrière les rideaux.

- Professeur !

- Messieurs.

Au moment où il avait pénétré, Scorpius tenait Albus par l'épaule et avait posé sa tête contre son cou. Albus se dégagea, plus rouge encore qu'il ne l'était, si cela était seulement possible, de grands yeux écarquillés et la respiration coupée.

- Tout va bien, je ne ferais aucun commentaire, si ce n'est que les épanchements sentimentaux ne sont pas tolérés dans les dortoirs et les couloirs de manière générale. Vous n'avez que douze ans et je vous prierais de rester modeste.

Les deux garçons hochèrent la tête, plus gênés que jamais.

- Sachez en outre, Scorpius, que votre père est bien plus tolérant que ce que vous semblez penser et il n'a pas peur de s'opposer à ses parents. Et si Lucius est encore récalcitrant, je saurais trouver les mots pour le faire changer d'avis.

Scorpius fit un sourire et hocha la tête.

- En ce qui concerne la bagarre de tout à l'heure… J'ai enlevé un nombre considérable de point à ma propre maison et vous savez que j'ai horreur de ça. Alors je compte sur vous pour vous comporter de manière exemplaire afin de remonter ce médiocre score. Le professeur Grubby-Plank a retiré vos retenues et vous a rendu vos points après que je lui expliqué votre… situation. Bref, je compte sur vous. A plus tard. Vos pères n'attendent pas très loin et votre discrétion étant abominable ils sont déjà au courant.

Scorpius et Albus regardèrent le professeur Snape s'en aller et se regardèrent d'un air interdit.

- Il a bien dit… commença Scorpius.

- Oh merde, finit Albus.

- Albus, sois plus poli s'il te plaît.

Draco Malfoy et Harry Potter étaient entrés et ils semblaient gênés. Mais surement pas autant que leurs fils.

- Bon Albus je dois retourner à la bibliothèque alors on en reparlera. Rétablis-toi d'accord ? Reposes-toi bien et écoute Madame Pomfresh. Je repasserai ce soir.

- D'accord Papa. S'il te plaît tu peux envoyer une note à James, il ne sait pas que je suis là. J'aimerai bien qu'il me ramène… euh tu-sais-quoi… Et puis préviens Teddy aussi.

- D'accord.

Harry embrassa son plus jeune fils. Tapa sur l'épaule de Scorpius et serra la main de Draco en partant. Malgré tout Albus n'était pas rassuré. Depuis quelques mois son père était comme endormi. Il aurait pu lui dire qu'il était un DeathEater que son père aurait eu la même réaction.

- Alors c'est toi Albus Potter ?

- Papa, s'il te plaît…

- Oui monsieur, c'est moi, répondit Albus.

- Tu ressembles vraiment à Potter, c'est incroyable. A part la couleur de tes cheveux, tu as ceux de ta…

- De ma mère, oui, je sais.

Draco soupira.

- Elle doit te manquer… La Weasley était vraiment une fille extraordinaire. Je me souviendrais toujours d'elle.

- Merci M. Malfoy.

Albus avait encore les yeux fixés sur le père de Scorpius. Celui-ci toisa le petit couple.

- Je n'irai pas jusqu'à dire que je suis d'accord avec ça… vous êtes vraiment trop jeunes pour...-

- Je t'arrête tout de suite, Papa ! l'interrompis Scorpius. Les sentiments n'ont pas d'âge et…

- …Et Albus est un garçon. Finit Draco.

- Alors que je sois pédé te dérange, c'est ça ?

- Je te prierai d'avoir un meilleur langage. Et non, ce fait en particulier ne me dérangerait pas et je t'avoue que je m'en suis douté. Mais je veux juste que tu sois sûr, parce que tu es très jeune Scorpius.

- Je suis sûr.

Scorpius saisit la main d'un Albus les joues en feu.

- Bien dans ce cas. – Draco jeta un œil à sa montre – Trêve de mélodrames, scorpius, il est temps que je me sauve. Je vais faire leur misère à Walkers et Derek au ministère. Ce type était déjà un imbécile de première à Hogwarts mais là, lui et sa progéniture dépassent les bornes.

Draco s'approcha de son fils et le prit dans ses bras. Scorpius avait l'air un peu gêné mais ne dit rien.

- Envoie nous plus de lettre que ça, ta mère s'inquiète. Et puis je te laisse le soin de lui dire tout ça toi-même d'accord ?

- D'accord.

- Ravi de t'avoir rencontré Albus, même si j'aurais sans doute préféré que ce soit dans d'autres circonstances.

- Oui, merci, moi aussi M. Malfoy.

Et il s'en alla. Scorpius soupira et s'assit près d'Albus.

- Je ne comprends vraiment rien de tout ce qui me tombe dessus. D'abord toi qui m'adresse la parole pour la première fois depuis un mois, et puis je me fais trouer le poumon et enfin j'ai un petit copain et on s'est déjà présentés à nos parents. Et en moins de trois heures ! C'est vraiment bizarre.

- Oui mais je suis trop content ! On va se montrer maintenant ! On sera libres et heureux maintenant que j'ai arrêté de faire ma lopette…

- D'ailleurs Scorp, qu'est-ce qui t'a décidé ?

Scorpius lui fit un beau sourire. Et l'embrassa sans crier gare.

- Bon les enfants maintenant ça suffit ! Vous retournez dans vos lits et je ne vous laisserais pas sortir avant que vous n'ayez fait au moins deux heures de sieste !

Madame Pomfresh était vraiment intransigeante.

* * *

><p>Plus tard dans l'après-midi, Scorpius fut réveillé en sursaut par un cri tout près.<p>

- Tu sors avec QUI ?

- James, s'il te plaît calmes-toi.

- Mais papa tu as entendu comme moi ? Je… Si c'est une blague elle est bizarre okay ?

De toute évidence il était le sujet de conversation qui accaparait les trois hommes de la famille Potter.

- Je sors avec Scorpius. C'est mon petit-copain. Et je suis gay.

- Mais… enfin Al, tu n'as que douze ans !

- James… Tu aimais bien Kareena Patil en première année non ?

- Oui, mais –

- Eh bien moi j'aime Scorpius et je suis aussi âgé que tu l'étais. Et je suis sûr que mon histoire avec lui ne sera pas aussi ridicule que celle que tu as eue avec Kareena.

_Bien envoyé mon chéri._ Scorpius entendit James grogner.

- Bon d'accord. Mais si cette graine de serpent te fait le moindre mal, je le bouffe !

- James ! Je suis à Slytherin aussi !

- Oui mais toi n'importe qui peut savoir que t'es un ange rien qu'en te regardant ! Je n'ai pas trop confiance en tes copains de classe, regarde un peu ce qui s'est passé !

- Oui, et Scorpius c'est cassé le bras et le crâne en me défendant ! Tu te rends compte ? Le crâne ! J'ai cru que j'allais mourir quand je l'ai vu tomber dans les pommes !

Il y eut un silence. Scorpius se gratta la tête, un peu rougissant.

- On peut savoir comment des maigrichons de première année ont pu se faire autant de mal d'abord ?

- Oh je crois que Derek avait un objet de sa mère, et il s'en est servi pour alourdir et contrôler des espèces de bâtons… Et puis Scorpius est super entraîné alors voilà.

- Quoi ? Ce connard de Derek avait un item de magie noire ? Enfin mais c'est pas possible !

- Qu'est-ce qui n'est pas possible ?

Une voix plus chaude s'était fait entendre.

- Teddy ! Oh je suis content que tu sois venu ! Je deviens chèvre avec James !

- Le professeur Snape m'a raconté que mon petit frère était à l'infirmerie avec un poumon troué alors je suis venu.

- Et t'en a raté de belles ! intervint James. Tu sais avec qui notre Slytherin sort ?

- Oh ! Bébé Al a une copine ?

_Bébé Al ?_

James avait l'air de trouver ça à mourir de rire. _Petit con arrogant_.

- James s'il te plaît, tais-toi un peu, on est à l'infirmerie.

- Mais papa ! Oses dire que c'est pas trop drôle.

- Tu gênes ton frères en te gaussant comme ça, alors non, ce n'est pas drôle.

- Tsss…

La voix de Harry Potter était lente et sans intonation particulière. Très plate. Scorpius trouvait ça un peu étrange, il se rappelait du Sauveur pour l'avoir croisé au ministère quand il était plus jeune et il se rappelle d'un homme beaucoup plus enjoué. Même sur le quai 9 ¾ à bien y penser aussi. Il devait être encore un peu triste et endeuillé.

- Alors avec qui tu sors Al ?

- Je… je sors avec Scorpius Malfoy.

- M…Mais c'est …

- Un garçon, oui je sais.

Il y eut encore un silence.

- Aah ! Bébé Al est devenu un homme ! Et il est où ton petit copain ? Faut absolument que je le voie ! s'écria Teddy.

- Non ! Vous allez l'embêter !

- Mais non ! On te promet qu'on sera bien élevés !

Scorpius s'arrangea la figure et les cheveux vitesse grand V et se leva.

- Non mais il dort à côté, je veux qu'il se repose.

Ah, son chéri était vraiment trop mignon.

- En fait Al, je suis réveillé, fit-il d'une petite voix, en repoussant un peu les rideaux.

Albus était assis sur son lit, Teddy et James assis aussi au bout du même lit et Harry Potter sur un siège au chevet de son fils. A côté d'Al reposait un cobra en peluche tout abimé. Teddy ouvrit les yeux un peu plus grands mais en lui adressant un sourire sincère, James se renfrogna et lui fit un sourire un peu méprisant quant à Albus, il rougit et sourit un peu gêné mais une étincelle de joie apparu dans son regard, ce qui l'encouragea à avancer un peu. Harry Potter s'adressa à lui.

- Viens, tu peux te joindre à nous.

Albus se poussa et découvrit un bout du matelas pour l'inviter. C'était un geste très innocent (ils n'ont que douze ans bon sang !) néanmoins James eut un hoquet d'indignation, vite réprimé par un coup de coude de Teddy Lupin. Scorpius se précipita sous les draps.

- Scorp, tu as bien dormi ?

- Oui très bien ne t'en fait pas. Et toi, t'as encore mal à la poitrine ?

- Non, ça va, la potion de Madame Pomfresh est vraiment super.

- Génial alors.

C'était une simple petite conversation mais on sentait, et c'était vraiment attendrissant, la gêne des deux parties. Scorpius prit la main d'Albus et lui fit un sourire.

* * *

><p><em>Je sors avec Al. Je sors avec Al. Je sors avec Al. Je sors avec Al. Je sors avec Al. Je sors avec Al. Je sors avec Al. Je sors avec Al. Je sors avec Al. Je sors avec Al. Je sors avec Al. Je sors avec Al. Je sors avec Al. Je sors avec Al. Je sors avec Al. Je sors avec Al. Je sors avec Al. Je sors avec Al. Je sors avec Al. Je sors avec Al. Je sors avec Al. Je sors avec Al .AAAAAAARGH !<em>

Scorpius avait l'impression que son cerveau bouillait. Il était déjà tard. Les rideaux verts de son lit à baldaquin étaient soigneusement fermés autour de lui. A trois mètre sur la gauche, sur le lit d'à côté, il y avait son petit-copain. Oh comme c'était bizarre à dire et à entendre. _Petit-copain._

Soudain, il sentit une présence derrière son rideau.

- Eh Scorp, tu dors ?

C'était Albus. Il ouvrit rapidement le rideau, lui fit signe d'entrer en posant un index sur ses lèvres. _Chut._

- Eh si tu veux je jette un sort sur les rideaux et personne ne pourra nous entendre, t'en pense quoi ? C'est Teddy qui me l'a appris.

- Essaie, si tu veux.

Albus sorti sa baguette. Il agita la main et prononça doucement _Muffliato_. Une vibration les entoura, mais si imperceptible que Scorpius avait des doutes que ça ait fonctionné.

- Voilà ! fit-il, bien trop fort au goût de Scorpius.

- Chuuuut ! Imagine que ça n'ait pas marché, chuchota-t-il

- Mais si, tu t'inquiètes trop ! Allez vas-y, sors du lit et je vais faire du bruit, on verra bien si t'entends quoi que ce soit !

Albus affichait un sourire espiègle et confiant. Scorpius sorti du lit, remis les rideaux en place et attendit un peu. Le dortoir était très calme. Il en avait eu assez alors il entrouvrit le rideau et … Mauvaise idée.

- ET ODO LE HEROS, ILS RAMENER'T CHEZ LUI  
>LA OU IL HABITAIT QUAND IL ETait pe-<p>

Albus chantait vraiment faux en plus. Il s'interrompit d'un coup, collant sa main sur sa bouche, hilare. Ils tendirent l'oreille, mais à part un ronflement légèrement plus fort de Walkers, le dortoir restait très calme.

- Bon sang Al, qu'est-ce que je vais faire de toi, chuchota Scorpius.

Albus lui tira la langue et se mit à rire. Scorpius était complétement charmé. Albus bougea au fond du lit pour permettre à Scorpius de s'assoir à son aise. Scorpius referma les rideaux. Ils étaient seuls maintenant, éclairés par du feu dans un bocal et entourés de silence.

- Bon… euh…

Scorpius se sentait vraiment idiot à baragouiner comme ça. Parfois il aimerait bien être aussi fier et masculin que son père juste histoire de ne pas avoir l'air ridicule devant Albus. Pour le coup il savait qu'il était plus timide et réservé qu'Albus et que c'était lui le garçon enjoué et celui qui prendrait normalement les devant. C'est pour ça qu'après avoir été si effronté en l'embrassant et en se confessant l'air de rien, il se sentait complètement idiot. Vraiment idiot. Et en plus il semblait qu'Albus se moquait de lui.

Albus s'avança vers Scorpius qui était un peu pétrifié de toute évidence. Il avança ses bras en faisant un grand sourire et poussa Scorpius contre le matelas, gentiment. Maintenant Scorpius était allongé sur le dos, fronçant les sourcils d'un air interrogatif, Albus était à quatre pattes sur lui, un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

- Je suis ton copain, hein ?

- O-oui…

- Bah alors, prends-moi dans tes bras.

- Euh… D'accord.

Scorpius, pris de court, leva des bras tremblants vers Albus et saisi ses flancs. Il grimaça, Albus était vraiment trop maigre.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Scorp ?

Merde, il était vraiment transparent… _Vite, vite, une excuse !_

- Euh, j'ai faim…. Voilà…

Albus rit. _Quelle excuse pourrie…_

- D'accord, alors on va manger ! Un pique-nique de minuit, qu'est-ce que t'en dit ?

- Ben je voudrais bien mais on n'a pas à manger, Al.

- Attends tu vas voir. Winky, viens en silence s'il te plaît.

Avec un minuscule petit 'pop', une elfe de maison apparue au bout du lit.

- Albus Potter, monsieur, fit l'elfe en se prosternant très bas.

- Salut Winky, je ne te dérange pas j'espère ?

Albus s'inquiétait de son elfe. Scorpius ouvrit de grands yeux vers son copain. Lui aussi il jouait avec les elfes chez lui mais ils n'étaient que de simples esclaves et son père ne leur parlait jamais. Alors quand l'elfe répondit en riant, Scorpius trouva ça complètement surréaliste.

- Oh non voyons, monsieur, je vais très bien, ne vous inquiétez pas pour Winky, monsieur.

- D'acc, Winky ! Bon, bah on se demandait si tu pouvais nous préparer un petit encas, on a un peu faim en fait…

- Oui, monsieur, tout de suite.

- Oh et Winky ?

- Albus Potter, monsieur ?

- Prépare aussi un truc pour mon père et dit lui que s'il ne mange pas au dîner demain je ne lui parlerais plus.

- Très bien, monsieur, je ne serais pas longue.

Winky disparut. Scorpius pris Albus dans ses bras alors qu'il était de dos.

- Ton père ne va pas bien, hein.

- Je… Non.

Scorpius hocha la tête. Ses soupçons étaient justifiés, Harry Potter semblait trop… détaché pour que ce soit normal.

- Al, tu sais que tu peux tout me dire.

Albus se retourna et lui fit un sourire en prenant les bras de Scorpius dans ses bras frêles aussi.

- Ouais, je sais, d'ailleurs j'en ai une belle à te raconter !

- Ah oui ?

- Figure toi que j'ai rencontré mon parrain, tu ne devineras jamais qui c'est…

- Allez dis-moi ?

- Oh, d'abord tu dois me promettre que tu voudras bien le rencontrer en tant que mon petit copain, il m'a tellement soutenu pour nous deux.

- Bien sûr que je le rencontrerai, pourquoi je ne voudrais pas ?

- Parce que quand tu sauras qui c'est tu seras sans doute trop intimidé, je te connais.

- Hmph ! N'importe quoi !

- Hahaha ! Bon tu dois me dire « Albus, je te le promets ». Allez !

- Albus, je te le promets.

Puis il lui embrassa la nuque, les joues en feu. Albus avait frissonné.

- Euh… voilà… d'accord.

- Alors, qui est-ce ?

- Ben avec un indice tu devineras tout de suite. Son prénom est le même que mon deuxième prénom.

Scorpius resta interdit un instant. Il fouilla dans sa mémoire, puis resta pétrifié. _Non…_

- Albus _Severus_ Potter ? Ton parrain c'est … mais !

- T-t-t-t-t-t-t ! T'as dit Albus je te le promets ! Et demain on va voir Severus pour boire un truc et se comporter comme un couple et qu'il nous donne sa bénédiction.

Scorpius rit.

- Tu savais que ton parrain est le parrain de mon père aussi ?

- C'est vrai ? Non tu mens ce n'est pas possible !

- Je ne mens jamais, Al, je suis amoureux, l'amour ne mens pas.

- Ah, arrête de dire des idioties !

Scorpius pu voir la nuque rouge d'Albus et s'en amusa. Il l'embrassa encore et Albus se colla contre lu, surement inconsciemment. Un 'pop' retentit et Winky apparut une nouvelle fois au bout du lit. Elle se prosterna encore une fois en tendant à Albus un panier plein de fruits de sandwich et autres victuailles bien délicieuses.

- Winky ! T'en a pris des tonnes ! fit Albus en riant. Merci beaucoup.

- Votre père, l'honorable Harry Potter me fait vous dire « Merci mon lapin, je n'avais juste pas très faim mais je mangerais ça. Prend ta chocogrenouille. Et couche toi rapidement, Scorpius et toi êtes trop jeunes pour dormir ensemble. N'oublie pas de partager tes chocogrenouilles quand même. »

Winky répétait mot pour mot les paroles de son maître. Elle tendit une boîte de chocogrenouilles à ajouter au panier.

- Et, Winky, tu l'a vu manger ?

- Monsieur Harry Potter a dit qu'il mangerait plus tard, il souhaitait d'abord fumer quelques cigarettes, monsieur.

Scorpius vit Albus soupirer.

- D'accord. Merci beaucoup Winky, désolé de t'avoir dérangé.

- Vous ne dérangerez jamais Winky, Albus Potter, monsieur ! Winky est ravie d'être à votre service, Winky est très heureuse alors appelez la sans hésiter !

- Merci Winky !

Elle partit après une dernière révérence, puis Albus se tourna vers lui avec un sourire. Un faux sourire complètement gâché par des yeux submergés par l'inquiétude et la tristesse. Scorpius avait dû avoir une expression étrange car le sourire d'Albus rapetissa très vite pour donner la place à une moue triste. Scorpius attira doucement Albus contre lui, qui se laissa complètement faire. Scorpius fit mine de ne pas avoir aperçu les petites larmes apparue aux coins des yeux d'Albus. Celui-ci, le visage contre le torse fin et menu de Scorpius commença à parler, d'une voix un peu tremblante.

- Je pourri un peu notre première soirée, non ?

- Je t'ai dans mon lit et dans mes bras et tu oses appeler ça pourri ?

Albus rit un peu mais Scorpius sentait sur son haut de pyjama la chaude humidité des larmes d'Albus. Il resserra légèrement son étreinte, s'impressionnant lui-même en remarquant à quel point il était naturel_. Arrête de te congratuler espèce d'idiot, Al est triste là !_

- Severus m'a promis qu'il prendrait soin de papa alors je ne devrais pas m'en faire pas vrai ?

- Snape est sans doute le plus doué pour gérer des situations de crise comme ça…

- Oui… oui tu as raison. Je devrais arrêter de m'en faire…

- Est-ce qu'il est dans cet état depuis que… enfin que ta mère est…

- Que ma mère est morte. On s'y fait à cette phrase tu sais. C'est insupportable au début et puis on se rappelle de tout ce qu'elle nous a donné et puis on avance. Je lui avais écrit sur toi en plus… !

- Ah oui ?

- Oui elle m'a dit que même si ton père était une abominable fouine à Hogwarts, tu avais l'air d'un gentil garçon !

- Hé ! Comment ça une abominable fouine ? Mon père est respectable et gentil !

- Hahahaha !

Albus agrippa un peu plus fort les flancs de Scorpius. Ils restèrent quelques instants comme ça.

- C'est papa qui a trouvé que maman était morte. C'était à la fin du week-end celui où je suis rentré chez moi avec Teddy, Rose et James, pour l'anniversaire de la mort de grand-père.

Scorpius hocha la tête.

- On l'a entendu… Il hurlait. On avait pas compris ce qui se passait, ça ne ressemblait même pas à quelqu'un qui criait. C'était vraiment monstrueux. C'était très tôt le matin alors tout le Terrier, non tout Loutry St Chaspoule a dû se réveiller en sursaut comme nous.

Albus avait la voix qui tremblait. Scorpius n'allait surement pas l'interrompre. Il posa la main sur les cheveux roux d'Albus et les caressa gentiment.

- Tonton Ron et tatie Hermione ont tambouriné à la porte de papa et maman pendant qu'on était dans le couloir. Après ça, grand-mère est arrivée avec sa baguette et puis elle a lancé un sort contre la porte qui s'est ouverte. On entendait mon père qui gémissait et qui disait le nom de ma mère. Après, on a entendu grand-mère suffoquer et crier un grand 'Non !'. Je crois que c'est à ce moment-là que j'ai compris que quelque chose n'allait vraiment pas.

Albus avait la respiration saccadée. Scorpius sentait contre lui le petit torse décharné secoué de soubresauts.

- Tonton Ron, tatie Hermione, tonton Charlie, tonton Bill, tonton Georges ils sont tous entrés d'un coup. Et Tonton Percy a couru hors de la chambre et est parti vers la cheminée, je crois qu'il essayait d'appeler un médicomage… James, Lily et moi on était toujours devant la chambre alors que tout le monde rentrait et sortait en panique on est restés planté là. Et puis James a essayé d'entrer. C'est à ce moment que Teddy sortait et il l'a empêché d'entrer. Et on a tous compris.

Scorpius pleurait lui aussi. Il sentait la souffrance d'Albus et ses mots étaient tellement poignants que c'est comme s'il y avait été. Comme s'il avait assisté lui-même à la découverte du corps sans vie de sa propre mère.

- Teddy pleurait. Tatie Fleur pleurait, Victoire pleurait, tatie Hermione pleurait. Ils pleuraient tous, mon père avait hurlé et on était planté là. Alors j'ai pris la main de James, j'ai pris Lily dans mes bras est je les ai entrainé dehors, dans le jardin derrière le Terrier, et j'ai pleuré aussi. James a mis un coup de poing dans un arbre et Lily m'a pleuré dessus. Et papa est descendu. Il est venu vers moi et Lily nous a pris dans ses bras mais je n'ai pas voulu le regarder. Je savais que si je le regardais, il allait me le dire. Il allait me dire que maman était morte. Il s'est écarté et puis est allé vers James, mais je crois que James était complètement sonné, il n'a pas du remarqué qui l'avait entrainé vers l'intérieur et qui lui avait donné une boisson chaude.

Albus pris une nouvelle inspiration.

- Papa est resté complètement sonné pendant quelques jours, il avait des crises de fou rire tout seul sous la douche, il a commencé à devenir complètement idiot. Il partait faire de longues balades en balai. Il lisait la lettre du testament de maman sans arrêt. Moi je m'occupais de Lily et James ne sortait pas de sa chambre. Fred a bien essayé d'aller lui parler… mais bon. Finalement tout le monde sauf tonton Ron et Tatie Hermione, Hugo et Rose, est rentré après l'enterrement. Et puis Rose, moi et James on a aussi dû rentrer à Hogwarts. Et tous les jours depuis cinq mois tonton Ron et Lily ont pris soin de mon père et Lily m'a écrit toute les semaines pour me dire que papa ne mangeait plus, ou bien qu'il fumait des dizaines de paquets chaque semaine. Et à chaque fois que je le revoyais il perdait de son humanité. C'est une loque. Il ne vit même plus. Tu as vu son regard ? Il n'est plus là. Et j'ai besoin de mon papa.

Albus se tu. Scorpius le fit basculer, les yeux asséchés, et l'allongea à côté de lui. Il le prit encore dans ses bras et regarda le plafond du lit, recouvert de velours.

Harry Potter avait perdu sa femme, la sœur de son meilleur ami, la mère de ses enfants. On se doutait qu'il était secoué mais il n'aurait pas imaginé qu'il serait si blessé.

Scorpius, en dépit des larmes qui avaient coulés sur ses joues, se sentait bien. Albus était appuyé contre lui et respirait régulièrement. Il sentait son doux souffle sur son épaule et cela le réconfortait. Albus avait les cheveux un complètement en bataille qu'il avait laissé pousser en espérant que cela effacerait un peu les épis présents à l'arrière de son crâne. Les même que James et son père d'ailleurs. Scorpius se rappelait aussi de la petite Lily Potter, avec des cheveux très longs mais complètement en bataille sans compter les mèches rose bleues et rouges qui parsemaient sa chevelure. Albus avait dit que c'était une blague de James qui avait mal tourné mais que Lily avait préféré garder ses cheveux ainsi. Il était vraiment heureux. Il eut un petit rire.

Demain, il allait écrire à sa mère. Il allait lui dire qu'il était vraiment heureux.

- Il est temps de manger quelques chocogrenouilles non ? fit-il beaucoup plus tard.

Personne ne répondit. Il tourna la tête et vit Albus endormi, contre lui.

_Mince, il n'a même pas mangé…_

* * *

><p>Scorpius n'arrivait vraiment pas à se concentrer.<p>

« Les plantes curatives et leurs effets dans les poisons mortels. » C'était LE gros devoir de l'année. Snape ne l'avait pas dit mais ils avaient trois semaines pour faire minimum six rouleaux de parchemin et cela voulait dire que c'était leur véritable passe pour une bonne note en deuxième année. Et tout le monde savait que Snape était très dur pour les examens alors il fallait d'abord cartonner pour ce devoir écrit.

Il était à la bibliothèque, presque enfoui sous une montagne de grimoire et de planches botaniques. Il griffonnait sur un brouillon sans savoir qu'il avait une tâche d'encre sur la joue et qu'il avait une mèche de cheveux verticale sur le dessus de son crâne.

- Eh, Scorpius Malfoy ! Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ?

Scorpius sursauta. Une voix chaude et douce l'avait interpellé. Ce jour la Ted Lupin avait choisi de faire pousser ses cheveux, de rendre ses yeux bleus et son nez petit et fin. Il avait l'air très amical.

- Oh tu es… Teddy Lupin… Je –euh … je veux dire… salut, bafouilla lamentablement Scorpius.

Il aurait voulu plonger sous terre.

- Hahaha ! Relax ! T'es pratiquement de la famille, n'ait pas peur de moi.

Il lui fit un clin d'œil pour le rassurer et Scorpius acquiesça en rougissant. Teddy pris la chaise en face de lui et s'assit.

- Tu bosses sur le devoir de Snape ?

- Oui.

- Ce prof est une terreur, pas vrai ? Enfin je vois que tu bosses dur, tu devrais t'en sortir, t'auras surement une bonne note.

_Pffff, pas sûr._

- Bah alors t'en fait une tête, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

Scorpius regarda dans les yeux bleus clairs de son vis-à-vis.

- Si je te le dit, tu ne le dis pas et tu ne te moques pas de moi d'accord ?

- Bien sûr, ne t'en fait pas.

- Bon alors… en fait…

Ted Lupin avait un air compréhensif et gentil avec à ce moment-là une petite pointe d'inquiétude polie propre aux philanthropes à qui on pouvait tout raconter. Eux deux ne le savaient pas mais à cet instant il ressemblait de manière frappante à feu son père, le plus gentil des Maraudeurs.

- Le truc c'est que… Al est plus fort que moi… dit-il tout doucement.

- Oh.

- Et je ne veux pas avoir une mauvaise note et qu'il sache que je suis nul. A Slytherin c'est bien d'être bon en potion, mais Al est vraiment un génie. Il sait même faire des potions de troisième tu te rends compte ? Alors je ne veux vraiment pas me planter. En fait je ne peux pas.

Teddy avait un large sourire, pas du tout moqueur.

- Tu sais, si Albus est si fort en potion c'est parce que je lui ai appris beaucoup de choses, comme il avait l'air d'aimer ça. Alors il part avec une longueur d'avance, mais je suis sûr que tu es un très bon élève toi aussi !

- Je… d'accord.

Il ne devait vraiment pas avoir l'air rassuré car Ted soupira et sourit encore une fois. Il tendit la main.

- Allez Malfoy, fait voir.

- Oh c'est vrai ? Merci !

- Tssss…

Scorpius n'arrivait vraiment pas à se concentrer. Tout là-bas, au bureau du bibliothécaire, Harry Potter et son fils Albus étaient assis en silence. Albus remontait régulièrement la monture de ses lunettes rondes qui glissaient à force qu'il fronce le nez sur son devoir. Il mâchouillait sa plume de temps à autres et grattait sa joue ou ses cheveux d'un air pensif.

- Crois-moi Scorpius, ce n'est pas en dévorant mon petit-frère des yeux pendant ton temps de travail que tu arriveras vraiment à bosser, hein.

Scorpius sursauta. Ted le regardait avec un air légèrement goguenard. Scorpius rougit, puis grommela :

- Bon je m'y mets.

- Sinon Scorp, ton brouillon est vraiment très bon et tes références sont parfaites. Honnêtement je pense que tu t'en fais pour rien.

- Je… Je te remercie Teddy.

- Et aussi, vu la manière dont Albus te regarde, je crois qu'il s'en fout complètement que tu sois bon en potions ou pas, alors arrête de te prendre la mandragore comme ça d'accord ?

- Oui !

Teddy se leva, tapa sur l'épaule de Scorpius.

- Bon je te laisse, Victoire m'attend surement, son cours de Sortilèges est fini. A plus Malfoy !

- Au revoir Teddy et merci encore !

Il s'éloigna en faisant un geste de la main. Scorpius sourit et jeta un regard à Albus. Il croisa son regard vert à travers les lunettes rondes puis lui fit un coucou de la main en souriant, rougissant.

_Awwww…_ Là il était vraiment heureux. Ils eurent une conversation à distance, en gestes et regard, sans un mot.

- Alors tu y arrives ? signa Albus.

- Oui mais c'est dur.

- Oui, moi aussi je galère !

Albus rit silencieusement

_Alors fait de ton mieux, je te fais confiance ! Je t'aime !_

Snape arriva et se planta devant Albus. _Mince, bouuuge !_ Il parlait à Harry Potter. Il sourit. Minute, Snape sourit. Et puis Scorpius se concentra sur Harry Potter. Il souriait aussi. Mais pas comme d'habitude, ce sourire-là avait quelque chose de vrai, de chaleureux.

_Snape semble être le mieux placé pour gérer des situations de crise comme celle-là_. Il se rendait compte à quel point il avait eu raison. Harry Potter ira mieux.

Il ira mieux.


	5. Chapitre 3 : Hermione

Chapitre 3

Hermione

_ Chère Hermione,_

_Si cette lettre te parvient c'est que le moment est arrivé ou je ne suis plus là. Je sais que toi et Ron allez surement m'en vouloir de ne rien vous avoir dit, mais tu sais je n'ai rien dit à personne. Pourquoi ? Au moment même où je rédige cette lettre je t'avoue que je n'en sais rien. Rien du tout. Qu'est-ce qui m'empêche de dire à mon mari, mon ami et mon amour que je vais m'en aller ? Pourquoi est-ce que je l'ai empêché de faire ses adieux ? Je ne pouvais tout simplement pas m'y résoudre._

_Et mes enfants… Teddy qui est déjà grand ne comprendra pas pourquoi je l'ai mis à l'écart, James, mon grand garçon si turbulent sera en colère et m'en voudra. Albus, mon tout petit Albus, il sera triste, il prendra soin de tout le monde en s'oubliant complètement et Lily, la seule petite Potter se sentira abandonnée et seule sans sa mère. Je n'arrive pas à m'éloigner de mes enfants, et si cette lettre est entre tes mains c'est que je n'y m'y suis jamais résolue. Et je suis désolée. Tu sais, je suis vraiment désolée. Mais je ne pouvais pas. J'ai essayé de te le dire tu sais. _

_Au moment où j'écris, Victoire et Teddy lisent dans le jardin, Lily, Albus, Lorcan, Lysander, Rose et Hugo jouent à la bataille Explosive près d'eux, James, Fred, Louis, Roxanne et Molly font les idiots avec les gnomes. Toi tu es avec Maman, Fleur, Audrey, Luna et Angelina et vous devez surement vous demander ou je suis passée. Sans doute que Lucy et Dominique restent près de vous pour avoir l'air grandes. Je suis à la fenêtre de mon ancienne chambre à essayer de retenir mes larmes en écrivant ces lettres. On a une si grande famille ! Juste en bas j'entends Ron, Harry et Georges rire. Percy, Bill et Charlie ne doivent surement pas être très loin non plus. Est-ce que tu comprends ce que je veux dire ? Je ne veux pas laisser cette famille ! Je me sentais si bien, si entourée ! Et je ne veux pas m'en aller alors je ne veux pas faire comme si je m'en allais. Je ne veux pas qu'on tienne ma main en me disant qu'on m'aime parce que ça ne m'aidera pas, je ne veux surtout pas vivre mes dernières semaines différemment, alors que c'est comme ça que je suis le plus heureuse. S'il te plaît rappelle-toi qu'on est sœur et que tu m'aimes. Tu te rappelles, le Terrier était détruit. Il est là maintenant, il est debout et tout le monde y rit. Tout le monde est heureux. Et moi aussi._

_Je sais que quand je descendrais, Harry m'embrassera et puis vous vous exclamerez en me voyant arriver, me demanderez où j'étais et ce que je faisais. Je sais que tu me regarderas comme tu me regardais ces dernières semaines, comme Luna me regardais, comme pour me dire ' je sais que tu as un secret et tu vas bien finir par venir me le dire !' je suis désolée Hermione. Je suis vraiment désolée. Je sais que je vais briser ma famille et cette idée-là me fait plus peur encore que mourir. Alors je t'en supplie Hermione, je ne te demanderai qu'une chose, sois-là pour eux! _

_J'ai déjà demandé la même chose à Luna qui est la marraine de ma Lily, mais je te le demande à toi aussi, mon amie, ma sœur. Il y aura avec cette lettre dix autres lettres qui seront adressées à Lily, parce que je sais que je ne serais pas là pour ma petite fille. Alors à chaque anniversaire vous lui en donnerai une jusqu'à qu'elle ait vingt ans – oh ma petite, toute petite aura vingt ans ! – et qu'elle pourra vivre heureuse avec mon souvenir._

_Prends soin d'Albus. Il viendra un moment où son parrain viendra à sa rencontre et je sais qu'Harry a fait un bon choix en prenant Severus Snape pour notre fils. Il rentre bientôt à Hogwarts et tu sais, je suis sûre qu'il ira à Slytherin. Harry n'aurait pas pu faire mieux je pense. Et Severus Snape est sans doute la personne qui pourra le mieux l'aider en période de deuil, qui a fait pire sous le coup de la douleur, vraiment ? En quelques sortes je crois qu'Albus sera prêt à me pardonner plus facilement qu'Harry et James. Mais il sera triste et il voudra prendre soin de tout le monde alors, je t'en prie, accueille-le, prends soin de lu, parce que sinon il oubliera d'être heureux aussi._

_James sera furieux. James est un pur produit Gryffindor comme nous. Il sera blessé et comme un Gryffon ça le mettra dans une colère noire et il s'attaquera à tout le monde. Mais si je lui disais tout de suite ce qui va m'arriver je risque de finir mes jours sans jamais voir un de ses vrais sourires, lumineux et francs. Et je suis peut-être égoïste mais je veux que mon fils me sourit innocemment jusqu'au bout. Il faudra être patiente avec lui mais il ne faudra surtout pas le laisser faire ce qu'il veut, il faudra le punir quand il fera des idioties, vraiment le punir. Il viendra un moment où il pleurera et j'espère qu'Harry – non je sais qu'Harry – pourra prendre soin de lui. Mais soit toujours à ses côtés. _

_Harry. Tu sais, il ne m'aime pas vraiment, pas avec le grand A. Je sais que nous sommes mariés depuis quatorze ans maintenant, qu'on a élevé Teddy Lupin alors qu'on sortait à peine de Hogwarts qu'on s'est mariés qu'on a eu James, Albus et Lily, mais je suis consciente de ne pas être l'amour de sa vie. Lui il est l'amour de ma vie, et je sais qu'il m'aime de tout son cœur, mais je sais que je ne suis pas l'amour de sa vie. Alors il faudra qu'il continue de vivre, il faudra bien qu'il avance et j'espère qu'il le fera vite. Il faudra qu'il travaille, qu'il s'occupe et surtout ne le laisse pas trop fumer. Et aide-le à retrouver l'amour. Parce que je n'étais pas vraiment celle qui lui fallait. Pas pour l'éternité._

_Toi. Toi tu m'en voudras, tu ne comprendras pas en premier lieu mais tu respecteras vite mes choix, j'en suis certaine. Tu pousseras Ron hors du lit tous les matin et tu l'aimeras de toutes tes forces pour avoir avec toi le pouvoir de l'amour, pour avoir le pouvoir de supporter le bordel que j'aurais mis dans vos vies en partant, et tu embrasseras Rose, tu prendras Hugo dans tes bras parce que je sais que c'est comme ça que tu as la force de vivre. Et je t'aime pour ça, car Hermione, tu es la plus courageuse et la plus solide de nous tous. Et je t'aime vraiment. Et je suis désolée de ne vous avoir rien dit._

_Je te retrouverai sans aucun doute un jour, à la croisée des mondes, et tu pourras alors m'hurler dessus pour l'éternité. Je t'attendrais, je vous attendrai tous._

_ Je t'aimerai toujours, _

_Ginevra « Ginny » Potter, née Weasley._

* * *

><p>Ce matin-là Hermione n'avait plus envie de dormir. A travers les rideaux crème de la chambre de ses appartements, les rayons du soleil pleuvaient sur son grand lit. Elle était assise devant sa coiffeuse et regardait son mari ronfler. Ron ne l'avait pas réveillée, elle était juste très matinale. Elle se regarda dans le miroir et avisa une photo sur la table de sa coiffeuse. Ils étaient tous là, au printemps de leur sixième année, elle, Harry, Ron, Luna, Neville et Ginny. Ils faisaient les idiots dans le parc, oubliant complètement leur vie, la guerre, profitant du soleil si rare en Ecosse.<p>

Ron ronfla un peu plus fort. Elle sursauta et sourit vers son mari qui devait sans doute être au milieu d'un rêve intéressant à en juger par son expression concentrée. Elle se dévisagea. Elle avait bien changé depuis l'Hermione sur cette photo. Son visage fin était entouré de cheveux lisses et courts, une coupe au carrée plongeant, ses yeux, fatigués de lire de tout petits caractères dans des grimoires, étaient surplombées par des lunettes rectangulaires et fines. Elle se trouvait jolie. Elle avait un beau mari qui était son âme sœur, deux magnifiques enfants et elle était professeur Arithmancie à Hogwarts ce qui voulait dire qu'elle n'enseignait qu'à des élèves qui aimaient réellement les branches difficiles, comme elle.

Mais Hermione peinait à être heureuse.

Elle se leva, s'assit sur son lit en arrangeant sa nuisette en satin bleu. Elle savait par expérience que Ron n'allait pas tarder à se réveiller_. Bingo._ Ron fit quelques bruits puis soupira et s'étira sans ouvrir les yeux. Hermione ne se lassait pas après tant d'années de regarder son mari. Il était beau. Ses épaules larges étaient couvertes de taches de rousseur et son torse était musclé. Son cou puissant rattachait un visage adulte taché également de tâches de son. Ses pommettes étaient assez hautes, ses lèvres pleines cachaient un sourire éclatant et ses paupières blanches dissimulaient un regard extraordinaire, un bleu dans lequel il était bon de se noyer.

Hermione s'allongea aux côtés de son mari et posa sa tête légère sur son épaule musclée. Ron ouvrit les yeux et sourit à Hermione. Il l'embrassa sur le front puis lui retira ses lunettes.

- Tu étais déjà levée ma chérie ?

- Oui, Hugo a fait un cauchemar tout à l'heure. Comme j'étais levée j'ai profité du calme pour faire les copies des cinquièmes années.

- Ooooh et Lucy a eu une bonne note ?

- Je ne sais pas, je n'ai pas fini.

- Ah, si j'étais toi je prendrais ses copies en premiers et je noterais O directement !

- Sans lire ?

- Ben oui, on a besoin de plein de bonnes notes chez les Weasley, même chez Perce.

- Tu es un grand bêta, Ronnie.

- Maaiiiis arrête Hermignone ! Moi je t'aime.

Hermione grogna et se redressa un peu. Elle caressa le long nez de Ron du bout de son doigt en faisant un grand sourire.

- Lucy n'a pas besoin de favoritisme, c'est une Ravenclaw sérieuse et elle obtient des O sans aucune aide. Elle aura ses OWLS haut la main.

- C'est une mini Hermignone.

- Oh, chut.

Ron rit un peu et attira Hermione vers lui, l'embrassa et caressa amoureusement ses bras froids.

- Quelle heure est-il ?

- Il est cinq heures et demie Ron…

- Oh… alors, on devrait juste rester encore un peu couché ?

Hermione avait vu le regard lubrique qu'il avait à ce moment-là. Elle lui sourit en retour. _Colloportus._

* * *

><p>- Maman ! MAMAN !<p>

- Oui, oui, Rose, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- J'ai eu une super note au devoir de potions regarde !

- Oh celui des premières années ? Sur les plantes curatives c'est ça ?

- Ouiiii ! Albus a eu une meilleure note mais… en tout cas je suis la meilleure de ma maison !

- Alors je suis fière de toi ma chérie ! Tu devrais monter montrer ça à ton père il est surement encore dans mes appartements.

Elle prit Rose dans ses bras et l'embrassa.

- Je vais aller voir ton oncle Harry d'accord ? La bibliothèque devrait avoir ouvert depuis un quart d'heure, je vais aller voir ce qu'il fait.

- D'accooord ! A tout à l'heure maman !

Hermione reprit son chemin. Elle avait un million de choses à faire. Ses élèves passaient bientôt leurs O.W.L.s et elle avait des recherches à mener, les nouveaux projets du centre d'aide contre les discriminations magiques, qu'elle avait créé et en plus c'était bientôt l'anniversaire d'Hugo. En peu de temps elle était arrivée à la porte d'Harry. Elle s'adressa à la gargouille.

- Penses-tu que je devrais entrer ?

Elle entendit le cliquetis d'une serrure et elle vit la gargouille sourire. _Bon._

Il faisait sombre dans ces appartement et l'air était tout simplement chargé d'une seule odeur : la cigarette.

- Harry ?

Il devait surement dormir encore. Hermione ouvrit les rideaux et la fenêtre de la salle. Elle appela Winky.

- Oui, Hermione Weasley, madame ?

- Bonjour Winky. S'il te plait, tu pourrais ranger un peu cet appartement ? Je sais qu'Harry t'a surement dit qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'aide mais je crois quand même que ce salon a besoin d'être rangé.

- Oui, madame !

- Tu sais que tu n'es pas obligée de m'appeler madame, Hermione suffit.

- Je sais, madame !

Hermione soupira. Elle partit vers le fond des appartements et entra dans la chambre d'Harry. Il ne dormait pas.

- Tu fumes encore.

- Ouais. Tu fais un sacré boucan dès le matin Hermignone.

- Ne m'appelle pas Hermignone. Sinon je t'appellerai le Survivant, l'Elu, le Sauveur ou un autre de ces noms que tu aimes tellement. Et il est midi dix, tu devrais être à la bibliothèque.

Elle n'eut aucune réponse. Il était absorbé par son miroir. Hermione ne voyait pas en quoi son image pouvait le captiver à ce point. Harry était complètement débraillé, ses cheveux comme toujours étaient complètement en bataille et il avait surtout le teint cireux, les lunettes de travers et il portait sans doutes les même vêtements depuis deux jours.

- Harry tu devrais….

- Chut.

Elle soupira. Bon, elle allait s'assoir à côté de lui. En plus de _Mais qu'est-ce que ?_

- Harry, ton miroir…

- Est directement relié aux affaires des enfants.

Le miroir était grand. Sur une première partie on voyait Victoire rire aux éclats. Elle embrassa l'écran. Sur un autre Rose sautillait et sautait au cou d'une Lucy souriante qui tenait l'épaule d'un Fred amusé. Fred lança un regard amusé à l'écran et topa à la main qui appartenait de tout évidence à la… caméra, ou quel que soit le nom que l'on puisse donner à ce phénomène. Sur une autre partie de l'écran elle vit Lorcan, Lysander et Hugo grimper aux branches de l'arbre de Luna alors que l'écran était déjà à une distance respectable du sol. Sur le dernier écran enfin, on voyait Scorpius Malfoy tout rouge montrer sa copie, un air victorieux sur le visage.

- Si je veux, je prends un des écrans et je les verrai aussi.

Il agita sa main. L'image de Rose s'agrandit et la dimension changea. On voyait bien James, Fred, Lucy et Rose.

- Ah je n'en reviens pas ! s'écriait sa fille. J'avais tellement travaillé ! Et j'ai eu la meilleure note ! La meilleure !

- Et tu ne l'a dit qu'un million de fois… soupira James.

- Oh la ferme Jamesie, tu sais très bien que je suis la meilleure, tu es juste jaloux de ta géniale cousine parce que tu es nul en potions !

- Rose ! s'exclama Lucy.

- Oh je suis jaloux ? Et Albus, il a eu combien ?

Rose serra les poings et rougit.

- C'est bien ce que je pensais, répliqua James.

Fred rit. Il était un roux métis, couvert de taches de rousseur, mais noir. Un mélange entre Angelina Johnson et Georges Weasley. Et c'était étrange.

- Lâche l'affaire Rosie, on est fier de toi, ta mère est fière de toi, pourquoi tu écoutes James ? Après tout, il est nul en potions. Et Ravenclaw doit surement être content aussi.

- Oh Fred ! C'est vrai tu es fier de moi ? Parce que j'ai tellement travaillé tu sais ! Vraiment énormément ! Oh si tu n'étais pas mon cousin…

- Tu sortirais avec ? Ce mec est trop bizarre, s'écria James.

Rose rougit jusqu'aux oreilles et James ricana.

- Mec, la ferme elle est en première année ! répondit Fred aussi gêné.

- Et toi en troisième… c'est vrai qu'en plus d'être un peu inceste ce serait de la pédophilie… mais mon petit frère sort bien avec un garçon alors…

- Vous êtes complètement idiots, intervint Lucy. Bon James, tu n'aurais pas vu Molly par hasard en sortant de Gryffindor, et Roxanne ? et Louis ? Toi Fred ?

Ils hochèrent tous les deux la tête négativement.

- Bon sang, elle nous avait dit qu'elle nous rejoindrait pour manger… Albus doit surement être avec Malfoy et Victoire doit être en train de batifoler dans un placard avec Teddy…

- Eh Fred, ils feraient quoi dans un placard Vic et Teddy ?

Rose posait naïvement la question. Près de Fred, James était hilare.

- Ton fils est un idiot Harry.

- Ta fille est une greluche Hermy.

- Ne m'appelle pas Hermy. Et ma fille est innocente, elle n'a que douze ans.

- C'est une greluche.

- Tsss.

Harry agita encore la main. Le rire tonitruant de James disparut et laissa place à un petit rire beaucoup plus cristallin.

- Oh, Scorp ! T'es vraiment parano ! James t'aime bien quand même.

- Pfff… Je suis sûr que c'était lui.

- Tu manges quand même avec nous. J'ai quelque chose comme un million de cousins et toi tu n'as personne et on sera ensemble pour la vie alors tu dois faire partie de la famille.

- Et il y aura ton frère Teddy ?

- Oui, j'imagine, s'il n'est pas dans un placard avec Vic.

Scorpius rougit. Albus rit.

- Oh arrête de rire !

- Je me disais juste qu'avec mon physique je devrais être la demoiselle effarouchée mais c'est vraiment toi Scorp.

- Oh la ferme, mon lapin.

- Ne m'appelle pas mon lapin ! Il n'y a que Papa qui le fait !

- Oh, c'est vrai. Et j'imagine que ton père ne t'embrasse pas comme ça.

Scorpius attira plus près Albus et l'embrassa sur les lèves, légèrement.

- Non, il n'y a que toi qui le fasse, et me faire penser à ça était vraiment dégeu.

- Mais je suis un Malfoy dégénéré, non ?

- Oh arrête avec ça, je suis sûr que mes parents et oncle Ron avaient leurs responsabilités dans ces disputes… Sauf Tatie Hermione, elle ne l'a surement jamais insulté, ce n'est vraiment pas son genre…

Harry renifla.

- S'il savait pour le magnifique coup de poing, en troisième année.

- C'était la faute de Malfoy. Je n'ai jamais rien fait d'autre sur un coup de tête en plus c'était justifié.

- Blah Blah.

Harry agita encore la main. Mais…

- Mmmmmh Teeddyyyy…

Hermione se cacha les yeux.

- Ouh je vais changer.

- Fais-donc ça !

Il agita une dernière fois la main.

- Hugo est une chochoooote !

- Lil arrête !

- Bah alors, fais-le !

- Tais-toi ils vont entendre !

Les enfants étaient dans une espèce de cabane. Harry connaissait cette cabane, il l'avait construite avec Luna quand elle était enceinte de quelques semaines à peine.

Lorcan et Lysander, ravissant petits blonds que seule la longueur des cheveux ne différenciait à cet âge-là, regardaient, les yeux un peu vagues, vers Hugo et Lily surexcités. Lorcan regarda sa sœur, Lysander croisa le regard de son frère, et dans un mouvement synchrone ils élevèrent leurs épaules. Ils étaient toujours comme ça, très calmes et il semblait que rien de ce qui les entourait ne les touchait particulièrement. Mais Hermione se souvenait de les avoir vus en larmes, de petits anges complètements brisés. Elle y pensait, elle les avait vus si tristes mais… _Quand Ginny est morte._ Oh. C'est vrai.

Ginny est morte.

Elle est morte.

- Je veux bien mais Papa ne va pas tarder à rentrer et s'il me voit sur le toit de tatie Luna je crois que ça va mal finir.

Hermione, brusquement ramenée à la réalité s'étouffa.

- Tu veux un peu de Whisky ?

- Il n'est que une heure ce n'est pas le moment de se soûler Harry !

- Et cette règle n'a aucun sens. Ils devraient l'écrire sur les bouteilles s'il y a une heure pour boire ça.

- Bon ça suffit Harry, éteint ce truc.

Elle devait tenir bon, de toute évidence Harry était en plus mauvaise posture qu'elle. Elle soupira un coup, et se leva.

- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire aujourd'hui Harry ?

- Je vais respirer, c'est bien ça.

- Harry….

- Ben quoi, c'est une bonne occupation y'en a qui n'ont pas la présence d'esprit de le faire correctement. Respirer, c'est bien. Et puis je vais boire et fumer un peu. Et je mangerai le sandwich qu'Albus m'envoie tous les jours comme si j'étais un handicapé, je le dégueulerai et je continuerai à respirer. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

Hermione ne savait vraiment pas quoi répondre. Harry dégageait déjà une odeur d'alcool assez forte. Il devait avoir commencé à boire depuis au moins deux heures. Il défi le sortilège sur son miroir et observa son propre reflet. Celui-ci s'écria :

- Bon sang, il serait temps de prendre une douche ! Allez lèves-toi soûlard !

- La ferme.

Harry agita la main et le miroir se brisa. Des dizaines de reflets continuèrent de rouspéter, alors Harry ferma le poing et son miroir se transforma en une poudre blanche et fine. Hermione souffla. Elle sorti sa baguette.

- _Finite. Reparo._ Allez Harry ça suffit, lève-toi garde un peu de contenance, ne serais-ce que pour Lily, Albus et James.

- Ces sales gamins. J'en veux pas, je m'en branle de leur gueule.

- Harry la ferme tu racontes n'importe quoi.

Hermione avait le cœur brisé.

- Regarde… Albus… il n'aurait pas pu être juste brun comme moi et James ? Ce morveux a décidé d'être roux comme sa salope de mère.

- Harry, tais-toi.

Il avait un ton complètement impassible. Il était soûl, c'était évident.

- Albus prend énormément soin de toi.

- Il ne devrait pas. Il devrait juste me laisser crever et se bécoter avec son Malfoy.

- Et ça ne t'a rien fait du tout ?

- Mon fils aime les garçons ? Je m'en fous, ce Slytherin pourrait être Deatheater je m'en branle complètement. Je ne veux pas… J'en ai marre, ces gamins ne sont pas à moi, elle aurait juste du les prendre, elle aurait juste du se les garder quand elle s'est barré… Cette salope s'est barré, tu as vu ? Elle m'a laissé Albus avec ses cheveux roux et James avec ses grands yeux chocolat. Et Lily ! Ha ! cette gamine est exactement comme sa mère. Elle exactement la petite gueule de connasse de sa mère. J'en veux pas de ces gamins. Je ne peux plus les voir.

Hermione ne cessait de se dire qu'elle devrait empêcher ses larmes de couler. Mais c'était peine perdue, à chaque fois qu'elle s'approchait d'Harry dans cet état, elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Elle eut une pensée pour Ron qui s'en était occupé tout ce temps. Il lui avait raconté pourtant, toutes les choses affreuses qu'Harry disait quand la douleur était trop forte. Elle reprit d'une voix tremblante.

- Allez… Harry, allez lèves-toi.

- Casses-toi si tu ne peux pas me regarder. Si tu te barres je pourrais crever tranquille. Alors tu peux de casser Hermignone.

- Harry, lèves-toi... il… il faut te laver.

Harry reprit la bouteille par terre près de lui et but plusieurs gorgées d'un coup.

- Harry ! Harry, arrête !

- _Levicorpus._

Hermione sortit sa baguette et se retourna. C'était Snape, il avait l'air très calme. Harry lui, pendant par les pieds, riait. Un rire très effrayant en fait, un claquement sec. La bouteille de Whisky se vidait sur le sol.

- Hermione, vous devriez rejoindre votre famille. Ils s'apprêtent à se mettre à table. Aussi, Fred Weasley a perdu cinq point pour Gryffindor, il était bruyamment grossier, je vous prierai donc d'aller lui parler.

- Qu'est-ce que vous allez lui faire.

- Baissez votre baguette, Weasley. Je lui fais descendre le sang un peu au cerveau et après ça il ira sous la douche.

Hermione baissa sa baguette. Elle soupira. Severus était complètement décontracté, pointant la baguette vers un Harry gigotant. Il tint Hermione par l'épaule.

- Hermione, séchez vos larmes. Je sais que toute cette période est extrêmement difficile pour vous mais vous êtes la plus forte, la plus courageuse. Alors, s'il vous plaît séchez vos larmes.

Hermione sursauta. Ce goût salé. Elle frotta ses yeux essuya ses joues et s'approcha un peu de la tête d'Harry. Elle lui caressa un peu les cheveux. Il fronça les sourcils et ouvrit un œil.

- T'as l'intention de te casser un jour ?

- Harry, tu es la tête en bas.

- Snape est un connard graisseux.

- Non il ne l'est pas.

- Mais toi tu es conne.

Hermione fronça les sourcils, elle entendit le 'Non' de Severus et se sentit projetée hors de la chambre.

- Et quand je dis CASSE-TOI, TU TE BARRES !

_Très bien._ Elle était la plus forte, la plus courageuse, la plus solide n'est-ce pas ? Elle allait très bien. En quittant la chambre elle entendit l'eau de la salle de bain couler et un cri atroce retentit dans l'appartement. Elle s'arrêta un moment et entendit les pleurs enragés de son ami. Elle essuya une nouvelle larme, reprit contenance et sortit d'un pas assuré.

* * *

><p>Au bureau de sa tante, Victoire semblait très gênée.<p>

- Alors… Tu voulais me parler.

- Oui, à propos de Teddy.

- Ah, je le savais ! Franchement tante Hermione, tous va à merveille, tu n'as vraiment pas besoin de…

- Vous couchez ensemble.

Victoire rougit.

- Oui. Et depuis longtemps.

Hermione hocha la tête et remis un peu d'ordre dans ses copies. Elle sourit à sa nièce.

- Désolée, Vic, je ne voulais vraiment pas te gêner mais…

- Tu t'inquiètes. Je comprends. Mais tout va bien, nous sommes amoureux et ça s'est fait très respectueusement, très naturellement.

- D'accord… D'accord, excuses-moi, je me sens un peu gênée de t'avoir parlé de ça en fait.

- Ne le sois pas tante Hermione !

Elle était d'une beauté époustouflante. Héritage de sa mère. Ses cheveux roux témoignaient tout de même de sa lignée Weasley.

- D'ailleurs ce n'est pas à moi que tu devrais parler de ça, mais à Domi.

- Dominique ? Elle n'est qu'en cinquième année !

- Tatie Hermione, tu sais à quel point je te trouve jeune et superbe mais t'es vraiment vieux jeu, la plupart des gamins commencent à s'amuser en quatrième.

- Oh… Oui, oui, mais moi j'étais euh…

- Sans doute très studieuse et amoureuse de ton meilleur ami ?

Hermione sourit.

- Exactement.

- Alors Dominique est amoureuse d'un Ravenclaw, tu sais, le Goldenstein ?

- Oui, oui je vois très bien.

L'ex de Ginny. De Ginny qui est morte. Morte, morte, morte.

- Eh bien elle l'aime beaucoup et tu connais Domi elle est super romantique et elle s'implique tellement qu'elle ne se rend même pas compte que ce garçon se fout complètement d'elle. Il faudrait faire quelque chose avant que Louis, James et Fred lui tombent dessus. Pas que ça me déplairait de voir cet idiot se changer en limace mais je crois qu'ils ont fait suffisamment d'idioties comme ça.

- Et Roxanne, elle ne peut pas parler à Domi ?

- C'est-à-dire que… Roxxie est l'ex de Goldenstein.

- Oh. Et Molly ?

- Molly est en troisième année, Domi ne l'écoutera jamais, même si elle a raison.

- Lucy ?

- Lucy s'en balance complètement.

- Alors tu diras à Lucy de s'occuper de sa sœur sinon elle aura affaire à moi.

- Très bien ! Tu sais je lui aurais bien parlé moi-même, mes ces derniers temps, Domi ne m'écoute plus du tout, elle me dit que comme je suis heureuse avec Teddy, je ne pouvais pas la comprendre.

- C'est une ado, Vic. Tu te rappelles comment tu étais toi.

- Oui, c'est vrai. Mais je suis ne pas encore une adulte non ?

Sa tante lui lança un regard amusé. Victoire ramena ses magnifiques cheveux en arrière et fit un beau sourire.

- J'y vais maintenant, il faut que je travaille sur ton devoir.

- Alors sois méticuleuse.

- Oui. Salut !

Hermione fit un signe de tête et repoussa ses lunettes.

Elle était officiellement le bureau des plaintes de toute la famille. Et ils étaient nombreux. Alors voyons voir, à Gryffindor il y avait Victoire, et son frère Louis en deuxième année, Fred et sa sœur Roxanne, Molly et James. Lucy et sa petite Rose étaient à Ravenclaw, Dominique, la petite sœur de Victoire était quant à elle seule à Hufflepuff et enfin, la répartition qui avait choqué tous les proches de la famille Potter et Weasley, Albus était à Slytherin ce qui n'était pas arrivé depuis le grand-père d'Arthur, qui avait poussé son fils Septimus à marier la froide Cedrella Black afin de laver la honte d'avoir un fils Hufflepuff. Il s'est finalement avéré que Cedrella et Septimus s'étaient aimés à la folie et avaient élevé leurs Arthur et Bilius avec amour et humour.

Mais ses pensées dérivaient. _Je devrais écrire un livre généalogique moi… ça passerait le temps._ Hermione ouvra le tiroir de son bureau et avisa la bouteille de Scotch trônant sur une enveloppe abimée. Elle n'allait pas céder. Pas pour finir comme Harry. Bon.

Le claquement du tiroir réprima le bruit de la porte qui s'ouvre et elle sursauta en voyant Albus trôner sur le pas de sa porte. Lui-même, surpris par le sursaut démesuré de sa tante, avait l'air un peu effrayé.

- Je… Salut tatie… Je- je passais te voir mais je peux revenir si tu veux.

- Oh, non ! Allez Al, vient t'installer. Tu veux manger quelque chose ?

- Non ça va, Papa m'a envoyé une nouvelle boîte de chocogrenouille. T'en veux un ?

- Oui, je veux bien.

Albus fouilla et tira avec sa petite main sur une chocogrenouille qu'il tendit à sa tante. Elle le posa devant elle, elle n'avait pas très faim.

- Alors ton père trouve le temps de t'envoyer des chocolats ?

- Oh oui, il prend soin de moi, il m'envoie parfois Winky pour savoir si je vais bien, si j'ai besoin d'aide pour bosser ou si ça va avec Scorp.

- Oh ?

Hermione se rappelait sans mal les paroles d'Harry il y a deux jours de ça. _Je m'en fous, ce Slytherin pourrait être Deatheater je m'en branle complètement._ La preuve que non. Hermione soupira de soulagement. Elle savait qu'il ne fallait pas toujours écouter les divagations d'un homme blessé et soûl mais elle n'avait pu s'empêcher d'avoir peur.

- Ben quoi, je sais que papa n'est pas bien mais je reste son fils non ?

Albus la regardait d'un air soupçonneux à travers ses lunettes rondes. Soudain, alors qu'il ouvrait son emballage, la grenouille sauta et Albus surprit, cria en tendant la main.

- _Accio_ !

La grenouille en chocolat, en plein bond, fut attirée vers la main d'Albus. Celui-ci regarda sa main d'un air interdit.

- J'ai… euh… J'ai dit Accio, juste pour faire comme Vic quand elle attrape quelque chose… je croyais pas que…

- Oh mon dieu Albus !

Hermione était radieuse, c'était une manifestation de magie sans baguette et presque contrôlée. Bon elle exagérait un peu, c'était surement un débordement d'énergie magique de jeune sorcier légèrement contrôlée mais tout de même !

- Il faut absolument que tu le dises à James, Teddy et Lily ! Et ton père il sera vraiment fier de toi. Je le raconterai pour que tu n'aies pas l'air de te la raconter si tu veux.

- Oh non, non, non Tatie, pas la peine d'en faire toute une histoire hein…

- Pourquoi ça ? c'est un évènement magique impressionnant !

- Euh… je… oui, mais…

- Albus, si tu ne veux pas que je le dise parce que tu n'aimes pas être le centre de l'attention…

Albus rougit.

- Toi tu ressembles vraiment à ton père…

- Oh tu trouves ?

- Mmh.

Hermione reprenait ses copies, et Albus grignota d'un air pensif.

- Papa va mieux ces temps-ci tu crois ?

Hermione n'avait aucune bonnes nouvelles à donner à son neveu. Elle se fabriqua un sourire gentil.

- Il est encore dans une phase difficile, mais il ira bientôt mieux.

Albus soupira encore, pas dupe. Il se redressa, tapa un peu sur sa robe et aplatit machinalement les épis qu'il savait avoir au milieu du crâne.

- Bon je vais écrire à Lily et donner sa potion à James, je te reverrais au dîner !

- Oui.

_Albus prendra tellement soin d'eux qu'il oubliera de prendre soin de lui_. Albus était sans aucun doute trop maigre.

* * *

><p>Hermione devait avouer que le monde Muggle lui manquait atrocement parfois. Un monde dans lequel on était si occupé à prendre soin de soi que les souffrances se géraient plus facilement, et étaient sans danger pour son entourage.<p>

Elle avisa l'hématome dans son dos. Il faudrait qu'elle passe voir Poppy le lendemain, la petite douleur qu'elle avait expérimentée en valdinguant à travers le salon d'Harry s'était transformée bien vite en une énorme tache violette et bleue qui s'étendait sur ses côtes et son épaule. Elle prit une potion anti douleur puis sortit. Harry devait s'être calmé depuis hier, et elle avait envie de voir son ami.

Elle arriva bien vite à l'entrée de la chambre. Elle s'arrêta et s'appuya deux minutes contre la porte. _Winky._

La petite elfe arriva dans un petit pop à côté d'elle et courba l'échine très bαas.

- Hermione Weasley, madame.

- Salut Winky. Tu as été voir Harry ce soir ?

- M. Harry Potter était avec le professeur Snape, madame. J'ai rangé ses appartement et ait envoyé le repas d'Albus, M. Harry Potter m'as aussi demandé de donner des chocogrenouilles à M. James Potter.

- Et comment va Harry ?

- Il est très fatigué, madame. Mais vous devriez aller le voir.

Winky avait proposé cela d'une petite voix timide, encore gênée d'avoir le cran de donner son avis à ses maîtres et maîtresse. Hermione lui sourit amicalement.

- J'irai. Merci Winky, tu peux y aller.

- Oui professeur Hermione Weasley, madame.

Elle disparut. Hermione regarda l'entrée de chez Harry, hésitant encore à passer le pas. La porte s'ouvrit et dans un réflexe qu'elle ne saisit pas, elle se cacha.

- Harry, il est temps que je m'en aille.

- Mais… Mais tu reviendras n'est-ce pas ?

- Je reviendrai demain marin pour te sortir du lit à coups de pieds aux fesses. Tu n'as pas encore dessoûlé, tu sais que tu auras une énorme gueule de bois non ?

- Alors évites les coups de pieds, mais c'est bien… C'est bien.

- Ne bois pas d'accord ? Et laisses tes amis te parler.

- Tu es mon ami aussi.

- Merci Potter, mais le Trio d'Or n'a aucune raison de divorcer parce que j'ai pointé mon nez.

- Le Trio d'Or ? Ne nous appelles pas comme ça c'est ridicule.

- Il n'empêche que tu dois rester proche de tes amis.

- Tu es aussi mon ami.

- D'accord. D'accord très bien.

- Alors tu t'en va ?

- Oui. Et je partirai mieux si tu lâchais ma robe.

- Je ne veux pas rester tout seul.

Harry avait lâché ça si doucement qu'Hermione avait cru rêvé de la voix brisée de son ami.

- Quand je suis tout seul, Ginny est là… Et je ne veux pas rester tout seul avec elle. Je…

- Alors je resterai jusqu'à que tu dormes Potter. Mais je ne resterai pas toute la nuit.

- Je… D'accord. D'accord.

- Et lâche ma robe.

- Oui.

La porte claqua. Hermione, derrière son coin, resta immobile.

_Et Severus Snape est sans doute la personne qui pourra le mieux l'aider en période de deuil, qui a fait pire sous le coup de la douleur, vraiment ?_

Sans doute qu'elle devrait rentrer. Le Trio d'Or se rabibochera plus tard. Sa fille était bien au chaud dans son dortoir, son mari et son fils étaient en sécurité et tranquilles chez elle. Elle se dirigea vers son bureau.

Assise à sa place elle ouvrit d'un coup sec son tiroir et emporta la bouteille et l'enveloppe abimée. Elle aurait peut-être un mal de tête le lendemain, elle pensa donc à mettre une cure anti gueule de bois sur son chevet. Les yeux brouillés de larmes contenues avec peine elle se déshabilla et se mit au lit, en s'accrochant à sa bouteille.

« La plus courageuse et la plus solide ? Va te faire foutre Ginny, va te faire foutre… »

Elle ouvrit la bouteille, ses larmes coulants enfin, elle avala plusieurs gorgée qui brûlèrent sa gorge. Elle ira mieux demain.

Elle sera la plus courageuse et la plus forte demain.


	6. Chapitre 4 : James

Chapitre 4

James

_Lily, _

_Alors, t'as trouvé le trou dans la forêt ? Hugo a dû en faire de gros yeux ! Bon voilà, c'était un héritage que je t'ai fait à toi et Albus, c'est un passage obligé avant de venir à Hogwarts, parce que tu sais, le Choixpeau est au fond d'un trou et tu ne pourras le mettre sur ta tête que si tu supportes d'avoir les jambes cassées sans t'évanouir et que tu bats le Troll qui le garde. Bien sûr c'est un enfant Troll, alors je suis sûr que tu y arriveras ! C'est bientôt les vacances d'été, alors entraîne-toi avant que j'arrive ! Ne manges pas toutes les chocogrenouilles que papa t'envoie, il a craqué son slip, je crois qu'il en a acheté des centaines chez Honeydukes, j'aimerais pas que tu deviennes obèse, hein !_

_Bref, je te fais un gros bisou, et je te verrais sur le Quai 9 ¾ !_

_James Potter le Magnifique, deuxième du nom. (Adorez-moi mortels !)_

* * *

><p>James Potter était sans doute un bon élève. Il avait sans aucun doutes de bonnes notes, connaissait la plupart des bonnes réponses des professeurs et s'appliquait toujours à faire de beaux sortilèges. Mais James était nul en potions. Et il était une terreur.<p>

Devant le visage couvert de suie et les cheveux explosés de son professeur de potion, à la suite de l'explosion de son propre chaudron, James, au lieu de baisser les yeux, couvert de honte, fit ce qu'aucun élève de mémoire de Hogwarts n'avait jamais osé faire sous le regard glacial du directeur adjoint. Il éclata de rire.

Plus loin derrière, Molly Weasley secoua la tête. Il allait s'en prendre plein la gueule son cousin.

* * *

><p>- James ! Eh James !<p>

- Albus ?

Albus reprit son souffle un instant avant de faire un grand sourire façon photographie.

- Tu connais mon prix.

- Euh… ouais.

- Il me le faut genre maintenant.

- Quoi ? Mais j'ai pas encore la moitié de ce que t'a demandé comme un crevard !

- Tutututu James… On s'était mis d'accord, un deal est un deal, et tu me le dois.

- Eh bah, si un deal est un deal, j'ai encore deux jours !

- Oh non, grand frère, c'est moi qui te tiens, c'est toi qui te plie. Retrouve-moi dans deux heures près des barques, prix en poche, sinon tu sais ce qu'il pourrait t'arriver.

Sous le regard offusqué de James il fit un grand sourire angélique et s'en alla, l'air de rien.

* * *

><p>Molly était une fille intelligente. Elle avait du caractère et elle formait avec James le duo de batteur de l'équipe de Gryffindor, alors elle connaissait particulièrement bien son cousin. Elle, Fred et James avaient grandi comme des triplés et bientôt trois ans plus tôt ils avaient tous été envoyés en même temps à Gryffindor.<p>

Elle était intelligente et moins naïve que Fred. Mais elle était aussi trop gourmande et bien qu'elle ne prenait jamais le moindre gramme à l'instar de son père Percy et sa sœur Lucy, elle avait toujours sur elle un tas de sucreries. D'ailleurs, quand James se précipita sur elle l'air catastrophé tandis qu'elle suçait une suçacide, elle comprit immédiatement.

- C'est ok pour un sac Jamesie, si tu vérifies mon devoir de métamorphose.

- Deux sacs et de fait le plan du prochain devoir!

- Mmmh… Vendu.

- Ah Molly je t'adore !

- Ouais, ouais. _Accio_ sac de Honeydukes !

- Bon sang, faut vraiment que tu m'apprennes ce truc-là !

- C'est toujours négociable frérot.

- Ouais ! Allez à plus ! et si tu croises Freddie, pas un mot là-dessus !

- Ça marche, salut.

James attrapa le sac qui voletait par-là et repartit à toute vitesse vers le portrait et elle sourit en retournant à son livre, un trou dans la langue.

* * *

><p>- Qu'est-ce que t'as Jamie ?<p>

Son cousin Fred le regardait avec de grands yeux verts fluo particulièrement dérangeants. Il tenait dans sa main une bourse de friandises que James remarqua avec la plus grande attention.

- Mon petit frère… Il….

- Eh ? Albus ? Il a l'air d'aller très bien, c'est quoi le souci ?

_Pauvre Fred._

- C'est un VRAI Slytherin ! se lamenta James, toute son attention focalisée sur la bourse.

- Haha ! T'espérait un retournement de situation ? Que PAF ! le Choixpeau annonce qu'il s'est trompé et tu retrouverais ton bébé Al dans notre Salle Commune ?

- Quelque chose dans ce goût-là, grommela James. Mais en fait, c'est vraiment un serpent.

- Arrête, tu dis ça comme si c'était une maladie, il est super intelligent et il sait ce qu'il veut. C'est pas un balourd comme toi !

- Ah ta gueule ! T'es un Gryffindor, comme moi !

- Merlin m'en préserve, je suis un Gryffindor soit, mais je ne suis pas « comme toi ».

- Vive la solidarité.

- Héhé.

- Alors au moins je n'aurais pas de remords à faire ça.

- Faire quoi ? HEEE ! POTTER ! EH REVIENS !

James, courant dans les couloirs à toute vitesse une bourse pleine de sucreries se balançant au gré de ses pas, éclata de rire. Ça avait été plus facile qu'il ne l'aurait cru.

* * *

><p>Il faisait vraiment putain de chaud dans ce parc. Spécialement sur la berge du lac ou le soleil tapait sans retenue. L'herbe déjà jaunie était d'ailleurs là pour en témoigner. De loin, il vit son frère et Scorpius Malfoy arriver. Celui-ci avait un rictus fixé au visage, comme pour se moquer de James. Son frère lui lança un regard amusé.<p>

- Alors mon petit pote Potter, tu as mon prix ?

- Al tu me fais peur, arrête tes conneries, tu me ferais pas une chose pareille.

Albus et Scorpius échangèrent un regard. Ils éclatèrent de rire.

- Oh, non, tu ne veux pas me tenter ! Ce serait une vengeance… si délicieuse !

- Eh ! Quelle vengeance ? Je t'ai toujours adoré ! Et puis arrête, tu commences à parler comme Snape !

- Oh tu trouves ? Merci James ! T'as entendu Scorp ?

Albus sautillait en piaillant sous le regard dégoûté de James. Scorpius avait des étoiles dans les yeux.

- Il avait raison tu sais, à l'instant tu ressemblais vraiment au professeur Snape !

Albus rougit.

- Non mais t'es pas sérieux tu ne veux pas vraiment ressembler à ce prof ?

Devant la mine sérieuse des deux garçons qu'il dépassait de deux têtes il fit un grand sourire forcé et leva le pouce.

- Ouais ! Snape c'est la classe...!

Albus lui sourit largement en retour.

- Pas vrai ? Bon trêve de plaisanteries Jamesie, file moi tout ce que t'as.

- Pfff.

Il tira un énorme sac de sous sa cape. Plein de sucreries et de boissons alcoolisées mais au fond du sac, il y avait surtout une pierre noire dans un petit coffret.

- On pourrait tuer avec ça, dit Scorpius d'un ton un peu rêveur.

- Oui, une armée de diabétique et d'alcoolo, lança James. Non mais franchement vous voulez faire quoi avec cette pierre idiote ? Et l'alcool ? je sais que vous ne buvez pas à votre âge mais enfin Al… J'ai fichu presque tout mon fric dedans !

- Arrête de mentir James, je sais combien coûte chaque chose dans ce sac et combien d'argent tu as, le calcul est vite fait. Et même si Molly n'a rien dit, les murs ont des oreilles. Et tout le monde t'as vu piquer les friandises de Freddie. Enfin, c'est pas moi qui te reprocherait d'avoir volé.

Albus… Son bébé Al, il calculait, il faisait des calculs, il le manipulait et lui soutirait des pouvoirs… Bébé Al était un vrai, un vrai Slytherin… _Oh Merlin quel désespoir_.

- Bon maintenant file moi la photo !

Albus ricana légèrement. D'un mouvement souple il sortit une petite enveloppe carrée qu'il remit à James, ou plutôt dont James s'empara comme si c'était de l'eau dans un désert. Il sortit sa baguette et détruisit la photo d'un geste rageur.

- Bien sûr, il n'y a pas de copies de cette image, susurra Albus.

- Bien sûr, fit James nerveusement.

Il s'éloigna à toute vitesse, essayant d'occulter le moment où il se faisait avoir par son petit frère de sa mémoire. Mais maintenant il faudrait retourner à la tour Gryffindor_. Fred !_

_Oh Merlin, quel désespoir…_

* * *

><p>Des filles gloussaient au fond de la salle commune. James aimait ce son, il avait l'impression d'être le roi du monde, que rien ne pouvait lui résister.<p>

Etre allongé par terre près du feu était la meilleure place de toute la salle commune, mais apparemment personne ne le savait. Comme reflet sur ses lunettes dansait le feu de la cheminée, et il sentait avec plaisir ses extrémités griller au contact des vagues de chaleur émanant de l'âtre millénaire.

Il jeta un coup d'œil vers Fred. Il bossait le bougre _! Nan, mais qui bosse quand il fait aussi bon par terre ?_

- Arrête de penser Potter, je t'entends d'ici.

James grogna et se retourna sur le ventre.

- Je m'ennuie !

- Et moi j'ai un devoir supplémentaire à rendre demain matin grâce à toi alors je ne peux rien pour toi.

- T'es pas marrant.

- Tu sais bien que si.

James se roula en boule. Il fixait Fred du coin de l'œil. Pour quiconque ne connaissait pas le Weasley de longue date comme sa famille, il avait un physique surréaliste. En même temps, il était issu d'un croisement physique étrange. Sa mère est une métisse noire, très belle, avec de beaux yeux bruns brillants. Son père est un rouquin, issu d'une armée de rouquin aussi roux que lui, il était constellé de tâches de rousseur qui s'étendaient sur une peau très pâle de roux et il avait des yeux bleus vifs et rieurs.

Alors ces antipodes phénotypiques rassemblés on avait un rouquin foncé à la peau très mate et tâchée, des yeux vert très clairs et presque effrayants (qu'il partageait avec sa sœur d'ailleurs) et un sourire estampillé Weasley sur un visage trop noir.

- Arrêtes de me fixer, on va croire que tu me drague.

- D'accord. Je vais fixer Roxxie.

- Eh pas question !

- Mais Roxxie et toi vous êtes pareils, j'avais envie de regarder !

- D'où tu sors ça ? Rox et moi on est différents !

- Elle est plus fine et jolie, tu as raison.

- Tu m'énerves Jamesie.

- Mais moi je t'aime.

- Arrête de me draguer. Essaie plutôt le copain de ton frère.

- Ce blondinet ? Ah non merci !

- Alors tu confirmes vouloir draguer des garçons ? Et tu oses juger Al ?

James le regarda d'un œil vitreux, ouvrant la bouche comme un poisson.

- Je… euh…

- Tu m'aimes ? lança Fred, les coins de ses lèvres tressautant.

Il se foutait de lui, de toute évidence.

James se sentit bien tout à coup. Il étira ses lèvres en un grand sourire qui fit s'effacer celui de Fred. Il se précipita sur lui en criant, attirant les regards de tous les gens aux alentours dans la Salle Commune.

- Oh, oui, Fred je t'aime ! Je suis tellement heureux que tu ressentes la même chose !

Il entoura un Fred… eh bien, pâle, et lui planta un gros bisou sur la joue.

- Jamesie, arrête tes conneries !

Tout le monde riait, en le voyant se débattre comme un beau diable. Mais rien à faire, le James avait une poigne de fer.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a…huh… Fredinouchet, tu es timide à cause de tous ces gens ? Ne t'inquiètent paaaas ils accepteront notre amour pur !

Fred s'arrêta, toisant leur public. Il eut une idée géniale germant dans son esprit. James, qui avait senti le relâchement de Fred le lâchait doucement. Il hoqueta de frayeur tandis que Fred inversait leurs positions, se mettant sur lui. Au bout du canapé, Roxanne et Molly s'installèrent.

- Vous savez que tout le monde vous regarde, lança Roxanne.

- Ouais, tout le monde me regarde pour s'avoir si je vais réussir à embrasser James.

- Quoi, vous aussi, s'écria Molly. D'abord Albus et maintenant James et toi !

- Eh ! cria James, je suis parfaitement hétérosexuel !

Louis arriva.

- Bien sûr, on a tous entendu clamer ton amour pur pour Freddie.

Molly hocha la tête frénétiquement. En attendant, Fred était toujours à califourchon sur James qui tentait dans l'indifférence générale de se tortiller comme une anguille.

- Aller Jamesie, un smack et je te libère, c'est un bon prix, non ?

- Eh… P-pourqu- aah – Pourquoi tu veux… ah… m'embrasser !

Fred songea un moment.

- Bah ça ne me dérange pas autant que toi de faire un bisou innocent à mon cousin et au moins, Al ne pourra plus être ta victime.

- Hein ? Et depuis quand je victimise mon adorable petit mmmmh…..

Fred l'avait pris par surprise. A sa droite, un bruit d'appareil photo retentit. _Non ! NON ! Pas encore_ ! Fred le lâcha, mort de rire et Louis partit à toute vitesse vers le portrait.

Alors qu'il essayait de se lever le rattraper Roxanne lança une bombe.

- Bon sang James, d'abord moi puis Fred, on trouvera bientôt un classeur avec toi embrassant plein de métisses.

James se pétrifia. Il risqua un regard vers Fred au-dessus de lui. Il semblait avoir du mal à digérer l'information.

- Comment ça toi ?

Roxanne porta la main à sa bouche et regarda James dans les yeux d'un œil désolé. Après tout ce qu'il avait enduré avec Albus…

_Oh Merlin DESESPOIR !_

* * *

><p>James marchait d'un air rageur dans les couloirs. Il se rendait vers les appartements de son père, un parchemin froissé dans la main. Il arriva près de la gargouille et la porte s'ouvrit d'un coup. Son père lui fit un signe de la main.<p>

- Salut fiston. Alors, tu prends un jus de citrouille ?

- Salut p'pa, cracha James. Et donne-moi du cognac plutôt, que j'aseptise ma bouche !

- Mais enfin qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

- Freddie ! Il m'a planté un énorme smack sur la bouche et maintenant Louis se promène avec une photo qui immortalise ce moment. En plus Roxxie a ouvert sa grande bouche et Fred m'a frappé !

James se cacha la tête dans les bras.

- J'ai envie de mourir…

Harry lui tapota gentiment la tête.

- Tu n'as qu'à demander de l'aide à ton frère.

- Teddy ? Il s'en fout complètement, il s'est bien marré quand je lui ai dit à l'instant.

- Non, pas Teddy, Albus.

James se redressa en un instant. Son père, une clope entre les doigts, des cernes entourant son regard vert avait l'air plutôt sérieux.

- Bébé Al ?

- James…

James s'ébouriffa la tête d'un mouvement naturel.

- Tu sais, James, c'est pas mal d'avoir un Slytherin dans la famille. Tu sais que ton frère obtient tout ce qu'il veut avec un sourire, non ? Il pourrait avoir le silence et la honte de tes cousins et la photo en un week-end. Pour Roxxie tu es coupable alors personne ne peux rien pour toi.

- Pfff… Al est vraiment un serpent alors.

- Mais il l'a toujours été.

- Quoi ? Non, c'était un ange !

- Franchement James, tu es un pur produit Gryffindor. Peu importe combien ton frère t'aime, il t'a quand même pompé toutes tes friandises de Noël depuis qu'il a l'âge de parler.

James retourna se cacher dans ses bras. Il grommela quelque chose d'incompréhensible. Il sentit encore un poids chaud et bienvenu à l'arrière de son crâne.

Son père lui caressait la tête avec tendresse. Il avait envie de pleurer. Son père avait toujours été la seule personne à savoir comment le porter quand il était petit, le seul à savoir ce qu'il aimait ou pas dans son assiette, le seul à bien vouloir l'emmener voler en balai. C'était son papa, l'Elu, le Survivant, c'était son papa le héros.

Il avait envie de pleurer. A la place, il écarta juste la main d'une main ferme et fit un sourire en fermant les yeux.

- Je… j'y vais d'accord ? j'étais juste passé deux minutes.

- Oh… Ouais si tu veux.

Harry se dirigea vers sa cape cherchant un paquet de cigarettes. James se frotta les yeux avec précipitamment avec sa manche, sans lâcher le morceau de parchemin de son poing.

- Eh, p'pa ! lança-t-il.

- Oui ?

- Eh ce que je peux récupérer…

- Tu n'auras pas la Carte James.

- Quoi ? Mais c'est pas juste ! Je me suis bien tenu !

- Et le professeur Snape t'a mis en retenue parce que tu as fait exploser ton chaudron et que tu as éclaté de rire.

James gloussa à ce souvenir.

- Voilà, tu n'auras pas la Carte.

- Quoi ? Mais si tu avais été là, t'aurais trouvé ça super marrant aussi !

- James, c'est mon dernier mot.

- Hmph ! J'me barre !

- Oui, oui. Salue tes cousins pour moi.

James claqua la porte.

* * *

><p>S'il y avait une chose au monde que James trouvait répugnante c'était bien les murs des couloirs des cachots. Il y avait une bonne raison pour lui qu'on appelle cet endroit du château les « boyaux » de Hogwarts. Pour être des boyaux… ces trucs suintaient pratiquement !<p>

Même en ce mois de Mai bien avancé, alors que tout le monde se promenait torse nu au bord du Lac, James se les gelait dans les tréfonds de son école. Il tripota un morceau de parchemin dans sa poche et tenait fermement sa baguette dans l'autre poche. Il entendit du bruit.

- Eh James !

Albus, enfin. Il trottinait vers lui, l'air joyeux.

- Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?

- Euh si tu veux bien, on sort de ces… euh…

- Oui si tu veux, allez, go !

Son petit frère était, tout comme lui, un garçon plein d'énergie. Ils montèrent quelques escaliers puis arrivèrent à dans le Hall. Dès qu'il sentit la chaleur du soleil sur son visage James sourit de toutes ses dents. Il aimait la chaleur. Il aimait le feu.

- Alors on va où ? demanda Albus.

- Ben, le Chêne c'est bien.

- Ouais !

James regarda devant lui les cheveux roux en bataille de son frère qui se mouvaient au gré du vent tandis qu'il trottinait vers le Parc. Ils arrivèrent et Albus se laissa tomber par terre. James s'assit près de lui.

- Eh Al.

- Ouais ?

- Ça te dirait de m'aider pour une vengeance.

Albus ouvrit de grands yeux et hocha la tête frénétiquement.

- Eh bah… C'est contre Freddy et Louis.

- Oh. Et ils t'ont fait quoi ?

- Ben rien de très méchant.

James grinça des dents.

- Allez ! Raconte ! Je ne me moquerai pas, promis !

- Les Slytherin ne sont pas exactement digne de confiance, s'écria James.

- Non, mais les Potter le sont, pas vrai ? Allez racontes !

James sourit vers son petit frère qui avait ses yeux verts émeraude brillants de connaître le fin mot de l'histoire.

- Freddy m'a embrassé sur la bouche et Louis a pris une photo, et j'ai besoin que, un : ils arrêtent de se payer ma tête, deux : récupérer la photo.

Albus pouffa. James lui lança un regard noir.

- Ah James, c'est pas croyable, il n'y a que toi pour te mettre dans des situations pareilles ! Deux fois ? Hahahahaha !

- J'avais osé espérer que comme c'était un bisou gay cette fois-ci tu te sentirais plus compréhensif…

- Oh, s'il te plaît ne compare pas les blagues stupides de Gryffindor à la pureté et la classe de ma relation avec Scorpius. Un baiser inceste et maintenant inceste et gay. Vous êtes des personnes étranges. C'est pas Lucy ou moi qui ferions des idioties de ce genre !

- Mais où est-ce que tu vas pêcher des expressions pareilles ? Pureté et classe ? T'es sérieux ?

- Ben oui, et quoi ? Tu as besoin de mon aide ou pas ?

- Ouais, enfin… ouais. Et puis je tiens à préciser qu'entre cousins c'est pas de l'inceste ! Pas vraiment…

- Oui. Enfin bon. Tu peux compter sur moi, grand frère, je vais te les ratatiner.

- Ah ? Et comment ?

Albus lui fit un sourire qu'il trouva effrayant.

- Crois-moi, tu ne veux pas le savoir.

* * *

><p>James descendait les escaliers, la mort dans l'âme. Il se dirigeait vers une soirée qui risquait d'être douloureuse au possible, en plus d'être absolument chiante. Il soupira.<p>

- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce soupir ?

- Tatie Hermione ! Oh… Je vais en retenue avec Snape.

- Le professeur Snape, le corrigea sa tante.

Elle marcha à côté. Elle portait plein de livres et deux paquets de copies. En fait il avait l'impression qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment vu sa tante, elle qui était toujours à moitié caché par de la cellulose encrée. Du papier quoi.

- Et pourquoi Severus t'as mis en retenue ?

- Pour la même raison qu'il y mettait mon père, il ne peut pas me voir !

Hermione rit.

- Crois-moi James, le professeur Snape ne déteste pas Harry, tu sais bien qu'ils sont amis !

- Ouais bah ça aussi c'est bizarre, tout le monde veux devenir ami avec le bâta… euh le professeur Snape.

Hermione secoua la tête en gloussant.

- Nan mais si ! Albus veut absolument ressembler à cette chauve-souris et papa… Et bah voilà quoi, il lui parle.

- Et tu ne crois pas que c'est une bonne chose ?

- Et qu'est-ce qu'il y a de bon la dedans s'il te plait ?

- Eh bien qui que ça puisse être il est toujours bien de connaitre différent genre de personnes.

- Pfff… Quitte à avoir connu quelqu'un de l'âge de mon grand-père j'aurai préféré le parrain de mon père Sirius Black, ce mec-là avait l'air de savoir s'amuser.

Hermione rit.

- Tu l'aurais adoré, c'est certain !

- Ah tu vois ! et Snape, franchement !

- Bon ça suffit on arrive près de son bureau et c'est un professeur alors montre du respect James, s'il te plaît.

- Ne vous fatiguez pas Hermione. L'irrespect est inscrit dans son code génétique.

Ils sursautèrent comme une seule personne. Une voix grave, doucereuse et claquante avait retentit derrière eux.

_Code géné-quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il raconte ?_

La pile de copies d'Hermione vacilla dangereusement.

- Oh, par Salazar, Hermione, faites léviter votre barda !

- Euh… Oui Severus, vous avez raison.

Elle rit d'un air gêné. Severus secoua la tête mais ne dit rien. James le regarda d'un air défiant.

- En réalité, j'accompagnais mon neveu à sa retenue parce que je souhaitais vous voir. J'ai quelques soucis avec des élèves que je voulais vous signaler et je voulais savoir quand vous seriez libre pour en discuter.

- Eh bien, demain midi est très bien. Je crois savoir que vous n'avez pas cours la dernière heure de la matinée, je suis libre aussi alors vous pourriez aussi bien me rejoindre au bureau.

- Très bien Severus ! A demain donc ! Et James, tiens-toi correctement, d'accord ?

- Oui, tatie.

Elle s'éloigna. James se sentit soudain bien seul, dans les cachots humides aux murs noirs suintant de désespoir, et le regard vampire de son professeur lui fit réaliser qu'il n'allait pas tarder à prendre cher.

_Bon, tant pis._

* * *

><p>James était assis sur cette chaise depuis bien dix minutes. Le professeur de potions était tout simplement parti. Il lui avait dit de s'assoir sans un regard et puis il était sorti par l'autre porte, celle qui menait à sa réserve personnelle. Il s'ennuyait vraiment mais après tout… c'était une super retenue non ? Il aurait les ongles propres et son dos ne lui ferait pas mal.<p>

Aucune raison de ne pas pousser d'avantage le battant de cette stupide porte entrouverte qui lui hurlait de s'approcher. Ce n'était qu'une porte n'est-ce pas ? Aucun règlement ne lui interdisait de pousser une porte, mince ! C'était un droit ! Un droit constitutionnel ! Il avait le droit !

James serra un peu les doigts sur sa chaise, résistant.

_Et puis merde !_

Il avança doucement, priant pour que son professeur ne lui demande pas ce qu'il fichait exactement accroupi à sa porte. Il écarta le battant en grimaçant, les gonds de cette saleté grinçaient affreusement. Il glissa sa tête dans l'espace. Au fond de la réserve, petite pièce où les bocaux s'entassaient dans un ordre et une organisation remarquable, un rai de lumière traversaient l'espace laissé par une autre porte entrouverte.

_Godric. Là, je pourrais m'assoir à ma place et l'attendre. Ou alors_ – James sourit largement – _je pourrais aller là où personne n'est allé avant moi… !_

Raisonnement stupide, lui-même en convenait. Il se leva et, le plus doucement et s'avança dans la réserve. Il était arrivé tout près de la porte quand il entendit une conversation.

_Ooooh tient._

- Tu devrais rentrer maintenant.

- Non, fais ton truc… je... je ne pourrais pas.

- Tu as trop bu, voilà ton seul problème.

- Non… Je n'ai pas beaucoup bu.

Severus soupira.

Il discutait avec un homme, et James n'était pas sûr d'avoir bien tout compris. Il y en avait un de bourré, ça c'était clair. James jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. dix-neuf heures quinze. Ben dis, il n'avait pas perdu de temps.

- S'il te plaît, il y'a déjà cinq minutes que je devrais être avec James en retenue.

- Laisse-le, il ne piges que dalle avec tes retenues à la con, regarde-moi ça ne m'a pas fait tant de bien que ça.

- Vous n'êtes pas les mêmes, il est pareil que son grand-père et LUI en l'occurrence a eu la tête dégonflée grâce à toute les bonne retenues de Picott.

- Je ne comprends rien à ce que tu dis.

- C'est normal Harry, tu es bourré.

Il discutait avec son père. James avait eu du mal à reconnaître cette voix cassée. _Qu'est-ce… qu'est-ce qu'il fout la putain ! _

- Allez, laisses moi dormir ici !

- Non tu vas aller gentiment te coucher dans ta chambre et dessoûler.

- Je ne suis pas soûl.

- Bien sûr et tu sens l'honorable fleur Vodka qui a disparue depuis des centaines d'année, c'est ça ?

Harry gloussa.

- J'comprends rien, mais t'es marrant !

- Harry….

James se leva doucement.

- Allez viens là, je vais t'assoir. Je vais aller te chercher une potion alors tu vas rester sagement ici et tu ne vas pas bou…

James avait pris la porte. Il ne resterait pas là plus longtemps. Pas plus. Il ne voulait pas entendre plus. Il savait que sa retenue allait surement être doublée parce qu'il ne s'était pas présenté, mais il s'en contre balançait.

Il s'éloignait rapidement des cachots, marchait de plus en plus vite et finit par courir dans les couloirs sombres. Il déboucha sur un Hall flou et éclairé. Il sortit, courant vers une destination qu'il ne savait pas.

_Putain. Merlin, désespoir._

Tout était opaque, piquant et lorsqu'il s'arrêta au pied d'un arbre de la berge et que le vent souffla sur ses joues, il se rendit compte qu'il pleurait.

Il essuya ses yeux d'un geste rageur mais quoi qu'il fasse, ils étaient toujours mouillés. Il cria sa rage, et frappa dans le tronc qui était en face de lui. Il sentit à peine la douleur dans ses jointures, qu'il se remit à frapper plus fort. Quelque chose se brisa en lui et il tomba sur ses genoux. La lune seule fut témoin de cet enfant pleurant de rage, prosterné devant un arbre. Il ne savait pas combien de temps il était resté là avant d'entendre enfin quelque chose que le silence insupportable de la nuit.

- Debout.

Etait-ce la lune qui lui avait parlé ? Il ne voulait pas. Il ne voulait pas écouter cet ordre.

- Debout, Potter.

- Non.

- Ne faites pas l'enfant, levez-vous.

- Quoi !

Il se leva d'un coup, en colère et s'élança contre la personne qui osait l'appeler un enfant. D'un coup il se sentit immobilisé par ce qui semblait être des cordelettes nouées autour de ses poignets et chevilles.

Dans le noir, l'homme en face de James s'approcha. Les yeux trempés, il ne reconnut pas cet homme.

_Non, je mens_.

Il savait parfaitement qui c'était. Il détourna le visage.

L'homme soupira.

- J'annule votre retenue Potter.

James s'en foutait complétement de sa retenue. Il resta coi.

- Je prends soin de votre père à la demande de la directrice, de Teddy, d'Hermione, de Ron et même de votre frère Albus.

- Tous des cons, murmura James.

- Dites-moi donc ce qui serait mieux pour lui.

James baissa la tête.

- Tout sauf vous ! Qu'est-ce que vous pourriez faire d'abord espèce de sale chauve-souris !

Severus resta silencieux.

- Vous avez passé votre vie à le traiter comme une merde non ? Qu'est-ce que vous pourriez lui apporter de bien ?

- Il se trouve que j'ai une grande expérience du deuil.

- Des personnes que vous avez tuées ?

Severus pâlit. Aussitôt James se sentit coupable. Il aurait voulu récupérer ces mots avant qu'ils n'aient atteint les oreilles de son interlocuteur. Son père s'était tellement battu pour lui après tout. Severus inspira, et James se recroquevilla presque imperceptiblement, s'attendant à un sermon sonore. Il ne se serait pas attendu à ça.

- Vous n'avez pas tort. J'ai moi-même mis à mort plusieurs des personnes que je regrette. Mais je vous interdis de me juger. Vous êtes un bébé, James.

Peut-être ça. Mais bon, cela ne l'empêcha pas de s'énerver davantage qu'il n'était avant son épisode coupable.

- Ta gueule ! Ta gueuuuuule !

James se débattait et plus il le faisait plus les cordelettes se serraient autour de ses membres. Il hurla de rage.

- Votre père est un homme malheureux James ! Et moi, moi j'ai été bien plus malheureux que lui et je m'en suis sorti ! Alors peu importe que vous me considériez comme étant un affreux personnage où je ne sais quoi, j'admire et je respecte votre père et je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour l'aider et le protéger, comme je l'ai fait pendant toute ma vie !

- Si jamais… vous vous foutez de lui…

- Je ne le fais pas James !

James releva la tête. Il avait les yeux secs et observa Severus Snape, pâle cinquantenaire qui le tenait attaché à la lueur de la lune. Il agita d'ailleurs sa baguette et James retomba sur ses pieds. Il y avait dans les yeux de son professeur de potion une flamme qu'il connaissait. La même qu'Albus en fait.

_Oh putain, Merlin, désespoir_.

Il secoua la tête. Non il devait avoir rêvé. Il serra les poings.

- Admirez et respectez ?

Severus fronça les sourcils et pâlit encore en voyant le regard de l'adolescent. On vit distinctement ses mâchoires se serrer.

- Entre autres. Et tout cela me regarde.

- Ça me regarde aussi ! Et ça regarde tout le monde ! Parce qu'ils vous font tous confiance !

- Ils me font confiance pour repêcher Potter, je n'avais pas l'intention de faire quoique ce soit d'autre.

James le regarda sans comprendre. Comment ça pas l'intention de faire quoique ce soit d'autre ? Comment pouvait-il lui dire ça ? Personne ne laissait passer une telle occasion d'être heureux non ? Et ne pas le faire… c'était juste impensable ! Puisqu'il s'était détendu, les cordes se relâchèrent et tombèrent simplement. il se frotta les poignets.

- Mais… mais vous… vous risquez de souffrir… euh, non ?

Severus le regarda avec des yeux ronds. James ne savait pas ce qu'il lui avait pris de dire ça mais après tout ce n'était pas faux, le professeur de potions avait des sentiments puissants et Harry avait quatre enfants, il paraissait évident qu'il ne lui retournerait pas ses sentiments.

- Souffrir ?

James se sentit un peu rougir. Il n'avait jamais conversé avec l'homme sévère de cette façon. Il s'avança.

- En espérant… quelque chose.

- Je n'espère rien du tout Potter.

- Mais c'est pas juste !

James avait crié. Severus avait l'air encore plus stupéfait. Puis il fit quelque chose que James ne l'avait jamais vu faire, il éclata de rire.

James observait les soubresauts secouer le torse de son professeur et se sentit un peu nul tout d'un coup. Il sentit ses joues chauffer et il resta interdit devant ce spectacle.

- Pardon Potter… Ha… Vous vous inquiétez pour moi ?

James devait rêver. Snape avait les yeux brillants. Non, non, il rêvait certain.

- James Potter _s'inquiète_ pour moi ?

Il n'y avait que la lumière de la lune pour qu'il sache. Son professeur serra les poings et ferma les yeux très forts. James se sentit mal. Il y avait une boule dans sa gorge et il n'arrivait pas à s'en débarrasser, ni même à répondre à son professeur. Il jeta un coup d'œil à la cicatrice sur le cou du professeur Snape, cicatrice dont on s'habituait vite. Mais elle était là. Et elle rappelait à James à cet instant précis que l'homme devant lui avait offert sa vie pour protéger son père.

- Je m'inquiète pour vous.

Severus ouvrit les yeux. Il y avait des traces humides aux coins de ses yeux mais il ne les essuya pas. James avait détourné les yeux et avait dit ça d'une voix étranglée. Severus s'approcha et serra l'épaule du garçon en face de lui.

- Il n'y a pas de quoi Potter, je suis très bien. Je suis heureux.

- Je suis sûr que non.

- Je vous assure que c'est le cas. On n'a pas toujours ce qu'on veut mais même si mon souhait le plus cher ne se réalisera pas, je suis heureux.

- Et comment c'est supportable d'être juste son ami !

- « Juste son ami » ? je suis déjà son ami. Et c'est amplement satisfaisant.

- Tu parles…

- Moins un point pour Gryffindor, Potter, écoutez quand vos professeurs vous parlent !

- Je serais incapable de supporter ça… Et… et tout le monde est là à vous encourager d'être près de lui… Cette pauvre loque ne se rend même pas compte ! ça me donne envie de hurler !

Severus toisa le garçon qui frappait contre son torse, d'un œil affectueux.

- Je vais très bien James. Et m'occuper de votre père ne me rends pas malheureux, alors cessez de brailler comme le Gryffindor que vous êtes et calmez-vous. Ecoutez-moi bien j'étais très heureux quand vos parents se sont mariés et quand vous êtes né, ainsi que votre frère, mon filleul et votre sœur. Alors ne vous en faites pas tant, James Potter. Je suis sûr que votre grand-père s'est retourné dans sa tombe.

James fit un geste exaspéré.

- Je ne suis pas lui, je ne le connais même pas, arrêtez de tous faire ça !

- Moi je l'ai connu, et je l'ai haï de toutes mes tripes pendant des années, j'en suis même arrivé à torturer partialement votre père sans le moindre regret dès lors qu'il eut mis un orteil dans cette école. Je peux vous le dire. Vous êtes James Potter II et pas seulement deuxième du nom. Vous êtes une réincarnation meilleure que ce fumier et il ne vous reste plus qu'à être une bonne personne plus tôt qu'il ne s'y est pris.

James le regarda et eut une étincelle de malice qui s'alluma dans ses yeux chocolat. Il rit. Severus s'autorisa un petit rictus amusé.

- On n'a jamais autant insulté mon grand-père devant moi, enfin je ne crois pas que quiconque l'ai déjà insulté du tout, c'est vraiment un héros dans la famille.

Severus grogna au mot héro et James rit encore.

- Vous êtes marrant ! Je suis vraiment désolé d'avoir dit que vous étiez un bâta…

- Oh la ferme Potter.

James rit encore.

_C'est vraiment pas juste._

* * *

><p><em>Petit PS: Nan mais sérieusement, personne n'avait remarqué l'énorme faute au titre ? je viens de corriger ça, c'est pas 'Rennaissance' mais 'Renaissance' <em>

_Quelle honte :$ j'ai envie de disparaître sous terre._

_Allez, Rendez-vous au prochain chapitre._

_Billie._


	7. Chapitre 5 : Harry

Chapitre 5

Harry

_ Al,_

_Je vais bien, tonton Ron et tatie Luna s'occupe de moi et je joue avec Lo et Lys et Hugo et on s'amuse beaucoup. J'ai hate que ce soit les vacances ! Essaye de ramener des trucs de Hogwarts s'il te plait. _

_Comment va papa ? Il me manque beaucoup même s'il m'envoie des chocogrenouilles. La semaine dernière, je suis désolée de ne pas être venu à Hogwarts mais je ne me sentais pas bien et puis je me suis dit que j'irais ce week-end. Ce n'est pas comme s'il en avait quelque chose à faire de toute fasson. Voilà, prend bien soin de toi, je te fais des gros bisou avent vendredi._

_Lily._

_PS : Tu as vu ? Je ne fais plus de faute !_

* * *

><p><em>Fermer les yeux. Ferme les yeux. Ferme<em>.

_Ce n'est pas utile de les ouvrir. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi je le ferais ? Ce n'est pas utile._

- Hmph_. Levicorpus_.

- Ha !

La tête en bas, il sentait son sang monter dans sa tête jusqu'à la gonfler, son souffle se raréfier. Il ouvrit les yeux et pouf, il retomba sur son lit.

_Mal._ Il était dans la pénombre, mais pas seul_. Oh… mais c'est professeur…_

- Professeur Snape ? mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?

Il ne voulait pas lui répondre apparemment. Harry jeta un coup d'œil au miroir. Il n'était pas… Il n'était pas comme ça…

Dans le miroir il voyait une espèce de clochard décharné avec des cernes violettes monstrueuses. Il saignait à la tête aussi. Il porta la main, à son visage et son reflet flou le fit aussi. Le professeur Snape s'était assis sur le lit. Il brandissait sa baguette sur Harry.

Harry le regarda. Il regarda le bout de la baguette, complètement hagard. _Est-ce qu'il avait fait une bêtise ?_ Le professeur Snape allait enfin réaliser son rêve et transformer Harry en hachis Parmentier ? Harry avait du mal à penser.

Il semblait que tout était flou et lourd. Il n'avait même pas mal à sa coupure au front.

_- Episkey_. Tu n'as pas très bonne mine.

_Oh… truc de fou fou ! Le Professeur Snapy l'avait… Tutoyé ! Ouais, ouais !_

Harry émit un gloussement pas très fameux.

- Allez debout.

- On va où ? Je veux pas aller en retenue…

- Tu as trente ans Potter tu ne vas pas en retenue.

Harry stoppa net. L'homme avec lui n'était pas son professeur de potions.

Il plissa les yeux. Il était debout presque nu devant un homme qui le regardait d'un air triste et sévère. Il portait une belle robe anthracite aux broderies argent et ses cheveux noirs étaient extrêmement longs ramenés sur son épaule. Il avait une affreuse cicatrice sur le cou et son visage bien que plutôt tendu à cet instant, était plutôt beau. Il avait le nez moins crochu que son prof et …

Harry avait la tête qui tournait. Il essaya de s'appuyer à la première chose qui lui tomberait sous la main. Rien. Il se laissa choir sur le lit en tenant sa tête.

_Ginny est morte._

_Ferme les yeux. Tu n'as pas besoin de les ouvrir. Tu n'as pas besoin de les ouvrir. Ce n'est pas utile._

- Allez Harry, viens il faut te laver.

_Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? A quoi ça servait ?_

- Après je te passerai une potion pour dessoûler et tu iras à la bibliothèque.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que tu es vivant et que tu dois vivre.

Il sentit un bras puissant le tirer en avant et il le suivit sans faire d'histoire.

_Ginny… elle est morte._

Harry sentait qu'il était trempé. Il était sous la douche.

- Harry ?

Une voix claire et belle. La voix de sa meilleure amie. Elle était accoudée sur un meuble et le regardait l'air inquiet.

- L'eau est à la bonne température Harry ?

- Oui.

- Bah alors. Regarde-moi !

- Regarder quoi ? Tu n'es pas vraiment là.

- Si, Harry. Regarde-moi, je suis là.

Il n'avait pas seulement les joues humides à cause de la douche. Il sentait deux mains chaudes se poser dans son dos. Il avait dessoûlé, c'est pour ça qu'il la voyait encore.

- Tu veux que je te frotte le dos Harry ?

- Fais donc ça.

Harry sentait bien les deux mains se mouvoir dans son dos. Il les connaissait ces mains.

Elles étaient fines et blanches. Très petites. Il se rappelle qu'il avait dû apprendre une nouvelle formule pour adapter la bague qu'il lui avait achetée à son doigt minuscule. Il les sentait ces petits doigts. Ils caressaient les courbes de son dos, traçant des petits cercles, comme des volutes, et plaquaient les paumes sur ses omoplates. Il ferma les yeux et se retourna doucement.

Les mains se mouvaient, il le sentait. Elles se mouvaient sur sa nuque douloureuse puis sur ses épaules et son torse.

_Ferme les yeux. Ferme les yeux elle n'est pas là._

Il ouvrit. Elle lui fit un grand sourire et puis tout d'un coup son expression changea. Elle pâlit et s'effondra sur le carrelage. Elle était par terre, en robe de nuit, une main sur son ventre et une autre au-dessus de sa tête, ses cheveux roux dispersés autour de son visage comme une corolle. Ses grands yeux marron étaient grands ouverts et il n'y avait rien dedans. Il n'y avait rien, rien, rien_. Rien_.

_Ginny est morte. Elle est morte._

_Ferme les yeux._

Il avait dû faire quelque chose de bruyant parce que Snape s'était précipité. Harry rouvrit ses yeux douloureux. L'eau coulait sur son corps glacé, il était à genoux sur le sol. Mais il n'y avait rien sur le sol. Il n'y avait personne.

Il se leva.

- Besoin d'aide ?

Harry regarda Snape. Il hocha la tête négativement. Snape l'avait entendu, il était sûr. Il savait que le Survivant était complètement fou.

- J'arrive. Je me rince.

- Je reste là.

Harry se contenta de se retourner et de rincer la mousse qui restait sur son corps.

* * *

><p>- Je cherche quelque chose sur les propriétés de la racine d'Alihotsy, M. Potter.<p>

- Et il n'y a rien dans votre bouquin ?

- Eh bien… je voulais plus d'informations.

Harry n'insista pas. Le Ravenclaw en face de lui se tortillait un peu, gêné, tandis qu'Harry pensa très fort à la commande et demanda à la bibliothèque de lui donner un titre. Sur le parchemin sous ses doigts un titre et un rayonnage s'était inscrit. Le livre se trouvait dans la réserve. Le garçon était en cinquième année.

- Il faudra l'autorisation d'un professeur, le seul livre qui vous propose des informations complémentaires est dans la Réserve.

Harry le regarda froncer les sourcils.

- Et vous, vous le pouvez pas me la donner l'autorisation ?

- Non, je ne suis pas votre enseignant. Demandez au professeur Longbottom ou au professeur Snape.

Le garçon grimaça.

- Le professeur Longbottom trouvera sans doute que ce sont des recherches inutiles et le professeur Snape… Je crois qu'il ne m'aime pas beaucoup.

- Le professeur Snape est un professionnel, demandez-lui.

Le Ravenclaw pris la feuille, vaincu. Sa seule consolation c'était que lui aussi avait un exemplaire original de l'écriture du Survivant.

Harry se posa contre son dossier. Il y avait Ginny en train de faire ses devoirs là-bas. Elle était dans son uniforme Gryffindor et lui envoyait un baiser avant de se repencher sur ses recherches.

Un Hufflepuff de troisième année s'assit à sa place. Elle disparut.

Elle était là, elle cherchait un livre dans le rayon des Sortilèges. Elle lui fit un grand sourire.

Harry ne savait pas pourquoi elle était là. Il avait encore mal. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle parte. Mais il ne pouvait plus la voir. Elle était toujours là. Il lui parlait, et elle lui répondait.

Il le faisait d'abord en cachette, quand il se savait seul, puis il s'adressait aux photos alors que ses enfants ou ses amis étaient dans la même pièce. Elle était là, à se moquer de lui quand il ne voulait pas croiser son regard. Elle était toujours avec lui. Et chaque jour elle mourrait devant lui. Elle s'effondrait, blanche, comme s'il l'avait vue succomber.

Ginny feuilletait un livre, assise sur son bureau. Quelqu'un s'adressa à lui.

- Harry ?

- Bonjour Neville.

- Salut. Tient je te rends ça.

Il lui tendit un épais grimoire. Harry le fit effacer des items empruntés et d'un geste du poignet, l'envoya se ranger à son rayonnage.

- C'est vraiment impressionnant.

Harry le regarda.

- Ta magie, je veux dire.

- Oh.

- Oui, comment fais-tu tout ça ? Je veux dire, je te vois faire ça depuis un moment mais, je ne t'ai jamais demandé.

- Comment je fais ?

Neville hocha la tête.

- Je le veux… et ça arrive.

Neville le regarda un peu désarçonné. Il lui sourit et fit un signe de la main.

- Bon j'y vais, j'ai un tas de trucs à préparer et corriger.

Harry fit un signe de tête et reporta son attention sur Ginny. Elle lisait le Chicaneur en gloussant. Elle n'était pas très habillée.

- Ah, heureusement qu'il n'y a que toi qui puisse me voir ! je peux me promener comme ça toute la journée ! Imagine si ce pauvre Neville m'avait vue seins nus à la bibliothèque !

Il ne répondait rien. Elle n'est pas vraiment là. Elle n'est pas là.

- Harry ! pourquoi tu ne me réponds plus ? Tu le faisais avant.

_Ferme les yeux._

- Ouvre -les ! Regarde-moi !

- Non.

- Non quoi ?

Harry ouvrit les yeux et leva la tête. James le regardait d'un air étrange. Ses yeux. Les yeux de James, marron chocolat, pétillants. Leur forme, leur couleur… les yeux de Ginny le regardaient d'un air étrange_. Ferme les yeux._

- Rien, je pensais à quelque chose. Tu as besoin de moi ?

- En fait oui, j'ai un devoir de métamorphose et il n'y a plus de manuel de métamorphose avancée.

- James, tu n'es qu'en troisième année, le manuel intermédiaire suffit.

- Mais j'avais repéré un super passage dedans ! S'il te plaît, c'est pour un devoir.

- Bon. Quelqu'un en a apporté un tout à l'heure. Il était abimé, je te laisse l'utiliser si tu bosses ici, sinon tu en attends un autre, tu attends que je le répare ou tu en demandes un au professeur Deauclaire.

- Euh… je vais prendre celui-là, je vais me mettre là-bas. J'en ai pour pas plus d'une heure.

Harry hocha la tête. Pas qu'il en avait quoi que ce soit à faire.

- Oh mon chéri, j'espère vraiment que James va réussir. Tu te rends compte qu'on a fait ça tous les deux ? Rien que tous les deux ? Il est vraiment merveilleux.

* * *

><p>Harry grignota dans un sandwich. Albus lui en faisait envoyer un tous les soirs. C'était un garçon adorable, bien qui grandisse un peu vite.<p>

- Mmmmh, Scorp.

Harry surveillait son fils. Tous ses enfants en fait. Mais James et Lily dormaient, et Teddy faisait des devoirs d'Arithmancie peu passionnants. Il voulait voir Albus de plus près. Il était dans son lit, vu que la lumière lunaire venait de la droite, et de toute évidence il n'était pas seul.

- Eh, Albus ?

- Quoi ?

- Est-ce que tu as déjà pensé à comment… enfin je veux dire…tu vois ?

A en juger par ses pommettes rose, Albus voyait très bien. Il essaya d'aplatir ses épis rétifs à toute discipline et se cala mieux sur l'épaule fine et nue de son ami.

- Oui… j'y ai pensé.

- Et… euh, voilà quoi…

Albus émit un petit rire.

- On verra ça quand on en pourra plus. Je ne sais pas toi, moi je suis très bien comme ça. Laissons les idioties aux Gryffindor, on est quand même pas obligé de foncer tête baissée.

Scorpius soupira de soulagement.

- Je ne savais pas trop quoi faire, avoua-t-il, j'ai lu un … bouquin avec des histoires, tu sais de mecs.

- Non ? Tu lis des romans gay ?

- Un seul ! s'écria-t-il gêné. Juste pour savoir, enfin tu vois ?

Il voyait.

Harry croqua dans son sandwich. Il invoqua une bouteille de scotch. Quelques minutes plus tard, l'alarme Snape retentit dans ses oreilles. Il éteint son miroir. Son reflet le représentait, très fatigué, une bouteille à la main, pas encore entamée. Sa porte s'ouvrit doucement. Snape s'appuya au cadre.

- Tu ne devrais pas.

- Sans doute pas.

- Alors ne l'ouvres pas.

Harry ne répondit rien. Ginny, qui était assise derrière lui depuis qu'il avait commencé à manger n'était plus là. En fait, elle n'était jamais là quand Snape venait.

- Tu devrais rester tout le temps… dis Harry tout doucement.

- Quoi ?

- Rien du tout. Je n'ai rien bu.

Snape s'approcha un peu. Il tendit la main.

- Donne-là moi.

- Tu peux la prendre, elle n'est qu'à trente centimètre de ta main.

- Si j'avais voulu la prendre je l'aurais fait depuis la porte. Ce que je veux, c'est que tu me la donne.

- Et ça change quoi ? Tu l'auras à la fin et moi non.

- C'est moi qui pose les règles Harry. Je veux que ce soit toi qui me donne la bouteille.

Harry approcha prudemment la bouteille de la main de Snape, les yeux dans les yeux avec lui. Pourquoi lui faisait-il ça ? Pourquoi se sentait-il bien, en sécurité ? Pourquoi avait-il toujours fait aveuglément confiance en son ancien professeur ? Etait-il une figure paternelle ?

Et surtout, pourquoi Ginny n'était plus là quand il venait, pourquoi ne mourrait-elle plus dans son lit ?

Harry remit la bouteille à Snape. Elle disparut. Il sentait la douleur, les questions. Il voulait boire.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Harry ?

Il avait une si belle voix. Elle était si chaude, si veloutée quand il lui parlait. Il pouvait dire ce qu'il voulait.

- Je veux boire.

- Tu ne peux pas.

- Pourquoi ?

- Pourquoi pas.

- Parce que je ne veux pas sentir.

- Tu es vivant tu dois sentir.

- Je ne veux pas être vivant.

- Parce que c'est douloureux ?

Harry ne répondit rien. Snape le tint par l'épaule.

- Lève-toi, on va se promener.

Il se laissa faire.

Il faisait déjà noir. Severus avançait derrière lui. Les couloirs de Hogwarts semblaient toujours infinis dans la pénombre. Harry voyait toujours des scènes de son passé dans ces couloirs qu'il avait tant traversés, tant exploré.

- Tu m'as crié dessus ici.

- Comme à beaucoup d'autres endroits.

Harry ne répondit rien.

- Des souvenirs te viennent ?

- Oui.

- Tu veux me raconter ?

- Oui.

Ils avancèrent.

- Je ne me suis pas promené dans Hogwarts comme ça depuis… au moins quinze ans.

- Et qu'en penses-tu ?

Harry réfléchit.

- Je pourrais dire que rien n'a changé, mais ce n'est pas vrai. Tous les couloirs sont pareils, les pièces, les passages, les élèves. C'est vrai que Hogwarts n'est pas immuable mais même ses surprises sont les mêmes, je les connaissais.

- Alors rien n'a changé.

- Non. Tout a changé. Moi j'ai changé.

- En bien.

- Je ne sais pas.

Ils arrivèrent dans le Hall.

- On sort.

Harry hocha la tête. Il s'assirent contre la fontaine. Il faisait très noir, la lune était invisible. Harry tendit le poing, il l'ouvrit et trois boules lumineuses en sortirent et se mirent à voleter autour d'eux.

- Mon oncle et ma tante ne m'avaient pas signé le formulaire d'autorisation pour aller à Hogsmeade en troisième année.

- Je m'en souviens. Tu y es allé tout de même.

- Et ça t'as rendu dingue.

- Tu te comportais comme un parfait idiot et au mépris de tous les efforts que nous faisions pour te protéger et en violant le règlement impunément tu es parti faire l'imbécile avec tes petits copains Gryffindor.

Harry ricana.

- Tu connais toujours ton texte après presque vingt ans ? Je suis impressionné.

Severus esquissa un sourire.

- Ose me dire que ce n'était pas vrai.

- Ça ne l'était pas. Je ne me comportais pas comme un imbécile mais comme un adolescent normal qui n'en pouvais plus de rester moisir tout seul au château par la faute de Muggle qui lui ont volé son enfance.

Snape le regarda.

- Pétunia est sans aucun doute la personne la plus insupportable que j'aie rencontré. En comptant votre père et ses amis…

- Oh, tu penses ?

- Cette fille était ignoble. Je n'arrivais pas à croire qu'elle était la sœur de Lily.

Harry hocha la tête.

- C'est loin tout ça. Les Dursley, c'est loin.

Il regarda autour de lui. Il croisa le regard de Severus.

- Pourquoi tu m'as fait sortir ?

- N'est-ce pas agréable ?

Harry sentit une brise passer sur son visage. Il regarda les étoiles.

- Mars est bien visible ce soir. Tous les centaures doivent être dehors.

- Oui.

- C'est agréable. Mais pas parce qu'on est dehors.

- Oh ?

- Parce que tu es là. Tu es un bon ami Severus.

- J'en suis honoré Harry.

- Est-ce que je peux dormir chez toi ?

Severus le toisa.

- Et tu es sobre cette fois-ci ?

- Comment ça cette fois ?

- Laisse. Non. Mais je resterai jusqu'à que tu dormes. Et je te réveillerai demain matin, si j'arrive assez tôt.

- D'accord.

En se levant, Harry aperçut, sans en dire un mot, des cheveux longs et roux derrière un pilier.

_Ferme les yeux._

* * *

><p>Il fallait fermer la bibliothèque. Harry se leva et alla prévenir les élèves qu'il était temps de ranger leurs affaires. Il regarda quelques septièmes années stressées au possible tenter de se retenir de fondre en larmes. Les examens approchaient.<p>

La bibliothèque vide, il la verrouilla. Il fallait qu'il se repose. Avant ça, il appela Winky.

- Eh salut.

- Harry Potter, mon seigneur.

- T'abuse un peu.

- Pardon milord.

- Eh tu veux bien passer donner des chocogrenouilles à Lily ? Dis-lui qu'elle me manque beaucoup et que je l'embrasse très fort.

- Oui, milord.

Elle se prosterna bien bas.

- Pourquoi des chocogrenouilles ?

Une voix chaude retentit derrière lui.

- Oh, Ted. Salut.

- T'es vraiment obsédé par les chocogrenouilles. Ce n'était pas le cas avant.

- Non pas vraiment. Je ne suis pas obsédé.

- Franchement Papa, tu dois bien t'en rendre compte.

- Quelqu'un m'as appris que c'était la friandise qui faisait le plus de bien.

- Oh vraiment ? Qui ça ?

Harry lui sourit.

- Quand j'étais en troisième année, je me suis fait attaquer par des Détraqueurs. Il m'en a donné et après ça j'ai compris que c'était vraiment un super truc.

Ted le regarda curieux.

- Ton père, Remus. Ça a été l'homme le plus gentil et le plus doué que j'ai jamais connu.

- Oh.

- Oui.

Teddy rougit. Il aimait bien entendre parler de Remus, même si ça n'arrivait pas souvent.

- Et après il t'a appris à faire un Patronus c'est ça ? Tante Hermione m'avait déjà raconté.

- Oui c'est ça.

Ted hocha la tête. Harry le regarda. Il n'était pas beaucoup plus petit que lui. Il sourit.

- Tes parents seraient vraiment fier… je suis fier de toi.

- Merci papa.

- Bon tu devrais aller te coucher.

- Oui.

Il s'en alla.

- Eh Ted !

- Oui ?

- La tour Gryffindor c'est par là.

- Je sais ! Salut !

Harry balança la tête de droite à gauche. Il était bientôt arrivé à ses appartements. Quand il entra, la pièce était parfaitement propre et nette. Tout était à sa place. Sans doute qu'Hermione lui avait envoyée Winky. Il lui écrit une petite note et la jeta dehors.

Il s'assit sur son canapé.

- Franchement Harry tu n'es pas très gai.

- Je suis très bien comme ça.

- Tsss… tu devrais rire un peu plus ! Depuis combien de temps tu n'es pas monté sur un balai ?

- Depuis un moment, c'est vrai…

- Alors vas-y !

- J'ai pas envie.

- Harry…

- Laisses moi tranquille Gin.

- Ne m'appelle pas Gin ! Ginny est déjà un diminutif et ce n'est pas un nom d'alcool.

Harry éleva les épaules.

- Pourquoi tu es encore là ?

- Tu veux que je parte ?

Il ne répondit pas.

- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

- Je vais… regarder les enfants.

- Oui !

Ginny tapa des mains en riant.

Il entra dans sa chambre. Le lit était fait, un sandwich et un jus de citrouille trônaient sur un plateau, sur une chaise au pied du lit.

- Albus est vraiment le petit fils de sa grand-mère, hein Harry, _mon chéri_ ?

- Sans doute.

Il prit le sandwich et se laissa choir sur le lit. Son reflet le toisait d'un air mauvais. Il était muet et cela le rendait un peu susceptible. Il disparut et laissa place aux scènes de la vie de ses enfants. Victoire riait aux éclats dans ce qui semblait être la salle des mécaniques, Scorpius faisait ses devoirs dans la salle commune Slytherin, Ron racontait une histoire d'un vieux grimoire et Hugo baillait. Sur la dernière image il y avait une porte. Dans des cachots.

- James est en retenue avec Snape ? demanda Ginny.

- Aucune idée.

James tapa à la porte. Toutes les autres images s'effacèrent et la dimension de celle de James changea, précisant le regard qu'on avait sur la scène. Un « Entrez » retentit. C'était bien Snape.

Harry regarda derrière lui. Ginny n'était plus là.

Il sourit presque imperceptiblement et mangea un bout du sandwich.

C'était le bureau du professeur Snape. Il semblait affairé à corriger des copies.

- Approchez.

- Oui, monsieur.

Harry fut un peu surpris du ton de James. Il lui semblait pourtant qu'il était plus insubordonné que ça. Il s'approchait et s'assit devant le bureau de Snape.

- Bon vous allez prendre ce paquet là et le manuel d'introduction à la concoction des Potions. Vous corrigerez les fautes que vous pourrez apercevoir sur un parchemin à part et je verrai ce que je pourrais faire.

- Mais… c'est un paquet de copie de première année ! Je ne suis pas si nul !

- Les bases Potter. Je ne doute pas que vous réussirez très bien mais s'il vous manque une seule base ce pourrait être dévastateur.

- Dévastateur, bougonna James, je veux juste réussir mes examens.

- Sans faire exploser le château n'est-ce pas ?

Il ne répondit rien et pris le paquet.

- On le droit de discuter ?

- Moi oui.

- Et moi ?

- Si c'est pertinent.

- Oh sympa !

- Cela n'était pas pertinent.

- Gnagnagna.

- Cela non plus. Veuillez-vous mettre au travail.

James prit la première copie avec le sourire. Il déchanta vite.

- La potion d'Engorgement ? On l'a faite en deuxième année !

- Et vous êtes en troisième. Un problème ? Est-ce trop difficile ?

- Vous vous foutez tellement de moi que si c'était le cas je ne vous le dirais pas ! Mais non, pas de soucis, j'y arrive pas mal.

Severus ricana. Harry eut un sourire.

Il passa quelques minutes. James avait l'air assez concentré et écrivait beaucoup.

- Elle est nulle Goujon…

- Plaît-il ?

- Sandra Goujon, elle n'a pas une très bonne copie.

- C'est une élève qui rencontre des difficultés dans ma matière et qui ne semble pas s'en inquiéter. Comme quelqu'un d'autre de ma connaissance.

- Eh ! Je m'en inquiète ! Pourquoi je passerai ma soirée ici sinon ?

- Pour le plaisir de ma compagnie ?

- Hmph.

Ils retournèrent à leur occupation. Harry remarqua que Snape jetait beaucoup de coups d'œil à James.

- Dites-moi James.

- Oui, monsieur ?

- Votre père vous-a-t-il offert un objet magique ? Et à Albus également ?

- Euh… non. Pourquoi ? Il prévoit de nous faire un cadeau ?

- Non, rien de ce genre.

Il avait l'air soupçonneux. Harry savait pourquoi. Il y avait de la magie sur ses enfants. Il les avait marqués avec une Trace et bien sûr, Severus Snape l'avait senti.

James avait l'air un peu surpris mais il haussa les épaules et retourna à son travail. Snape continua à lui lancer des regards étranges.

- Pourriez-vous vider vos poches ?

- Hein ?

- Vous avez entendu.

- Oui, mais, pourquoi ?

- On verra bien.

- Bon.

Il se leva.

- J'ai un paquet de Suçacides pour Molly, quatre cartes de chocogrenouilles que j'allais envoyer à Lily, comme elle ne les a pas. Sinon, j'ai un bout de parchemin vierge et une moitié de Plumensucre.

Snape inspecta les objets du bout de sa baguette.

_- Revelio_ !

Harry ricana. Il ne trouverait rien.

- Bon vous pouvez m'expliquer pourquoi vous violez mes affaires maintenant ?

James avais l'air particulièrement intrigué. Snape était énervé.

- Pour rien… Je croyais que… mais enfin, ce doit être une mauvaise approche.

- Une mauvaise approche pour faire quoi ?

- Je ne vous parlais pas Potter !

- Ah c'est Potter maintenant !

James avait l'air blessé. Severus se radoucit.

- Désolé, James. Je m'emporte facilement. Je crois que je suis définitivement paranoïaque.

- James se calma.

- Bon sang, ces vétérans… Vous ne tournez pas rond.

Severus retourna à sa place. James remit ses affaires dans sa poche.

Harry se ressaisit son sandwich.

- Et sinon, professeur.

- Oui ?

- Est-ce que vous avez changé d'avis à propos de…

- Je ne reviendrais pas là-dessus James.

- Mais pourquoi ? J'ai pas arrêté d'y penser !

- Cela ne vous concerne pas du tout.

Harry s'approcha instinctivement. Cela devenait un peu intéressant.

- Ah si, ça me concerne directement !

Severus soupira et posa sa plume.

- Et quelle serait la solution pour que vous cessiez de vous en faire autant ?

- J'avais une idée…

- Je vous en prie faites-moi part de vos lumières.

- Oh, vous ne rendez pas sa très facile si vous voulez mon avis !

- James…

Il grommela quelque chose d'inaudible, rouge.

- Pourriez-vous répéter dans un langage compréhensible pour l'espèce humaine ?

- Vous pourriez vous confesser.

On aurait dit que James avait giflé son professeur.

- Et dans quelle sorte de monde vivez-vous pour faire de cette idée une solution ?

- Mais si ça marche ?

- C'est quelque chose que je m'interdis de penser depuis bien longtemps alors ne le faites pas s'il vous plaît.

Harry avait l'impression de regarder un film de science-fiction. Son fils le plus turbulent (celui qui n'était pas à Slytherin en plus !) parlait avec le pire professeur de l'école de ses problèmes amoureux. De la science-fiction ? Du merveilleux !

_- Depuis bien longtemps ?_ Depuis quand ?

Severus Snape rosit. Il attrapa rageusement une feuille.

- Je ne tiens pas à discuter de ça.

- Moi j'y tiens ! Allez, vous pouvez bien me le dire on n'est pas à ça près !

- Sans doute… une quinzaine d'année.

James ouvrit grand la bouche.

- Depuis plus longtemps que ma vie ?

Severus sourit.

- Il s'est passé bien des choses avant que vous ne veniez malencontreusement au monde et il s'en passera après que vous trépasserez.

- Ça c'était méchant et gratuit.

- Ma définition soit.

- Haha ! Ouais quelque chose comme ça.

James semblait en plein réflexion.

- Je ne vous comprends vraiment pas.

- Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que vous puissiez.

- Ah ?

- Vous êtes un lion et vous êtes jeune. Bien trop pur idiot et naïf pour saisir les sinuosités de mon esprit vieillissant.

- Ouah, j'adore quand vous parlez ! Même quand vous me traitez d'imbécile, ça passe pas mal.

- Merci.

- Mais moi je pense que vous êtes l'idiot ici.

- Je ne vous permets pas !

- Je me le permets tout seul. Que vous n'ayez rien dit ces dernières années c'était complètement compréhensible, mais là ? Vous passez à côté de la chance d'être enfin heureux juste parce que vous avez peur ?

- Je n'ai pas peur, James, soupira Snape, je suis réaliste.

James se leva de sa place. Il s'assit sur la table.

- Réaliste en quoi ?

- Il a été marié pendant quatorze ans, idiot. Avec une femme.

- Il pourrait très bien être bi ! On n'en sait rien du tout !

Harry s'étouffa presque. Un homme ? Snape aimait un homme et James en parlait avec lui, l'encourageait à se confesser ?

- Et même si c'était le cas, je suis bien trop âgé pour lui. Il a l'âge d'être mon fils ! Non en fait son père avait le même âge que moi ! C'est très malsain, James, très malsain.

- C'est surtout des conneries. On est sorciers, on vit longtemps. Vingt ans de différence ? C'est rien du tout.

- Il a des enfants.

- Ouais, je sais !

James rit.

- C'est pas graaave !

- Vous ne savez vraiment pas de quoi vous parlez.

- Oh si ! c'est vous qui êtes complètement bouché ! Votre histoire, c'est carrément possible.

- Et quand j'aurais le cœur brisé, je viendrais vous assassiner.

- Euh… on pourrait faire un deal qui n'implique pas ma mort ok ?

- Il n'y aura aucun deal. Je suis heureux d'être juste amis, ça me suffit amplement.

- Blah blah.

- Je suis très sérieux.

- J'en doute pas.

- Mais comment pouvez-vous ne serais-ce que penser à ça ?

- Mais il vous adore ! Il n'y a qu'avec vous qu'il a l'air de vivre un peu !

- Je suis son ami !

- Non ! Il n'y a pas que ça ! Tonton Ron est son meilleur ami depuis qu'ils ont l'âge de Lily et pourtant, il n'a pas l'air aussi vivant avec lui que quand il est avec vous ! Vous, vous rendez son monde meilleur ! Il sourit, il parle, il fait des blagues, il s'accroche à vous ! Vous n'êtes pas juste son ami.

Harry avait arrêté de respiré. Ça ne se pouvait pas. _Non._

Snape était coi. Pouvait-il ne serais-ce que répondre quoique ce soit ? Il baissa les yeux.

- Ne faites pas ça.

- Quoi.

- Ne me donnez pas d'espoir. C'est vain.

James soupira.

- Peut-être. Peut-être pas. Mais vous voyez toujours le chaudron à moitié vide. Je vous demande simplement d'imaginer qu'il est à moitié plein.

- Il l'est par définition. James tout cela est bien beau mais pensez ne serais-ce qu'une secondes aux conséquences pour moi si cela venait à ne pas se réaliser ? S'il en venait à me haïr comme il le faisait autrefois ?

- Ça, ça n'arrivera pas. Il vous aime déjà beaucoup trop.

- Vous êtes un gamin insupportable.

- Si vous devenez mon beau-père, va falloir me supporter.

- Vous rêvez mon petit.

- C'est gratuit, mon vieux.

- Je vous en prie, un peu de tenue.

Harry inspira un grand bol d'air. Snape l'aime. Il l'aime depuis quatorze ans. Et son fils est au courant. Snape _l'aime._

_Ferme les yeux._

Snape, il t'aime. Il t'aime. Il t'aime, il _souffre_ pour toi.

_Vous êtes vivant vous devez sentir._

Oh, il sentait ! La tête lui tournait. Il t'aime, il te tient, il te touche. Il te soigne. Il t'aime.

_Parce que c'est douloureux ?_

Severus t'aime. Il t'aime de tout son cœur.

- Au début c'est grave flippant comme idée. Et puis j'y ai repensé longtemps. Et ça me plait. Vous savez quoi ? Même si vous ne vous lancez jamais, je veux quand même que vous soyez mon beau-père.

- Vous proférez des imbécilités plus énormes que vous, James, faites attention.

- Non, vraiment ! Je vous aime beaucoup professeur. Et j'aimerai beaucoup que mon père soit aussi amoureux de vous comme vous êtes amoureux de lui.

- Ne dites pas ce mot !

- Quoi amoureux ? ça vous gêne amoureux ?

- Oui.

- Ne soyez jamais gêné par la magie. L'amour, c'est de la magie.

- Encore faut-il qu'elle opère.

James rit.

- Vous êtes un vieux Slytherin incapable de rêver !

- Ne m'insultez pas.

Mais il souriait.

Harry trouvait ce sourire flou. Bon sang. Il s'essuya les joues. Il pleurait.

- Il temps que vous partiez James. Prenez les copies avec vous, mais n'en parlez à personne d'accord ?

- Oui monsieur !

Il ramassa ses affaires et fit un signe enjoué de la main. Severus leva les yeux.

- Bonsoir.

- Bonne nuit ! A demain !

Il partit. Il n'y avait plus que le couloir et les sifflotements de James. Harry éteint le miroir. Il ne pleurait plus. Il se leva, alla dans le salon. Il n'y avait personne_. Pourquoi diable y aurait-il quelqu'un_, se dit Harry. _Il est bientôt dix heures du soir !_

Il croisa son reflet dans la glace du living room.

_Bon sang. Je ne suis pas très beau._ Il gratta son menton.

Il respirait. Depuis quand n'avait-il pas respiré comme ça ? Il avisa son air fatigué et sa barbe de trois jours. Il avait mauvaise mine. Ça allait changer. Tout allait changer.

Il n'y avait personne à présent.

Il allait dormir.

* * *

><p>Ce matin-là, au petit déjeuner, Hermione le regardait étrangement. Elle était belle Hermione. Il l'avait saluée. Il était encore un peu lent, un peu morose. Mais quelqu'un l'aimait, et ce quelqu'un avait fait partir son pire démon.<p>

_C'était soudain. Trop soudain. Trop étrange._

Il arrivait d'ailleurs. Harry s'était rasé, il s'était mis à côté de la place que le professeur prenait tout le temps. Il n'avait pas l'air trop réveillé.

- Bonjour Severus.

C'était la première fois qu'il le voyait en vrai depuis hier soir. Il était impeccable. Harry se força à ne pas le détailler. Allait-il remarquer quoique ce soit en étant au courant ? Le moindre changement ?

- Harry… tu as l'air en forme aujourd'hui.

- Je le suis.

Il lui sourit. La fourchette dans la main de Snape trembla.

- C'est… c'est formidable.

- C'est bien.

Harry beurra un toast. Son fils Albus arriva dans la salle. Il sursauta en le voyant. Harry lui fit un coucou. Le petit Albus courra vers la table des professeurs. Scorpius, encore dans le coltard s'approcha en se frottant les yeux.

- Eh, papa ! Tu t'es levé tôt !

- Oui. Comment vas-tu ce matin ?

Albus avait un regard pétillant, les joues d'un rose soutenu.

- Je vais super bien… je… j'ai un contrôle de Sortilèges tout à l'heure.

- Ah, et tu es au point ? Tu as bien révisé ?

Harry se sentait bien. Il y avait longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas senti si léger.

- Non, pas trop, mais je l'avais déjà fait avec Teddy et Lucy aussi alors je connais bien, c'est sur les déclinaisons du sortilège de Lévitation.

Harry eut l'image d'une massue de troll tomber sur son propriétaire. Bon sang, il avait l'âge d'Albus quand c'est arrivé. Il sourit.

- Alors bonne chance. Tu devrais aller manger maintenant. Salut Scorpius.

- Bonjour M. Potter.

Harry hocha la tête.

- Harry ?

- Oui Severus.

Il le regardait, un peu abasourdi.

- S'est-il produit quelque chose de… notable ces temps-ci ?

Il le regardait d'un air inquisiteur. Harry sentait son cœur battre à la chamade.

- Il s'est passé quelque chose. C'est… passionnant mais je garderais ça pour moi pour l'instant.

- Oh…

Il hocha la tête. Harry découpa son omelette mais, et Severus l'avait remarqué, il était rouge et ses mains tremblaient.

_Trop soudain. C'était trop soudain. Trop bizarre_. Son cœur menaçait de sortir de sa poitrine. Il mangea. Doucement. Puis, il sortit de table.

Il titubait.

* * *

><p><em>Mais même si je ne suis plus là, il faut que tu retombes amoureux. Il faut que tu avances parce que je serais partie. Et même si tu m'en veux, garde moi une petite place dans ton cœur. Je t'ai aimée et je t'aime du plus profond de moi et c'est comme ça que je sais que tu dois tomber amoureux.<em>

_Parce qu'Harry, ça ne t'es jamais arrivé._

_Avance mon amour. Découvre ce que je t'ai empêché de connaître._

_Et tu me présenteras quand on se reverra à la gare de King's Cross, pas vrai ?_


	8. Chapitre 6 : Lily

Chapitre 6

Lily

_Hermione chérie, _

_Je t'envoie les gamins, m'en veux pas, je ne pourrais pas être avec eux, mais on a eu une commande importante pour le Japon alors Georges a vraiment besoin de moi pour la réunion de négociations. Tu sais bien que je suis le seul qui ne finit pas par les insulter. Bon Luna les surveillera quand ils prendront la cheminée et voilà._

_Je t'aime. Fais attention à Lil, elle a la fâcheuse tendance à faire bruler les cheveux des gens qui l'énervent._

_Ton Ronnie._

* * *

><p>Lily toussa et s'épousseta la robe et les cheveux. Elle avait horreur des trajets en cheminée.<p>

- Hé ma chérie.

Elle s'essuya les yeux plein de suie. Son père s'était approché d'elle et l'aidait à se nettoyer. Il était … beau, il était rasé et ses lunettes étaient sur son nez. Il la regardait avec amour.

- Papa… ?

Elle se sentait un peu bizarre. Elle l'avait vu partir dans un état super préoccupant.

- Papa !

Elle le prit dans ses bras, voyant derrière lui Teddy, James et Albus qui souriaient. _Il va mieux, il va vraiment mieux !_ Ses yeux verts pétillaient un peu. Par contre il sentait fort la clope. En tout cas, Hogwarts avait été l'idée de la décennie.

- Comment ça va ma chérie ?

- Ben je suis à Hogwarts, comment tu crois que ça va ?

- Haha !

Il… rit ? Lily se détacha et le regarda. Elle eut un grand sourire. Son papa était de retour, pas trop tôt !

- Dis-moi, c'est quoi cet accoutrement, exactement ?

Elle jeta un regard à sa robe rose en volant et résille rose. Elle tira la langue.

- Je suis très belle !

- T'as l'air d'une barbapapa à la fraise anorexique, lança James.

Albus éclata de rire. Lily rit aussi. Teddy s'approcha et prit aussi sa petite sœur dans ses bras.

- Alors Lily Pad, on t'a pas entendu depuis une éternité !

- J'ai vécu chez tonton Ron ! Tu savais qu'il ne savait pas faire une omelette ? Il a essayé quatre fois et il l'a cramée à chaque fois ! Il a trop du mal, c'était trop drôle !

- Oh Ron a toujours été un peu maladroit, mais vous avez mangé quand même ? demanda Harry.

- Ouais il fait un super poulet. On en avait trois fois par semaine !

James rit. Ils sortirent. Lily attrapa la main de James.

- Hé t'as la carte ?

- Pfff… Non, le nazi l'a gardée.

- Je t'entends James.

- Je sais !

Lily adorait ses frères. Elle était la seule fille et la dernière et c'était super spécial.

* * *

><p>Elle se sentait toute retournée d'être à Hogwarts à chaque fois. Tous les plaisaient, les milliers de tableaux à qui faire la conversation, les fantômes qui débarquaient fortuitement. Elle regardait sans arrêt autour d'elle.<p>

- Arrête ça Lily Pad, tu vas te faire mal au cou !

- Rien à battre !

James secoua la tête.

- On va où ?

- A la bibliothèque.

- Ooooh ? C'est vrai ?

- On est samedi, Papa bosse. Alors on va le voir.

- Et tu pourras me faire entrer dans la Réserve ?

- Non !

James avait l'ai indigné.

- T'en raconte des conneries.

- Hmph ! Toi t'es moins marrant que je t'ai connu !

- Oh la ferme. On arrive.

Lily admira les environs. Il y avait plein de livres qui bougeaient tous seuls, des élèves assis aux tables qui travaillaient et son père, au bureau à l'entrée qui semblait s'ennuyer ferme. Il les aperçut.

- Ah ! Je vous attendais plus tôt !

- Salut p'pa. Désolé, Winky a presque failli mettre le feu au lit de Lily pour qu'elle se lève.

- Eh !

Harry gloussa.

- Tu as bien dormi ma chérie ?

- Sans les ronflements d'Hugo ? C'était juste magique !

James hocha la tête.

- Le portrait dans le salon a dit que c'était elle qui ronflait.

- James ! Papa, James m'embête !

A quelques mètres de là trois Hufflepuff rirent en voyant James se faire taper par une naine de dix ans et demie.

- Arrêtez ça les enfants, c'est une bibliothèque ici.

- Alors dis à James qu'il payera !

- Tu règleras tes comptes avec ton grand frère plus tard.

James lança un coup d'œil amusé vers Lily. Harry envoya un livre à sa place.

- Bon moi j'ai ders trucs à faire, lança James, je vous laisse ! A plus !

- Au revoir James.

- Bon débarras, crevard !

- Lily ! gronda Harry.

Il s'éloigna, tout sourire.

- Bon, assieds-toi là. Tu veux lire quelque chose ?

- Tatie Hermione m'a dit de lire l'histoire de Hogwarts. Tu l'aurais pas par hasard ?

- On est à la bibliothèque de Hogwarts, bien sûr que je l'ai.

Il l'invoqua.

- Tiens ma chérie.

Elle s'installa confortablement sur son fauteuil et ouvrit le livre.

Elle lisait le premier chapitre contant la rencontre des fondateurs d'un air intéressé quand elle fut dérangée pas des gloussements. Elle leva la tête. Un groupe de fille s'étaient approchées du bibliothécaire.

- Bonjour les filles, je peux vous aider ?

- Bonjour M. Potter !

Toutes en cœur en plus. Lily secoua la tête._ Des poules._

- En fait, on a un devoir à faire pour le professeur Snape…

- Oh ? Et en quelle année êtes-vous ?

- Quatrième année. Le devoir est sur la potion Aiguise-Méninges.

- Oh ?

Harry avait un grand sourire presque publicitaire.

- Je l'ai faite aussi avec le professeur Snape en quatrième année ! ça veut dire que vous en avez fini avec les antidotes non ? Il a empoisonné quelqu'un ou pas ?

Les filles étaient presque surexcitées.

- Oui ! Il en avait tellement après la souris de Betty Smith qu'il voulait lui donner une goutte du Mort-Vivant!

- Haha ! Et il s'est retenu ?

- Oui, nos antidotes n'étaient pas assez puissants ! Il lui a juste donné une potion d'Enflure mais elle a quand même fondu en larmes la pauvre…

- Oh c'est la marque de fabrique du professeur Snape, il est un peu rude parfois mais il ne faut pas lui en vouloir.

Les filles étaient pétrifiées. Lily gloussa en voyant qui était derrière Harry. Il se tenait, les bras gracieusement croisés, le visage impassible.

- Il est derrière moi pas vrai ?

Les filles hochèrent la tête, paniquées. Harry se retourna et fit un sourire au professeur Snape.

- Salut Severus !

- Bonjour Harry. Je vois que tu pervertis mes élèves.

- Je vois que tu tortures toujours les animaux des plus candides. Pourquoi tu ne t'es pas arrêté à ce pauvre Trevor ?

- Longbottom avait vraiment besoin d'une leçon, il faisait exploser son chaudron un cours sur deux.

- Et cette Betty Smith ?

- Est un cauchemar.

Harry se retourna, secouant la tête.

- Eh Papa, je pourrais avoir un animal moi aussi.

D'un coup toute l'attention se tourna vers Lily. Les quatrièmes années firent des _oooh !_ Snape, jeta un coup d'œil sur elle et Harry semblait réfléchir.

- On y réfléchira ma chérie, quand je serais sûr que tu ne le tueras pas.

- Quoi ? Mais j'en prendrais bien soin !

- Sur le toit de ta tante Luna ?

Elle rougit. _Comment pouvait-il savoir ça ? Même Tatie Luna ne les avait pas vus !_

- Eh ! Mais comment tu…

- Je sais beaucoup de chose, fit Harry, amusé. On verra pour l'animal quand on fera les courses pour Hogwarts.

Il se tourna vers les filles. Elles étaient toutes absorbées par Lily qui commençait à se sentir gênée.

- M. Potter, c'est votre fille ?

- Elle est trop mignonne !

- Et ses cheveux ! c'est trop mignon !

- Dis ma petite comment t'a fait ça ?

_Ma petite_. Lily sentait un accès de rage monter. Severus, guettant la catastrophe comme Harry, posa une main sur son épaule et fit non de la tête. Harry le remercia du regard mais Lily ne se sentait pas plus détendue. _Non mais ! Ma petite !_

Il y eut une odeur de brûlé.

- AAAARGH ! Mes cheveux ! Eteignez mes cheveux !

Harry, d'un coup de poignet éteint la chevelure de la jeune quatrième année. Quand tout fut plus calme la blonde regarda Lily d'un air soupçonneux en caressant ses cheveux dorés.

Harry intervint.

- C'est ma fille, elle s'appelle Lily et elle entre en première année l'an prochain, elle n'a donc aucune expérience magique du tout. Bon, voilà la liste de vos livres dans lesquels vous aurez des informations sur la potion Aiguise-méninges et des exemples d'utilisation et d'amélioration à travers les âges. Tâchez de rendre un bon devoir au professeur Snape.

- Oui, M. Potter, au revoir M. Potter, au revoir Professeur Snape.

_Elles se barrent les poules pas trop tôt._

- Quelle bande d'idiotes, bougonna Lily.

Severus ricana. Harry caressa la main de sa fille.

- Ne soit pas si dure ma chérie, ce sont des adolescentes, elles finissent par mûrir. Tu dois vraiment apprendre à contrôler tes pulsions.

- Tu veux dire que Tatie Luna, Tatie Hermione et maman étaient comme ça ?

- Hein ? Non.

- Alors ce sont des poules idiotes. Tant pis pour elle.

- Severus aide moi un peu !

- Mademoiselle Potter, ce que votre père essaie de vous dire c'est que même si ces filles sont des imbéciles, il faut rester coite et ne pas souffler un mot insultant de plus, ni transformer ces idiotes en torche humaine.

- Quoi ? Mais ce n'est pas de que je…

Harry soupira. Il sourit néanmoins.

- Voilà fait donc ça. Maintenant retourne à ton bouquin.

Elle obéit à cœur joie. Mais quand même elle ne put s'empêcher d'écouter la conversation.

- Bon tu voulais me voir ?

- Il y a un serpent coincé dans la tuyauterie des cachots.

Son père avait un air bizarre. Il avait l'air un peu stressé. Ses doigts tremblaient un peu et il rosissait.

- Et ? Il y'en a tout le temps.

- Mais tu es toujours Fourchelang, non ?

- Si.

Elle le fixa plus longuement… _Papa, il rougit !_

- Alors ne vaudrait-il pas mieux que tu parles à cette pauvre bête pour qu'elle trouve la sortie plutôt que nous le torturions avec des sorts inutiles ?

- Ouais… j'imagine que tu as raison. Lily ! On lève l'ancre.

- Et pour la bibliothèque ?

- Je vais appeler… La Dame Grise !

Lily regarda d'un air intéressé le fantôme apparaître du sol.

- Chère dame, pourriez-vous surveiller la bibliothèque durant mon absence ?

* * *

><p>Lily tenait la main de son père. Déjà qu'il était connu et que tout le monde le regardait à chaque fois qu'il allait quelque part, quand elle était avec lui, les gens arrêtaient même leur conversation et la montraient du doigt. Ici à Hogwarts, ils étaient avec le directeur adjoint Snape. Personne n'aurait osé faire quoique ce soit. Quoiqu'il en soit, Lily trouvait ça plutôt nul, même après autant de temps, tout le monde avait l'air idiot autour d'eux.<p>

Harry lui lança un regard rassurant en se retournant. Elle était perchée sur ses épaule. Il était encore rouge, même sur sa nuque !

_Faut vraiment que je sache ce qu'il lui est arrivé._

- Hugooo !

- Lil !

- T'es vachement haut.

- Normal, ton père à toi il est petit.

Harry grogna. Ron rit. Les deux enfants tombèrent par terre.

- Eh, Ron, je croyais que tu devais t'occuper des japonais ?

- Georges a tout foutu par terre avant que j'arrive. Je m'en occuperais quand tout sera plus calme.

- Oh, d'accord.

- Ah lala, je ne voulais pas y croire mais t'as l'air d'être dans une de ces putain de forme !

- Papa ! T'as dit un gros mot ! cria Hugo.

- Oh, désolé… le dit pas à ta mère ok ? Jte filerai des bonbons.

- Ouais t'as intérêt.

Hugo fit un clin d'œil à Lily qui pouffa silencieusement.

Snape marchait devant eux.

- Alors du coup ça te plaît de bosser à Hogwarts ?

- C'est super, ouais. Je crois que j'avais jamais passé tant de temps à la bibliothèque même quand on était élève.

- Bah pourquoi se casser le c.., euh, s'embêter à y aller quand Hermione nous ramenait tous les bouquins ?

- Je savais que Miss Granger faisait tout votre travail, lança Snape.

- Eh ! C'est Mrs Weasley, maintenant ! lança une voix féminine.

- Maman ! cria Hugo,

- Tatie Hermione ! cria lily.

- Yo ma chérie, dit Ron.

- Ne dit pas 'Yo' Ron. J'élève des sorciers respectables pas des poulets.

- Les poulets ne font pas 'Yo.'

- Peu importe, Ronald, ne le dit pas.

Harry et Ron échangèrent un regard et éclatèrent de rire.

- Ah la la professeur Snape, je ne sais pas ce que vous avez fait avec Harry mais il est en super forme !

- Eh ne parle pas de moi comme si je n'étais pas là !

- Ouais papa est une star, lança une voix de garçon, il a besoin d'attention.

- James ! cria tout le monde.

- Nan, moi c'est Fred, lança une voix derrière lui.

Snape s'arrêta d'un coup. Plus loin s'avançaient Molly, Lucy, Victoire, Ted, Louis, Roxanne, Dominique, Albus et Scorpius.

- Je peux savoir pourquoi je me coltine toute la tribu Potter-Weasley ?

- Papa va parler Fourchelang, cria Lily.

Tous les enfants applaudirent en faisant_ ouiii !_

Harry rougit. Hermione et Ron rirent.

- Il va sauver un serpent, un serpent, un serpent, chantèrent Molly et Roxanne.

- Iiiil va sauver uuuun Serpent ! suivirent Fred et James.

- Un Serpent, un serpent un serpeennnnt ! firent Albus et Louis en cœur.

- Il le sauvera un sort funeste, chantonna Lily.

- Etre enfermé dans un tuyau de toilette, suivi Hugo.

- Le Sauveur va sauveeeer, chantèrent Ted et Victoire.

- Un… firent toutes les filles.

- Serpent ! finirent les garçons.

Harry n'arrivait plus à respirer et ses côtes lui faisaient mal. Severus se tenait l'arête du nez entre les doigts et se força à ne rien dire. Lily adorait ces moments. Ils se connaissaient tous tellement bien !

Ils arrivèrent devant un mur.

- Taisez-vous tous. Lança Severus. Un ordre simple mais toujours extrêmement efficace de sa part. Même les mouches avaient du arrêter de voler à cet ordre car on n'entendait plus un son.

- _Serpente Revelio._

Un point vert apparu sur le mur du cachot. Tout le monde regarda, intéressés.

Harry s'approcha. Il se concentra un peu. Des tas de sifflement et de crachotement étranges sortirent de sa bouche. A côté d'elle, Lily sentit Dominique frissonner.

Lily fixait son père siffler au mur. C'était trop bizarre mais trop cool en même temps.

- C'est une femelle, elle m'a dit qu'elle était enceinte et qu'elle s'était perdue. Maintenant elle est coincée et l'œuf à l'intérieur d'elle ne va pas tarder à éclore.

- Je croyais que les serpents étaient ovipares, s'écria Hermione. Elle aurait déjà su pondre depuis un moment si c'est prêt à éclore.

- Pas tous, lui répondit-il, certains sont ovivipares. L'œuf reste à l'intérieur et elles donnent directement naissance aux serpenteaux.

Severus réfléchit.

- Si on la réduit, elle saura trouver une sortie ?

- Attends, je demande.

Il siffla encore vers le mur. On entendit le serpent.

- Elle dit que oui. Mais elle voulait être sûre que tu saurais la faire revenir à exactement la même taille. Je lui ai dit que tu étais le directeur des Slytherin la maison des serpents et ça a eu l'air de lui suffire.

- Vive Slytherin ! cria Albus.

Scorpius applaudit et les autres firent _oooouh_. Ils s'arrêtèrent immédiatement au regard acide de Snape. Ron se mordit les joues et Hermione ne se retint même pas de glousser.

- Je vais utiliser un sortilège de réduction léger. Fait le décompte pour elle et donne-moi le signal.

Harry fit le décompte en sifflant et baissa le doigt.

_- Reducto._

Tout d'un coup Harry se mit à courir le long du mur. Lily s'élança à sa poursuite vite suivie de toute la famille et Severus, un poil agacé.

Lily et Harry entrèrent dans ce qui semblait être un atelier délabré. Lily se précipita vers le lavabo. Harry lui tint l'épaule.

- Elle va sortir.

Tout le monde retint son souffle. Severus arriva. Une petite tête triangulaire sortit du trou de l'évier. Harry lui présenta sa main. Elle siffla et Harry lui répondit doucement.

- Elle est complètement crevée. Allez, je vais l'aider.

Il tira doucement et dans un dernier effort elle sortit complètement. Tout le monde applaudi bruyamment et Harry mit le petit serpent autour de son cou. Même si elle était réduite et plutôt fine, sa longueur demeurait impressionnante.

Lily regarda son père un peu rougissant sourire à Snape qui lui fit un signe de la tête. Sa main tremblait un peu.

_Bon._

* * *

><p>Lily se regarda dans le miroir. Ses cheveux avaient pris plusieurs centimètres depuis la « blague » de James et pourtant les cheveux colorés continuaient à pousser dans leur nouvelle couleur. Elle saisit une de ses mèches bleues et la tortilla.<p>

- Tu veux aller voir ta tante Hermione pour remettre la bonne couleur ?

Son père était derrière elle dans le miroir.

- Non, ça me plait pas mal. Je me disais juste que je croyais que les racines seraient rousses. Mais ça pousse fluo, c'est drôle.

Harry sourit.

- Sans doute.

Il lui tint l'épaule et allèrent s'assoir. Harry saisi le Daily Prophet du matin même et commença à lire alors que Lily caressait le serpent sur le bar.

Elle était grosse à une dizaine de centimètres de sa tête.

- Tu crois que je peux caresser son ventre de femme enceinte ?

- Euh… non, tu mourrais atrocement.

- Pff…

Le serpent s'endormait doucement et Lily, la tête posée sur son bras, se sentait un peu lasse. Elle se souvint de quelque chose.

- Eh P'pa.

- Oui Lil ?

- C'est un bon prof le professeur Snape ?

Il avait un peu sursauté. Elle jeta un coup d'œil vers lui, il semblait réfléchir.

- Eh bien… je ne sais pas trop quoi te répondre.

- Tonton Ron dit qu'il était affreux et tatie Hermione n'a jamais dit le contraire.

- Il était plutôt affreux avec moi, sourit Harry. Mais tout était bien différent à ce moment-là.

- Mais Albus l'adore, tu ne crois pas que l'écart est un peu gigantesque ? je veux quand même savoir ce qui m'attend !

- Tu es sûre ?

Elle le regarda dans les yeux. Il avait l'air amusé.

- Grmbl…

- Ne grogne pas ma chérie.

- Chut.

Harry eut un petit rire.

- Et toi maintenant tu l'aimes bien, le professeur Snape ?

- C'est mon ami.

- Et un super ami, tu as l'air d'un tout nouveau papa tout neuf grâce à lui !

Elle vit son père rougir et poser le journal.

- Tu trouves ?

- Ouais ! Tu as l'air… vivant. Et James ! Oh la la, je ne sais pas ce que tu as dit à James mais Albus est d'accord pour dire que t'as fait un boulot extra. Il m'a envoyé des lettres et tout… Il m'aide avec ma collection de carte chocogrenouilles

Lily se mit sur les genoux d'Harry qui sourit en posant sa main sur sa tête.

- Le parrain de ton frère Albus est le professeur Snape.

- Oh ?

- Et c'est aussi son directeur de maison alors c'est normal qu'il l'adore.

- Et toi ? Pourquoi tu l'adore s'il était un mauvais prof ?

Harry se paralysa un instant.

- Eh bien… il a… il a toujours été là. Il m'a toujours protégé et il m'a toujours supporté. Il détestait mon père, ton grand-père James, n'empêche qu'il m'a protégé. C'était… l'ami d'enfance de ta grand-mère Lily.

- Alors il t'a protégé pour elle ?

- Au début sûrement. Mais avec la guerre… et puis on a grandi tous les deux et on s'est mutuellement compris.

- Sa cicatrice est vraiment moche.

- Tu trouves ?

- Eh ben toi aussi t'en as mais elles ne sont pas au milieu du cou. Et même si elle te soûle, un éclair sur le front, c'est plutôt la classe.

- Je trouve que les cicatrices ne sont jamais laides. Elles racontent des moments de notre histoire.

- Et comment il a eu la sienne ? Celle de son cou ?

- Tu le sauras en tant voulu ! Allez ne t'en inquiètes pas. Pourquoi tu ne sortirais pas ? Il fait super beau, va rejoindre tes cousins et tes frères.

Elle bondit sur ses pieds.

- Bon.

- Attends je te trace.

- Sortilège de Traçage ? Encore ?

- Et si tu te perds à nouveau ?

- Mais la dernière fois la porte m'a posé des questions bizarres et m'as envoyé je ne sais pas où !

- Alors un sortilège de Traçage te sauvera si ça t'arrive encore. Tu n'auras qu'à m'appeler. Ou bien fait fonctionner ton cerveau, et appelle Winky

- Pfff…

* * *

><p>- Il est vraiment grave.<p>

- Il est grave dégeu oui.

- Eh ! si je disais ça moi on m'engueulerait encore parce que je suis sois disant homophobe…

- Tu ne l'es pas, c'est pas parce que c'est des garçons que c'est dégueu.

- C'est juste bizarre. Mais c'est définitivement dégueu.

James hocha la tête. Molly se fit entendre.

- Qu'est-ce qui est dégueu ?

- Regarde.

James et Lily regardaient un point fixe derrière Molly. Elle se retourna._ Oh._

- Oh bon sang laissez-le un peu tranquille. C'est votre frère !

- Raison de plus pour trouver ça dégueu. Il… sa langue dépasse !

- Eurk…

- Vous êtes des idiots.

Scorpius était certes un peu plus grand qu'Albus mais il avait l'air de se faire complètement dominer.

- Bon c'est peut-être un peu étrange, dit Molly.

- C'est même carrément bizarre.

- Mais… Il lui tient la nuque ! Il…l'attaque ou quelque chose, s'écria Lily.

- Tu es un bébé, lui répondit James. Ils sont passionnés.

- Ils sont baveux et dégueulasses.

- Aussi.

Ils hochèrent la tête en chœur. Molly soupira, exaspérée.

- Bon j'me barre. A toute Jamie, on se retrouve à la salle.

- Hmm.

Lily sortit une Plumensucre de sa poche.

- Papa est… il va vraiment mieux.

- Oui.

- Toi aussi.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

Lily eut un petit rire.

- 36 retenues, voilà de quoi je parle.

- Hmph.

- Ne fais pas « Hmph ».

- Tss.

- Ne fais pas…

- Ta gueule.

- Je le dirais à papa !

James rit franchement. Lily bouda.

- Et sinon… je sais que tu l'aimes pas beaucoup mais le professeur Snape a l'air cool avec p'pa.

- Oh j'ai changé d'avis, il est plutôt cool.

- Ah tu trouves ? Moi aussi. Même s'il parle bizarre.

- Bizarrement.

- Oui 'fin, voilà.

James hocha la tête en souriant.

Plus loin Albus et Scorpius riaient aux éclats en se tenant les mains. Lily sourit. Elle pensa à quelque chose.

- Et le professeur Snape et papa ils sont amis ?

- Ouais… ouais.

- Papa a l'air de l'adorer.

- Oh c'est vrai ?

- Ouais, il est tout bizarre quand il est là.

James le regarda d'un air étrange avec un sourire un peu trop enthousiasme.

- Bizarre comment ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- Ben, je sais pas trop…

Il lui attrapa l'épaule. Elle fit tomber sa Plumensucre.

- Raconte !

- Eh t'as fait tomber ma plume ! Lâches moi !

- Oh là, qu'est-ce qui se passe ici.

- Al ! James m'a attrapé l'épaule comme un Géant, c'est vrai barbare ! Regarde ma plume !

- Eh ! s'écria James. C'est bon, y'en a d'autre des plumes !

- Aaaaaal ! On va le dire à papa James ! T'as fait tomber ma plume et tu t'en fous !

Albus jeta un regard exaspéré à Scorpius.

Il posa une main sur l'épaule de Lily. Il jeta un regard dissuasif à James qui comptait répondre. Lily fit comme si elle ne l'avait pas vu. Elle s'en alla vers le château avec Albus et tira la langue à James quand tout le monde avait le dos tourné.

Il n'avait pas l'air de l'avoir vu. Pensif, il était simplement posé contre le muret, le poing sous le menton, les jambes croisées et un regard sérieux que Lily n'avait jamais vu.

- Lily Pad ? Tu veux rester ici ?

Albus devant, les doigts entrelacés avec son timide Scorpius, lui lançait un regard interrogatif.

- Non… non j'arrive.

* * *

><p>Il y avait des doigts longs et chauds dans ses cheveux. Elle se tournait. Il n'y avait personne derrière elle. Il y avait les hautes herbes du jardin du Terrier. Un gnome s'accrocha à sa robe. Quelqu'un attrapa son épaule, elle se retourna violemment. Il n'y avait personne. Elle regarda en bas. Le gnome était parti.<p>

Elle n'était pas dans le même jardin. Il y avait une herbe grasse et verte, des fleurs bordaient les haies. Elle était au 12 square Grimmaud. Derrière l'arbre il y avait une femme rousse vêtue d'une robe de chambre blanche. Elle avançait dans le jardin, pieds nus, l'herbe était mouillée et froide, c'était sûrement le matin. L'arbre et la femme étaient toujours plus loin au fur et à mesure qu'elle courrait pour l'atteindre. La femme, elle savait qui c'était !

Elle tomba et se rattrapa sur le tronc de l'arbre. Il y avait un peu de sang dessus. _James… Il s'est cogné la main dessus._ Elle regarda tout autour d'elle. Il n'y avait personne. _Non… non il n'y avait pas personne. C'était le matin. Elle est là-haut._

Elle se mit à courir. Elle était en robe de chambre, ses cheveux emmêlés tombaient sur ses épaules. Elle savait où elle était !

Elle trébucha plusieurs fois et finit par tomber dans les escaliers. Il y avait tante Hermione, les yeux rougis qui tenait à peine debout, ses doigts blanchis serrés sur l'avant-bras de tonton Ron, pâle. Lo et Lys étaient un peu plus loin, en pleurs, effondrés sur leur banc et complètement brisés. James se mordait la lèvre presque au sang et Albus avait des larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues mais il ne faisait rien.

_Que…_

Quelqu'un attrapa son épaule. Elle se retourna vivement. Il y avait un trou dans le sol. Un trou. Dans le sol.

_Non. Non… NON ! Elle… elle est juste endormie… non c'est le matin, elle est juste… juste endormie. Ma…maman ! Maman !_

Lily se réveilla en sursaut.

- Ma… maman…

Elle respirait vite et fort. Près d'elle, Albus grogna. Elle se força à se calmer. Tout allait bien, ce n'était qu'un mauvais rêve un peu triste. Tout allait bien.

_Respire. _

Quand elle allait finir par se remette au lit elle entendit un éclat de voix. James, au coin, se retourna. _Papa, il ne dort pas ?_

Elle entrouvrit la porte.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?... non ! non… tu étais partie, pourquoi tu es là ? va-t'en !

Son père avait l'air agité. Elle s'approcha silencieusement, prenant soin à ce qu'il ne la surprenne pas en dehors de son lit à cette heure-là. Il parlait mais…

- S'il te plaît… s'il te plaît je t'en supplie, pars… mais je me sentais bien ! Tu les as tous entendu non ? Va… va-t'en !

Il n'y avait personne._ Qu'est-ce qu'il…_

- Ginny ! Arrête ne me touche pas ! Ne fait pas ça, tu n'es même pas là !

Il s'agitait de façon étrange comme s'il essayait de se débarrasser de liens. En entendant le nom de sa mère Lily était comme paralysée.

- Je… s'il te plait… s'il te plait…

Sa voix tremblait. Il avait une voix tremblante et brisée. _Mais bon sang, mais qu'est-ce qu'il a ?_

- Ginny ! Ginny non ! non ! pas… pas comme ça ! Ginny… Gin…

Il était prostré, face contre terre et pleurait. Elle l'entendait sangloter. _Mais… il va mieux… il va mieux non ? Il était supposé aller mieux !_ James ronfla bruyamment ce qui la fit violemment sursauter.

Il pleurait encore.

Elle s'approcha. Elle avait déjà fait ça. Il n'avait jamais pleuré, mais elle avait déjà fait ça.

- Kreattur, vient s'il te plait. Et tais-toi.

Elle s'approcha de son père et l'elfe apparu à ses côtés. Il se prosterna en silence.

- Ramènes moi une couverture et des oreillers, chuchota-t-elle.

Il disparut dans un pop. Elle posa sa main sur l'épaule de son père qui sursauta violemment. Elle se recula et il s'essuya les yeux pour mieux voir…

- Lil… Lily ma chérie… je t'ai réveillée ? je t'ai réveillée ? je suis désolé… je… suis tellement désolé…

- J'étais debout. James ronfle. Tu n'as rien fait de mal.

Il n'était pas soûl. Il avait l'air un peu perdu. Il regardait autour de lui, comme s'il cherchait quelque chose.

- Est-ce que tu parlais à maman ?

Il regarda vers elle. Il n'avait pas vraiment l'air d'être lui-même. Son regard fit un peu frissonner Lily.

- Elle… elle est là.

Lily le regarda sans comprendre. _De quoi parle-t-il ?_

- Elle est là ? Maman ?

Il pleurait encore. Il était par terre, les lunettes de travers, complètement débraillé. C'était le milieu de la nuit et la seule source de lumière venait des rayons de la lune qui filtraient à travers les rideaux.

- Elle sera toujours là pour nous. Mais il ne faut pas continuer à souffrir comme ça papa.

- Tu…tu ne sais pas…

Sans doute pas, non. Lily s'approcha. Elle tendit le bras et força son père à se lever.

- Je ne sais pas quoi ?

- Comment… comment elle reste.

Elle le dirigea vers le canapé. Il chût sans un mot. Il avait achevé de sécher ses larmes.

- Il faut que tu te changes. Tu veux que je t'aide ?

Il avait le regard complètement vide. Kreattur apparut, son vieux et maigre corps chargé de couvertures et d'oreillers.

- Kreattur, ramène le pyjama de papa s'il te plaît.

Il s'éloigna vers la chambre de son père.

Elle regarda vers lui. Il était complètement amorphe.

Peut-être que c'était à cause d'elle qu'il était comme ça. Après tout le temps qu'il s'était éloigné d'elle il allait mieux et maintenant qu'elle était revenue, depuis trois semaines qu'elle n'avait pas osé l'affronter et maintenant elle était là depuis deux jours et il revenait à cet état insupportable. Elle réprima son envie de pleurer et saisit la robe de son père. Elle la passa par-dessus sa tête qui dodelina légèrement.

- Lily ?

Elle sursauta. James.

- Il… il est…

James s'approcha en frottant ses yeux et mis ses lunettes. Il regarda son père, torse nu et le regard vide sur le canapé.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

- Il était souvent comme ça à la maison, ça va. Je gère.

- Lil…

Elle avait une affreuse voix. Dès qu'elle ouvrait la bouche on pouvait dire qu'elle avait une grosse boule dans la gorge.

- Tu ne m'as jamais…

- Mais tu sais je m'en sors très bien moi-même. Il ne s'en rend pas compte tout va bien.

- Moi je dis que tu ne devrais pas t'en occuper. On appelle quelqu'un.

- Je gère je t'ai dit ! Je gère très bien !

- Et j'te crois ! Mais c'est pas à toi de t'occuper de lui ! Kreattur ! Va chercher le professeur Snape !

Lily s'assit doucement à côté de son père qui ne bougeait pas. Elle vit la porte s'ouvrir encore. Albus.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici, il est deux heures du matin…

- Papa est patraque, Lil s'en occupait mais j'ai appelé Snape.

- Oh.

Albus jeta un regard à son père puis à Lily à côté. Une alarme retentit.

- C'est surement… commença Albus.

- Snape, dit James.

Il s'approchait dans le living-room, vêtu d'une longue cape. Ses cheveux étaient parfaitement coiffés. Seul son visage fatigué indiquait qu'il sortait du lit.

- Toute la tribu Potter pour me sortir du sommeil. Quelle espèce d'urgence vous a fait me lever de on lit ?

James se décala. Snape vit le plus âgé des Potter, le regard vide, amorphe sur le canapé.

- On peut savoir comment il est arrivé dans cet état ?

Il promena son regard sur Albus qui leva les épaules en jetant des regards inquiets vers Harry. James montra Lily d'un coup d'œil.

- C'est surement à cause de moi.

Albus regarda Lily sans comprendre.

- De quoi tu parles ?

- Il suffit que je revienne pour qu'il revienne dans cet état. Il allait bien mieux sans m'avoir dans ses pattes.

- Ne vous donnez pas tant d'importance Miss Potter, claqua la voix de Snape. L'état de votre père a bien empiré tandis qu'il restait ici seul. Il s'est amélioré sans explication il y a seulement quelques jours.

Lily regarda Albus qui confirma d'un hochement de tête. Elle se leva et saisi le haut de pyjama.

- Bon bah il doit s'habiller et se mettre au lit maintenant. Je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi tu l'a appelé, James, je m'en occupe bien.

- Mais ce n'en pas à toi de le faire.

Elle sentit deux bras l'entourer. Elle lâcha peu à peu le haut de pyjama. Sa vision était brouillée. _Alors quoi. Je ne peux pas faire la seule chose dont je suis capable ?_

Albus la serra un peu plus fort en l'éloignant. Il l'assit sur une chaise et caressa ses cheveux.

- Tout va bien Lily Pad, tu es très forte. Tu as fait tout ce qu'il fallait. Tout va bien.

A côté d'elle James posa sa main un peu tremblante sur son épaule. Ils étaient dans un état étrange. Celui qu'on a lorsqu'on est violemment tiré du sommeil, comme si tout ce qu'on vivait n'était pas vraiment réel.

Snape brandit sa baguette et fit apparaitre quelques boules lumineuses. L'ambiance était tamisée et Lily, avec ses yeux embués, avait l'impression de ne pas être vraiment en train d'assister à la scène.

- Comment est-il arrivé dans cet état ?

- Je… je ne sais pas… j'avais fait un cauchemar et quand j'ai voulu retourner dormir…

- Vous l'avez entendu, fini Snape.

Elle hocha la tête.

- Il parlait tout seul et il suppliait…

Snape lui lançait un regard perçant. James raffermit sa prise et la main d'Albus s'immobilisa dans ses cheveux.

- Il suppliait ?

- Maman…

Snape avait fini d'habiller Harry. Il s'approcha.

- Et que disait-il d'autre ?

- Je crois que… il lui demandait de s'en aller.

- De partir ?

- Oui.

- Et ensuite ?

- Ensuite il a dit « Pas comme ça ! » et il s'est effondré par terre. Il s'est mis à pleurer et je suis venue.

Snape hocha la tête.

- Il parlait encore un peu. Je lui ai demandé s'il parlait à maman. Et puis…

- Oui ?

- Il a dit un truc bizarre. Il a dit qu'elle était là. Que je ne pouvais pas comprendre mais qu'elle était là.

- Comment ça ?

- Je ne sais pas. Il s'est comme fermé après ça. Et puis James est arrivé.

- Tu as dit qu'il était souvent comme ça à la maison ! Je croyais qu'il avait arrêté ce délire quand on est reparti à Hogwarts ! intervint James.

Snape fronça les sourcils. Albus ouvrit la bouche.

- C'est vrai… je me suis aussi occupé de lui, comme James et Lily. Tonton Ron aussi. Et Lily, je t'avais dit d'appeler tonton Ron s'il faisait ça ! Là on est à Hogwarts, tu aurais dû nous appeler tout de suite !

- J'avais tout bien en main ! Je suis capable de m'occuper de lui !

Snape intervint.

- Tout va bien Miss Potter. Je suis sûre qu'Harry est entre de bonnes mains avec vous. Mais c'est pour vous que je m'inquiète. Je peux faire ce travail vous savez ? Je peux m'occuper de lui à votre place.

- Mais il ne va pas si mal… Il n'a même pas bu ce soir.

Snape ferma les yeux avec force. Allait-il s'énerver ou quoi ?

- C'est à Harry de prendre soin de vous. Moi je peux m'occuper de lui.

- Ecoute le, Lil, dit James.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Albus. Il hocha la tête en souriant.

- Vous devriez aller vous coucher maintenant.

James acquiesça. Albus et lui se dirigeaient vers la chambre.

- Lil ?

- Je vais rester un peu.

Snape n'y trouva rien à redire. Ils s'éloignèrent et elle finit par entendre le battant de la porte. Snape saisit les oreillers et la couverture. Il fit léviter son père et plaça tout le barda sur le canapé. Quand il l'eut installé il tourna les yeux vers Lily qui était toujours là. Il sortit une fiole de sa poche et la fit boire à Harry.

- C'est une potion de Sommeil sans Rêves. Il ne faut pas trop en boire, cela pourrait être néfaste, il est bon de soulager son esprit dans les rêves. Cependant, lorsque la douleur est trop grande…

Son père tomba la tête dans les oreillers. Le professeur Snape le borda et s'approcha de Lily. Elle était un peu intimidée.

- Voulez-vous… me parler ?

Elle le regarda et ne dit rien. Elle finit par hocher la tête.

_Il a l'air plutôt cool. _

- Kreattur, ramène-nous un petit encas s'il te plaît.

Il s'assit avec elle sur le bar.

- Vous êtes ami avec papa.

- Oui.

Ce n'était pas une question, bien sûr.

- Et vous prenez souvent soin de lui ?

- Oui.

Lily hocha frénétiquement la tête.

- Et… il le sait ?

- Oui.

- D'accord…d'accord.

Snape était éclairé par une boule lumineuse qui voletait juste dessus de sa tête.

- Il buvait et fumait énormément à la maison. J'étais bien contente qu'il vienne à Hogwarts. Je me disais qu'il aurait sans doute une occupation et que ce serait toujours mieux que rester en pyjama sur son fauteuil.

- C'est très clair.

Kreattur fit irruption avec quelques sandwich et du jus de citrouille. Il les posa sur le bar et s'en alla. Lily saisit un sandwich au poulet et mordit dedans.

Quand elle eut avalé sa bouchée elle jeta un regard vers son père. Il dormait encore.

- Ne vous en faites pas tant.

- Pourquoi ?

- Pour votre père. Il est fort. Il est plus fort qu'il n'y laisse paraître en ce moment.

Lily le regarda longuement.

- Je crois qu'il n'était pas juste triste, lança Lily.

Snape la regarda d'un air intéressé.

- Je vous ai dit qu'il parlait à maman ?

Il hocha la tête.

- Il lui parle vraiment. Je l'ai surpris après l'enterrement, il riait tout seul. Il tenait le vide dans ses bras et il l'embrassait. Je me disais qu'il devenait complètement barge.

- C'est une conclusion très compréhensible.

- Et puis il ne disait rien quand on était là alors… il se contrôlait quand même, c'était peut-être juste parce qu'il n'arrivait pas à la laisser partir si vite, alors il faisait comme si…mais... Et puis il s'est mis à parler à la photo de maman qu'il y a dans le living-room, dans la cuisine. Dès qu'il recevait une lettre, il lui racontait.

- A la photo ?

- Hmm.

Snape l'écoutait attentivement.

- Mais il était de pire en pire. Il faisait des crises de colère et cassait des objets quand je n'étais pas là. Tonton Ron s'est bien occupé de lui. Il m'éloignait de la maison, il m'envoyait chez tatie Luna quand il était trop mal. Il me disait que tatie Luna et tonton Rolf préparaient des pyjamas partys ou des nouveaux gâteau, mais je ne suis pas idiote, je sais qu'il m'éloignait.

Il hocha la tête.

- Et puis il finit par être juste amorphe. Il… il avait le regard complètement vide et vivait comme un zombie.

- Un zombie ?

- Un Inferius.

- Oh.

Elle but un peu.

- Tonton Ron est venu tous les jours. Il venait parfois la nuit pour être sûr que tout allait bien. Et papa… il n'allait pas vraiment mieux. Alors tonton Ron et tatie Hermione ont eu l'idée de le faire venir ici, pour travailler. Il avait quitté son job d'Auror depuis un moment.

- Il n'est techniquement qu'en congé. Le ministère ne souhaite pas s'en séparer.

- Ah oui ?

- Hmm.

- J'ai trouvé que c'était une bonne idée qu'il vienne. Maintenant j'ai peur qu'il aille moins bien.

- Vous ne devriez pas vous en occuper à ce point-là. Je ne vous dis pas de ne pas vous inquiéter pour votre père mais… Je peux être présent pour lui.

- Mais c'est un vétéran ! comment ça se fait qu'il soit si blessé et déchiré ? Il a vu d'autres morts !

Snape avala quelques gorgées.

- En temps de guerre tout est bien différent. On perd sa vie dans une bataille pour la liberté on donne tout ce qu'on a et quand l'un des nôtres meurt on l'honore et on est fier. Votre mère… Elle est morte dans des circonstances bien différentes.

- Elle est morte quand tout allait bien et elle est partie sans rien nous dire.

- Etes-vous en colère contre elle ?

- Evidemment. Tout le monde l'est.

- Elle était malade.

- Et elle le savait ! Elle aurait pu nous le dire ! Regardez dans quel état il est !

- Elle voulait vous protéger. Elle ne voulait pas d'adieux dans la souffrance. Elle voulait vous aimer et vous protéger. Ne lui en veuillez pas.

- Ce n'est pas pour moi que je lui en veux, cracha Lily.

- Votre père n'a pas de ressentiments. Comme vous l'avez dit, ce n'est pas que la tristesse qui le ronge.

- Alors… Vous serez là ?

- Et je l'aiderai de toutes mes forces.

Lily hocha la tête. Elle regarda vers son père.

- C'est bien que vous voulez l'aider. Il vous adore vous savez ?

Il la regarda un peu surpris.

- Je… suis son ami.

- Oui, oui je sais. Mais il n'y a pas que ça. Il est tout agité quand vous êtes là. Je crois qu'il vous aime beaucoup mais que vous l'intimidez.

- J'ai souvent cet effet là sur les gens.

- Pas sur moi.

- Il se trouve que mon pouvoir s'amenuise avec les Potter.

Lily rit.

- Vous devriez vous mettre au lit.

- Ouais… je vais y aller.

Elle sauta de sa chaise et s'inclina brièvement face à son futur professeur.

Elle s'arrêta au canapé. Elle remit une mèche de cheveux de son père en place et se baissa doucement pour l'embrasser.

Il faillait qu'elle arrête. Elle n'était pas sa mère, elle n'était pas la personne qui lui fallait. Elle jeta un regard derrière. Snape les observait. Elle détourna les yeux et partit.

Snape serait là pour son père.

Ses draps étaient froids à présent.

Il y avait les cheveux roux sur l'oreiller à côté d'elle. C'était Albus, déjà rendormi.

- Il faut te reposer Lily Pad.

Les yeux marron de James la fixaient avec inquiétude.

- Oui. Bonne nuit.

- Ce qu'il en reste. Dors bien.

_Est-ce que tout finira par revenir comme avant ?_ Elle ferma les yeux.

Après être tombée dans un tunnel d'une profondeur impressionnante elle était là, devant le cercueil en marbre blanc. _Ginevra « Ginny » Potter, née Weasley, mère et épouse bien aimée, héroïne de guerre 1981-2018._

C'était sa mère, blanche et belle sur son dernier lit. C'était sa mère que tout le monde pleurait. Elle n'avait plus de mère. Elle était la seule Potter maintenant.

_Tu es mon soleil, ma petite fleur chérie, Lily Pad._

Elle était son soleil, mais sa maman est quand même pâle, et restera dans la nuit de son lit blanc pour toujours.

Il faut se reposer._ Tout ira bien demain._


	9. Chapitre 7 : Luna

Chapitre 7

Luna

_ Luna,_

_Je vais chercher tout le monde à la gare, tu peux prévenir ma mère et nous rejoindre avec tes enfants et Rolf. Hermione m'a envoyé une note, apparemment Harry va bien, on verra quand il sera là. Donc je t'envoie Lily et Hugo par Cheminette, on se revoit dans deux heures à Square Grimmaurd. Dis-moi en avance s'ils font des bêtises, surtout, tu connais Hermione…_

_A tout à l'heure chez Harry._

_Ron._

* * *

><p>Luna disposa quelques tenues sur son lit et les fit voleter d'un air léger en réfléchissant. Qu'allait-elle choisir pour cette fois ? <em>Et une, et deux, et trois.<em>

Et la robe bleue était jolie. Lysander était assise dans le coin. Il ne fallait pas parler par ici, c'est un terrain propice aux Joncheruines. Ils pourraient les entendre après tout et elle avait besoin d'avoir l'esprit calme pour choisir un beau vêtement et se maquiller convenablement. Lysander s'approcha en silence, ses grands yeux bleus mangeant son visage, dévisageait sa mère.

Luna était une belle femme. Ses cheveux blonds étaient très longs et tombaient en cascade sur ses épaules fines. Son visage doux et calme ne portait aucune marque, mis à part une petite cicatrice sur l'arcade sourcilière rappelant son incarcération dans le sous-sol des Malfoy, longtemps auparavant.

Sur le rebord de sa chaise, Ignis le phénix s'ébrouait en silence. Lysander promena ses doigts blancs sur sa queue longue et majestueuse.

Elle s'assit près de la coiffeuse et fit signe au reflet de se taire. Lysander saisit la brosse dorée et commença à coiffer ses longues mèches.

* * *

><p>- Eh ! Lys, vient m'aider à lui mettre la pâtée.<p>

Luna regarda d'un air intéressé Hugo bloquer Lily sur le canapé et Lorcan tripoter ses cheveux fluo d'un air intéressé. Elle saisit le plateau de cupcakes et se dirigea vers la terrasse du 12 Square Grimmaurd. Ron, Hermione, Harry et Neville étaient assis autour de la riche table en bois ouvragé. Harry, des cernes entourant ses yeux dans le vague, fumait une cigarette. Ron saisissait la main d'Hermione et faisait la conversation avec Neville.

- Eh, vient là Luna, lança Harry, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

Elle s'assit avec un sourire.

- Où est passé Rolf ? demanda-t-elle.

- Il est allé acheter un peu de Whisky Pur Feu, Harry n'en avais plus, dit Neville.

Elle hocha la tête.

- J'aurais dû lui demander d'apporter des pétales de Vodka.

Hermione renifla.

Harry avait l'air amusé.

- La Vodka est vraiment une fleur ?

- Elle a disparu il y a bien longtemps ! s'écria Hermione.

Il y a des choses qui ne changent pas. Luna avisa les ombres au-dessus de la tête de son amie.

- Je les voulais pour chasser les Tlipsipathes qui pourraient encombrer l'esprit d'Harry mais tu en a juste au-dessus de toi alors… Je devrais peut-être envoyer une note à Rolf.

Harry eut un petit rire. Hermione souffla puis sourit et Ron regarda au-dessus d'eux d'un air inquiet. Neville réfléchit.

- Tlipsipathe ?

- Des esprits de la tristesse et de la colère.

- Oh.

- Oui. Ils peuvent faire un peu de mal.

- Rien qu'on ne puisse guérir avec une bonne rasade de Whisky ! s'écria une voix grave.

- Rolf !

Il était là. Luna observa avec tendresse son mari qui s'asseyait près d'elle et sortir de sa poche un minuscule sac. Il chercha encore dans sa poche. Elle le vit froncer les sourcils.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Ma baguette…

- Elle a disparu ? Tu n'es pas passé par la maison ? Il y avait des Joncheruines partout, ils ont pu t'embrouiller… je t'avais dit qu'il ne fallait pas faire de bruit…

- Non, ma chérie, je ne suis pas passé par la maison, je ne comprends pas où elle est pas-…

Un grand bruit les fit tous sursauter. D'un coup Ron, Harry et Hermione sortirent leurs baguettes et se mirent en position de combat. Neville éclata de rire.

Luna tripota son talisman en souriant. Il y avait une fumée rose à l'intérieur et la baie vitrée s'ouvrit sur un Hugo un peu contrit.

- Euh…

On entendit un grand vacarme dans les escaliers et, en poussant un Hugo apeuré, sortirent James, Lily, Rose et Albus.

Luna, philosophe, alors que tout le monde se regardait avec des airs hébété, prit une poignée de poudre d'or de fée dans une de ses bourses et en répandit sur tout le monde.

_Ça marche à tous les coups._

Elle entendit avec plaisir l'éclat de rire d'Harry, et trottina vers la cuisine.

* * *

><p>De toute évidence, quelqu'un avait été puni. Lorcan et Hugo boudaient allégrement sur le canapé tandis que Lysander et Lily jouaient sagement aux échecs. Elle était simplement assise sur la table du salon écoutant d'une oreille discrète les conversations des autres.<p>

Elle avait souvent des idées qui lui traversaient l'esprit, Luna, mais dès qu'elle tournait la tête pour les partager elle réalisait qu'il n'y avait pas réellement qui que ce soit pour l'écouter.

Harry était triste et bizarre. _Et de un._

Ron avait souvent l'air juste gêné quand elle lui parlait de ses nouvelles théories. _Et de deux._

Hermione la regardait méchamment et cherchait le moindre prétexte pour débattre. _Et de trois._

Neville l'écoutait sans peine mais il n'avait vraiment rien d'intéressant ni de pertinent à lui répondre. _Et de quatre._

Rolf. Il était l'amour de sa vie et ils parlaient de tout et n'importe quoi mais elle avait bien besoin de quelqu'un d'autre. _Et de cinq._

Il n'y avait guère que Ginny qui était sa meilleure amie.

Mais Ginny l'avait quittée, alors elle n'entendrait plus son avis éclairé sur ses théories magiques, sur ses recherches de créatures mythiques ou de nouvelles méthodes magiques.

Il n'y avait plus que ses collègues barbant du département des Mystères.

Et en plus, elle était Langue de Plomb. _Droit de rien._

Elle lança un regard à Rolf qui jouait avec ses doigts.

Oh, ce que violer les décrets du département des Mystère avec Ginny lui manquait.

_Un, deux, trois, quatre._

* * *

><p>- Maman, tu nous lis une histoire ?<p>

_Un, et deux._

- Oui bien sûr. Vous voulez choisir ?

- Oui.

Lysander et Lorcan se consultèrent d'un regard bleu. Ils tournèrent leurs visages identiques vers elle.

- Babbitty Lapina et la Souche qui gloussait.

Luna sourit. Elle se dirigea vers le fond de la chambre et saisi dans le coffre le recueil des contes de Beedle le Barde. La porte s'ouvrit. Rolf entra, un peu essoufflé. Il s'assit sur le lit de Lorcan et Luna vint auprès d'eux.

_Et trois._

- Les contes de Beedle le Barde ? A votre âge ?

Luna ne comprenait pas. _Qu'est-ce que l'âge avait à voir avec... Les_ deux enfants non plus d'ailleurs. Rolf avait en face de lui trois têtes blondes et six yeux bleus qui le regardaient d'un air candide. Il rit et assit Luna sur ses genoux. Un sourire aux lèvres, Luna avisa les jumeaux se glisser sous leurs draps. Elle s'appuya un peu plus sur Rolf qui entourait sa taille de ses mains douces et elle ouvrit le recueil à la bonne page.

- Il était une fois,…

_Et de quatre._

* * *

><p>Il faisait bon dans ce lit. Luna ouvrit grand les yeux et les rayons du soleil qui pleuvaient sur le lit agressèrent ses pupilles sensibles. Elle ne ferma pas les yeux et sentit avec intérêt la brûlure sur ses yeux s'estomper.<p>

- Bonjour le monde.

Elle regarda autour d'elle. Derrière elle, Rolf la regardait, accoudé sur son coude, l'air attendri.

- Bonjour.

- Bonjour ma chérie.

- Premier jour de vacances ?

Ils sourirent à l'unisson.

- On va au Terrier ?

- Au terrier.

Il l'embrassait doucement quand un grand bruit se fit entendre. Ignis, réveillé brusquement émit un petit cri de protestation. Luna rit.

_Et de deux._

* * *

><p>Luna aimait bien Molly Weasley. Elle était comme une Ginny qui avait pris énormément d'âge. Mais pour peu qu'on l'aide à tricoter ses pulls convenablement, elle se révélait une excellente amie.<p>

Elle se balançait en tricotant une écharpe. Ses cheveux blancs soigneusement coiffés se mêlaient à ses fameuses mèches rousses. A ses pieds, Pattenrond très vieux à présent jouait doucement avec la pelote. Luna tira un peu de laine autour de ses poignets.

- Et tes recherches ma chérie ? Tu n'en parle pas beaucoup, j'ai vu qu'on avait apporté des preuves de l'existence des Ronflaks dans le Daily Prophet !

- Oui, mais malheureusement ils ont dit que les preuves étaient irrecevables, soupira Luna. Le ministère n'a pas l'air d'aimer qu'on fasse des bonnes découvertes tranquille.

Molly rit allégrement.

- Oh ma chérie, j'ai vécu tout une vie à entendre Arthur m'expliquer à quel point le ministère empêchait les bonnes idées. Tu prêche une convaincue.

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil de ses yeux marron pétillants. Ceux dont Ginny avait hérité.

- J'ai envie de chanter.

- Chante ma chérie. Mais si tu es une casserole, tais-toi.

Lysander et Lily jouaient avec le vieux Pattenrond.

- Maman, elle chante bien.

Molly lança un regard interrogateur à Lily. Celle-ci acquiesça frénétiquement.

- C'est une chanson Muggle.

- Je t'écoute mon ange.

_- Un, deux, trois, nous irons aux bois._

James, Molly II, Louis et Fred tournèrent la tête. Hermione montra Luna à Angelina et Fleur.

_- Quatre, cinq, six, cueillir des cerises._

Ginny la lui avait chantée. Hermione souriait en baissant la tête. Ron s'était un peu raidit et Harry avait l'air comme paralysé sur son fauteuil. Il n'y avait pas de bruit mis à part les cliquetis tranquilles des aiguilles à tricoter de la grand-mère. Lucy souriait et Dominique n'avait pas l'air d'avoir saisi pourquoi ce silence. Roxanne la fit taire d'un regard.

_- Sept, huit, neuf, dans mon panier neuf._

Luna ne savait surement pas que sa voix était très belle. En tout cas, dans l'escalier on entendait Victoire et Ted descendre en silence.

_- Dix, onze, douze, elles seront toute rouges !_

- C'est une belle chanson ma chérie, dit tranquillement Molly.

Lorcan et Lysander avaient les yeux fermés. Harry cacha sa tête dans ses mains. Peu à peu, tout le monde s'approchait.

_- Un, deux, trois._

Lysander et Lorcan ne parlaient pas souvent. Mais ils avaient des voix d'anges.

_- Nous irons aux bois_, finit Luna avec un sourire.

Lily déballa un peu la pelote.

- Moi aussi je peux chanter grand-mère ?

* * *

><p>Luna s'habillait d'un geste lent et las. Même avec les vacances, le beau soleil, elle devait revêtir l'uniforme sinistre des Langues de Plomb. Elle descendit les escaliers.<p>

- Non ! c'était les dernières céréales au chocolat ! Lo, rends les moi !

Hugo et Lily étaient venus dormir à la maison. Quand elle entrait dans la cuisine, Lorcan tendait son bol à Hugo qui avait l'air gêné.

- Tu… tu peux le garder.

Lorcan le regardait de ces grands yeux troublants et il vida la moitié de son bol dans celui d'Hugo et versa le lait.

Hugo le regardait faire puis ils sourirent à l'unisson. Rolf, lui, était à moitié endormi sur son café noir. Luna s'approcha et embrassa doucement le sommet de sa tête brune.

- Bonjour, maman.

Lysander n'était pas très coiffée. Elle ne pouvait en revanche pas faire de concurrence à Lily Potter. Si personne n'était particulièrement coiffé au réveil la pauvre chérie avait l'aire d'un feu d'artifice.

- Salut tatie Luna !

- Bonjour m'man.

Luna embrassa tout le monde et prit sa baguette.

- Alors ma chérie, à quelle heure tu commences au Ministère ?

- La Ministre Bones nous a convoqués à neuf-heures et après j'en ai pour toute la journée.

- Pas de pause déjeuner ?

Luna réfléchit. _Salle du temps. Surement pas, non._

- Non je ne crois pas. Mais si c'est le cas, je t'envoie une note.

- Mmh…

Elle mangea rapidement et pris la Cheminette.

* * *

><p>- Dragonneau ! Eh, Dragonneau !<p>

Luna se retourna. _Kingsley, encore._ Elle retint la porte de l'ascenseur déjà plein tandis que

- Salut Kingsley, fit Luna, l'air de rien.

- Dis donc Luna, tu n'aurais pas croisé Harry ? Je sais que vous passez souvent les vacances ensemble…

- Oui je l'ai vu.

- Et ? Il t'a dit quand il revenait ?

- Il ne dit pas grand-chose tu sais.

- Toi non plus ! râla le grand noir.

- Je suis Langue de Plomb, chantonna Luna dans l'ascenseur.

- Et ? ce n'est pas du boulot qu'on parle là ? Allez, Luna, s'il te plaît, parle-lui. Je n'ai pas envie de le harceler de lettres vu les circonstances, mais je suis à deux doigts, à deux tout petits doigts de débarquer chez lui et le traîner au bureau. Et Ron, aussi ! Quand a-t-on déjà vu un Weasley qui se respecte partir du Ministère et jouer avec les idioties de son frère ? Percy ne m'écoute pas, mais toi tu pourrais…

- Harry a besoin de temps. Et Ron sait très bien ce qu'il fait.

- Mais il a pris son temps ! Il a même fait joujou avec des bouquins à Hogwarts pendant…

- Département de la Justice Magique, Département des Mystères, fit la voix de l'ascenseur.

- Désolée, King, mais je te laisse là. En tout cas, crois-moi, Harry a besoin de temps.

Il la laissa partir, le regard déçu.

* * *

><p>Luna inspecta la cage. Si ses calculs étaient bons, le temps serait infiniment plus rapide et quand elle aura actionné son sortilège, Ignis renaitrait et mourrait plusieurs fois de suite en une minute. Et même si elle mettait sa main dans la cage, elle ne vieillirait pas.<p>

Elle n'était pas sûr de son coup ceci dit. Elle prit sa plume et nota quelque chose. Elle réfléchit un moment.

_Maman ? Maman, est-ce que tu dors ? Je peux dormir avec toi si tu veux. C'est drôle cette fumée bleue…_

Elle joua un moment avec sa baguette en regardant le phénix. Trois coups frappèrent contre la porte.

Le judas.

- Oui, Luna.

Elle mit un Sortilège de dissimulation sur la pièce et ouvrit le judas. Deux yeux violets la regardaient avec intensité.

- Funestar.

- As-tu besoin d'aide ?

- Je ne sais pas.

- J'entre.

- Très bien.

Funestar, les cheveux blancs mais une stature droite et un air soigné.

- Tu as réussi. Tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire.

- On doit essayer.

- Tu dois essayer.

_Luna… Luna ma chérie… Viens, viens…_

_Papa ?_

_Luna… Luna ma chérie… Viens, viens…_

- Luna !

- Oh.

Funestar la regardait étrangement.

- Vous avez travaillé dur pour être Langue de Plomb. Ce n'est pas votre premier projet. Qu'y a-t-il ?

- Ce… n'est rien.

Elle saisit son dossier. Puis sa baguette.

- Arrêtez.

Funestar posa un bras sur son épaule. Il lui sourit.

- Allons faire une pause Luna.

- D'accord.

_Luna, tu dois vraiment essayer les Sortilèges ! Tu as tellement travaillé avec les animaux mythiques… Pense à ta mère, elle serait fière que tu ais fait ça…_

- Vous avez étudié pendant trois ans et êtes arrivée parmi les plus prometteuses jeunes langues de Plomb. Puis vous avez décidé de prendre du temps pour vous occuper de vos enfants. Enfin, vous travaillez avec nous depuis dix ans. Vous avez fait des potions, de la théorie Magique et sept années mémorables avec les créatures mythiques. Vous ne vous êtes pas souvent servie de votre baguette dans notre département.

Luna saisit simplement son gobelet et but un peu d'eau.

- Il y a longtemps que je voulais vous voir Luna. Et puis vous avez décidé de vous occuper de la recherche en Sortilèges. J'étais bien heureux. Mais cela fait bien neuf mois que vous avez peaufiné ce sortilège. Et vous êtes encore enfermée dans cette salle du Temps, à remplir un dossier plus que complet ?

Luna releva la tête et croisa les yeux violets de son patron.

- On ne fait jamais assez attention avec les Sortilèges.

- Votre mère ne s'embarrassait pas d'autant d'états d'âme.

- Ma mère ne travaillait pas pour…

- Mais je la connaissais.

Luna se regarda un instant dans son reflet, à l'intérieur du gobelet.

- Mes enfants ont l'âge que j'avais quand j'ai perdu ma mère.

- Vous ne mourrez pas Luna. Vous êtes jeune vigoureuse et en sécurité dans les laboratoires du Ministère.

- Un sortilège suffit. Une maladie suffit.

- Parle-t-on de votre mère ?

- D'elle et de Ginny Potter.

Funestar soupira et posa une main douce sur la main de Luna.

- J'ai perdu mon meilleur ami Moroz alors que je croyais que tout allais bien. Alors qu'on me l'avais juré, que tout allais bien. Il faut vivre. Prendre le temps de faire ce qu'on veut et balayer tout le reste. Avez-vous confiance en votre sortilège ?

Luna le regarda. Il avait l'air décidé.

- Et même si Moroz est mort, je suis encore là. Et même si vous avez perdu Ginny, vous êtes encore là. Alors ne vous croyez pas si seule.

Elle inspira.

- Oui j'ai confiance en mon Sortilège.

- Dans ce cas, je préviens la sécurité et je reste près de vous.

_Luna, ma chérie, maman est partie._

_Ginny ! Non ! Nooon ! Ginny Non !_

* * *

><p>Mine de rien, ils passaient tous de bonnes vacances. Trois semaines étaient déjà passées. Puisque le Ministère l'avait enfin libérée, elle avait le reste des vacances pour rester avec tout le monde. Hermione étaient assise en face d'elle dans le jardin, surveillant avec affection les enfants.<p>

- Comment était vraiment Hogwarts ?

Hermione sourit.

- Je ne sais pas trop. Je dirais que ça aurait pu être pire.

Luna sourit à son tour.

- Et Harry ? J'ai demandé des nouvelles. Rose m'a dit qu'il n'allait pas terrible jusqu'à il y a deux semaines avant la sortie.

- C'est vrai, c'était assez incroyable. Le professeur Snape s'est bien occupé de lui.

Luna parut surprise.

- Il s'est occupé de lui ? Comme Ron s'en occupait ?

- J'imagine oui.

Le visage d'Hermione s'assombrit.

- Tu n'y arrivais pas non plus, souffla Luna.

Elle prit la main à une Hermione qui avait l'air un peu abattue.

- Moi non plus j'ai pas pu. Il me blesse trop facilement.

Hermione lui lança un regard contrit accompagné d'un petit sourire d'excuse.

- Mais je ne me suis occupée de tous les enfants ici… Oh si tu savais, j'en ai fait de nouveaux gâteaux !

Hermione rit.

- Moi, je suis le bureau des plaintes ! Et t'as vu combien ils sont ? Oh bien sûr ils ne font pas de bêtises comme les petits, mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont comme problèmes existentiels…

Ce fut au tour de Luna de rire.

- Ils ont fait des tas de bêtises, mais je crois qu'ils ne se rendent pas comptent que je sais pour toutes leur idioties !

Hermione rougit.

- Tu sais vraiment tous ce qu'ils font ?

- Oui. Rien ne les amuse plus que ce qui est interdit. Je mets des sorts de protection sur eux et des sorts de matelassages autour de la maison. Pour pas qu'ils ne se fassent mal, s'ils tombent du toit.

Luna avait un beau sourire tandis qu'Hermione ouvrait la bouche de stupeur.

- Et toi, comment tu sais ce qu'ils font tout le temps ?

- Oh ce n'est pas tout le temps ! Juste la plupart du temps. Les esprits m'aident.

Hermione sourit.

- On a fait du bon boulot…

- Et c'est bientôt l'anniversaire de Lily, dit Luna.

- Oui.

Hermione serra en retour les doigts qui entouraient se main.

- Il faut qu'on soit amies. Je sais que Ginny était plus proche de nous deux que nous deux l'une de l'autre mais je tiens à toi quand même. Et puis Lily aura besoin de nous pour lire ses lettres.

Luna n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Elle avisa l'air au-dessus de d'Hermione. Pas de Joncheruines. De toute façon, il n'y en a jamais au Terrier. Elle sourit encore.

- Alors on sera amies.

Hermione avisa Harry qui était assis seul au fond du jardin, jouant avec un gnome.

- Et pour Harry ? s'inquiéta Hermione.

Luna la comprenait. Depuis trois semaines que les vacances avaient commencés il avait l'air de se fermer de plus en plus. Il sursauta et regarda à côté de lui. Il avait l'air rageur. Luna réfléchit.

- Tu m'as dit que c'est Snape qui s'occupait de lui à Hogwarts ?

- Tu crois qu'on devrait l'inviter à passer quelques vacances ici ?

Luna hocha la tête. Hermione réfléchit.

- On devrait y songer. Après tout ils ont l'air vraiment ami, et c'est bientôt l'anniversaire d'Harry aussi.

James surgit.

- Vous voulez inviter Snape ?

Il avait un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

- Eh Al, écoute ça !

Hermione avait l'air amusée.

- Oui je pense qu'on va l'inviter. Je croyais que tu ne le supportais pas James ?

- Hein ? Non, non, il est cool.

Il rougissait légèrement. Luna tourna la tête vers les autres qui jouaient encore, leurs balais frôlant le sol à plusieurs reprises. De l'autre côté du jardin, Harry avait mis sa tête dans ses bras.

- Et on ferait bien de l'inviter rapidement.

James et Hermione suivirent son regard.

_Et de deux, deux._

* * *

><p>Une semaine plus tard, au Square Grimmaurd, Luna touillait doucement l'onguent contre les coups de soleil. Il chauffait à feu doux, et avait l'air d'avoir une couleur plutôt pas mal à ce stade.<p>

- Tatie Luna, qu'est-ce que tu prépares, ça pue !

Hugo et Louis.

Elle sourit à leurs mines dégoûtées.

- C'est pour vos peaux de roux qui brûlent en été, vous avez oublié ?

Ils sourirent, fatalistes.

C'est vrai que ça puait. Rolf la pris dans un de ses bras, en se couvrant le visage avec l'autre.

- Sortilège de Têtenbulle ?

Il éclata de rire et Luna sourit. Elle brandit sa baguette.

- Tu en veux un aussi ?

- Oui s'il te plaît.

Il s'assit docilement et se laissa ensorceler.

- Lo et Lys ont hérité de moi, ils bronzent bien au moins.

- Oui. Je n'en dirais pas tant de ce pauvre Albus. Le pauvre chéri passe son temps à l'intérieur, il a tellement peur de finir brûlé comme Ron.

- Mais Ron se protège maintenant.

- Tu crois ? Il oublie tous les deux jours ! et Mione avait fait une de ces colères. Il est encore brûlé mais elle refuse d'acheter les onguents du commerce. La dernière fois, il a fallu qu'il aille voir le professeur Snape c'était assez marrant. Je crois que c'est parce qu'il ne l'aimait pas beaucoup quand il était élève. Ou peut-être parce qu'il avait des petites tentacules sur le front.

- Oh mais Snape n'aimait pas grand monde. Pas grand monde ne l'aimais non plus.

- Ah bon ? Moi je l'aimais bien comme prof. Il était assez drôle.

Rolf la regarda étrangement.

- Tu me surprends toujours ma chérie. Snape était drôle ?

- Oui, tu ne trouves pas ? Avec ses airs de grand pirate et ses « vous n'êtes que des cornichons. » C'était drôle.

Rolf sourit.

- Quoiqu'il en soit, il vient tout à l'heure il pourra me dire si j'ai bien fait mon onguent.

- Quoi ? Snape vient ?

- Oui, et je suis déjà là.

Rolf sursauta. Dans l'encadrement de la porte, juste à côté d'une Hermione assez hilare, se tenait l'austère professeur de potions. Enfin, moins austère qu'il ne l'était vingt-cinq ans plus tôt.

- Oh… Bonjour professeur.

- Il y a bien longtemps que je ne suis plus votre professeur M. Dragonneau.

- Dans… dans ce cas, appelez-moi Rolf… euh…

- Vous pouvez m'appeler Snape.

- Oh, Severus ! dit Hermione.

- Très bien, vous pouvez me nommer Severus, fit-il d'un air hautain, mais jamais Sev si vous ne voulez pas mourir dans d'atroces souffrances.

Alors que Rolf avait l'air de vouloir rentrer sous terre, Luna éclata de rire. Severus s'approcha du plan de travail.

- C'est un onguent pour brûlures ?

- Vous êtes chez les Weasley vous savez, fit James, derrière Hermione, fataliste.

- En effet. Ajoutez une branche d'ellébore hachée, Luna, sinon ça piquera trop.

- Oh… ce n'est pas dans la recette. Vous êtes vraiment un bon brasseur, fit Luna, respectueusement.

Il renifla dédaigneusement.

- Severus ?

Harry était entré par la porte de la cuisine. Luna le regarda dévisager tout le monde et regarder Severus avec de grands yeux.

- Mais qu'est-ce que… ?

- Joyeux anniversaire Harry.

Luna lui adressa un grand sourire. Il parut se détendre. Il finit par sourire aussi.

- Euh… Si vous voulez bien tous, on va ramener Severus ailleurs, ça pue pas mal ici. Même si... bon tu dois être habitué.

Luna rit. Et tandis qu'ils s'éloignaient tous vers le jardin, Rolf la pris dans ses bras.

- C'est bien ce que tu fais pour lui. Je suis fier de toi.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

Elle ne voyait pas de quoi il parlait. Il rit et l'embrassa.

Elle acheva d'incorporer l'ellébore. L'onguent était prêt.

* * *

><p>- Aïe, s'écria Louis. Arrête ! Arrête, aïe !<p>

Luna avait retiré ses douces mains de la nuque de Louis depuis un moment. Molly II éclata de rire.

- Quelle chochotte, fit Fred.

Louis lui lança un regard furieux. George rit.

- Arrête fiston, tu sais bien que tu es un tricheur.

- Un Weasley noir, fit-il, fier de lui. Ouais !

Harry rit. Severus suivit l'échange avec un sourire.

- Louis, mon chéri, il faut que je continue.

- Mais, tatie Luna…

- Allez ça ne durera pas longtemps, après ce sera au tour d'Albus. Et puis vous serez protégés, tu sais, les Joncheruines repèrent l'odeur de notre peau et il y a des études qui prouvent que les peaux brûlées les attirent de plus loin.

Louis grommela quelque chose d'incompréhensible. Luna comprit.

- Louis, Louis, je sais qu'il n'y a pas beaucoup de Joncheruines à Londres, mais tout de même…

Fleur éclata de rire.

- Fiston, écoute ta tante ! lança Bill.

Luna s'occupa avec patience de la peau rougie et irritée.

De l'autre côté de la table, Harry affichait un sourire. Il était assis près de Snape qui était habillé d'une robe légère, grise et beige. Luna le trouvait étrange ainsi, lui qui auparavant ne s'était jamais départi de son éternelle robe noire de moine.

Et il avait l'air plus calme.

_Il est heureux._

* * *

><p>- Joyeux anniversaire Harry, joyeux anniversaire Harry, Joyeux aaanniiiveeersaiiire Harryyy, Joyeux anniiiiveeeersaiiiire !<p>

Tout le monde applaudit. Luna posa le gâteau plein de bougies sur la table en bois ouvragé sur la terrasse du jardin du 12 Square Grimmaurd.

- Tu veux souffler les bougies, dit Severus.

- Je suis un peu vieux à trente-trois ans ?

- Non ! s'écrièrent en chœur Lily et James.

Albus sourit.

- Vas-y papa, fait un vœu.

Luna lui tendit un talisman.

- Mmmh, qu'est-ce que c'est Luna ?

C'est un talisman pour que ton rêve se réalise.

Il sourit largement et le saisi. Luna s'assit auprès de Rolf et Ron.

- Allez Potter, on a faim ! s'écria Georges

Il ferma les yeux et souffla. Les trente-trois bougies incandescentes s'éteignirent et tout le monde applaudit.

- Et maintenant à la bouffe !

- Hugo !

- Désolé m'man.

Ron rit bruyamment et Hermione soupira.

Harry aida Mrs Weasley à retirer les bougies et elle coupa le gâteau. Chacun se mit à discuter.

Au bout de la table, Louis, Albus, Hugo, Fred, James et Lorcan étaient assis auprès de Teddy qui s'amusait à se faire des nez de cochons ou des yeux de marsupiaux. Ils riaient aux éclats. Lucy, Victoire et Dominique discutaient en rougissant à tours de rôle.

Rose, Molly II, Lily, Roxanne et Lysander discutaient avec animation. Luna remarqua que ses enfants étaient côte à côte et s'étaient attaché l'un à l'autre avec une chaîne. Elle sourit.

Ron, Percy, Neville, Georges, Charlie et Rolf discutaient calmement (ils mangeaient surtout en fait) Harry et Snape ne soufflaient pas mot. Molly et Hermione se racontaient des souvenirs d'Harry et Angelina, Fleur et Audrey pestaient contre un produit de cosmétique i-nu-tile selon elles.

Luna se sentait un peu seule. Elle fit mine d'écouter Fleur se plaindre et regarda Audrey acquiesçer avec véhémence. Elle gardait toujours espoir que quelque chose l'intéresserai.

Molly et Hermione étaient trop loin pour qu'elle saisisse quoi que ce soit, surtout avec le bruit des enfants.

- Les vacances en sont déjà à leur moitié…

Harry avait parlé. Sans le regarder elle tendit l'oreille.

- Oui. Elles passent bien vite alors qu'on a le dos tourné à se détendre.

- Oui.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Harry. Il avait l'air bien raide et mal à l'aise. Snape avait plutôt l'air détendu.

- Tu penses quoi de ton anniversaire ?

- Oh… je... j'adore. J'aime beaucoup tout le monde, j'adore avoir une… grande famille.

Snape ricana.

- Tu ne pouvais pas mieux tomber avec les Weasley.

Harry sourit en rosissant.

- Oui.

Neville se tourna vers Harry.

- Eh ! Tu prendras bien un Whisky Harry !

Luna remarqua que Ron s'était raidi. Hermione laissait d'ailleurs parler Mrs. Weasley toute seule et fixait Harry.

_Oh c'est vrai Harry a un problème avec l'alcool. Neville ne le sais pas. Je devrais lui dire._

- En fait, Neville…

_Snape me fait un drôle de regard. Peut-être que ce n'est pas approprié de le dire… Mmmh, sans doute pas._

- Harry va sans doute rendre visite à la directrice McGonagall demain, on devrait lui éviter une cuite, pas vrai ? En plus, je crois me rappeler que l'école regorge de Nargoles sur les recoins et les plafonds alors il ne faudrait pas le mettre en danger tout de même.

Snape saisit son verre et but une gorgée en remerciant du regard Luna, tandis qu'Harry confirmait qu'il ne pouvait pas boire. En posant son verre, Snape déposa sa main près d'Harry sur la table. Celui-ci sursauta assez fort pour que Luna s'en aperçoive, mais pas Snape, qui lui adressait un signe de tête à Albus, à l'autre bout de la table.

Harry croisa le regard de Luna, tout rouge.

Luna sourit.

* * *

><p>Plus tard, tandis que les enfants regardaient Hermione et Charlie faire des tours impressionnant avec leurs baguettes et alors Molly II, James et Fred complotaient en regardant Teddy et Victoire s'embrassant derrière un arbre, Harry était assis seul au fond du jardin. Luna le rejoignit.<p>

- Salut Harry.

- Salut Luna. Merci beaucoup pour cet anniversaire.

Elle lui sourit.

Plus loin, sur la table, Ron éclatait d'un rire tonitruant en compagnie de George, Neville et Rolf tandis que même Snape souriait d'un air désolé alors que Percy avait l'air légèrement désapprobateur derrière son petit rire.

- Pourquoi tu ne vas pas avec eux ?

- J'avais besoin d'un peu de fraîcheur. Il y a plus de vent ici.

- C'est vrai que tu dois avoir chaud, tu n'as pas arrêté de sourire et de rougir.

Il rougit fortement.

- En te voyant je me disais que peut-être j'avais apporté un des Joncheruine de chez moi et qu'il t'avait embrouillé l'esprit.

Harry releva la tête.

- Mais ce n'est pas un Joncheruine, pas vrai…

Ce n'était pas une question. Harry et elle échangèrent un regard. Il but un peu de son jus de citrouille.

- Et ce que tu aimes le professeur Snape ?

Harry toussa. Elle le savait déjà de toute façon.

- Luna !

- Quoi ? Je sais reconnaitre ça quand je le vois.

Ça Harry voulait bien le croire. Droit devant eux, assis avec les autres sous les lumières de la terrasse, assis sur sa chaise en chêne ouvragé, Snape remis ses cheveux en place en parlant à Ron et George qui paraissaient captivés.

- Tu es interdite de raconter quoique ce soit de ce que je vais te dire.

- Bien entendu.

- Jure-le.

- Je te le jure.

- C'est lui qui m'aime.

_Oh._

- Oh.

- Et je le sais.

_Ah…_

- Ah…

- Et je crois que je l'aime aussi.

_Evidemment._

- Bien sûr que tu l'aimes aussi, c'est aussi vrai que Kingsley qui me harcèle pour que tu reviennes au Ministère.

- Ah, il le fait ?

- Oui, oui. Donc tu aimes Snape.

- J'ai dit _je crois._

- Harry, s'il te plaît. Tu t'es morfondu comme une âme en peine jusqu'à qu'avec Hermione on se décide à le faire venir.

Harry grommela.

- Je ne me suis pas morfondu comme une âme en peine.

- Et qui c'est qui s'est rasé pour la première fois en trois semaines dès que Snape est venu pour les vacances ? Heureusement qu'il était là.

Harry sourit.

- Je suis si sinistre que ça ?

- Je crois que tu le sais. Tu n'es pas sinistre, tu es vraiment affligeant.

- Tu es franche.

- Ah bon ?

Harry but encore. Luna regarda les étoiles.

- Et pour Snape… est-ce que…

- Oui ?

- C'est pour remplacer Ginny ?

Harry avait l'air choqué. Luna le regarda dans les yeux.

- Est-ce que c'est parce que tu lui en veux et que tu es triste alors tu fais quelque chose de fou ?

Il la regarda un peu estomaqué.

- Non.

_Oh. Il a l'air sincère._

- Non, j'aime Ginny mais…

- Tu ne l'aimais pas comme tu aimes Snape.

- Sans doute pas. Mais je l'aime.

- L'aimais, tu veux dire.

- Euh… oui.

Rolf, à moitié saoul faisait léviter Lysander dans le jardin, Lysander qui riait aux éclats. Quand Hermione commença à crier, Luna décida qu'il était temps qu'elle y aille.

- Je te laisse Harry, dit-elle enjouée. Et tu devrais vraiment aller voir Snape.

Il sourit, rêveur. Elle l'abandonna sur son muret, et sortit sa baguette.

* * *

><p>Le phénix grandissait, brûlait, naissait. Brûlait, naissait, grandissait. Naissait, grandissait, brulait. Encore et encore.<p>

_Finite Incantatem._

Elle ouvrit la cage et le petit phénix sauta dans sa main. Luna lui sourit et caressa ses plumes.

- Bravo Ignis… tu m'as beaucoup aidée.

Le phénix frotta son bec contre la joue douce de Luna.

- Luna !

- Oh, bonsoir Funestar.

- Je croyais que vous étiez en vacances.

- Je le suis.

Il avisa d'un œil prudent la sorcière qui lissait les plumes de son phénix. Enfin ce n'était pas vraiment le sien. Mais le ministère tentait d'en capturer tellement et n'y arrivait jamais. Alors quand la jeune Luna âgée de vingt-six ans était arrivée, l'air de rien, un phénix accroché à son bras, tout le monde avait décrété que c'était la propriété du Ministère. Malgré les efforts de Funestar.

- Ignis vous aime beaucoup.

- Je l'aime beaucoup.

- Oui.

- J'aurais été enclin à croire que vous le garderiez avec vous.

- Oh mais il reste avec moi. La magie des phénix est bien plus étendue que les bouts de papier du Ministère.

Funestar ricana.

- La situation a changé. Vous n'êtes plus nouvelle et il est évident qu'Ignis n'est fidèle qu'à vous. J'en parlerai à Amélia.

- Si vous voulez. Moi, je vais rentrer. Je suis invitée à la chaumière aux coquillages. C'est pour fêter les N.E. de Victoire Weasley et Teddy Lupin.

- Alors vous les féliciterez chaudement !

- Oui.

- Ah aussi. Kingsley sortira d'ici une heure alors ne prenez pas votre temps en sortant.

* * *

><p>Quand Luna arriva, il y avait déjà de la musique et des ballons. Fleur faisait léviter une banderole sur laquelle était marqué « Félicitation à Victoire et Teddy ! »<p>

Ils les avaient tous. Luna sourit, ils étaient les enfants de personnalités brillantes, bien sûr qu'ils les avaient tous. En songeant tellement elle failli rentrer dans quelqu'un.

- Oh, pardon… Euh qui êtes-vous ?

Devant elle se tenait une femme brune et jolie, sans doute de son âge.

- Oh, mais tu es Luna Lovegood ! Je suis Astoria Malfoy, tu te souviens ? On était voisines en métamorphose, j'étais à Slytherin.

Oh.

- C'est Luna Dragonneau maintenant, dit Luna. Je me rappelles de toi, la meilleure partenaire en Métamorphose que j'aie jamais eu ! Tu t'es mariée avec Draco Malfoy ? je le croise parfois au Ministère.

- Et on a un petit garçon. Scorpius. Dragonneau… comme Norbert Dragonneau ? Du live sur les Créatures Magiques ?

- C'est le grand-père de mon mari, acquiesça Luna. Donc Scorpius est venu voir Albus. Il m'a écrit pour me dire qu'il voulait me présenter son petit-copain. Rolf a fait une tête assez drôle. Je crois que c'est parce qu'ils sont tous les deux des garçons.

- Oh je ne te cache pas que j'ai été assez choquée. Lucius, mon beau-père désapprouve totalement mais Draco ne se laisse pas démonter.

Luna sourit. Elle observa dans la pièce d'à côté. Albus emballait quelque chose avec l'aide de Scorpius.

- Où sont les autres ?

- Je ne sais pas, fit Astoria d'un air tendu, elles ont toutes eu quelque chose à faire quand je suis arrivée.

Luna regarda vers Fleur. Elle avait l'air d'éviter soigneusement les deux femmes. _Bon._ Luna se tourna vers Astoria et lui fit un grand sourire chaleureux.

- Je peux surement t'offrir à boire ?

Elle inspira, soulagée et accepta vite.

* * *

><p>La fête battait son plein à présent. Victoire et Teddy avaient été couverts de cadeaux de toute sorte. Les enfants faisaient une partie de chat autour de la maison et sur la plage et tout le monde discutait et buvait allégrement.<p>

Quand Harry était arrivé, il s'est rapidement joint au deux femmes qui discutaient calmement.

- Alors, tu travailles au Département des Mystères Luna, c'est bien ça ?

- Je suis Langue de Plomb.

Harry ricana.

- Mais elle ne sait pas trop tenir sa langue !

- Oh, chut.

- Et tu travailles sur des choses intéressantes ?

- Tout est merveilleux… je recherche des choses que personne n'a jamais cherchées et dont tout le monde va se servir.

Astoria avait l'air un peu désarçonnée.

- Eh bien c'est un résumé… fort imagé.

Harry lui sourit.

- Attendons-nous Draco ?

- Non, le pauvre est en Inde, il m'a dit dans une lettre ce matin que la nourriture allait surement le tuer ou le transformer en dragon.

Luna n'avait pas compris. Harry lui avait l'air de saisir puisqu'il rit.

- Papa ! Papa !

Lily, Hugo et Lysander courraient vers eux.

- Oh bonjour, madame, fit Hugo, en s'adressant à Astoria.

Lily et Lysander la saluèrent aussi.

- C'est la maman de Scorpius, Astoria Malfoy, présenta Luna.

Elle se tourna vers elle.

- Et voilà, Lily Potter, la fille d'Harry et ma filleule, Hugo, le fils d'Hermione, tu sais ? Hermione Granger.

- Oui, oui, je sais, elle s'est mariée avec Ron alors ? J'ai vu ça dans les magazines.

- Et voilà ma Lysander. Son frère ne doit pas être loin. Ma chérie tu sais où est Lo ?

Elle secoua la tête négativement. Astoria eut l'air très attendrie.

- Lo il est parti chercher le serpent ! s'écria Hugo.

- Serpent ? interrogea Harry.

- Celle de Hogwarts. Elle sifflait beaucoup alors on a voulu te la ramener !

Luna échangea un regard avec Astoria qui semblait nostalgique.

- Ooh, le club de Duel… quand on a tous appris que tu étais Fourchelang. Je dois t'avouer que j'étais assez effrayée.

- Vous avez eu peur de mon père madame ? dit Lily.

- Oh, surement toute l'école !

- Mais c'est trop cool le Fourchelang !

Astoria rit. Luna tapota la tête de Lily. De l'autre côté de la pièce, Lorcan arriva avec une boite sous le bras.

- Eh, tonton Harry, tu nous dis ce qu'elle raconte ? oh… bonjour madame.

- Bonjour Lorcan. Je suis Astoria, la maman de Scorpius.

Il hocha la tête. Lily s'agita.

- D'ailleurs faudrait appeler Al et Scorp ! Ils vont adorer ! AAAL !

Harry ferma les yeux un moment. Astoria et lui échangèrent regard amusé. Albus et Scorpius, pas si loin que ça, les rejoignirent.

- T'as ramené le serpent ? dit Al à Lily.

- C'est pas moi c'est Lo !

Astoria attira à elle Scorpius qu'elle coiffa légèrement et ils tournèrent tous leur attention vers la boite. Harry l'ouvrit. Le serpent se mit à sa hauteur et ils échangèrent quelques paroles sifflantes.

- Elle est en plein travail !

- C'est vrai ? Elle va accoucher ? s'écria Hugo. ROOOOSE !

Ils étaient tous surexcités. Attirés par le ramdam, toute la famille entourait la table.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe, lança Teddy, je croyais qu'on était les rois de la soirée ?

- Le serpent accouche ! lui lança Lily.

- Oh ? Vic ! Viens voir, le serpent accouche !

- C'est vrai ? Elle accouche ?

Astoria et Luna échangèrent nouveau regard amusé.

Luna se sentait bien. Elle avait une amie à elle autour de la table. C'est presque comme quand il y avait Ginny.

- Presque. Mais pas mal.

* * *

><p>Luna se mit au lit. Elle ramena sur elle les draps beige. Rolf se déshabillait méthodiquement et pliait correctement ses vêtements sur la chaise près du miroir.<p>

- Tu me regardes ?

- Oui.

Il lui sourit.

- Je suis très sexy. Je ne t'en veux pas.

Luna rit. Rolf roula ridiculement des mécaniques et elle s'embarqua dans un fou rire inattendu. Rolf la rejoint sous les draps et la prit dans ses bras. A force de caresses elle se calma. Il l'embrassa.

- Je me suis fait une amie.

- Oh ?

- Astoria Malfoy, la mère de Scorpius. C'était assez minable comment les filles l'ont ignorée. Elle est adorable pourtant. Harry et Hermione nous ont rejoint après. Je crois qu'Hermione ne supporte plus trop Audrey et Fleur.

- Ah... Et Astoria tu la connaissais ?

- On ne s'était pas vues depuis Hogwarts. Et puis même là-bas on ne se parlait pas souvent. Moi parce que… bon, tu te souviens…

- Et tu n'as pas tant changé !

- Oh ! et puis elle, elle était plutôt timide. Mais très intelligente. C'était une bonne partenaire en Métamorphose.

- Et tu veux…

- Je l'ai invité à prendre un verre un de ces soirs. On s'est promis de s'envoyer des hiboux.

Rolf caressa la longue natte blonde sur l'épaule de Luna.

- Je suis fier de toi ma chérie. Te remettre ainsi, t'occuper des enfants, d'Harry, et par-dessus tout être la meilleure dans ton travail… tu es extraordinaire, je n'en crois pas ma chance d'être avec toi.

Elle se mit sur son épaule, émue. Elle se souvint soudain de quelque chose

- Harry est amoureux.

- Oh ? De qui ?

- Tu ne le gardes pour toi, hein ? Personne ne le sait. Et je ne devrais même pas te le dire.

- Bien sûr que je le garde pour moi. J'ai l'air d'être du genre à colporter ? Mmmh… Miss Lovegood, je croyais vous connaitre depuis treize ans…

- Hahaha ! C'est Mrs. Dragonneau, s'il vous plaît ! En tout cas, il est vraiment, vraiment amoureux. Il avait tellement l'ai embrouillé que je pensais qu'il avait attrapé un Joncheruine.

- Ah bon ? Mais on n'en a plus ici ?

- Non, non, je les ai chassés, ne t'en fait pas. Quoiqu'il en soit, ce n'était clairement pas des Joncheruines. Harry est amoureux.

Luna traça un petit cœur avec des étoiles, du bout de sa baguette.

- Il est amoureux de Snape.

Rolf la regarda avec stupeur.

- T'es sérieuse ? non… t'es pas sérieuse… si ?

- Et Snape aussi l'aime.

Rolf s'allongea sur le dos, l'air hébété.

- Alors ça…

Luna acheva de faire scintiller les petites étoiles au-dessus du lit.

- Snape est plutôt cool. Il ne me tire pas la révérence à cause de grand-père. Et puis… Il va aider Georges et Ron avec l'amélioration des produits… c'est plutôt cool.

- Ah oui ?

- Ouais… Apparemment Georges y pensait depuis le début des Weasley Farces pour Sorciers Facétieux avec Fred, mais ils n'avaient pas trop osé. Mais là… Snape a l'air complétement détendu.

- Alors il serait bien avec Harry ?

- Oh, faudra s'habituer… mais j'imagine que oui.

- Oui…

- Et ça ne t'a rien fait ?

- Comment ça ?

- Je veux dire… pour Harry…

- Ginny ?

Il acquiesça.

- Elle voulait qu'il tombe amoureux. C'était ce qu'elle voulait par-dessus tout. Voilà qui est fait.

Rolf la pris dans ses bras puissants.

- Ce sera le genre de truc dont tu pourras discuter avec Astoria, non ?

- Oui !

Il l'embrassa, un sourire dans le baiser.

- Eh, Luna.

- Oui ?

- T'es fatiguée ?

Elle le regarda dans les yeux.

_Non._

* * *

><p><em>Luna,<em>

_Amélia est d'accord pour Ignis. Je t'envoie les formulaires à signer demain dans la matinée._

_Profites de tes vacances et reste loin du Ministère !_

_A bientôt en Septembre._

_Funestar._


	10. Chapitre 8 : Ron

Chapitre 8

_Ron_

_M. Georges Weasley_

_Croyez bien en notre volonté de traiter avec vous sur ce projet, mais nous vous saurions gré de bien vouloir nous laisser nous entretenir avec votre frère pour l'audience préliminaire._

_Avec l'espoir de ne pas créer d'autres désagréments._

_Koichi Aoe_

* * *

><p>Ron sentit qu'il émergeait.<p>

_Oh, merde. Encore une journée._

Il était seul dans son lit. Bien sûr. Il descendit de celui-ci et se frotta un peu les yeux.

Les rideaux étaient tirés mes quelques rayons un peu fous avaient réussi à courir de l'horizon jusque sur son visage endormi. Il les maudit copieusement.

Hermione dormait de plus en plus mal on dirait. Mais là, c'était les vacances, il n'y avait pas de paquet de copies ou de _Peeves a fait des conneries_, qui justifiaient habituellement son absence à cette heure-là_._ Ron prit son peignoir et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Il passa un peu d'eau sur son visage et se fixa longuement.

-Tu es canon mec ! Même le matin, tu sais que je ne dis pas ça à grand monde, mais bon sang, t'es sex.

Et bon sang qu'il le savait. Il se décoiffa un peu plus et soupira. Petit-déj, douche, passer voir Harry, surveiller Hermione, surveiller Hugo, surveiller Georges, aller voir maman déjeuner, surveiller Hermione, laisser Hugo chez Luna, aller voir Charlie. Aller voir Harry. Surveiller Hermione.

Encore et encore. Parce que s'il flanchait, ils flanchaient tous.

Et surtout, ne pas se faire prendre. Avoir l'air d'un simple mec qui s'en fiche totalement, pas un flic.

_Je suis sex._

Hermione était en bas, bien sûr. Les yeux dans le vide elle regardait dehors.

- Bonjour chérie.

Elle tourna les yeux. Vagues. Bon. Il était habitué de toute façon.

- S…salut Ron.

Il s'approcha et l'embrassa. Comme d'habitude, elle sentait normalement. Elle devait avoir mis au point une technique d'enfer pour cacher les preuves de sa faiblesse. Ça durait depuis un moment déjà. Il rendait visite à l'improviste à Hogwarts et la trouvait ivre morte dans son lit, une bouteille de Scotch vide au pied du lit, une potion anti gueule de bois sur la table de chevet.

Elle n'avait jamais su qu'elle se faisait prendre à chaque fois.

Ron se contentait de la border correctement et de disparaitre en étant bien sûr qu'elle serait ok le lendemain pour ses élèves.

Mais ça ne s'était pas arrêté là. Elle prenait des petit verres, des remontants toute la journée. Elle était heureuse et forte aux yeux du monde. Et personne ne savait la quantité d'éthanol qu'elle s'enfilait pour avoir l'air bien. Mais Ron savait lui. Mais il ne pouvait rien faire encore.

Parce qu'Hermione ne faiblissait pas. Elle était toujours présente pour leurs enfants, leurs neveux, ses parents et ses élèves. Elle faisait tout ce qu'elle avait à faire et avec le sourire.

Alors elle ne savait surement pas qu'elle était alcoolique.

- Tu es beau…

Ron sursauta.

- Merci ma chérie. Tu es merveilleuse toi aussi. Tous les jours. Tu veux quelque chose ? Du café ?

Il savait ce qu'elle allait lui demander.

- La potion sur l'étagère là.

Sa voix était pâteuse mais bien maîtrisée. Ron regarda ses doigts trembler. Elle devait avoir beaucoup bu.

Il se dirigea vers l'étagère, saisi la fiole bleue et l'apporta à Hermione.

- Tiens chérie.

Elle but en un trait. Elle ferma les yeux et s'adossa contre le fauteuil. Ron ne la regarda pas. Il fila vers la cuisine se servir un café noir.

Quand il revint elle avait l'air d'avoir l'esprit parfaitement clair.

- Tu as bien dormi ?

- Ouais… je me suis senti un peu seul ce matin ceci dit.

- Haha, désolée. J'avais envie de prendre un peu d'air.

Il hocha la tête.

- Hugo et Rose dorment encore… On n'est pas souvent réveillé avant eux. Tu es très matinale ces temps-ci.

- Ils commencent à grandir j'imagine, leur sommeil s'allonge. On n'a surement pas tant changé nos habitudes.

_Les junkies sont stupides et menteurs._

Ron regarda l'horloge. Cinq heure trente. Il ne dit rien et sirota un peu de café.

Il devait reconnaitre qu'elle était formidablement intelligente même dans ses actions les plus stupides et autodestructrices. Elle se soulait tôt, n'avait jamais rien laissé traîner, cachait l'odeur de l'alcool sur elle et prévoyait toujours une potion Anti Gueule de Bois ou Stoppe-Ivresse. Personne ne se doutait de rien. Ron pensa qu'elle devait aisément se dire qu'après tout, ce n'était pas de l'excès.

- Et tu fais quoi aujourd'hui ?

- Je ne sais pas… j'ai envie d'aller à Square Grimmaurd. On pourrait prendre les enfants avec nous.

Excellente idée. Les deux dingues à surveiller au même endroit. Il ne bougerait pas trop aujourd'hui. Quoiqu'Harry avait l'air beaucoup mieux qu'Hermione. Et Albus le confirmait. Il ne buvait plus, et même s'il n'avait pas arrêté de fumer il semblait se remettre à vivre doucement. Et Snape était la cause de tout ce beau changement.

Peut-être qu'il devrait donner Hermione à Snape. Il frissonna et se sentit en colère contre lui-même. _Non, mais. N'importe quoi._

- Tu veux qu'on aille se doucher ? Tous les deux.

Hermione sourit. Elle posa ses lunettes sur nez.

- Oh ?

- Le reflet m'a dit que j'étais sex. Il est temps d'en profiter.

Elle rit. Ron se sentit un peu léger.

- A la douche !

* * *

><p>- Alors tu fais quoi pour le reste des vacances ?<p>

- Je vais juste continuer comme ça je pense…

Harry fumait et restait assis silencieusement. Plus loin, à côté d'un sureau que Ginny avait planté, Scorpius et Albus étaient assis et s'embrassaient. Ron acquiesça.

- On croirait voir Draco Malfoy…

- Hein ?

- Quand on regarde Scorpius. Physiquement il est exactement pareil que son père. C'est un peu effrayant.

- Il est totalement différent quand tu lui parles.

- Mmh…

Ron vit le petit blond rougir et Albus rire.

- Il a l'air d'un gentil garçon. Et puis même Malfoy a changé.

- Tu lui parles ?

- Non, non… Je l'ai vu il y a trois ans, tu te rappelles ? La mission en Belgique. On l'a fait intervenir. Je ne savais pas qu'il parlait flamand.

- Oh. Moi je l'ai juste croisé deux ou trois fois depuis dix ans et je l'ai vu à Hogwarts, Scorpius et Al étaient à l'infirmerie. Mais j'imagine qu'on se croisera beaucoup plus souvent.

Ron sirota un peu de son jus de citrouille. Il étendit un peu ses jambes. Il jeta un coup d'œil à la baie vitrée. Hermione jouait aux échecs avec Luna.

- Rolf a dit quand il venait ?

- Vers dix-neuf heures ce soir.

- Mmh.

Il s'emmerdait à une puissance extraordinaire. Mais au moins, il était tranquille. Il ne s'était pas reposé comme ça avec Harry depuis très longtemps, même si ça n'avait jamais été aussi chiant.

- Et Snape, il compte passer ?

Harry toussa.

- Ohé, mec, tu te sens bien ?

- Ah… ouais. J'ai avalé de travers. Aucune idée, il n'est pas revenu depuis mon anniversaire.

- Tu ne veux pas de lui ?

- Ah si, si.

Ron regarda étrangement Harry.

_Il rougit. Qu'est-ce qui pourrait bien le faire rougir ?_

- Harry tu es rouge.

Il lui lança un regard noir.

- Non, je ne le suis pas.

- Oh, si.

- Je me suis étouffé. Désolé d'être un peu rouge.

_Il est embarrassé… Oh, on va se marrer._

- Tu t'es rendu ridicule avec Snape ? Oh, allez tu peux bien me le dire !

- Non. Je n'ai rien fait de ridicule.

- Lui, alors ?

- Non, plus. Je t'ai dit que je ne rougissais pas.

_Bien sûr. Et moi c'est Albus Dumbledore._

- Bon si tu le dit.

Harry détournait soigneusement les yeux. Et ça, aucune chance que Ron le rate. Il gloussa. Harry le fusilla immédiatement du regard, ce qui n'arrêta pas le rire de Ron.

_Oh bon sang, mon petit Potter, je ne vais pas te rater !_

Ron reposa son verre et inspira.

_- Accio_, cigarettes.

- Tu m'en file une ?

- T'a déjà fini le paquet d'hier ?

Harry ne le regarda pas. Ron tira une cigarette et la tendis à Harry.

- Une seule Harry.

- Mmh. Je vais envoyer un message à Rolf pour qu'il passe m'en prendre aussi.

- Comme tu veux.

Ron savait que ça ne servait à rien de le sermonner à propos de ça. Il fumait aussi après tout. Et avec tous les progrès qu'il avait faits, il n'avait absolument rien à lui dire.

- Arrête de fixer Al, c'est bizarre.

- Pourquoi ?

- Ben, ils veulent un peu d'intimité. T'es vraiment pas discret en plus.

- Un peu d'intimité…

Ron le regarda détourner les yeux. Il allumait sa cigarette avec une flamme au bout du doigt. Ron ricana. Il n'allait pas se laisser faire. Il se concentra bien fort et au bout d'un moment une flamme apparut au bout de son doigt. Il sentit pointer une migraine et aspira la fumée. Harry le regardait de ses grands yeux verts.

- Quoi ?

- Je… rien.

Il détourna les yeux en fumant.

- S'il te plaît, dis-moi.

- Je voulais te demander comment tu faisais.

- De quoi tu parles ?

- La flamme.

Ron fronça les sourcils. _Il se fout de moi au quoi ?_

- Comme toi j'imagine, dit-il d'un ton sec.

- Mais moi je ne sais pas comment je fais, je te rappelle que j'n'ai pas pris l'option magie pure à l'académie. Je n'ai jamais appris. Toi, si. Je voulais savoir comment tu fais.

Ron le regarda avec de grands yeux.

- Et j'ai commencé à faire ça après la mort de Ginny, quand je me mettais un peu en colère.

Ron hocha la tête. Il se rappelait de ses colères mémorables. Il avait de la chance d'avoir tous ses membres.

- Et ces temps-ci, c'est moins puissant.

- Tu canalisais ta colère dans ta magie et elle s'est laissée dompter un moment j'imagine. Alors la baguette était superflue. Moi je la contrôle ma magie. Mais c'est plus fatiguant que des émotions brutes. C'est une bonne explication je crois.

- Oh. Alors… je n'y arriverais plus ?

- Si… j'imagine que si. Tu as choppé le truc depuis le temps non ?

Il fuma en hochant la tête.

- Ron…

- Oui ?

- Je voulais te dire… enfin je ne t'ai jamais dit…

- Quoi ?

- Euh… tout ce temps… tu m'as bien aidé alors je voulais te dire…

- Ok, mec, j'ai saisi. Pas de soucis tu sais.

- Mais je vais bien maintenant.

- Ah ?

Harry hocha la tête et sourit.

- Tu peux espacer tes visites si tu viens parce que tu as peur pour moi.

Ron sourit à son tour.

- T'en a marre de me voir ?

- Evidemment mec… comment je vais me trouver quelqu'un si tu arrives toujours à l'improviste ?

- Eh ! Alors il y a vraiment quelqu'un que tu veux inviter… Il y a quelqu'un qui te fait rougir !

Ron éclata de rire. Harry le suit et eut un petit rire éraillé.

_Il y a vraiment quelqu'un. Bon sang Potter !_

- Mais Harry, je n'arrêterai pas de venir quand même… J'te laisse respirer point.

- Et je te remercie. C'est ce que je te demandais.

Ils se sourirent de nouveau complices. Ron ne pouvait pas rêver mieux. Harry se réveillait, il était conscient de ce qui se passait autour de lui il le remerciait, même.

C'était comme respirer un grand bol d'air frais.

* * *

><p>- Et maintenant… Un Boursouflet !<p>

Lysander tapa dans les mains, d'accord avec son frère. Ils avaient déjà onze ans mais étaient par bien des égards encore très enfantins.

Ron sourit, se redressa sur son coude et se concentra. Du bout de sa baguette il dessina un Boursouflet avec des étincelles et quand il eut fin, le petit animal pelucheux se dirigea droit vers Lorcan qui rit. Les étincelles se dissipèrent et le Boursouflet s'évanouit dans l'air.

- Il faut que tu nous apprennes à le faire. Et à faire disparaître des trucs, comme Hugo !

Lorcan mit un coup de coude à sa sœur qui se rendit compte de sa bêtise. Elle porta ses mains à sa bouche et jeta un coup d'œil à Ron. Celui-ci avait l'air singulièrement amusé.

- Hugo fait disparaître des choses ?

- Oh tonton Ron s'il te plaît on ne voulait pas…

Lysander avait l'air bien coupable. Au-dessus, sur la table, quelqu'un venait de poser quelque chose de lourd. Ron lui sourit.

- Je ne trahirai pas le secret.

Elle et Lorcan se consultèrent du regard.

- Il a fait disparaître des balais volants…

- … la tarte de tante Hermione…

- … les poires dirigeables de grand-père…

- … et la perruque du vieux monsieur du 5 Square Grimmaurd !

Ron réprima un fou rire. Son fils aurait dû lui raconter tout ça.

- Et il l'a fait exprès ?

Lorcan et Lysander hochèrent les épaules.

- Il dit que oui.

- Et pourquoi c'est un secret ?

- Il a dit que tatie Hermione le tuerait.

Ron pensa au vieux monsieur du n°5. Hermione n'en voudrait surement pas tant que ça à son fils. Lorcan et Lysander le regardaient se tordre. Ils avaient toujours de grand yeux ouverts et l'air rêveur et impassible. Ron ébouriffa énergiquement chacun d'entre eux.

- Bah… vous êtes mes potes ! Je ne dirais rien, promis.

Ils acquiescèrent. S'ils étaient soulagés, ça ne se voyait pas. Ron sourit.

- Et maintenant, tonton Ron, tu peux faire…. Un dragon !

Amusé, il pointa sa baguette.

* * *

><p>- Oncle Ron !<p>

- Hey, Louis, ton père est là ?

- Papaaaaaaaaaaaaaa !

Ron entra dans la chaumière aux coquillages et se dirigea vers le living-room.

- Salut Oncle Ron.

- Salut Lucy. Qu'est-ce que tu lis ?

- Précis sur les Arts Divinatoires. Je m'ennuie à mourir… Mais comment tu as pu avoir ton NEWT en Divination ? Tu devais être vraiment doué…

Ron ricana un peu gêné.

- Il a sans doute tout inventé ! lança une voix grave. Hey, Ron.

- Salut Bill. Bah oui, voilà Luce, j'ai tout inventé. Si tu veux je te donne des cours ! Il faut que tu regardes les boule de cristal d'un air sérieux et pénétrant et que tu balances des infos plausibles. Harry était fort aussi, il racontait plein d'horreur en faisant comme s'il était sur le point de pleurer dans la tasse de thé. Ça gérait aussi.

- Tu fais quoi là, tu pervertis ma fille ?

- Eh Perce ! Yo ! Comment tu te sens ?

- Yo. Je me sens très bien, fit Percy d'un air peu engageant.

Ron rit. Lucy sourit et remercia son oncle avec un baiser et sortit, le livre sous le bras. Bill tapa l'épaule de Percy d'un air amusé.

- Alors je te sers quoi Ronny ?

- Une citronnade, c'est bien.

Percy s'assit avec Ron et Bill invoqua la boisson.

- Audrey et Fleur s'entendent toujours aussi bien, alors ?

- Oui, répondit Bill, amusé. Elles essaient de comploter pour planifier le mariage de Vic. C'est assez drôle.

Ron sourit en se souvenant de l'hystérie dont elles avaient fait preuve durant les préparatifs de son mariage. Hermione avait planifié leur meurtre sanglant et parfait pendant deux semaines avant la cérémonie.

- Et toi, comment vas-tu ? Georges m'a raconté que vous aviez des problèmes avec les japonais, dit Percy.

Ron hocha la tête.

- Georgette les a fait fuir, je crois qu'il s'est senti mal à l'aise avec cette dizaine d'actionnaires. Et puis il ne m'a pas attendu. Je ne sais toujours pas ce qu'il s'est passé, il ne m'a rien dit. Mais bon.

- Alors tu vas faire quoi ?

- Je vais parler avec le responsable japonais et je vais lui arracher un contrat pout trois succursales, et pas une de moins.

Bill fit un _oh_ silencieux, et Percy hocha la tête d'un air appréciateur.

- Et comment va Hermione ? demanda Bill.

- Elle… va bien. Elle passe de plus en plus de temps avec Luna.

- Et… Harry ? se risqua Percy.

- Oh Harry va beaucoup mieux, tu sais. La tête qu'il avait à son anniversaire ce n'était pas du chiquet, il est vraiment beaucoup plus en forme !

- Ah, c'est génial.

Bill et Percy hochèrent la tête et regardèrent leurs pieds.

- Le fils de Draco Malfoy va en vacances chez Harry, n'est-ce pas ?

- Mmh.

- Alors c'est bien vrai… les enfants nous ont un peu racontés mais je ne croyais pas que… dit Bill, un peu gêné.

Ron fronça les sourcils en posant son verre.

- Et il y a un problème avec ça ?

- Hein ? Non, non, pas vrai Perce ?

- Non, bien sûr.

Ron avala d'un coup le reste de whisky.

- Albus et Scorpius sont très bien ensembles. Bon ils sont jeunes c'est clair mais franchement, étant donné ce que toi tu faisais à Hogwarts Bill…

- Quoi ? mais ce n'était que des…

- Des filles ?

Bill regardait par terre et Ron était singulièrement agacé.

Percy se racla la gorge, et les deux frères se retournèrent vers lui.

- Il va nous falloir un moment pour accepter qu'Albus est un… enfin.

- Un quoi ? Un pédé ?

- Ron s'il te plaît. Ce n'est pas courant, même si ce n'est pas anormal. Alors s'il te plaît, laisse nous être gênés deux minutes, nous aimons quand même notre neveu.

Bill hocha la tête. Ron se calma. Il s'était peut-être un peu emporté. Il se leva, faisant légèrement sursauter ses frères.

- Bon je ne faisais que passer. Georges doit m'attendre maintenant.

- Hein ? oui… euh… mais, Ron…

- Je ne vous fais pas la gueule.

Bill hocha la tête. Il gratta son bouc et attrapa sa boucle d'oreille.

- Reviens vite, Louis ne va pas être content que tu sois parti si rapidement.

- Mmh… A plus tard.

* * *

><p>En sortant, au lieu de prendre le chemin des petit bois pour transplaner Ron longea la plage. Sur la colline, un peu plus loin, il repéra un grand rocher. Il ferma les yeux. Bon. Il avait perdu la trace.<p>

Il sortit le Deluminateur. Quand on n'y voit plus rien, il montre la lumière.

Il y avait de la magie juste… _là_.

Ron tira sur le levier invisible juste au-dessus de sa tête. Maintenant il savait le problème de Georges. Enfin, peut-être pas exactement, mais il en avait une bonne idée. Il ouvrit la fiole contenue dans la boîte ouvragée qui avait failli lui fracasser le crâne et aspira une goutte à l'aide de sa baguette. Il ne se savait pas ce qu'était cette potion.

Ron remit la boîte à sa place. Il s'appuya contre le rocher.

Il était juste entouré par des putains de junkies.

Il réprima l'envie de fracasser son poing dans la roche froide et il aspira un grand bol d'air humide et salé.

Mais il ne savait pas ce que c'était.

* * *

><p>Ron entra d'un coup. Si surpris qu'ils le furent, seulement un assistant sursauta l'air toutefois totalement impassible.<p>

- Bonjour M. Weasley.

- M. Aoe.

Ron était parfait. Parfaitement coiffé, habillé et son expression et sa posture était parfaite. Il était un caméléon. Hermione lui disait souvent ça. Il se rappela brièvement l'adolescent qu'il avait été et se dit qu'il avait l'air super cool.

- Commençons.

Verity s'assit derrière Ron et replaça correctement une de ses mèches derrière ses cheveux. Elle avait l'air nerveux.

Quelques heures plus tard Koichi Aoe sortait d'un pas rageur, le visage glacial. A sa suite, Ron affichait un demi-sourire satisfait et Verity le regardait avec admiration. Petit à petit la salle de conférence se vida. Après quelques mains poliment serrés Ron prit la direction de son bureau.

- M. Weasley !

Un homme l'avait appelé. Il se retourna, un peu agacé. Le visage d'Harry flottait à sa hauteur et affichait un grand sourire. Ron réprima vite un rire et fit signe à Harry de se cacher.

Il ouvrit la porte du bureau et la laissa ouverte jusqu'à qu'il sente son ami passer devant lui.

- Ferme.

Il s'exécuta.

- Oh bon sang, Weasley…. Fit Harry en se posant lâchement sur le canapé.

- Des commentaires ? fit Ron avec un rictus amusé.

- Ben, oui ! Où est-ce que t'a appris à tourner en bourrique des Japs ?

- J'ai eu beaucoup d'entraînement avec une tête de mule comme toi.

Harry ricana doucement.

- J'voulais voir comment tu étais.

- Et comment j'étais ?

- Vraiment… vraiment extra… tu t'es bien recyclé ! Et pourtant j'entends encore King, _un Auror est un Auror par le sang Harry ! Il ne sait rien faire d'autre !_

- La preuve que non, tu es un excellent bibliothécaire.

- Et toi t'es rudement sexy en homme d'affaire.

- Harry !

- Quoi ?

Ron ricana.

- Et quand tu lui as dit, _vous êtes au pied du mur, Aoe, mais si vous voulez je peux vous pousser au travers_ ! Han, c'était juste magique…

- Magique ?

Bon sang, Ron, tu vis avec une née Muggle, tu vois très bien ce que je veux dire.

Ron secoua la tête amusé.

- Alors t'es venu dans mon bureau avec l'intention de me dire de qui t'es amoureux ? Ou je dois te travailler comme un Jap ?

Harry eut un visage horrifié.

- Ah non, je ne dirais rien, et je t'interdis de me déchiqueter comme tu l'as fait avec son entreprise !

Ron traversa son bureau et s'assit à côté d'Harry.

- Allez mec, on reste des meilleurs amis !

- Jamais dit l'contraire, grommela Harry.

- Alors, quoi ?

- Ben … j'suis pas sûr.

Ron rit.

- On est quoi là ? En quatrième année Hogwarts ?

- Oh la ferme.

Ron rit encore plus fort.

- Maman m'a dit de venir te chercher, paraît qu'on mange au Terrier.

- Ouais, il y a des pommes de terre au four. Et t'a intérêt de tout manger.

Harry soupira.

- On ramène les gamins ?

- Hugo voudra surement y aller, je passerai chercher Lo et Lys, je leur ai promis. Ramène Lily, comme ça y'aura toute la bande. Je crois que James traîne déjà là-bas.

- Ouais. Ah bon sang, ceux-là je ne les sens pas du tout, j'sens venir la catastrophe à Hogwarts. Tu as vu ce qu'a donné James, et pourtant Freddie et Molly sont sages normalement… il a réussi à en faire une nouvelle génération de Maraudeurs.

- Snape va nous regretter à ce train-là.

- Tu crois ?

Ils échangèrent un regard. Harry sourit, ils éclatèrent de rire.

* * *

><p>- Allez P'pa, prends en encore.<p>

- Ta fille a raison Harry, mon chéri, il faut te remplumer, lança Molly.

Harry regarda l'assiette remplie de force devant lui et lança un regard d'au secours à Ron.

- Bon j'vais fumer, tu viens, Harry ?

- Oui !

Il avait jeté ça un peu trop vite et avec un peu trop d'enthousiasme. Hugo réprima un rire mais James lui laissa comme à son habitude libre cours à son hilarité.

Ron et lui sortirent dans la cours. Harry se tenait le ventre, l'ai dégoûté.

- La cuisine de belle-maman est extra, mais bon sang elle en fait toujours pour trente !

Ron ricana.

- Moi j'ai jamais eu à me plaindre.

- Ouais je m'étais toujours demandé pourquoi tu mangeais comme quatre quand on était à Hogwarts. J'ai eu ma réponse en entrant dans ta famille. Bon sang… elle veut m'engraisser comme une dinde de Noël !

Harry sortit son paquet neuf et tira sur la cigarette d'un geste vif. Ron lui jeta un coup d'œil amusé.

- Moi je me demandais toujours pourquoi tu mangeais comme une demi-portion.

Harry éclata de rire.

- T'aurais dû venir manger chez les Dursley pendant un régime de Dudley !

Il hocha la tête.

- Tu l'as revu récemment ?

- Dudley ?

- Ouais.

- Pas depuis la naissance de Lily. Il m'avait envoyé une lettre pour m'annoncer la mort de l'oncle Vernon. Je lui ai rendu visite. Mais je t'ai déjà raconté.

- Ouais le cochon transformé en humain.

Harry toussa de rire.

- Ah t'es méchant !

- Bah quoi ?

_Oui. Je suis méchant._ Il eut un rictus.

- Il faudrait que je lui demande des nouvelles. Savoir s'il a gardé la super forme de Musclor.

- Et lui demander de t'entraîner. Si King te voyait il ne harcèlerait plus personne pour te ravoir.

- Je ne suis pas si maigre.

- Oh si Potty.

- Tu veux qu'on s'entraîne comme au bon vieux temps ?

- Ouais. Ouais, pourquoi pas ? Tu veux vraiment le faire ?

Ron le regarda d'un air surpris. Harry semblait gêné.

- Ouais, récupérer un peu de viande.

Ron aspira un peu de fumée.

- Eh ben… je ne sais pas qui c'est mais avec ton nom tu n'as pas besoin de t'entraîner à mort pour emballer.

- Ron !

- J'dis ça, j'dis rien. Décoche un sourire, montre ta cicatrice, et c'est dans la poche.

Harry éclata de rire.

- Oh mon pauvre si tu savais.

- Mais oui, je veux savoir !

Harry haussa un sourcil. Ron acquiesça pour le pousser à parler.

- Je ne te dirais pas qui.

Ron soupira, déçu.

- Mais je peux te dire une chose. Mais on devrait aller s'assoir.

- Bon sang, Harry, pourquoi t'hésite tant à me parler ? On est ami depuis toujours non ? Tu ne devrais pas avoir aussi peur de ce que je pourrais penser.

Harry soupira.

- Ouais, je sais, mais Gin était ta sœur quand même.

- Et si tu étais mort à la place de Gin, elle n'aurait pas fait de vieux os aussi longtemps et aurais trouvé un autre héro millionnaire à marier.

Harry éclata de rire. Il frappa le bras de Ron qui ricanait aussi.

- C'est un homme.

Ron se figea. Il avait le visage gelé dans un sourire crispé et tourna la tête vers Harry qui avait complètement changé d'expression. Soucieux et inquiet, il se mordait la lèvre inférieure.

_C'est un homme_. Ron aspira un peu de fumée. Il se sentait un peu secoué. Il souffla la fumée qu'il s'envola au gré de la brise et regarda Harry qui n'avait pas eu l'air aussi stressé depuis longtemps.

- Et… Il est sex comme moi ?

Ron avait sortis ça d'un ton un peu hésitant. Harry est un… _un quoi ? Un pédé ? _

_Et alors ?_ Il sourit.

Ron agita les cheveux d'Harry. Celui-ci avait l'air au bord des larmes.

- Si tu n'avais pas accepté… Je ne sais pas ce que…

- Je m'en fiche que tu sois gay Harry, du moment que tu ne me mets pas du vernis sur les ongles des orteils…

Harry éclata de rire.

- Quoique, Hermione en a un plutôt cool, blanc nacré… Tu ne voudrais pas me le mettre ?

Un fou rire commençait à le prendre. Harry se tenait les côtés en se retenant de s'étrangler de rire. Sa cigarette s'éteignit et Ron entoura de son bras les épaules d'Harry.

- J'espère quand même que je suis plus sexy que lui, histoire que tu ne me laisse pas tomber.

- Oh, arrête ça, j'ai assez rit, tu veux que je tombe en syncope ?

- C'est l'effet que je te fais ? Ouuuh je suis vraiment hyper sex !

Harry ricana.

- T'es dingue.

- Non, moi c'est Ron.

Harry se ralluma une nouvelle cigarette.

- Et sinon, tu sais si tu as une chance ?

- Euh…

- Allez racontes !

- Il ne sait pas que je sais qu'il m'aime ni que je l'aime.

Ron cligna des yeux.

- Alors c'est à toi de bouger !

Harry se gratta la tête et rit d'un air gêné.

- Sans doute, haha.

- Tu sais ce que j'disais tient toujours même avec un mec, décoche un sourire, montre –

- Ta cicatrice et c'est dans la poche ?

- Ouais ! Enfin, dans la braguette… Et puis aie l'air un peu tapette, qu'il sache qu'il a une ouverture !

- Ron !

Ron rit de l'air gêné d'Harry.

- Et si ça ne marche pas, il y a plein de poissons dans l'eau !

Harry eut l'air grave.

- Je ne veux pas de tous les poissons dans l'eau, je le veux lui.

Ron frissonna.

- Tu sais déjà qu'il t'aime, c'est ça ?

- Mmh.

- Dans ce cas, bouge tes petites fesses osseuses de célébrité et fait la bouche en cul de poule !

- Ron, c'est pas si simple !

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- D'abord… même si toi ça n'a pas l'air de t'émouvoir, je ne sais pas comment tout le monde va le prendre, et surtout, compte tenu de la personne…

- Quoi c'est Malfoy ? Il trompe sa femme avec toi ? l'embêta Ron, l'air sérieux

- Hein ? Non ! Hahaha ! Non !

- C'est un p'tit jeune ? T'as peur de passer pour une cougar ?

- Ron !

* * *

><p>- Où avez-vous trouvé ce produit ?<p>

- C'était 80 Gaillons et sans commentaires.

- Mais… je connais quelqu'un qui connais quelqu'un… qui pourrais vous en acheter cher.

- Rien à foutre. Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- C'est l'Alihotsy infusé avec des larmes de fée. C'est…

- Je sais ce que c'est.

- Alors… On pourrait s'arranger ?

Ron regarda l'homme encapuchonné le regarder avec un œil plein d'espoir. Il réprima une grimace de dégoût.

- Je ne travaille peut-être plus au Ministère mais je sais toujours comment t'envoyer au trou.

- Quoi ?

- C'était 80 Gaillons sans commentaires. Tu n'en auras que 60.

- Hein ? Non ! On avait dit…

- On avait dit sans commentaire.

L'homme baissa les épaules et serra les mains de fureur. Ron lui donna une bourse.

- Et aussi.

L'homme remonta les yeux avec espoir.

- Pas la peine d'essayer de vous attaquer à moi pour mon fric, vous savez comme moi que je pourrais bien vous tailler en pièce.

L'homme ferma les yeux. Ron regarda autour de lui. Rien que l'ombre d'une ruelle dégoûtante en fin de journée. Une sorcière de petite vertu se dirigeait vers leur croisement. Ron hocha la tête vers l'homme encapuchonné et transplana.

* * *

><p>Ron se dirigea vers le Square Grimmaurd. Il entra et se dirigea vers le salon. Fred lisait un magazine tout seul sur le canapé.<p>

- Hey, oncle Ron !

- Hey Fred. Qu'est-ce que tu lis ?

- Les Harpies de Holyhead se sont qualifiées en première Ligue, fit-il d'un ton amer.

- Tu n'aimes pas les Harpies ?

- C'est pas ça, Rose les déteste et elle va pas arrêter de babiller à propos de ça…

- Rose ? Ma Rose ?

Fred acquiesça.

- Mais Rose ne s'intéresse pas du tout au Quidditch…

- Si, elle disait…

Il s'interrompit, l'air songeur. Ron sourit.

- Mais dis-moi, toi tu n'aimes pas les Harpies ?

- Non… Enfin, leur penalty de la dernière fois contre les Etoiles de Manchester c'était vraiment dégoûtant…

Ron grimaça en y repensant.

- Mais sinon, c'est pas une si mauvaise équipe.

Ron sourit, amusé.

- Réfléchis, juste un petit moment Freddie, et tu comprendras.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que je dois comprendre ?

Ron ricana. Il ébouriffa les cheveux de Fred.

- Dis-moi, t'as vu ton père aujourd'hui ?

- Ouais.

Son visage s'assombrit.

- Tes parents se sont encore disputés ?

Il baissa les yeux et hocha la tête.

- Eh… Eh Freddie, tout vas bien, c'est pas si grave… Ça va surement s'arranger.

- J'sais pas, j'en suis pas si sûr. Rox et moi… on a un peu les jetons.

- Je suis là, ok ? Si t'as besoin de moi. Ton vieux tonton sera toujours là.

Fred sourit.

Ron le décoiffa avec tendresse et sortit de la pièce. Harry et Georges étaient assis sur la terrasse. Ils ne disaient rien. En fait Harry était raide sur la chaise et Georges avait le teint un peu trop pâle (même pour un roux !) et regardait droit devant lui, les sourcils froncés comme s'il voulait frapper quelque chose.

- Hé, salut.

- Hé, fit Harry, soulagé de le voir. Je te sers quelque chose ?

- Juste… de l'eau s'il te plait.

- Okay, j'arrive.

Ron s'assit.

- De l'Alihotsy, vraiment ?

Georges eut un mouvement de malaise. Se épaules se tendirent un peu et il fronça davantage ses sourcils roux, si c'était possible.

- T'essaie de devenir Cracmol ou quoi ?

- Ecoute Ronnie, je ne sais pas d'où t'as appris un truc pareil, mais franchement c'est pas du tout ce que tu crois.

- Ecoute je suis Auror et j'ai pratiqué Harry alors je sais très bien que t'as toutes les putain de raison de mentir. Tous les putains de junkies sont des menteurs.

Georges lui lança un regard furieux que Ron soutint. Georges tendis son bras.

- Teste-moi. Je n'en ai pas pris !

Ron fronça les sourcils. Georges souffla et croisa les bras. Il sembla se détendre un peu, comme prêt à se livrer.

- Quelque part j'espérais que quelqu'un le découvrirait, rien que pour que je ne sois plus tout seul.

- Georges, enfin, qu'est-ce que c'est que ce délire ?

- Angie. C'est Angie qui en prend.

Harry s'approcha avec un verre d'eau glacé avec une rondelle de citron.

Ron sentit qu'il en avait vraiment assez.

* * *

><p>- Oncle Ron !<p>

Ron se retourna alors qu'il s'apprêtait à rentrer chez lui. James.

- Il faut que je te parle, Oncle Ron.

Ron souleva un sourcil interrogatif.

- A propos de Papa. J'ai besoin de toi.

- Harry ? Il a l'air bien, qu'est-ce qu'il lui est arrivé, il fait une crise ?

- Hein ? Non, non, pas de crise, c'est juste… Je vous ai entendu parler chez grand-mère ce midi.

Ron resta interdit. James le regardait d'un air pressant.

- Entre. Hermione ne va pas trop tarder alors…

- Okay.

James s'avança avec son vif d'or et entra.

La maison était encore illuminée par le faux soleil de vingt heures en ce mois d'aout.

- Je sais qui est la personne qui aime papa, et quand j'ai su qu'il l'aimait aussi, ça m'a trotté dans la tête pendant tout l'après-midi, Freddie a même dû se demander où j'étais passé.

- Attends, attends, qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

- Je sais qui aime papa ! Et que papa aussi aime !

James avait l'air complètement surexcité.

- On en a parlé, et il est persuadé que c'est une mauvaise idée de sortir avec papa, et papa, tu le connais, il est super lent dans ce domaine, il est trop timide, il ne l'invitera jamais à sortir ni rien alors !

- Attends, comment ça tu lui as parlé ? Comment tu sais qui c'est ? Ton père en a parlé avec toi ?

- Non. J'ai deviné.

Ron s'assit lourdement sur sa chaise.

- Ecoute oncle Ron, ce sont des idiots timides tous les deux, alors c'est à nous de les mettre ensemble.

Ron se frotta les tempes.

- Attends James, ne vas pas trop vite, dis-moi qui c'est d'abord.

Il eut l'air gêné.

- Je… ben en fait… tu sais que c'est un homme, papa t'en a parlé tout à l'heure…

- Oui, oui, dis-moi qui c'est !

- Le professeur Snape.

Ron se figea. Il regarda James abasourdi.

- Je crois que j'ai besoin d'un verre fit Ron, d'une voix blanche.

James s'assit et regarda Ron reprendre ses esprits.

- Bon sang… mais c'est une blague ?

- Non, et c'est exactement pour ça que papa ne voulait rien te dire.

Ron se frotta les tempes. Il invoqua un verre de scotch sec et le but d'un trait. Il se sentit immédiatement plus léger.

- Ah ouais, c'est une sacrée nouvelle… Mais je comprends.

- Ah oui ?

James souriait largement.

Ron soupira. _Non mais c'est quoi ce binz…_

- La chauve-souris des cachots a changé et puis… il l'a bien aidé.

James hocha la tête.

- Raconte-moi tout.

* * *

><p>C'était lui, Ron, qui réglait les problèmes de tout le monde. C'était lui la glu qui reliait les liens de leur amitié à tous. Il s'occupait de sa mère qui n'avouait à personne qu'elle était criblée de douleurs, il s'occupait de sa femme qui ne s'avouait sûrement pas même à elle-même qu'elle était alcoolique il recollait les morceaux d'un Georges tout éparpillé par l'addiction d'Angelina, il jouait avec les enfants de sa famille qui n'avaient pas souvent l'attention de leur parents, il faisait fructifier l'entreprise et maintenant, il allait jouer les marieuses pour son meilleur ami qui sortait tout juste d'une grave dépression.<p>

Et il les aimait tous trop profondément pour leur en vouloir mais lui aussi avait besoin qu'on s'occupe de lui parfois.

Raide devant une belle pierre tombale blanche, il la décorait soigneusement, en laissant échapper une larme de douleur.

- Tu nous manques bien Gin…

Il acheva d'invoquer une corolle de fleur et s'adossa à la tombe.

Il n'y avait absolument personne ici. Il respira un grand bol d'air et puis en soupirant, un sanglot secoua sa poitrine. Les poings serrés, un sourire crispé aux lèvres, il laissa couler ses larmes, et se permit, rien qu'un peu, d'être faible.


	11. Chapitre 9 : Albus

Chapitre 9

_Albus_

_ Ma Lily, Mon amour, Ma fille chérie._

_Joyeux anniversaire ! Tu as onze ans, maintenant, et cela doit faire un an que je suis partie et cela veut surement dire que cette lettre te le rappelle et je suis désolée si je te fais du mal. _

_Mais je t'aime, et il fallait que je te le dise, chaque année, chaque fois que tu prendras un an et que tu deviendras plus adulte, et chaque fois tu te rappelleras que même si je ne puis te prendre dans mes bras pour te souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire, je t'aime profondément. De tout mon cœur._

_Car ce cœur malade que j'ai est capable d'amour, il en est rempli à ras bord. Si tu savais ma Lily, même si je ne suis pas là, tu dois le sentir mon amour ! Il est encore là pour toi, il te suit quand tu vas dormir, quand tu embrasses ton père avant de sortir, quand tu te disputes avec James et quand Albus te consoles. C'est mon amour qui est là avec toi, c'est mon amour sur lequel tu dois te reposer car c'est mon amour, plus que ces mots, que je laisse derrière moi. Alors si tu m'en veux, ressens mon héritage ma chérie, car si je suis partie, je ne t'ai jamais abandonnée._

_Tu rentres à Hogwarts cette année ! Je suis tellement fière, tu es une merveilleuse sorcière aujourd'hui déjà. Comme j'aimerais être avec toi pour choisir ton uniforme, pour acheter toutes tes fournitures, me disputer avec toi et tes frères quand vous voulez toujours plus de cadeau chers et que votre père finiras par acheter… Tu sais, cette année je crains le pire : puisque je ne suis pas là pour l'en empêcher, ton père se ruineras surement en vous achetant des babioles hors de prix. S'il te plaît, empêche-le d'acheter le dernier balai de la saison pour James… ton frère a vraiment besoin de garder les pieds sur terre et je crois qu'on a assez de balais à la maison. Aussi, quand tu feras la tournée des tailleurs pour les uniformes, penses bien à moi, j'ai toujours adoré t'habiller ma petite princesse ! Oh… je regrette tellement de ne pas te voir si ravissante dans ton uniforme ma petite sorcière… _

_As-tu peur d'entrer à Hogwarts ? Es-tu plutôt excitée ? C'est un si bel endroit, il y a là tous nos meilleur souvenirs… C'est là que je suis vraiment devenue amie avec ta tante Luna et ta tante Hermione, c'est là que j'ai rencontré ton père et que je me suis battue pendant la guerre, avec l'Armée de Dumbledore. C'est là que j'ai appris à devenir une bonne sorcière et à être forte et heureuse. Tu sais, je t'ai déjà raconté toute mes année à Hogwarts, pour pas que vous ayez peur avec tes frères d'être séparés de nous si longtemps… Mais maintenant, tu y seras avec eux et tous tes cousins et tes cousines. Et Merlin sais que tu en as plus que raison ! _

_Ecris souvent à ton père, ne le laisse pas seul… Je ne sais pas comment il sera après ce qui va m'arriver, mais je sais une chose, c'est qu'il se raccrochera à vous, à ses enfants. Il fera tout pour que vous soyez heureux, même dans la peine, alors je t'en prie, même s'il doit m'en vouloir horriblement ne le laisse pas seul, soutient le dans la douleur et, le moment venu, aide le à trouver l'amour. _

_Chaque année à ton anniversaire, jusqu'à que tu n'auras plus besoin de ta vieille maman, je t'enverrais une lettre. Seulement à toi, parce que ma chérie, j'ai tellement de mal à te laisser ! Je t'aime, Lily Pad, ma chérie, ma toute petite fille, je t'aime de tout mon cœur ! Prends soin de tes frères et de ton papa,_

_De l'au-delà et pour toujours, je t'aime mon bébé. A l'année prochaine ma princesse._

_Ginny Potter_

* * *

><p>- Bébé Al, tu dors ?<p>

Albus ne répondit rien, se contenta de se retourner.

- Je savais que tu ne dormais pas.

James secoua légèrement les cheveux d'Albus.

- Est-ce que tu as sommeil au moins ?

_Si j'ai sommeil ? Ma foi…_

- Non, pas tellement.

- Est-ce que c'est parce que Scorp est retourné chez lui ?

- Mmh…

- Ou bien c'est l'anniversaire de Lily ?

- Mmh…

- La lettre de maman à Lil ?

- Mmh…

- Albus, ne fais pas mmh, réponds moi.

- Je n'ai juste pas sommeil.

- Mais il faut dormir.

- Oui.

- Est-ce que tu veux que je reste dormir avec toi ?

Albus regarda James dans les yeux. Il était simplement assis, en pyjama, sur son lit. Ouais, il avait bien envie de compagnie. Des larmes qu'il sentait dans sa gorge remontèrent tout droit dans ses yeux.

- Hé… hé !

- O… Oui, je veux bien que tu dormes avec moi.

James souleva la couette et se glissa à côté de son frère.

- James…

- Mmh ?

- Tu l'aimes bien Scorpius maintenant ?

- Hein ?

- Je veux dire…

James remua et ébouriffa encore les cheveux roux de Scorpius.

- Je ne l'ai jamais détesté ton petit copain.

Albus hocha la tête. Il remua un peu.

- Il te manque ?

- On se voit dans quelques jours, ça ira.

- Mais il te manque.

Albus décida de ne pas répondre. James gloussa.

- T'es complètement accro.

Albus fronça les sourcils et tourna le dos à James sans un mot. Celui-ci eut l'air de trouver ça très drôle.

- Oh, allez, Al, je plaisante. Et puis c'est génial d'être accro à Scorpius, lui aussi est accro à toi, c'est très bien, non ?

- Mmh…

- Albus…

Albus s'était sentit rougir un peu.

- Al, tes oreilles sont rouges.

- Quoi ?

- Allez, soit pas embarrassé, ce n'est que moi.

- Idiot ! La ferme ! je ne suis pas embarrassé !

- Ben, alors, arrêtes de te cacher Al-lumette.

- Ne m'appelle pas allumette !

- Allez retournes-toi, je ne suis pas venu pour t'embêter, j'avais besoin de te parler.

Albus sentit dans le ton de James quelque chose de différent. Il décida cependant de ne pas répondre.

- Al, si j'avais besoin de ton aide pour Papa, tu ne me le ferais pas payer, hein ?

Albus, sans un bruit se retourna. L'expression de James le secoua légèrement. Il avait l'air terriblement sérieux._ De quoi il parle ?_ Albus lui lança un regard interrogateur.

- Si c'est pour papa, tu ne fais pas payer tes services ?

_Hé hé. Ça dépends de quoi on parle, je suis un homme d'affaires, un homme d'affaires reste un homme d'affaire même quand il s'occupe de ses affaires, ou des affaires de sa famille. Après tout ce sont aussi des affaires et… je devrais arrêter de penser ce mot._

- De quoi est-ce qu'on parle exactement ?

- D'aider papa.

- Oui… j'avais saisi, mais enfin, il va bien. Tu ne crois pas ?

- Oh, si il va beaucoup mieux, mais ce n'est pas de soutien moral à un dépressif dont je te parle.

- Alors de quoi tu me parles ?

- Est-ce que tu vas me faire payer tes services ?

Albus sortit son plus beau sourire innocent.

- Mais enfin James, je ne t'ai jamais rien fait payer, tu es mon frère !

James eut l'air un peu déboussolé. _Ah, il tombe ! La gueule d'ange, ça marche toujours !_

Tout d'un coup, James secoua fort la tête, il pointa son doigt sur la poitrine d'Albus.

- Toi, tu ne m'auras pas cette fois-ci !

_Quoi ? _

- Est-ce que si c'est pour papa, tu me feras payer tes services !

Albus était proprement retourné. _Eh, ben… c'est impressionnant_. Il reprit une expression normale et s'allongea sur le dos.

- Si j'en sais plus, je pourrais te le dire.

Albus vit distinctement le regard de triomphe de James. _Ça, il me le paiera_.

- Alors tu admets que tu t'es payé ma tête ?

Albus sentit un fou rire monter. Il jeta un coup d'œil amusé à son frère.

- Franchement, Jamesie, tu le cherchais !

- Hein ?

- T'es si pur et naïf, n'importe qui pourrait se servir de toi…

- Quoi ?

Il avait l'air un peu furieux.

- Tu m'as toujours protégé James, et sans que tu le saches, je t'ai protégé, moi aussi.

- Hein ? Quand ça ?

_Les secrets avec moi sont bien gardés_. Mais là, il y avait une espèce de connivence de minuit. Albus se sentit l'envie de parler.

- Tu as eu une chance de cocu, l'année dernière, la plupart de tes conneries finissaient par être la faute de quelqu'un d'autre non ?

Albus regarda ses ongles. Il plia et croisa ses jambes, faisant une grande bosse sous la couette. James le regardait d'un air surpris.

- Al… Qu'est-ce que t'as fait ?

Albus sourit vers James puis pris ostensiblement son plus bel air angélique.

- Quoi ? Mais je n'ai rien fait du tout !

James fronça les sourcils. Albus le sentit frissonner. Il finit par retomber sur le dos et mis ses mains sous sa nuque. Ils regardaient tous les deux le plafond.

- Tu es flippant Al, tu sais ?

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

James rit. Il dirigea son bras vers Albus et prit son épaule pour le rapprocher de lui. Albus sourit. Ils étaient toujours surprenants, toujours très fusionnels, même avec Lily.

- Tu te rappelles Jamesie ? Maman venait toujours nous rapporter une deuxième couette quand je venais ou que tu venais.

- Ouais.

- Maman me manques.

James ne dit rien et serra Albus un peu plus fort contre lui. Quelqu'un entre dans la chambre. James et Albus sursautèrent. Ce n'était que leur père avec une couverture.

- Eh, les monstres vous ne dormez toujours pas ?

Albus sourit et hocha la tête négativement. Harry s'approcha et posa doucement la couverture sur eux.

- Toi non plus tu n'as pas sommeil papa ? demanda James.

Harry s'approcha un peu plus d'eux. Il sentait bon la menthe comme d'habitude, avec tout de même une odeur de tabac qui ne disparaissait pas.

- Je n'ai pas autant besoin de dormir que deux ados en pleine croissance. Mais je vais me coucher maintenant. Je crois que Lil a squatté mon lit.

- Elle dort encore avec sa lettre hein ? fit Albus.

Son père lui sourit doucement et passa sa grande main dans ses cheveux.

- Il ne faut pas qu'elle pense trop à maman, ajouta-t-il.

- Tu crois ? fit Harry.

James grogna.

- Elle est trop triste comme ça, dit Albus. James hocha la tête.

- Vous êtes des bons gamins… Lily a de la chance de vous avoir.

- Elle se porterait surement mieux sans James, mais pour moi je suis d'accord.

- Hé !

Harry ricana. Albus rit vers James qui sourit sans le vouloir, les sourcils encore froncés.

- Allez Al, arrête d'embêter James, et dormez maintenant. Je ne veux pas vous entendre.

- Bonne nuit P'pa.

- Bonne nuit P'pa.

- Bonne nuit les garçons. Faites de beaux rêves.

Il s'en alla simplement. Albus se sentait fatigué finalement. Il se blottit contre son frère et ferma les yeux. James passa un bras au-dessus de lui.

Et il s'évanouit doucement.

* * *

><p>- Tu n'as pas faim mon lapin ?<p>

_Ça se voit non ? J'ai l'air de manger ?_

- Non, je n'ai pas beaucoup d'appétit aujourd'hui.

Harry s'approcha d'Albus qui jouait avec la nourriture dans son assiette. Il tapota doucement sa tête. Albus leva les yeux vers son père. Celui-ci lui souriait gentiment.

- Tu n'es pas obligé de manger si tu n'en a pas vraiment envie. Sauf quand tu es chez ta grand-mère, tu le sais très bien.

Albus sentit les coins de sa bouche se relever. Harry pris l'assiette et fit disparaitre son contenu et la rangea après l'avoir nettoyée.

- Est-ce que tu veux parler Al ?

Albus regardait dehors. James apprenait à Lily comment tenir sur un balai. Lorcan et Lysander avaient un nouveau hobby qui consistait à s'enchaîner l'un à l'autre. A présent, Il n'y avait pas que leurs poignets, leurs chevilles aussi étaient liées. Ils regardaient fixement Lily faire du rodéo avec le balai qui ne voulait pas rester stable et Hugo faire des petits bonds autour de James. Roxanne et Molly, un peu plus loin discutaient sous le sureau.

- Ouais.

- Allez mon lapin, dis-moi ce qui ne va pas.

Albus sourit. Son père le traitait toujours ostensiblement comme un enfant bien que, et ça Albus le savait parfaitement, c'était celui qui était le plus au fait de sa véritable personnalité.

- Est-ce que c'est parce que Scorpius te manque ?

- C'est pitoyable, hein ? Je ne veux pas être aussi ignoblement fleur bleue. C'est dégoûtant.

Son père rit. La cigarette qu'il fumait tremblait dans sa main.

- Il n'y a rien de dégoûtant à être amoureux Al.

- Ais-je dis ça ?

- Hein ?

Albus leva les yeux au ciel. Son père avait beau être très intelligent et fin pour un Gryffindor il n'en restait pas moins un lion à qui il fallait tout expliquer.

- Je n'ai pas de problème avec le fait d'être amoureux de Scorp, en fait je suis… plutôt heureux. Ce qui me gêne c'est tout ce comportement sirupeux et plein de bons sentiments sucrés que ça me fait avoir. C'est proprement gênant. Et écœurant aussi.

Son père ricana. _Bon si au moins mes histoires lui donnent le sourire, c'est déjà ça._

- Allez Al, vient avec moi, on sort.

- Quoi ? Est-ce que tu écoutes ce que je te raconte au moins ?

- Oui, ne t'en fait pas.

- Où est-ce qu'on va d'abord ?

Harry ne répondit rien. Albus se contenta de le suivre.

- Hé, James, Lily, on sort avec Albus, on sera rentré dans deux petites heures d'accord ? Molly ! Je compte sur toi pour garder tes cousins !

- Oui oncle Harry !

James hocha la tête et Lily n'avait pas l'air de l'avoir remarqué, toute excitée qu'elle était sur le balai de son frère.

- Attend Al, laisse-moi écrire une note.

_Complètement barré. Ma famille est complètement barrée._ C'était ce à quoi pensait Albus alors que son père l'avait pris sur son balai et l'emmener quelque part, il ne savait même pas où.

Très vite, ils étaient hors de Londres et quelques minutes plus tard, son père entamait une descente.

- Papa, est-ce que tu vas finir pas me dire où est-ce qu'on va au juste ?

- Manoir Malfoy !

- Quoi ? Papa !

* * *

><p>Il ne blaguait pas. C'était un domaine entouré de verdure, des paons se languissaient tranquillement dans le jardin.<p>

- Ah, Luna !

Scorpius sursauta.

- Salut Harry, salut Al.

- Tatie Luna ? Mais enfin, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Oh, bonjour madame Malfoy.

- Bonjour Astoria.

- Bonjour Harry.

Ils étaient là tous les quatre, devant une barrière d'une hauteur impressionnante et ouvragée. Soudain on entendit des aboiements puissants. Oubliant toute notion de courage et de self control, Albus cria et grimpa sur son père.

- Al ?

- Fait les partir, fait les partir !

- Oh Albus, je suis vraiment désolée, ce sont les Crup de mon beau-père. Il est en France avec ma belle-mère en ce moment alors ils sont doublement sur leur garde.

Albus avait envie de disparaître sous terre. Il avait bientôt douze ans ! Il n'y avait aucune raison d'être effrayé ! Tandis qu'Astoria faisait s'éloigner les Crup, Albus descendit du dos de son père. Celui-ci caressa gentiment ses cheveux.

Il était complétement mortifié. Il était un homme, un homme !

- En fait, Albus, je suis plutôt contente que ton père t'ais ramené !

- Ah ?

- Oh, Scorpius ne fait que déambuler comme une âme en peine dans les couloirs et le jardin depuis qu'il est revenu de chez toi. Je crois que tu lui manque beaucoup.

_Je lui manque ? Alors… lui aussi il…_

Albus se sentit rougir.

- Oh, quelle mauvaise hôte je fais ! Entrez-tous ! Nous prenions le thé avec Luna, peut-être en voudriez-vous aussi un peu ?

- Oh, merci Astoria, je ne voudrais pas m'imposer, fit son père.

_Oh, allez stoppez le bla bla ! Où est Scorp ?_

- Oh mais non, pas du tout, c'est extrêment gratifiant de recevoir notre Sauveur, fit sincèrement Astoria.

- Tu ne devrais pas l'appeler comme ça, fit Luna, candide. Harry a horreur qu'on le traite comme une star.

_Blablablablablabla….._

- Oh, fit Astoria, un peu désarçonnée.

Harry sourit et hocha la tête.

- Puisque nous devons être amis sache que j'ai plus de défauts que de qualités.

- Haha ! Nous avons tous nos défauts Harry, mais permets moi de douter de ce que tu dis, je suis certaine que tu as plus de qualités que de défauts…. Oh ! Albus, excuse-moi, je t'avais oublié.

_Oui, j'avais remarqué._ Albus pris sa plus belle gueule d'ange et sourit à Astoria.

- Ce n'est rien Mme Malfoy.

Il vit Astoria rougir et derrière elle son père lui lança un regard amusé en hochant légèrement la tête comme pour dire, _mais qu'est-ce que je vais faire de toi._

- Tu vois, Harry j'ai trouvé une belle et rare qualité que tu as, tu es un excellent père. Dottie ! Apelle Scorpius, dis-lui qu'Albus Potter est venu le visiter.

- Oui, madame.

Albus était au courant du fait que chez Scorpius, les elfes n'étaient vraiment que des servants. L'elfe Dottie avait l'échine courbée et même si elle paraissait en très bonne santé elle n'était pas aussi enjouée que Winky.

- Merci, Dottie, c'est gentil, dit Albus.

Astoria eut un regard surpris vers lui. Albus lui sourit simplement. L'elfe, elle, avait l'air complètement abasourdie.

- J- Je vais chercher… M. Scorpius… de…

Elle disparut en baragouinant quelque chose dans sa barbe.

Astoria Malfoy fronça légèrement les sourcils. Elle secoua la tête et sourit.

- AALBUUUS !

On entendit des tremblements et en haut des escaliers dans une glissade parfaitement maîtrisée Scorpius apparut. Ses cheveux blonds, presque blanc tant ils étaient clairs étaient légèrement décoiffée par sa course. Son souffle était légèrement rapide et il y avait une légère rougeur sur ses joues. Il était habillé comme un jeune premier. Il était vraiment beau.

Albus se sentit rougir.

- Scorpius, je te prierais de ne pas courir à l'intérieur, ce n'est pas très correct, et puis tu pourrais te faire mal dans les escaliers.

Scorpius ignora superbement sa mère et dévala les escaliers. Albus s'avança aussi vers lui, le cœur battant et se laissa étreindre. Son père le regardait, les bras croisé et un sourire aux lèvres, et, dès lors que leurs regard se croisèrent il lui fit un clin d'œil.

_Il se fout de moi ou quoi ? _Son père sourit un peu plus largement et Albus se sentit devenir un peu plus cramoisi.

- Scorpius…

- Mmh… oui ?

- On y va ?

Les adultes se contentèrent de partir et Scorpius relâcha son étreinte.

- Ne rougit pas !

- Je ne rougis pas !

- Si tu rougis.

- Eh bien désolé d'être un peu rouge.

- Tu es trop mignon !

- Oh, la ferme, Scorp.

Celui-ci rit et prit la main d'Albus.

- On est chez mon grand-père ici… c'est gigantesque.

- Oui…Tu m'avais dit que tu n'aimais pas beaucoup venir.

- Ben… mon père et lui essaient de mieux s'entendre alors… Il nous a demandé de supporter un peu. Ma grand-mère est géniale mais…

- Ton grand-père est un peu sinistre.

Scorpius eut un petit sourire triste.

- Oui… A vrai dire, je ne crois pas qu'on n'ait jamais discuté lui et moi.

- Ah oui ?

- Il est plutôt du genre à ne rien me dire à part des remarques pendant les repas.

- Je vois…

Albus savait à quoi s'en tenir. Il avait tout entendu sur la famille Malfoy dès lors qu'il avait été envoyé à Slytherin. Il ne savait même pas pourquoi Lucius Malfoy n'était pas à Azkaban.

- Quoi qu'il en soit, c'est plutôt joli dehors. Tu viens ?

- Oui.

Ils sortirent, main dans la main et sans rien dire, Scorpius l'attira à toute vitesse à l'intérieur du grand parc. C'était une course effrénée, ils dévalèrent une colline et traversèrent un petit val. Non loin de là, il y avait une rivière. Scorpius s'arrêta brusquement en riant. Albus le regarda. Ses vêtements étaient vraiment désordonnés et quelques mèches de ses cheveux blonds se dressaient effrontément sur le haut de son crâne Albus s'avança et pris la joue de Scorpius qui reprenait son souffle.

- Tu m'as manqué.

- Oh… Ah…

Il était rouge de la course.

_Il est trop beau._

Albus s'avança et combla l'espace entre leurs lèvres. Il posa ses lèvres sur celles de l'autre garçon.

- Albus…

- Tu m'as vraiment… vraiment manqué.

Scorpius se ressaisit un peu et saisi les épaules d'Albus qui sourit.

- Tu m'as manqué aussi Al… j'étais tout seul et je lisais tes lettres… toute la journée.

Albus posa son front sur l'épaule de Scorpius. Si les deux garçons étaient menus pour leurs âges, Albus était vraiment minuscule.

- Eh, Al… Tu veux qu'on se baigne ?

- Hein ?

- La rivière… tu ne veux pas te baigner ? Il fait une chaleur d'enfer.

- O… Oui.

Albus savait qu'il était tout petit et cela était vraiment un de ses complexes. Teddy lui était très fort et bien construit, son père, avant qu'il arrête de s'alimenter était aussi un homme bien bâti et James avait eu une poussée de croissance assez impressionnante qui lui conférait une belle allure.

_Il n'y a que moi qui ressemble à une crevette. _Il était à peine plus grand que Lily.

- Al ?

- On se baigne.

- D'accord.

Scorpius l'embrassa sur les cheveux et s'éloigna vers la berge. Il enleva l'espèce de ruban qu'il portait à place d'une cravate et déboutonna rapidement sa chemise blanche. Albus enleva son tee-shirt et son short vitesse éclair, et en faisant de son mieux pour cacher ses côtes apparentes, s'élança dans l'eau.

- Eh ! Albus, attends-moi !

- T'as qu'à te dépêcher !

Lui était déjà dans l'eau. Il observa Scorpius enlever son short aussi. Il était fin, c'était clair, mais il n'avait pas l'air squelettique comme lui.

- J'arrive !

Scorpius frissonna une fois dans l'eau et rejoint Albus le plus vite qu'il put. Ils étaient dans l'eau jusqu'au nombril.

- Eh… Al ? Tout va bien ?

- Hein ? Oui, oui, oui !

- Albus dis-moi ce qu'il y a.

- Je t'ai dit que j'allais bien non ?

Albus lui fit le plus beau sourire qu'il put.

- Je t'en prie Al, on est ensemble depuis assez longtemps maintenant. Je sais que quelque chose ne va pas bien. Eh, arrête de te cacher !

C'est ce qu'il était, Scorpius, sa plus grande faiblesse. La seule personne à part son père et son parrain qui le connaissait. _Par Salazar !_

- C'est vraiment ridicule alors… je préfère qu'on n'en parle pas.

- Al…

Il avait l'air un peu blessé. Albus leva les yeux au ciel et mit ses bras le long de son corps.

- Voilà.

- Hein ? Je ne comprends pas.

- Ben tu vois ? euh…

Scorpius rougissait un peu.

- Non… je… je ne vois pas.

- Je suis maigre.

- Quoi ?

_Nan, mais il veut me le faire répéter ou quoi ?_ Albus lui lança un regard irrité. Scorpius rougit davantage. Il s'approcha de lui et le prit par la taille.

- Tu es trop beau.

Il l'avait chuchoté dans son oreille. Albus savait qu'il était devenu cramoisi si bien qu'il eut peur que la vapeur sorte soudainement de ses oreilles.

- Ne te fous pas de moi Scorp.

- Accepte au moins un compliment de temps en temps Al !

Albus se recula et regarda dans les yeux de Scorpius.

- Tu as peut-être l'apparence d'un ange mais t'es vraiment borné comme un petit diable Al… Tu sais c'est très embarrassant à dire alors accepte le quand je te dis que tu es beau parce que c'est ce que je pense vraiment.

Albus était un peu surpris.

- C'est vrai que tu es peu trop mince, mais moi je trouve que tu es parfait… je m'inquiète juste pour… ta santé.

_Comment est-ce que ce con fait pour toujours avoir l'air si mature et posé ! J'le déteste ! J'le déteste vraiment !_ Scorpius lui sourit et l'embrassa sur la joue. Albus mortifié, se sentit fondre.

- Me… Merci, je crois.

Scorpius éclata de rire et sans prévenir lui envoya une gerbe d'eau.

- Eh ! Aaaah !

Sous le soleil tapant de cette fin août les deux garçons faisaient une bataille d'eau.

* * *

><p>Si tous les parents disaient au revoir à leurs enfants sur le quai 9 34, les Potter et quelques Weasley eux, grimpaient en file derrière leur père pour les uns et leur mère pour les autres qui s'en allait avec eux. Hermione fermait la marche, poussant légèrement un Hugo rêveur en avant. Albus tenait la main de Lily, qui toute excitée par son premier voyage sur le Hogwarts Express avait très peur de perdre son nouvel animal de compagnie, une souris blanche qu'elle avait eue trois jours auparavant.

- Eh ! Fais attention Lily Pad, tu vas l'écraser ! s'écria James devant elle.

- T'inquiètes, fit Albus, je surveille.

Albus avançait donc avec peine, se mettant régulièrement sur la pointe des pieds, cherchant Scorpius des yeux. A côté de lui, Lily n'en finissait pas de babiller avec Lysander qui ne lui répondait pas beaucoup. Alors qu'ils se frayaient tous un chemin dans le train, Albus aperçu dans le troisième wagon, une tête blonde qui lui souriait.

- Scorpius !

Il lâcha la main de Lily et fit un salut à sa famille avant de s'élancer en avant. Scorpius l'attendait, les mains dans les poches, un sac sur le dos. Quand il fut à sa hauteur, Scorpius l'embrassa simplement. Deux premières années qui étaient à côté hoquetèrent.

_Des poules… comme c'est ennuyeux_. Albus prit la main de Scorpius.

- Tu viens, on va se trouver un compartiment.

- O-oui…

Ils s'installèrent dans un compartiment non loin de là où étaient déjà assis Fred, Louis et Molly. En l'apercevant Fred rit. Albus s'assit juste, Scorpius en face de lui.

- Est-ce que James prévois de venir ici aussi ? demanda Scorpius.

- Pourquoi, il te fait encore peur ? demanda Molly, un sourire légèrement moqueur aux lèvres.

Scorpius toussa et rougit.

- Je n'ai pas peur !

- Oh, et maintenant que Teddy n'est plus là il va falloir protéger ton petit copain Albus, fit Fred, tout aussi amusé.

_Ils sont vraiment ennuyants._

- Scorpius n'a besoin d'aucune protection.

- T'es sûr, fit Louis en ramenant ses longs cheveux roux derrière son oreille, James n'a pas l'air de lâcher… l'affaire.

Derrière la vitre du compartiment, James regardait Scorpius d'un air effrayant. Albus sourit. Il voyait bien que Scorpius se ratatinait sur place à chaque fois que James lui lançait _ce_ regard mais si auparavant il avait eu du mal à laisser son adorable petit frère s'acoquiner avec ce Malfoy, maintenant il ne le faisait plus que pour le plaisir de provoquer cette réaction chez le petit blond.

Albus lança un regard entendu à James qui lui fit un clin d'œil. Scorpius regardait par terre, intimidé._ Il est trop mignon_. Albus se contenta de lui faire un peu de pied et il retrouva le sourire. Très vite, Louis engagea une partie de Bataille Explosive, occupant ainsi leurs esprits pendant tout le temps du voyage.

* * *

><p>- Eh, Severus, t'es là ? Ohé !<p>

- Inutile de crier. Entre.

- Oui !

Il s'assit comme il avait pris l'habitude de le faire l'année passée, sur le fauteuil près de la fenêtre. Severus ne dit rien, se contentant de tourner la page du livre qu'il tenait entre les mains.

- C'est la rentrée, fit Albus.

- Mmh.

- Lily est à Gryffindor.

- Je sais, j'ai assisté à la répartition.

- Elle a peur que Lorcan et Lysander se fassent tuer à Ravenclaw.

- Ah oui ?

- Elle les a toujours protégés avec Hugo.

- Ont-ils à ce point besoin de protection ?

- Ils sont étranges.

- Leur mère était exactement identique à eux à cet âge.

- Tatie Luna ? Oh, ça ne me surprends pas.

- Sans doute pas non.

- Alors elle a passé son temps seule à Hogwarts ?

- Elle a subi quelques harcèlement c'est clair, les gens l'appelaient Loufoca Lovegood et lui faisaient des blagues vraiment peu désopilantes. Mais dès lors que votre mère l'a prise sous son aile, il n'y avait plus grand monde pour s'en prendre à elle.

- Oh.

- Oui.

Severus tourna la page de son livre.

- Eh, Severus, qu'est-ce que tu lis ?

- La biographie d'Uric le Follingue.

- Oh. Je ne savais pas que tu t'intéressais à ce genre de chose.

- Ce n'est pas le cas. Ton père venait de le finir, il m'a dit que je le trouverai sans doute amusant.

- Et c'est le cas ?

- Je comprends ce qu'il y a vu d'amusant. Moi, ça me rappelle quelqu'un que j'ai connu.

- Tu es trop siniiiistre.

Severus sourit.

- Où est Scorpius ?

- Il est avec James, il m'a supplié de le laisser lui parler.

- Ah oui ?

Severus avait l'air sincèrement abasourdi.

- Oh, je connais James, Severus, c'est un idiot mais il m'adore, il n'a jamais vraiment détesté Scorpius.

Severus resta les sourcils froncés, ne prêtant plus d'attention à son livre.

- Et tu le saurai s'il y a une raison particulière qui fasse qu'il…

- Mon anniversaire est dans trois semaines, ça me fera douze ans. J'imagine que ça doit être ça.

Le visage de Severus sembla se détendre. _Qu'est-ce qu'il a lui ?_

- Est-ce que tu as un problème avec James ?

- Non, absolument aucun.

- Mmh.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend ? Je croyais que James et lui s'entendaient bien…_

Avant qu'il ait pu pousser plus loin la réflexion on entendit distinctement un _toc toc_ contre la vitre des appartements.

- Allons, bon.

Severus se leva et passa devant Albus. Il ouvrit la fenêtre et un hibou moyen-duc lui tendit une missive. Il la lit les sourcils froncé. Avant même qu'il n'eut dit quoi que soit, Albus savait de quoi il s'agissait.

- Je dois m'entretenir avec la directrice, alors je te laisse ….

- …ici et tu ne fais pas d'idioties ?

Severus sourit et lui tapota la tête. Après ça, il sortit. _C'est tout à fait ennuyeux._ Albus se leva et se dirigea vers la petite bibliothèque au coin de la pièce. Il essayait parfois que livre les ouvrages qui s'y trouvaient, mais la plupart d'entre faisaient vraiment froid dans le dos.

Il se mit sur la pointe des pieds et essaya de live les titres des livres qui se trouvaient sur l'étagère la plus haute mais il s'aperçut qu'il ne pouvait pas voir aussi loin, même avec ses lunettes.

Il prit un tabouret qui se trouvaient là et se mit debout dessus. Un énorme grimoire sur les magies à travers le monde avait attiré son attention. Il le tira précautionneusement de son étagère mais dès lors qu'il l'avait dans ses bras, surpris par le poids du pavé, tomba à la renverse de la chaise.

- Ah !

Dans sa chute il avait cogné un tiroir qui s'était entrouvert. Il se remit debout avec difficulté, remerciant Merlin que le livre de son parrain ne se soit pas abimé. Au moment où il allait refermer le tiroir il vit, mortifié, que finalement, il avait peut-être abimé le mobilier de Severus. Le fond en bois du tiroir semblait être déformé. Il passa la main dessus et tenta de le soulever pour le remettre en place, espérant de toutes ses forces que son parrain ne s'en rendrait pas compte.

_Mais qu'est-ce que… ?_

Dire qu'Albus était surpris était vraiment très faible en ce moment précis.

_C'est… un putain d'autel._

Il y avait des coupures de journaux, des photos, des tas de papelard et même ce qu'Albus reconnut comme étant une copie d'un devoir de potion de cinquième année intitulée « Recherche sur le Philtre de Confusion » et l'auteur était son père.

Tout concernait son père. Harry Potter. Toute la vie d'Harry Potter était résumée dans ce tiroir. Complètement choqué il saisit quand même un dernier bout de parchemin.

_« Peu importe combien tu l'aimes, n'entretient aucun espoir et protège-le de toute tes forces. Et n'ouvres plus ce tiroir. »_

_Combien tu l'aimes._

Son parrain était amoureux de son père. L'horloge sonna quinze heures et Albus sursauta. Il se rendit compte qu'il était en train de fouiller dans les affaires de son parrain, qui s'il l'aimait beaucoup ne lui pardonnerai probablement une telle violation de son intimité. Il remit tout à sa place, comme il l'avait trouvé, remis en place le faux fond et ferma le tiroir à toute vitesse. Il reprit sa respiration doucement.

_Severus est amoureux de papa._

_Ah ben ça alors._

Il pris un morceau de parchemin, certain qu'il n'allait surement pas pouvoir faire face à l'ancien espion dans un tel état de choc et écrit simplement qu'il lui avait emprunté un bouquin et qu'il allait retrouver Scorpius.

* * *

><p>- Est-ce que tout va bien ?<p>

Scorpius caressait doucement ses cheveux et remis correctement les draps sur les épaules d'Albus.

- Oui.

Tout allait vraiment bien. Bon, il ne savait pas très bien que penser de ce qu'il avait découvert l'après-midi même, mais rien n'aurais pu le déranger alors qu'il était si bien, au lit avec Scorpius.

- J'ai envie de t'embrasser.

- Alors embrasse-moi, fit Albus en souriant.

Scorpius rosit mais se contenta de l'embrasser doucement, puis un peu plus profondément. Ils avaient expérimenté tout un tas de baisers avec Scorpius, des petits baisers légers et d'autres très passionnés. Albus se serra un peu plus contre Scorpius, et sans le vouloir, alors que Scorpius passait sa main chaude dans ses cheveux, il pensa à son père.

- Attends, attends.

Albus secoua la tête.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Al ?

Scorpius se redressa et s'assit en face de lui.

- J'ai un truc à te raconter.

* * *

><p>Les cours du professeur Deauclaire étaient assez intéressants cependant aujourd'hui peu importe les efforts qu'il faisait, il n'arrivait pas à saisir un traitre mot. Albus regardait la femme leur montrer des métamorphoses et leurs expliquer ses déclinaisons et ses origines. Quand il pensait que cette femme était sortie avec son oncle Percy, il trouvait ça très drôle. Elle était tellement détendue et si peu à cheval sur les règlements obsolètes que l'imaginer avec son oncle si sérieux et rigide était assez surréaliste.<p>

Il avait du mal à se concentrer aujourd'hui. Scorpius à côté de lui semblait avoir un dur moment lui aussi. Ils étaient assez au fond dans la classe pour qu'il se permette de faire ce qu'il allait faire.

Il saisit un parchemin, lança un petit Muffliato et écrivit discrètement.

_Tu as du mal à te concentrer ? Métamorphoser des souris c'est plutôt marrant, pourtant, non ?_

Scorpius lui lança un regard entendu en lisant.

_Tu sais bien pourquoi je n'y arrive pas, et tu peux parler mon chéri._

Albus sourit à la réponse.

_Hé hé, je sais. Je n'y arrive pas non, plus. Pourtant je le pense, je pourrais transformer la souris de Lily en verre à pied !_

Scorpius repris le parchemin. Albus regarda autour de lui, pour être sûr que personne ne les voyait. Et la prof était au-devant, expliquant les usages de ce sortilège à travers les temps.

_Tu sais je me disais que vu comme ça, ce ne serais pas étonnant que ton père ressente la même chose._

Albus cligna des yeux plusieurs fois.

_Quoi ?_

_Vu son…_ Scorpius fit une pause en écrivant_… comportement avec lui._

Lança un regard interrogateur à Scorpius qui rosit un peu.

_Je veux dire, il lui sourit vraiment et puis il à l'air heureux avec lui, tu ne trouves pas ?_

Albus réfléchit. Ce n'était pas faux.

_Il faut qu'on parle à James._

* * *

><p>James était ra-vi. C'est ce qu'Albus voyait, amusé. Et un peu déconcerté aussi.<p>

- Je le savais déjà. Et tu ne sais pas la meilleure, Al, papa aussi !

- Hein ?

_Mais qu'est-ce qu'il raconte ?_

- Papa aussi, il ressent la même chose !

- Quoi, non, mais commence depuis le début, comment tu le sais ?

- J'ai deviné.

Albus lança un regard surpris à Scorpius. Celui-ci aussi avait l'air un peu décontenancé.

_James ? James a deviné ?_

- Je ne suis pas complètement idiot, tu sais, fit James qui avait suivi son regard.

- Je n'ai jamais dit ça frérot, t'as de bonnes notes… plus que bonnes, mais c'est pas pour ça que …_ toi_ tu pourrais.

- Bon je t'arrête avant que tu commences à m'insulter Bébé Al, c'était un concours de circonstances qui a fait que. Voilà.

James souriait quand même.

- Mais quant au fait de savoir que M. Potter aussi… commença Scorpius.

- J'ai surpris une conversation de papa avec tonton Ron au Terrier pendant les vacances, lui répondit James. Je suis certain que c'est lui maintenant ! Et puis tonton Ron m'a envoyé ça aujourd'hui.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Scorpius.

- Une lettre, fit James. Il a discuté avec Tatie Luna, et ils se sont rendu compte qu'ils savaient tous les deux pour papa.

- Quoi ? Tatie Luna aussi ?

- Elle l'a remarqué pendant l'anniversaire de papa, fit James tout excité. Et il lui a dit que c'était Snape ! Il lui a dit !

Albus prit un grand bol d'air. Il regarda un tentacule bouger à la surface du Lac.

_Oh… je comprends mieux maintenant._

- Alors c'était de ça que tu parlais quand tu disais que t'avais besoin de moi pour aider papa.

James se contenta d'hocher la tête. Scorpius lui sourit, heureux et Albus éclata de rire.

_Oh, il n'y a plus rien d'ennuyeux en ce moment !_

* * *

><p>- Et vous êtes vraiment, vraiment sûr de votre coup ? demanda Molly.<p>

- Mais oui ! fit James impatient. Vous êtes toujours là à me reprocher que je ne fais pas assez confiance à Bébé Al, c'est lui le cerveau aujourd'hui alors…

- James, cesse d'appeler ton frère Bébé Al.

- Pfff… oui, tatie Hermione.

Ils étaient tous assis dans la Salle sur demande. Lorcan, Lysander, Lily, Hugo, Louis, Scorpius et Albus qui la découvraient étaient émerveillés.

- Et donc c'est toi qui as pensé à tout Albus, fit Lucy.

- Oui, acquiesça-t-il.

- C'est simple… mais brillant, vraiment brillant.

Albus hocha la tête. L'oncle Ron, tante Luna et tante Hermione étaient les trois adultes présent.

- Oh, mais si seulement oncle Harry pouvait juste se décider à se déclarer, on ne serait pas tous là ! s'écria Victoire. Après tout, il le sait que Snape n'attends que ça.

Elle et Teddy étaient revenus sur demande spéciale de James.

- Harry est complètement effrayé. Il a eu du mal à se remettre vous le savez tous bien, mais là, le plus dur c'est aussi qu'il s'inquiète de notre réaction.

- Notre réaction ? demanda Roxane.

- C'est quoi le problème, fit Louis, on l'a toujours soutenu.

Albus remercia du regard Louis qui lui leva un pouce. L'oncle Ron sourit. Il se mit un peu plus à son aise sur son fauteuil.

- Il a peur qu'on croit qu'il trahit Ginny, et qu'on l'accuse de faire une folie parce que Snape est un homme.

- Et quel homme… fit Molly rêveuse.

Roxanne rit du regard surpris de Fred.

Luna se racla la gorge.

- La question est est-ce que quelqu'un ici a des réserves avec ce qu'on s'apprête à faire.

Lily sourit.

- Que le professeur Snape devienne mon beau-père ? Maman aurait trouvé ça trop drôle…

Hugo éclata de rire.

- Ah c'est trop bizarre ! fit Louis.

- Mais je crois qu'on est tous plutôt content, non ? fit James.

Ils hochèrent tous la tête. Même Lorcan et Lysander qui avaient, une fois n'est pas coutume, une expression de pur ravissement sur leur visage.

Albus décida qu'il était grand temps d'agir. Il se leva, Scorpius le suivit des yeux.

- Je crois qu'il est temps d'y aller, la bibliothèque ferme dans un quart d'heure.

James hocha la tête et s'approcha d'Albus. Albus sourit et pris son frère dans ses bras. Lily la rejoint.

- Comme c'est écœurant et dégoulinant de bon sentiment un câlin familial, fit Albus dans l'épaule de James.

Lily éclata de rire et James lui tapa la tête, amusé.

* * *

><p>James trifouillait dans sa poche un morceau de parchemin. Comme c'est ennuyeux. Il lui attrapa le bras. James lui lança un regard interrogatif.<p>

- C'est quoi ce papelard que tu te trimbale partout Jamesie ?

Les mâchoires de James se serrèrent. Il n'y avait personne dans ce couloir, et Albus voulait vraiment savoir cette fois-ci. James soupira et sortit le papier et sa baguette.

- Les derniers mots.

Il tapota le parchemin et quelques lignes s'inscrivirent. « Un petit charme pour ta tristesse mon chéri. Je sais que ton grand père te manque, mets ça sous ton oreiller et viens m'embrasser demain matin ! Fais de beaux rêves, je t'aime. Maman »

- Les derniers mots ?

- Mmh.

La gorge d'Albus se serra.

- Elle en serait heureuse de ce qu'on fait, hein ?

James lui serra l'épaule.

- T'as beau te comporter comme une vipère, t'es vraiment un petit ange.

- Ta gueule !

Albus se sentit rougir.

- Bien sûr qu'elle serait heureuse, fit James. Elle voulait que papa et nous soyons heureux, non ? C'est juste ça qu'on fait.

- Oui… oui.

James lui sourit et ils arrivèrent à la bibliothèque. Harry était justement en train de fermer.

- Oh, salut les garçons ! Vous n'êtes pas encore au lit ?

- J'accompagne Al en bas… Tu veux bien nous filer la carte ? Juste pour ce soir ?

Harry réfléchit et la leur passa.

- Ah, oui papa ! fit Albus, bon comédien. On a croisé oncle Ron, il est au cinquième, il pensait venir te voir.

- Ah oui, bon bah j'y vais. Faites attention dans les couloirs, et ne traînez pas !

_Première étape du plan, accomplie_. James lui fit un clin d'œil et actionna la chaleur du Gaillon qu'il avait dans la main. Ils se dépêchèrent de descendre. A l'étage en dessous, Lucy et Roxane levèrent le pouce et traversèrent le couloir en opposition à eux.

James activa la carte.

- Snape est dans ses appartements… à toi de jouer.

- Tu mets la cape tout de suite ?

- Oui.

Ils dévalèrent les escaliers à toute vitesse et très silencieusement. Arrivés aux abords des cachots, Albus s'arrêta.

- Marco ?

- Polo.

James était près de lui. Tout irait bien.

- N'entre pas avec moi.

_Il pourrait te repérer, même invisible._

- Je sais.

- J'y vais.

Il entra dans les appartements de Severus Snape. La lumière de la cheminée brillait à travers les interstices de la lourde porte en bois massif.

- Severus ?

- Entre, gamin.

Bon, un peu grincheux. Il fallait s'y attendre au vu de l'heure.

- Salut, fit Albus.

- On peut savoir ce que tu fais dehors à cette heure-là ?

- Je voulais qu'on aille se balader… ça me manque ! Il est encore tôt, non ?

Ils l'avaient déjà fait quelques fois. Albus avait vraiment peur qu'il refuse parce qu'alors, tout tomberait à l'eau.

- Tu veux te promener dans le château.

- Pas tout seul !

- Tu es un gamin insupportable. Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez les Potter à vouloir vous promener dans le château au milieu de la nuit, comme des chats, vous ne pouvez pas faire vos petites exploration en plein jour ?

- Ça n'a rien à voir ! Allez ! ça ne te manque pas à toi nos sorties ?

Severus reposa le livre à côté de lui et se leva. Dans sa poche, Albus sentit le Gaillon chauffer, cela voulait dire que l'oncle Ron avait trouvé son père. Ça lui laissait à peu près… vingts minutes. Priant pour que tout le monde soit à son poste, il attira Severus dehors, lui parlant de tout le mal qu'il avait eu à se concentrer en histoire de la magie, où comment il avait juste finit par lire le livre qu'il lui avait emprunté au lieu d'étudier ses Charmes.

Severus souriait et marchait là où il le voulait. Il sentait James passer à côté de lui de temps en temps. Il y était presque… presque. Dans deux portes.

- … et puis tu sais, Lily m'a dit qu'elle avait déjà besoin de moi pour faire ses devoirs.

Il s'arrêta net. Comme il l'avait pensé, Severus s'arrêta aussi, l'air un peu surpris.

- Et puis aussi… vraiment désolé.

Severus le regarda avec un air d'incompréhension et soudain la porte derrière lui s'ouvrit. Victoire attrapa le professeur par la taille et Albus lui arracha sa baguette des mains, tandis que Teddy immobilisait Severus.

- Vraiment désolée professeur, fit Victoire en replaçant les mèches des cheveux de son ancien professeur correctement. Si on avait eu un autre plan, on aurait fait autrement mais…

- Oui, c'était l'idée d'Albus, désolé, ajouta Teddy en hochant la tête.

James sortit de sous sa cape.

- Même immobilisé, il brûlait dans les yeux de Severus toutes les flammes de la Géhenne et ses yeux noirs promettaient milles souffrances. Albus ne flancha pas.

- Tatie Luna et tatie Hermione ne vont pas tarder à les rejoindre, on devrait aller se mettre en place, fit James.

Il lança un regard vraiment désolé à son professeur.

Teddy sortit sa baguette.

- Bon, je suis navré, mais comme je vous ai immobilisé, je vais devoir vous tracter en vous lévitant… croyez-moi, ça ne m'apporte aucune satisfaction ni rien, alors… pardonnez-moi, okay ?

Albus secoua la tête.

- Ça suffit, il n'est pas un idiot de Gryffindor, il a assimilé la situation maintenant, professeur, je leur ai dit de vous garder comme ça et de ne rien vous expliquer parce que c'est la seule manière, okay ? c'est LA SEULE manière pour que vous ne croyiez pas à une blague. Alors comme je ne vous fait aucun tort, je ne m'excuserai pas.

Victoire gémit en entendant Albus parler mais dans les yeux du directeur des Slytherin, quelque chose avait changé.

Albus sourit hocha la tête et fit signe à Teddy. Ils entrèrent dans ce qui était les appartements d'Hermione et placèrent le professeur dans un coin de la pièce où personne ne viendrait se mettre. James s'approcha et plaça sa cape sur le professeur en lui faisant un sourire d'excuse.

- Et aussi, professeur, fit James. Bonne chance, je suis sûr que vous allez adorer ça.

_Bon okay, partie numéro trois, accomplie._

- Les enfants à vous ! fit Victoire.

De la pièce d'à-côté, Scorpius, Louis, Rose, Lorcan, Lysander et Lily entrèrent.

- Nous appelles pas des enfants, Vic, j'suis en troisième année, pesta Louis.

Elle rit en tapant sur la tête blonde vénitienne magnifique de son petit frère.

- Alors ? fit Albus.

Ils se promenèrent un peu partout.

- On ne le voit pas ! fit Lily, enthousiaste.

- Bon envoyez le signal aux autres, fit Albus.

- Oui !

- James où sont les vieux ?

- Assez loin. Ça ira.

- Sûr ?

James lui lança un regard entendu.

_Bon…_

Lucy, Roxanne, Molly, Dominique et Fred entrèrent rapidement.

- On a éloignés quelques deuxièmes années. Sinon, y'avait pas un chat, fit Lucy.

- Fred m'a cassé l'ongle ! fit Dominique.

Ledit Fred leva les yeux au ciel. _Ce qu'ils sont ennuyeux._

- C'est bon Domi, j'te filerais un fortifiant, maintenant on va à côté, cracha presque Albus, stressé.

Tout le monde hocha la tête.

- Bon maintenant, on met le signal.

Victoire sortit son Gaillon et pointa sa baguette.

Severus, je te promets que tu comprendras vite, fit Albus, au coin, quand tout le monde se mit dans la pièce à côté.

Teddy assourdit la pièce puis Albus lui tendit une boîte où se trouvait une pierre noire qui fit apparaître un écran où l'on voyait tous ce qui se passait dans la pièce d'à côté. James, qui reconnut la boîte qu'il avait dû obtenir pour Albus avec de l'alcool et des bonbons en l'échange de la photo de Roxanne et lui, faillit s'étouffer. Teddy se moqua de lui affectueusement.

- L'alcool c'était pour moi au fait.

James lui mis un coup de poing sur l'épaule et finit par rire.

Albus n'avait surement jamais été aussi stressé de sa vie. Des bras l'entourèrent et une main retourna sa tête. Il se laissa embrasser doucement.

- Tout va bien se passer, fit Scorpius.

- Mmh…

- Tu as pris soin de tout le monde, tout le monde est fier de toi, d'accord ?

Lily acquiesça aux mots de Scorpius. Lysander et Lorcan lui tinrent les mains d'un même mouvement, leurs chaînes cliquetant. Albus sourit.

_Tout va bien se passer… s'il vous plaît, faites que tout se passe bien…_

Sur l'écran la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit.

- Bon, fit James. Le spectacle commence !

_Faites que tout se passe bien !_


	12. Chapitre Final : Harry et Severus

Chapitre Final

_Harry et Severus_

_M. Harry Potter,_

_Voici les documents que vous avez demandés. Je comprends votre douleur, monsieur, et si d'une quelconque manière moi ou mon équipe pourrions vous aider, croyez bien que nous somme à votre disposition._

_Ces documents vous revenaient, et sont inscrits dans le testament de feu madame votre femme Ginny Potter, née Weasley. Ils ont été convenablement protégés avec les sorts du circulaire numéro 57C du Département de la Justice magique._

_Veuillez bien accepter toute mes condoléances ainsi que mes sentiments les meilleurs._

_Guérisseurissime-en-Chef Augustus Pye_

_Hôpital St Mungo, Hôpital pour maladies et blessures magiques._

* * *

><p>Severus était immobile et invisible, posé dans un coin comme un meuble. Il va s'en dire qu'il était furieux. Il n'était pas furieux avec des étincelles et des cris, il était furieux dans un niveau bien plus glacial et effrayant. Des vieux fantômes d'humiliation lui revenaient en mémoire et il s'obligeait à ne pas laisser ses sentiments négatifs prendre le pas sur sa réflexion.<p>

Il avait été kidnappé, il n'y avait pas d'autre mots, par la famille Potter-Weasley qui n'avait cessé de répéter que ce n'était pas pour se moquer de lui ou le torturer.

_Il n'y a aucun autre moyen !_

_Ben voyons_. Attendons que cette histoire soir finie, il en verrait lui, d'autre moyens. James lui avait fait un clin d'œil et avait levé le pouce et Albus lui avait promis qu'il comprendrait tout. Severus se calma doucement.

Juste à temps. Il entendit le bruit d'une porte qui s'ouvre.

- Allez vous installer sur le canapé, je rapporte des boissons.

C'était Hermione.

Dans son champ de vue entra Luna, vite suivie de Ron.

- Harry ?

- Oui…

Severus sentit l'habituelle accélération de ses battements cardiaques à la vue de son ancien élève. En attendant, il avait bien saisi que les enfants Potter-Weasley voulaient lui montrer quelque chose, il resta donc sagement dans son coin et tout à coup il sentit que le sortilège qui le tenait immobilisé s'envola. Il sourit.

* * *

><p>Harry saisit une bouteille de Bièraubeurre fraîche que lui tendit Hermione. Il la décapsula et s'enfonça un peu dans son fauteuil.<p>

- Rolf a dit qu'il voulait venir, mais il n'a pas pu.

- C'est rien, sourit Hermione.

Même Harry sentait qu'il y avait quelque chose de lourd dans cette atmosphère. Il soupira.

- Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose que vous voulez me dire ?

Ils le regardèrent tous immédiatement.

_C'est bien ce que je pensais._

- Vous savez je vais bien maintenant.

- On sait, dit Ron. Ce n'est pas ça.

Hermione remua. Luna croisa les bras et Ron posa ses mains sur son genou.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Il avait la désagréable impression d'être observé. Hermione prit la parole.

- Harry tu es… amoureux non ?

Son cœur fit un petit bond.

- Tu sais… tes enfants nous l'ont dit, ajouta-t-elle.

_Hein ?_ Harry fronça les sourcils.

- Comment ça ?

- James, Albus et Lily, précisa Luna. Tu sais… tes enfants.

Harry lui sourit.

- Et nous aussi on le sait, ajouta Ron.

- C'est vrai, fit Hermione.

- Et je ne peux que le confirmer, dit Luna.

Harry commença à se tordre les mains de nervosité. Il n'allait pas s'en sortir si facilement cette fois-ci.

- Tu sais Harry, fit Ron, après qu'on ait parlé chez ma mère ses vacances j'ai… beaucoup réfléchi sur qui pourrait-être cette personne.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu en a déduit ?

Harry se flagella mentalement. Sa voix avait l'air stressée au possible.

- Je ne le dirais pas tant que tu ne le diras pas, fit Ron.

Harry eut un rire nerveux.

- Mais le fait qu'on soit tous là et qu'on sache doit bien te mettre la puce à l'oreille, dit Hermione.

Harry mit sa tête dans ses mains. _Je ne peux vraiment pas m'enfuir cette fois-ci._

- Vous ne comprenez pas, dit-il à travers ses doigts.

- Ginny voulait que tu retrouves l'amour ! Elle nous l'a tous dit ! Dans toutes nos lettres ! C'était son désir le plus cher Harry ! s'écria Ron.

- VOUS NE COMPRENEZ PAS ! hurla Harry en se levant d'un bond.

Une babiole explosa sur la bibliothèque à la droite d'Harry.

* * *

><p>Severus remerciait son expérience d'espion bien qu'elle soit vieille à présent. Il n'avait sourcillé quand des morceaux de sculptures asiatiques c'étaient dirigés vers son visage. Harry avait vraiment l'air énervé et triste aussi.<p>

- Vous… vous êtes là à me dire que c'est génial… mais vous ne comprenez pas…

- Alors explique-nous, dit Luna, le ton plus aussi léger qu'à l'accoutumée.

Il prit sa tête dans ses mains. Cela avait l'air douloureux pour lui. Severus sentit un pincement dans son cœur. Harry eut un petit rire. Pas joyeux du tout.

- Qu'est-ce que vous savez de la mort de Ginny exactement ? fit-il d'une voix glaciale.

- Harry… commença Hermione.

- Tais-toi ! Vous… vous ne savez rien du tout… Son cœur était malade et elle le savait, elle le savait depuis….

Tout le monde regardait Harry. Ron avait les sourcils froncés et la mâchoire serrée, Hermione le regardait la bouche légèrement entrouverte et Luna avait un air étonnement sérieux.

- … Elle le savait depuis la guerre.

Dire qu'ils avaient l'air surpris était faible. Severus retint de justesse une expression de surprise.

- Elle le savait depuis qu'elle avait dix-sept ans et elle savait exactement quel jour elle allait mourir. Au jour près d'accord ?

- Harry….

Ron avait l'air d'avoir été giflé.

- Rodolphus Lestrange lui a jeté ce sort et elle l'a assez minimisé pour qu'il ne la touche pas immédiatement. Elle…. – Harry reprit son souffle – elle savait qu'elle allait mourir depuis le début… elle le savait quand on a décidé d'élever Teddy, quand on s'est marié, quand on a eu James, quand on a eu Albus quand on a eu Lily. Elle le savait depuis le début.

Hermione avait mis la main sur la bouche.

- Elle savait le jour même de sa mort et elle m'a écrit qu'elle savait que je n'étais pas aussi amoureux d'elle qu'elle ne l'était de moi. Elle m'a dit qu'elle était désolée de m'avoir utilisé mais qu'elle avait voulu être vraiment heureuse pendant les dix-sept ans qui lui restaient.

Un silence suivit. Harry se recroquevilla. Ron était extrêmement pâle et Hermione avait l'air de commencer à hyper ventiler. Luna soupira. Elle serra la main d'Hermione dans ses doigts et secoua la tête.

- Et toi tu te demandes comment elle a pu te faire une chose pareille, à toi et à tes enfants.

Harry ne répondit rien, se contenta d'essuyer avec rage les larmes qui s'emmagasinaient dans ses yeux.

- Elle me disait deux fois par an… _Est-ce que tu es heureux Harry ? Moi je suis heureuse…_ Et puis elle faisait des plans pour nous et pour les enfants… Vous savez j'ai reçu des lettres de Médicomage qui m'ont dit qu'elle savait que son sort était scellé depuis le début et qu'il n'y avait rien à faire. Et quand même, elle continuait de vivre comme si de rien était.

Severus sentait sa gorge se serrer.

- Et elle savait parfaitement de qui j'étais amoureux.

Ron lui lança un regard surpris.

- C'est pour ça que vous ne pouvez pas comprendre. Elle le savait depuis le début, elle savait… Quand… quand j'ai demandé à Severus d'être le parrain d'Albus…

Severus avait le souffle coupé. _Moi ?_

* * *

><p>Harry ne savait pas ce qu'il lui prenait de raconter tout ça à ce moment-là mais il le faisait tout de même parce que c'était le moment, parce qu'il fallait qu'il s'en débarrasse.<p>

- … d'être le parrain d'Albus, elle m'a fait un de ces regards… Elle avait l'air heureuse et puis elle m'a dit _Comme ça tu seras sûr d'être lié à lui pour toujours, hein ?_

Harry ne put retenir le rire de douleur qui secoua sa poitrine.

- Et moi ! je me persuadais que c'était moi qui lui faisais du mal parce que j'étais complètement raide dingue de Snape depuis le tout début, sans vouloir me l'avouer.

- Comment ça depuis le début ? fit Hermione.

- Je… je ne savais pas que lui aussi m'aimait, pas avant quelque mois quand j'ai surpris une de ses conversations avec James… James, vous y croyez ? James Potter parler de ça avec Severus Snape… je croyais que je débloquais quand j'ai vu ça dans le miroir…

- Attends, attends Harry, qu'est-ce que tu racontes, c'est quoi cette histoire de miroir ? l'interrompit Ron.

Hermione soupira.

- Harry surveillait ses enfants comme ça… dit-elle, ça t'ennuie pas mais je leur dit, hein ? – Harry hocha la tête, les yeux dans le vague – Il traçait leur noyau magique avec leurs affaires et connectait le visuel à un support, en l'occurrence son miroir, et il les espionnait.

- Mais…. Pourquoi ? fit Luna.

- Parce que leur père était une putain de loque ! s'exclama Harry. Je n'étais pas là pour eux ! Leur putain de mère était morte et moi je débloquais complètement, mais ce sont mes enfants ! Mes enfants ! Teddy, James, Albus et ma Lily ! Ce sont mes bébés et je leur devais au moins ça, même si je ne pouvais pas les soutenir, je devais le savoir s'il se passait quelque chose dans leur vie.

- Et c'est comme ça que tu as surpris la conversation de James… fit Luna.

- Je ne sais pas comment ils en sont arrivés à se parler de ça. Surtout comment James a pu savoir une chose pareille. Quoi qu'il en soit… ça a tout réveillé en moi.

Ron se massa les tempes.

- Parce que toutes ces années… j'étais heureux avec Ginny vous savez ? Je l'aime, je l'aime encore. J'étais bien avec elle depuis le début j'étais parfaitement heureux.

- Mais… Snape…

- Tu ne saisis pas Ron ! Il n'y avait rien de réaliste à espérer être avec lui ! Même si dans les tréfonds de mon âme je n'en pouvais plus. Et ça Gin le savait très bien.

- Comment ça ? demanda Hermione.

- Elle me disait chaque année, _alors, comment va Snape ? tu l'as vu dernièrement ? tu devrais lui apporter ça et lui passer mon bonjour !_ Tous les ans sans exceptions, à la même date elle m'envoyait voir Snape et dans sa lettre, elle… – Harry ne put s'empêcher de ricaner – m'as dit que c'était parce qu'elle s'en voulait atrocement de m'éloigner de lui.

- Harry… si tu aimais Snape depuis le début pourquoi tu n'as pas juste…

- Je n'étais pas malheureux Ron ! Pas malheureux du tout ! Et ma vie et mon amour pour Ginny n'étaient pas un mensonge que je me racontais, je n'ai jamais regretté d'être avec elle… Je n'ai pas regretté, je n'étais pas malheureux.

Un silence suivit. Plus long cette fois-ci.

- Et… maintenant que Ginny n'est plus là, tu es malheureux. Nous savons que Snape est ton véritable amour, pourquoi tu ne serais pas juste heureux avec lui ? dit Ron, très calme.

Harry le regarda, les yeux vides.

- Harry ? fit Luna.

- J'ai dit que j'aimais Ginny, mais… ce qui me lie à Severus Snape c'est… C'est bien plus… terrible.

- De quoi tu parles Harry ? fit Hermione.

- Je suis mort pour lui. Il était déjà mort quand Nagini lui a arraché le cou à moitié… et… et je n'avais pas pu le supporter. Son âme était déjà détachée de son corps mais quand j'ai laissé Voldemort me tuer pour placer en vous la protection par l'amour, j'ai demandé à échanger ma magie contre la vie de Snape.

- Harry ! cria Ron, choqué.

- J'en voulais pas !

Hermione le regarda d'un air choqué. Renier sa magie était extrêmement grave.

- Je n'en voulais pas… Qu'il prenne tout ce qu'il voulait de moi, j'aurais tout donné… je m'étais sacrifié pour que tout le monde vive et soit heureux, protégé de Voldemort mais je n'aurais pas hésité à tuer tout le monde moi-même si c'était pour le ramener… et… et ça m'a fait peur. Ils ne m'ont pas pris ma magie mais ils ont rendu sa vie à Severus parce que la force de ma demande était assez conséquente pour eux.

Harry porta sa main à son visage et essuya les larmes qui y avaient coulés.

- Et quand tout était fini… Remus et Tonks étaient morts et Andromeda m'a dit que Remus aurait voulu que je prenne soin de son fils. Et Ginny était revenue saine et sauve, enfin, ce que je croyais à ce moment, et quand je suis allé à l'infirmerie… Teddy était en face du lit de Snape. Et il m'a reconnu. I-il n'avait qu'un an… Il a tendu les bras vers moi et j'ai…

- Tu as eu la nausée, fit Ron. Je m'en souviens.

- Parce que j'avais pensé à égorger n'importe qui, fusse-t-il l'enfant de Remus, pour sauver Snape ! Et quand il m'a regardé qu'il a agité les bras vers moi, je l'aimais tellement que c'était trop… trop. Et faire quelques pas en direction de Teddy pour le prendre dans mes bras et m'éloigner de Severus… ça a été la chose la plus difficile que j'ai eu à faire dans ma vie, j'avais l'impression que je pourrais survivre à la torture plutôt qu'avoir à faire ça, et plus je regardais Teddy, plus je me sentais comme un monstre. Alors quand je suis arrivé et que Teddy m'a attrapé le bras avec ses mains minuscules j'ai décidé que j'allais enfermer Severus Snape le plus loin possible dans mon cœur.

Harry, debout, qui tenait son visage dans ses mains sentit quelqu'un lui tenir l'épaule. Il releva la tête et vit Ron debout en face de lui, sourire. Un beau sourire triste avec ses yeux bleus brillant de larmes.

- Et si Snape était là, maintenant, qu'est-ce que tu voudrais ?

Harry sentit des sanglots lui déchirait la poitrine. _Non, non !_ Il faisait non de la tête. Ron attrapa son visage et le fit le regarder dans les yeux.

- Harry, qu'est-ce que tu voudrais de Snape ?

Harry se sentit faible, il laissa sa tête reposer dans les grandes mains de Ron. Il ferma les yeux, déglutit et commença à parler.

- Je…. Je veux…

- Oui ?

- Qu'il me prenne dans mes bras… qu'il me dise qu'il m'aime… qu'il m'embrasse…

- Oui…oui.

- Je… je veux qu'il me prenne si fort que je fondrais et…

* * *

><p>Severus avait l'impression d'être stone. Quand Ron avait pris le visage d'Harry dans ses mains, Hermione avait agité sa baguette et il avait senti la cape d'invisibilité glisser de lui. Luna le regardait avec ses yeux rouges et hocha la tête. Hermione tint la main de Luna fort et la porte du fond s'ouvrit.<p>

Harry était dos à lui. Il s'avança comme s'il était un automate.

_Je te tiens. Je ne te laisserais plus jamais, jamais._ Ron laissa une larme s'écouler et bien que Severus l'ait vu il n'arrivait même pas à s'en rendre compte, il n'arrivait pas à réaliser quoi que ce soit d'autre qu'Harry qui l'aimait, l'aimait, l'aimait. Doucement, Ron lâcha le visage d'Harry et Snape le saisit à la taille.

- Ah !

Il avait les yeux exorbités comme pouvait le constater Severus sur la glace en face d'eux. Il saisit fermement sa taille et le retourna vers lui. Il y avait une telle expression de souffrance dans ses yeux que Severus ne tint plus. Il l'entoura de ses bras et posa sa tête dans son épaule.

_Non… oh, non._ Il pleurait. Il ne voulait pas pleurer. Il entendu du monde sortir de la pièce d'à côté mais il n'arrivait simplement pas à réaliser que ce qui se passait se passait vraiment.

- Harry….

Sa voix était étouffée par la robe verte bouteille qu'Harry portait et dans laquelle il avait enfoui son visage.

- Harry, je t'aime.

Quelqu'un hoqueta. Harry dans ses bras trembla. Il releva un peu la tête.

- Harry… je t'aime. Alors on va être heureux d'accord ?

Il pleurait tout doucement, comme il ne l'avait plus fait depuis des années, le corps d'Harry contre le sien. Il releva la tête et regarda son aimé. Il fermait les yeux. Severus lui prit la main. Harry rouvrit les yeux en sursautant.

- Je suis là, d'accord ?

Il raffermit la prise qu'il avait sur sa main et remarqua qu'Harry le regardait. Harry ne le regardait jamais directement dans les yeux. Harry ne l'avait jamais directement fixé et Severus comprit pourquoi. Son regard débordait d'adoration. Il n'avait pas vu ces yeux là depuis dix-huit ans, depuis le jour où il avait voulu mourir en regardant ces yeux vert émeraude. Severus porta sa main à son cou et traça des doigts la cicatrice blanchâtre et boursouflée qui s'y trouvait. Harry regarda son cou puis remonta une nouvelle fois vers ses yeux.

Severus s'abaissa simplement et posa ses lèvres sur celles d'Harry. Celui-ci resta immobile quelques instant et puis ce fut comme s'il fondait dans ses bras. Severus le tint fermement et puis il sentit deux mains froides se poser sur ses joues et un goût salé traverser le baiser.

Il se recula un peu et regarda Harry. Tout était calme. En fait, même si ça lui coûtait il jeta un coup d'œil autour. Ils étaient tous partis.

- Je vais te faire l'amour.

Harry baissa les yeux et opina. Il se dirigea vers la cheminée et, Harry dans ses bras, jeta la poudre et les emmena dans ses appartements.

Il l'embrassa doucement, picorant ses lèvres avec dévotion, laissant Harry venir à lui. Il s'éloigna un peu et essuya toutes les larmes de son visage.

- On a assez pleuré comme ça.

Les yeux encore fermé, Harry hocha de nouveau la tête. Severus reprit le baiser. Harry, comme l'avait pensé Severus, se serra doucement contre lui. Il prit cela comme le signal d'approfondir le baiser. Quand leurs langues se rencontrèrent, ce fut électrique, et un choc traversa Harry.

- J-je veux que tu me prennes…

Severus entraîna Harry dans la chambre et le poussa délicatement sur le lit. Harry le regardait avec ses yeux trop verts et Severus se sentait brûler. Il saisit les lunettes d'Harry qui se laissait complètement faire et les posa sur la table de nuit. Harry était allongé, les bras au-dessus de la tête, les pieds sur le sol, les lèvres rouges, les yeux brillants. Severus le surplombait. Il se débarrassa de sa cape et détacha l'avant de sa robe blanche. Les mains d'Harry se dirigèrent vers ses épaules et enlevèrent doucement sa robe. Le contact frais des doigts d'Harry contre ses épaules, ses bras puis son torse le secouèrent. Il ferma les yeux, sentant son corps trembler à chaque battement de tambour que faisait son cœur.

Quand il fut débarrassé de son vêtement et que ne lui restait plus que son caleçon, Severus rouvrit les yeux et s'abaissa pour embrasser de nouveau Harry qui gémit. Il déboutonna rapidement sa chemise et l'écarta d'un mouvement. Il se releva, et tandis qu'Harry s'était lui-même départit de ses chaussures, il ouvrit sa ceinture et le débarrassa de son pantalon en même temps que de son boxer.

Harry était nu. Nu sur son lit. Et il était dur. Severus haleta, se leva et enleva son dernier vêtement. Harry s'assit, en face du sexe glorieux de Severus qui était dur devant lui.

Harry leva les bras et caressa doucement la cicatrice au cou de Severus avant de descendre et de toucher du bout du doigt le téton érigé qui semblait l'appeler. Le souffle de Severus s'accéléra. Harry joua un peu avec son corps puis il passa les mains sur ses flancs et saisi les hanches de Severus.

Il le regarda dans les yeux, et à la vue du visage qu'il avait tant adulé à côté de son sexe gonflé et humide, son érection vibra. Harry ne le lâcha pas de yeux et embrassa le ventre de Severus, caressant avec son menton la ligne fine de poils qui s'y trouvait. Il embrassa ensuite son aine sensible et Severus ne put retenir un petit gémissement. Harry prit alors le sexe rouge et le colla doucement contre sa joue.

- Ah ! Harry !

Harry ne dit rien, tourna la tête et mit sa bouche tendre et gonflée contre la peau sensible du sexe de Severus. Il lécha toute sa longueur, tenant bien les hanches de Severus qui se tenait sur les épaules d'Harry, tant il sentait ses jambes s'affaiblir.

* * *

><p>Harry n'avait jamais rien fait de ce genre. Oh, il en avait rêvé mais rien de ce à quoi il avait pensé n'était comparable à ce qu'il vivait. Il sentait les mains puissantes de Severus se serrer contre ses épaules et il voyait ses joues rougir et sa poitrine se soulever à chaque fois qu'il respirait. Il avait entendu les grondements rauques s'élever de la gorge de Severus. Frottant contre sa joue il y avait un sexe lourd, dur et chaud, palpitant.<p>

Et Harry en avait tellement envie. Il l'embrassa, le lécha sur toute sa longueur, et jetant à nouveau un coup d'œil à Severus qui ne le lâchait pas des yeux, pris son gland en bouche et le suça. Un gémissement puis un grondement rauque résultèrent de l'initiative d'Harry, qui continua juste ce qu'il faisait, sans se poser d'autres questions. Les gémissements de Severus le faisaient trembler et vibrer comme il n'avait jamais tremblé et vibré et au lieu de laisser la peur l'envahir, il se dit qu'après tout il pourrait essayer de se laisser aller.

_Je suce Severus Snape._ Son érection vibra de plus belle alors qu'il pensait ça, la bouche pleine, la tête en mouvement de va et vient, Severus devant lui en train de gémir de plaisir.

- Harry… Ah, Harry, ça suffit…

_Non… Non, ça ne suffit pas…_

- Harry !

Severus saisit plus fermement ses épaules et le plaqua en douceur contre le lit. Il l'embrassa dans le cou et remonta la mâchoire jusqu' à son oreille.

- Je ne veux pas jouir dans ta bouche.

Harry gémit à ces mots. Il sentait Severus tout contre lui. Harry leva les bras et défit le ruban qui retenait les longs cheveux soyeux de Snape. Il eut les larmes aux yeux.

- Tu… tu es magnifique.

Snape eut l'air surpris. Il sourit simplement et embrassa Harry avec toute la passion dont il était capable. Harry cria quand il saisit soudainement sa verge.

_Putain… putain, je suis totalement en chaleur !_

Snape jouait avec son corps, le liquéfiait à chaque endroit où passait sa langue, le brulait à chaque endroit où passait ses mains.

- Ah… Ah… !

Harry avait perdu toute notion de pudeur, donnait tout son corps, toute son âme à celui qu'il aimait.

* * *

><p>Severus ne se souvenait pas avoir autant été excité de sa vie, même quand il avait dix-sept ans et se besoin pressant de se branler trois fois par jours. Harry s'abandonnait complètement et gémissait sans retenue, et chaque fois qui l'entendait ce son, quelque chose en Severus fondait ou se brisait, le faisant vibrer.<p>

- Harry… Harry tu es merveilleux…

- Ah ! … Ngh... Ah… S'il… s'il te plaît…

Severus se sentait si ému que c'en était douloureux. Sa poitrine se déchirait.

_N'entretiens aucun faux espoir._ Combien de fois s'était-il répété cela pendant des années, alors qu'il recherchait avec avidité tout ce qu'il possédait qui le reliait à l'homme, allant même jusqu'à ériger un autel secret à sa personne, pour se sentir moins seul.

Il était là. Il était là, se tortillant de bonheur sous ses mains, et le suppliant pour plus, toujours plus. Severus se sentait secoué, comme dans une folie pure. Il touchait Harry comme un trésor, vérifiant encore que l'homme était réel, qu'il n'était pas un délire illusoire qu'il se serait créé dans le désespoir.

- Harry…

Harry plongeait dans son regard ses yeux verts liquéfiés par la chaleur. Il frissonna et déglutit en souriant.

- Eh… ne pleure pas. Tu… tu disais qu'on avait assez pleuré.

_Quoi ?_ Severus posa sa main sur son visage et constata qu'en effet, il avait laissé libre cours à son émotion. Il lui sourit.

- Est-ce que tu es vraiment là ?

Harry eut un air légèrement surpris puis il étreignit Severus avec force, collant son être contre lui. Il écarta ses cuisses, collant en gémissant son sexe contre celui de Severus qui haleta de plaisir et entoura ses hanches de ses jambes.

- Je t'aime… murmura Harry à l'oreille de Severus. Je t'aime. Je t'aime… Ah… je t'aime.

Severus se sentait devenir fou, il se sentait perdre la raison. Il entendait vaguement Harry gémir avec force, tout ce qu'il savait c'est qu'il avait plongé ses doigts en Harry, le touchant pour qu'il vibre et se tende et pour qu'il hurle comme il n'avait jamais hurlé. Parce qu'il était à lui.

Harry lui appartenait.

* * *

><p>Harry n'avait jamais, jamais ressenti une telle chose auparavant. Le sexe était bon, sans doute, tendre et affectueux, un geste d'amour et d'amitié, l'origine de la procréation. Il ne pensait pas qu'il était vierge, il ne le savait pas. Mais si on lui demandait en ce moment même il dirait (alors qu'il avait trois enfants) que c'était sa première fois.<p>

Parce qu'il ne savait pas que le sexe était dévastateur, que la sensation vous possédait, et pas l'inverse. Son corps était en feu, sa bite plus dure que n'importe qu'elle pierre et il faisait des bruits qu'il ne savait pas qu'il pouvait faire. Et tout ça, c'était parce que les longs doigts blancs de Severus jouaient à l'intérieur de lui, l'écartaient et prenaient possession de sa personnalité, de sa dignité et de sa chair toute entière.

Harry savait que son corps n'était plus à lui, il en avait donné les moindres recoins à Severus et si on le lui rendait il serait malheureux au point d'en mourir. Mais si merveilleuses et incroyables qu'étaient les sensations il en voulait plus, il voulait tout.

- Severus… Severus… Ah ! S-s'il te plaît… S'il te plaît…

Severus grognait et tout ce qu'Harry pouvait percevoir de son amant étaient ses yeux complètement déments, ravagés par le plaisir. La verge dure et pourpre se frottait de temps à autre contre la cuisse sensible d'Harry qui n'en pouvait plus.

_Putain… oh putain…_

- Severus ! Mets la moi !

Rien que de dire les mots avaient amené Harry sur le point de jouir, alors quand Severus s'était abaissé vers lui, prenant sa bouche et soulevant davantage ses genoux à mesure que son sexe entrait en lui, Harry ne tint plus et hurla en venant dans l'orgasme le plus explosif qu'il n'avait jamais connu.

Des étoiles dans les yeux il percevait à peine la douleur qu'occasionnait l'entrée du sexe de Severus dans son anus serré.

Au-dessus de lui, ses longs cheveux caressant les joues d'Harry, Severus soupirait, les yeux entrouverts. Harry l'attira pour l'embrasser et sentit avec grande surprise son érection se réveiller. Il s'éloigna d'un coup et Severus grogna de mécontentement

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-il néanmoins.

- Je… je bande encore.

- Je viens de te pénétrer j'espère bien que tu rebandes… Ngh…

Severus lui embrassa la joue puis le front. Harry soupira. Puis Severus continua de le pénétrer et Harry sentit les parois de son intérieur être pétries et caressées. Son souffle s'accéléra encore plus et il planta ses mains dans les épaules de Severus.

- Ngh… Ah… Harry… t-tu… ah, tu n'as pas mal ?

_Mal ? De quoi il parle ?_

- C'est… trop bon…

Snape eut un petit rire éraillé.

- Je continue alors.

Il s'avança encore et pénétra jusqu'à que ses hanches touchent les fesses d'Harry. Et Harry cria de bonheur. _Oh, putain… !_

- Je suis complètement à l'intérieur.

- Ah… ah… mmh…

Harry sentit les mains chaudes de Severus écarter des mèches de ses cheveux et prendre son visage en coupe. Il essayait de récupérer un rythme de respiration normal et Harry le suivit, et à mesure qu'il se détendait, il avait plus conscience encore du sexe palpitant de Severus à l'intérieur de lui et le plaisir n'en monta qu'exponentiellement.

- Je vais bouger Harry…

- Ouiii….

Il l'embrassa doucement et se souleva et se retira doucement pour mieux revenir. Plusieurs fois, de plus en plus vite à chaque fois. Harry s'oublia complètement.

* * *

><p>- Ah ! Aaah ! Mmh ! Oh ! Han ! Haan ! Aaaah !<p>

Severus s'accroupit, son sexe toujours en Harry, saisit le pli de ses genoux et les plaça sur ses épaules et le pénétra plus rapidement qu'il l'avait alors fait et avec le changement d'angle, plus profondément. Harry se tortillait, en sueur, n'était plus que cris et passion, et quand ce fut trop il ouvrit ses yeux les révulsa et tout son corps se tendit quand il se libéra en hurlant. _Severus._

A cette vue, et sentant l'extrême compression sur son sexe, Severus sentit son corps entier se tendre, sa vue s'obscurcir et il eut encore plus conscience que c'était Harry, c'était Harry sous lui qui venait de crier son nom et se libéra comme il ne l'avait jamais fait, son cœur s'arrêtant presque, comme s'il allait mourir.

Il tomba raide sur Harry. Et puis se retira.

- Aah…

Un petit gémissement. Et puis la poitrine d'Harry se mit à secouer. Comme son visage était caché dans l'oreiller Severus s'inquiéta, un peu. Bon, il paniqua. _Il pleure ?_

- Harry ? Harry tout va bien ?

Harry se retourna avec difficulté vers lui et c'est comme si Severus avait été frappé en plein visage. Harry riait. C'était un vrai rire, ses yeux brillaient, ses joues rougissaient et il était secoué. Severus sourit avec lui, le cœur complètement fondu. En se calmant Harry posa son menton sur le bras de Severus qui s'était allongé sur le dos.

Il le regardait dans les yeux avec un sourire heureux.

- Ron avait raison. Je crois que je vais me laisser vivre.

- Tu as trente-trois ans, il était temps, tu ne crois pas ?

Severus caressa la joue d'Harry avec amour. Harry hocha la tête et entrelaça ses doigts avec ceux de Severus.

- Je ne crois pas que j'ai autant pris mon pied de toute ma vie ! dit Harry.

Severus ricana.

_Bonheur. C'est donc ça. Le bonheur._

_- Je t'aime…_murmura Harry.

Severus l'embrassa doucement du bout des lèvres.

- Je me sens affreusement bien de t'avoir avec moi… dit Severus, tout bas.

Harry se serra contre lui et posa simplement la main sur le torse de Severus, contre son cœur.

- Je t'aime depuis longtemps, tu sais.

- Depuis une quinzaine d'année, répondit Harry tout doucement.

Severus ricana silencieusement.

- C'est ce que j'ai dit à James…

- Je croyais que tu m'engueulerais plus pour avoir violé l'intimité de mes enfants.

- Je comprends que tu ais fait ça. Même si c'est très malsain.

Harry grogna et se serra davantage contre lui.

- Mais je crois que ça fait plus que quinze ans.

- Moi aussi, je crois que ça fait plus que quinze ans. C'était douloureux de te haïr alors que je te surveillais tous les jours sur la Carte des Maraudeurs.

- Vraiment ?

- Mmh. Je disais à Ron et Hermione que je surveillais Ginny mais je ne jetais qu'un coup d'œil sur les autres… je passais des heures à t'épier faire les cents pas dans ton bureau, et je m'en voulais de m'en faire pour toi alors que tu étais… de l'autre côté.

Severus hocha la tête et caressa les cheveux d'Harry.

- J'ai cinquante-trois ans tu sais.

Harry releva l'inquiétude dans le ton de Severus. Alors qu'ils en étaient là, il avait encore des doutes ? Il sourit contre son épaule.

- J'ai quatre enfants dont un est un fils de pur Maraudeur qui a failli te tuer.

Severus ricana.

- J'adore tes gamins.

- J'adore ta maturité.

Severus et Harry échangèrent un regard.

- D'autres réclamations, M. Snape ?

Severus eut l'air un peu grave.

- Je ne veux pas être une gêne pour toi.

- Ma famille presque au complet m'a jeté dans tes bras.

- Justement. Je ne veux pas que tu te forces.

Harry se serra davantage contre Severus si bien qu'il était complètement collé à son corps en sueur.

- Je t'aime.

L'oreille contre sa poitrine, Harry entendit l'effet qu'avaient ses mots sur le cœur de Severus.

- Je t'aime… et j'avais encore peur, parce que… Ginny est encore là.

- Harry…

Il se tut. Severus se redressa et fit face à Harry qui ne tenta plus de fuir son regard.

- Tu as des hallucinations, Harry.

Il baissa les yeux. Severus caressa sa joue et remonta son menton.

- C'est parce que tu es dépressif et que tu bois trop d'alcool. Et aussi parce que tu bois de la potion de Sommeil Sans-rêve.

Harry eut l'air surpris.

- Comment tu le…

- Je ne suis pas né de la dernière pluie. J'en ai pris conscience quand Lily est venue à la fin de l'année dernière, et que tu avais fait une crise. Je t'en avais donné aussi d'ailleurs.

Harry baissa les yeux et se pinça les lèvres, rouge de honte. Severus raffermit ses caresses.

- Je t'ai porté jusqu'à ton lit et j'ai vu que tu en avais des flacons plein ton armoire. Harry…

- Ce n'est pas toxique.

- J'ai réalisé la dernière recette ! Je sais parfaitement les effets de cette potion ! Et plus tu empêches tes rêve de sortir plus ils feront surface quand tu es éveillé !

- Sauf avec toi.

- Pardon ?

Ils se rallongèrent, Severus les sourcils froncés.

- Je te l'ai déjà dit non ? Je suis sûr que je te l'ai déjà dit. Quand tu es là, elle s'en va.

- Ginny s'en va ?

- Elle s'en va.

- Alors on va la faire disparaître définitivement.

- Plus de potion ?

- Et pardonne-lui. Et dis-lui au revoir. Tu l'aime encore, non ?

Harry hocha la tête. Il bailla doucement. Severus embrassa les cheveux d'Harry avec tendresse.

- Potty sa Sainte Merde Arrogante s'en retournerai dans sa tombe de nous voir comme ça.

Harry pouffa avec faiblesse. Il le frappa légèrement sur l"épaule et dans un soupir il hocha les épaules.

- Je ne veux plus dormir ailleurs que dans tes bras.

- Alors je ne te laisserais jamais être loin de moi plus longtemps.

Harry ferma les yeux, puis s'évanouit. Severus sourit en lui caressant les cheveux, et le rejoint.

* * *

><p>Harry avait mal partout. Il avait la nuque courbaturée. <em>Bon sang, je lui ai fait une pipe !<em> Il avait mal aux jambes. _Bon sang il m'a écarté les jambes comme une star du porno !_ Il avait mal aux reins. _Bon sang, il m'a pris comme ça alors que c'était ma première fois ! _Et une douleur lancinante ne quittait pas ses fesses. _Bon sang il a mis… Je lui ai dit de mettre… JE lui ai dit de mettre son… truc dans mon… Oh ! Non je l'ai… supplié… j'ai… j'ai dit, « mets la moi ! »… Oh !_

Mais il se sentait si heureux que c'était comme s'il flottait au-dessus du sol. Et la raison était là : Severus lui tenait la main tandis qu'ils marchaient le longs des couloirs vides en cette belle matinée de samedi. Il sentait ses doigts s'entrelacer dans les siens, son pouce le caresser furtivement, cela faisait battre son cœur si vite qu'il se demanda de quoi il avait l'air sinon d'une midinette en chaleur.

La gargouille repéra Harry et dès qu'il voulut mettre la main sur la poignée, la porte s'ouvrit d'elle-même. Il tourna son regard vers Severus qui lui sourit. Il s'abaissa vers lui et l'embrassa du bout des lèvres, le faisant frissonner.

- James, arrêtes !

- Quoi ? Tu me donne le tournis à tournicoter tes doigts comme ça, et puis, Lily dort encore.

Harry, les sourcils froncés, essaya de pénétrer dans son living-room mais Severus le retint de la manche.

- James, Al, ça suffit. Vous vous asseyez maintenant.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait là Teddy… fit la voix de James.

- On attend Papa. On va lui dire qu'on sait qu'il nous aime, dit Teddy.

- Bien sûr qu'on le sait, qu'est-ce qui te prends ? s'écria James. C'est notre père !

- James, encore une fois arrêtes, fit Albus. Nous on le sait, mais tu connais papa, et après ce qu'il a raconté hier il a sans doute peur qu'on croie que comme il aime Severus plus que maman, il nous aimerait moins.

- C'est des conneries, grommela James.

- Ouais, c'est des conneries ! fit une petite voix.

- Lil ! tu faisais semblant de dormir ? s'écria Teddy, surpris.

- Mmh…

Albus eut un petit rire. Derrière la porte, Severus lâcha la manche d'Harry qui retrouva ses esprits et sourit de toutes ses dents. Il ouvrit la porte et les quatre enfants de la tribu Potter sursautèrent.

- Oh, salut p'pa ! Bonjour professeur, fit Teddy.

- Va falloir lui trouver un autre nom, Teddy, c'est notre beau-père maintenant ! s'écria James. Yo, Severus !

Harry regarda les yeux ronds son fils taper dans la main de Severus qui sourit. Rien qu'à la pensée de ce qu'il aurait écopé comme retenue au même âge pour avoir fait ça il eut des frissons. Il secoua la tête et dis bonjour à ses enfants. Albus et Lily le serrèrent dans ses bras plus longuement qu'à l'accoutumée et Ted avait l'air légèrement gêné.

Ils s'assirent, Albus et Lily si petits qu'ils avaient largement la place d'être à l'aise dans un fauteuil une place. Harry et Severus étaient face à Teddy qui avait un peu rosi. James avait de la peine à retenir son large sourire.

Quand il croisa le regard de Severus il gloussa et Severus secoua la tête avec un petit sourire.

- Cesse de jubiler James, fit-il d'une petite voix sévère.

James leva son poing en l'air en éclatant de rire et s'écrasa sur le fauteuil. Albus et Lily applaudirent en riant plus calmement et Harry se te tint la tête dans les mains, embarrassé mais souriant. Severus posa une main sur son épaule et il se rapprocha automatiquement de lui. Albus sourit.

- Bon eh bien… fit Teddy. J'sais pas trop par où commencer. Félicitations ?

Albus renifla et Teddy lui lança un regard noir. Severus hocha la tête pour l'encourager.

- Bon… euh alors…

Harry voyait son fils de dix-sept ans se dépêtrer dans ses sentiments. Il lui ressemblait en ce moment-là, des cheveux noirs d'encre en bataille, les yeux verts, une peau claire, l'air mince et légèrement petit. Harry sourit.

- Vous avez tous entendu ce que j'ai dit hier. Severus m'a dit que vous étiez tous là et que c'est vous qui avez manigancé tout ce théâtre.

La bonne humeur de James sembla se flétrir un peu, un air déterminé se peignant sur son visage. Albus se racla gorge mais Lily fut plus rapide que lui.

- C'est nous tous, on a demandé à Albus !

Albus rougit.

- C'est moi qui ai tout monté, fit-il en rougissant. Il évitait visiblement le regard de Snape.

Harry sourit intérieurement.

- Il n'y avait pas… d'autre moyens… ajouta Albus.

- Vous auriez pu m'en parler, dit Severus.

- Sauf tout le respect que j'ai pour toi, je t'en ai parlé pendant des mois, fit James.

Severus dut lui céder ce point. De bonne grâce.

- Alors vous auriez pu m'en parler à moi, dit faiblement Harry.

- Tu savais déjà qu'il t'aimait et tu n'as pas bougé tes fesses, fit Teddy avec un air de défi. Franchement, je ne vois pas ce qu'on aurait pu faire de plus.

Harry rougit. Severus posa sa main sur son genou et il se détendit. Ils échangèrent un regard et se comprirent. Severus n'avait pas de rancune, (comment aurait-il pu alors que c'était sa main sur le genou d'Harry ?). Harry sourit.

- C'était un peu trop théâtral tout ça… Mais j'imagine qu'on aura des choses à raconter au mariage d'Albus !

Albus s'étouffa et rougit fortement.

- P'pa !

Harry ricana. Il l'avait cherché de toute manière, enlever son professeur, non mais vraiment, il avait élevé ses enfants autrement tout de même. Il reprit un peu de contenance et repris d'un air plus grave.

- Et j'imagine que vous êtes tous un peu choqués des grandes révélations d'hier.

- Pourquoi t'en a pas parlé, papa ? demanda Lily d'une petite voix.

Harry s'inquiéta de la voir pleurer mais elle avait les yeux complètement secs. Albus, James et Teddy avaient aussi les yeux interrogateurs. Harry soupira et se cala contre Severus.

- Est-ce que vous lui en voulez ? à votre mère ?

Les enfants se regardèrent entre eux. Ils hochèrent la tête négativement. Harry soupira.

- Vous êtes des bons gamins. Moi je lui en voulais. Vraiment. Enfin je veux dire… ça n'aurait pas dû se passer comme ça.

- Mais ça s'est passé comme ça, fit Teddy, déterminé. Maman était malade, y'a plein de gens qui traversent ça sans le dire à personne… et le fait qu'elle savait précisément ce qui lui arrivait… ça ne change rien du tout. C'était maman, et elle est partie.

Un silence s'abattit sur le salon. Albus toussa en se redressant.

- Est-ce que le professeur Snape est notre nouvelle maman ? dit Lily, l'air malicieux.

Celui-ci ne put retenir une grimace outrée et James, Harry et Teddy éclatèrent immédiatement de rire. Lily sauta de son fauteuil et s'assit tout près de Severus à qui elle saisit la main.

Harry avait l'impression d'exploser de bonheur. Il avait une peur panique de se réveiller, parce qu'assurément que ça tourne aussi bien, ce ne pouvait être qu'un rêve, une illusion. Il s'excusa et alla dans la salle de bain, un sourire bienheureux flottant sur les lèvres.

- Tu as l'air bien aujourd'hui Harry.

Il sursauta. _Ouvre les yeux._

- Je suis bien.

Ginny était assise sur le lavabo, les jambes nues pendantes. Harry entra et ferma la porte. Il regarda la Ginny sauter de son lavabo et s'approcher de lui doucement. Harry lui sourit. Il n'avait plus peur.

- Pourquoi tu es tombé amoureux de lui ? demanda la Ginny.

- Je ne sais pas

C'était vrai qu'il ne savait pas. Le mot clé de l'expression tomber amoureux est bien « tomber » parce qu'il avait vraiment l'impression d'être tombé, par accident, sans l'avoir cherché le moins du monde. Il y avait du bruit à côté.

- Est-ce que tu n'aurais pas dû m'aimer moi plutôt ?

- Oh mais j'aime Ginny. Mais tu n'es pas Ginny, n'est-ce pas ?

La Ginny ouvrit grand les yeux et ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire heureux. Elle s'approcha doucement d'Harry qui la prit dans ses bras.

- Est-ce que tu veux que je m'en aille Harry ?

Elle lui avait posé la question presque à chaque fois qu'elle venait. Ses petites mains étaient posées sur les épaules d'Harry et lui tenait dans ses bras le corps fin de la femme qui lui manquait tant.

- Ginny est déjà partie.

Elle rit. Harry prit son visage en coupe. Elle lui sourit, heureuse.

- Est-ce que tu veux que je m'en aille Harry ?

Il était bien, là. Il sourit en hocha la tête.

- Oui, je veux que tu t'en ailles.

- Alors… Au revoir Harry.

Elle eut l'air rayonnant. Il ferma doucement les yeux et embrassa doucement la Ginny.

_Toc toc ! Bang, Bang, BANG !_

- Papa ! Papa, j'veux faire pipiii ! s'écria James à travers la porte.

Il n'y avait plus personne. Harry serra ses bras contre lui soupira et sourit. Il ouvrit précautionneusement la porte mais James déboula comme un rhinocéros et cria pardon en se dirigeant droit sur la cuvette. Harry secoua la tête ferma la porte et se dirigea vers le salon.

Et là, il y avait Severus, en train d'avoir une conversation apparemment passionnante avec Teddy, Lily sur les genoux de Severus qui discutait avec animation avec Hugo et Albus à côté de lui. A côté de Teddy il y avait Ron, Hermione et Luna. Par terre, Lorcan et Lysander enchaîné par les poignets les chevilles et le cou, regardaient fixement Severus pendant que Rose et Louis essayaient vainement de les distraire et Fred, Roxanne et Molly avaient un fou rire silencieux en regardant derrière Harry.

Comme au ralenti, Severus tourna la tête vers lui, ses yeux brillèrent et il fit, « ah Harry ! ». Et ça le frappa de plein fouet, encore plus violemment que le jour d'avant. Il était heureux. Il sourit de toutes ses dents, rayonna et embrassa Severus en installant Albus et Hugo près de lui.

Il renaissait et il avait l'impression que dans sa vie nouvelle, tout était plus beau.

Et s'il y avait eu une armée de Détraqueur dans ses appartements il était sûr qu'il aurait pu les détruire tous en un seul coup d'œil.

Il était heureux.


	13. Epilogue

Epilogue

_Ginny_

_ Severus,_

_Je ne voulais pas te réveiller, il est si tôt ! Je suis au Square Grimmaurd, je nettoie tout rapidement parce que tout le monde ne va pas tarder à débarquer._

_Je t'aime, quitter le lit alors que tu me tenais si fort était vraiment difficile… et si ça t'embarrasse je m'en fiche, la la la la la la !_

_Je t'aime. A plus._

_Harry._

* * *

><p>Sur sa tombe Ignotus Peverell s'ennuyait gravement. Ginny ricana.<p>

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

- Tous mes amis sont morts aussi et plus personne ne me regrette, c'est évident je viens écouter ce que les tiens ont à te dire !

Ginny secoua la tête en riant.

- Ginny ?

Ginny se retourna. Son regard s'illumina.

- Oh, Lily !

Lily et James se tenaient aussi sur leurs tombes, juste derrière celle de Ginny. James avait la tête sur les mains et faisait la moue.

- James, qu'y a-t-il encore ?

- Sirius et Remus sont en retard, et Lily m'a tout fait rater en me traînant ici à je ne sais pas quelle heure.

- James, tu es mort, l'heure n'importe plus, non ? fit Ginny, moqueuse. Et ça dure pour l'éternité, je ne vois pas ce que tu rates.

James éleva les sourcils et sourit.

- Et toi tu n'es pas marrante ! Hein Lily, elle n'est pas marrante !

Lily souriait d'un air désolé.

- Je ne sais pas si c'était une bonne idée de promettre l'éternité à cet idiot.

- Hé !

Ignotus Peverell rit. Il s'approcha d'eux et s'assit auprès de Ginny, face à James et Lily.

- Ohé !

- Remus ! Ah bah pas trop tôt !

James tapa dans la main du Maraudeur. Tonks prit Ginny et Lily dans ses bras.

Ils étaient tous beau dans la mort. Peu importe l'âge auquel c'est arrivé, ils sont tous revenus à leur apparence la plus glorieuse, à vingt-cinq ans de vie terrestre. Ils étaient vêtus avec grâce et leur humeur inspirait la sérénité d'un repos agréable.

- Sirius, reviens !

- Ah non, Reg, tu me lâches !

- Mais allez ! Tu vas tout rater !

- Reg ! Harry vient aujourd'hui, je dois rester ! Ah Fred, lâche-moi !

Regulus grogna et croisa les bras. Ginny lui tapota la tête et il sourit. Elle l'embrassa doucement et il se détendit.

- On ne vous dérange pas, hein ? fit Fred, amusé.

- Absolument pas, fit Ginny d'un ton claironnant.

Son frère ébouriffa ses cheveux soyeux et parfaits dans la mort. Regulus rit et s'assit près de Ginny. Sirius secoua la tête.

Ignotus fit hum hum et tout le monde se retourna vers lui.

- Je crois que quelqu'un arrive.

Ginny se retourna pour voir qui était son premier visiteur. George. Une étoffe qu'ils étaient les seuls à pouvoir voir les séparaient et les cachaient des vivants.

Fred sauta auprès de Ginny et lui saisit la main. Il paraissait heureux.

- Vous allez encore faire votre truc bizarre ? demanda James.

- Chut ! fit Tonks, excitée.

George remonta l'allée et se posta devant la tombe de sa sœur. Il soupira.

_- Ronny m'a dit que ça me ferait peut-être du bien de venir te voir._

- Evidemment que Ronny l'a dit, il vient souvent, fit Ginny en souriant. Je savais même quand j'étais vivante que c'était mon meilleur frère, ajouta-t-elle à l'adresse de Fred.

- Eh !

George se gratta la tête et s'accroupi. Il sortit sa baguette et dépoussiéra rapidement la tombe de Ginny.

_- Gin, faut que tu saches... Harry et Snape sont ensemble maintenant. Enfin, d'où tu es tu dois déjà le savoir._

James grogna mais Lily lui mit un coup de coude et après une exclamation de douleur il se tut de mauvaise grâce.

_- Angie et moi… on se disputait beaucoup tu sais à cause de… – Georges regarda tout autour de lui – cette histoire d'Alihotsy… Je l'aime tu sais ? Après qu'Harry ais finalement réussi à sortir de sa dépression et qu'il se soit mis avec Snape, Angie a fini par s'avouer qu'elle avait un problème avec cette connerie. Et puis Ronny l'a aidé à détruire ses dernières fioles. On peut vraiment compter sur Ron ! C'est pour ça que parfois je me sens mal de vous regretter autant toi et Fred. Et puis si Fred aussi… enfin bon. J'deviens sinistre quand je suis tout seul comme ça. Et j'parle tout seul, c'est bizarre. _

- Au bout d'un moment quand ils viennent tous seuls et qu'ils se confient à une pierre ils se sentent un peu malade psychologiquement, fit sagement Remus.

Fred éclata de rire et George sursauta en se tenant le cœur. Regulus sursauta.

- Hein ? qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

- Tu vois ! fit James, tout excité. Georges le ressent à mort, Il n'a pas besoin de se coller à lui j'sais pas comment !

- Ouah…

Fred leva le pouce et donna la main à Ginny qui sauta de sa pierre tombale. Fred posa les mains sur les joues de son frère jumeau. Georges ferma doucement les yeux en souriant et porta ses mains à ses joues. Regulus secoua la tête et Sirius souriait.

- Je n'arrive pas à y croire…

Ginny se mit tout près de l'oreille de Fred et chuchota quelque chose. Fred hocha la tête.

Il prit son jumeau dans ses bras, à travers le "tissu", et le jumeau se mit à pleurer. Il glissa quelques mots à l'oreille de Georges et celui-ci prit sa poitrine dans ses mains en riant à travers ses larmes. Il pensa très fort et tous les morts présents purent entendre ce qu'ils avaient à dire.

_- Je suis sûr que vous êtes là à vous foutre de moi ! Je le sais, je sais toujours quand tu es là Fred… ou peut-être que je débloque… Enfin quoi qu'il en soit, je vais chez Harry, tout le monde va se rejoindre la bas avant._

Il prit une longue inspiration et sourit.

_- Joyeux anniversaire de mort, Ginny._

* * *

><p><em>- Papaaaaa !<em>

Ginny fit taire tout le monde et elle s'installa sur sa pierre tombale, les jambes flottant autour des lettres de son nom. Elle fit signe à Remus et Tonks qui s'installèrent à ses côtés.

_- Lily !_ grogna Harry. Severus lui tint la main.

Ah. Je le savais, pensa Ginny. Ils sont vraiment ensemble maintenant. Ginny sourit de toutes ses dents.

_- Lily, des gens viennent se recueillir ici, tu ne devrais pas faire autant de bruit_, fit Severus.

James s'indigna.

- Non mais t'a vu comment il parle à ma petite fille, ce… Aïe ! Lily !

- C'est mon ami, James, mon ami ! La ferme maintenant !

- Grmbl…

Harry sourit. Il remit correctement son écharpe.

_- James m'énerve ! Il me tire mon gant !_

Severus soupira. Teddy rit sous cape.

_- Tout ce qui s'appelle Potter a tendance à être idiot, mais alors si votre prénom est James vous atteignez les summums de la médiocrité intellectuelle._

James Potter était outré. Les deux à chaque côté de l'étoffe flottante, en fait. Harry éclata de rire. Ginny le suivit.

_- T'es vraiment une mauvaise langue Severus ! James, arrête d'embêter ta sœur et sois respectueux, on vient voir ta mère. Albus ? Tu te dépêches ?_

Ginny était vraiment émue de voir de si près ses bébés. Teddy, James, Albus et Lily sortirent ensemble leurs baguettes.

_- Vous comptez faire le bouquet ensemble ?_ demanda Harry.

_- Ouais, ça fait des semaines qu'on s'entraîne. Après on peut décorer ton monument ! Le Sauveur !_fit James, un grand sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

Harry grimaça. Teddy rit. Tonks s'émerveilla de la beauté de son enfant.

_- Allez les gamins à trois ! Un, deux, trois !_

Ils agitèrent ensemble leurs baguettes et tout autour et sur la pierre tombale, de magnifiques fleurs poussèrent et elles étaient si belles et brillantes qu'Harry étouffa une exclamation de surprise.

_- C'est joli, hein ?_ fit James à Severus.

Severus sourit largement et hocha la tête. Harry passa son bras sur la taille de l'homme et ils se serrèrent l'un contre l'autre. Severus embrassa doucement la tempe d'Harry avec un air tendre.

- Putain, Sirius, t'as vu ? fit Fred.

- Ouais, Servilo a l'air sympa…

- Il a surtout retiré le balai qu'il y avait dans son…

Sirius et Fred étaient abasourdis mais ce n'était rien à côté de James qui avait l'air vraiment choqué. Il secoua la tête et hocha les épaules en souriant.

- James II a l'air de l'apprécier, je fais confiance au jugement de ce petit, il est exactement comme moi !

Lily rit_._

_- _Tu ne devrais vraiment pas être si fier !

- Ouch, Lil, c'était dur…

Sirius rit avec Lily. Ils se mirent tous autour de Ginny. Remus avait l'air particulièrement retourné comme à chaque fois de voir combien son fils avait grandi et combien il était beau.

Chaque membre de la famille Potter se posa autour de la tombe et se recueillirent silencieusement. Ginny sauta de sa tombe et posa son front contre celui de sa Lily.

_- Tu me manques maman, tu me manques vraiment, mais papa est heureux maintenant et Severus est un super beau-père alors je veux que tu saches que je suis heureuse. Je lis souvent ta lettre et j'attends la prochaine… J'avoue que j'aie essayé de la voler à Tatie Luna, mais elle m'a chopée._

Ginny rit doucement. Elle embrassa doucement sa fille sur les lèvres. Lily ouvrit soudainement les yeux et se tint le cœur. Elle sourit, les yeux brillants et recula de deux pas.

Ginny se leva et vit Albus à côté d'elle, les bras croisés et les yeux fermés.

_- Je ne sais vraiment pas ce qu'on doit faire. Je ne sais pas, sais pas, sais pas, sais pas…._

Ginny rit, et derrière elle Ignotus avait l'air de trouver ça très drôle aussi. James Potter sourit et lui fit un hochement de tête.

- En l'embrassant, tu souffles.

- Souffle ? Mais on ne souffle pas… on est…

James eut un geste impatient.

- Souffle je te dis ! Et Ginny, je sais qu'on est mort !

Ginny lui fit un regard qui voulait dire, _ah oui ?_ Et James haussa les sourcils en riant.

Ginny caressa doucement la joue de son fils et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes et souffla.

_Tiens ?_ Elle sourit et rassembla tout l'amour qu'elle lui portait et continua de souffler.

- Arrête !

Son fils tremblait de tous ses membres, ses yeux verts écarquillés au possible et pleurait fort. Harry le pris dans ses bras et Severus prit sa main. Severus fronçait les sourcils.

Sirius se marra et James prit sa tête dans sa main.

- Euh… fit Ginny.

- T'y a été trop fort grosse nouille ! fit Fred.

- Le but c'était qu'il ressente tes sentiments, pas de lui déchirer la poitrine avec tes émotions, fit James.

Harry regardait son fils avec inquiétude et le serra plus fort. Il interrogea Severus du regard. Celui-ci saisit le menton d'Albus et le regarda dans les yeux. Albus eut l'air de se laisser faire, puis il se détacha de son père et de Severus qui hocha la tête, ayant l'air de penser que ce n'était rien de grave.

Il saisit la main de James.

_- Je t'aime maman, je t'aime, je t'aime. Et je prendrais toujours soin de tout le monde et je ferais toujours tout pour toi. Et aussi… J'aime Scorpius. Et tu me manques…_

Fred se poilait encore. Ginny secoua la tête et s'avança vers James. Quand elle posa le front sur celui de son fils il soupira.

_- Maman, tu me manques… et… j'm'en fous que tu nous aies rien dit sur le sort de Lestrange mais… Je crois que papa n'a pas trouvé ça facile… Quoi qu'il en soit Severus est génial avec nous et avec lui alors… tu peux reposer en paix, okay ?_

Ginny sourit et pris son fils dans ses bras. James ricana et dit à Sirius quelque chose comme « ce gamin est totalement comme moi ! ».

Elle se releva et se retourna vers les autres. Lily lui sourit gentiment.

- C'est plus facile qu'on pourrait croire non ?

- Je croyais que j'aurais le cœur brisé par leurs larmes…

Lily prit sa main et sourit.

- Comme tu le dis si souvent à James, nous sommes morts… Nous reposons en paix.

Ginny hocha la tête. Et éclata de rire. _Je repose en paix, comme c'est drôle !_

Restait Teddy. Ginny se tourna vers Tonks et Remus qui étaient fixés sur lui.

- Ensemble.

Ils hochèrent la tête et ensemble, se serrent contre Ted Lupin qui serra ses bras autour de lui.

_- Maman… Tu sais, toute ma vie, je n'ai pas ressenti le manque de ma mère et de mon père disparu parce que tu étais si près de moi et tu m'a tellement aimée que ça n'a jamais été douloureux, mais te perdre… ça a été comme les perdre eux aussi. Et si tu vois mon père, Remus et ma mère, Nymphadora, enfin Tonks, quoi qu'il en soit dit leur bien que je les aime et que je suis heureux. Maman, papa… je vous aime. Je suis heureux. Severus est là pour papa, et moi j'ai Victoire. Je suis heureux ! Alors repose en paix._

Remus et Tonks s'embrassèrent en riant et Ginny embrassa son fils après eux.

Elle était tellement en paix ! Tellement reposée et aimée. Elle n'avait pas à s'inquiéter.

Teddy essuya une larme traitresse et se tourna vers Harry.

_- Je ramène les autres, tu nous rejoindras plus tard._

Harry sourit et hocha la tête.

Ginny regarda ses enfants partir dans l'allée.

_- Ginevra « Ginny » Potter, née Weasley, _lut Severus._ Mère et épouse bien aimée, héroïne de guerre 1981-2018._

_- J'ai choisi la pierre tombale. Je ne savais pas trop quoi mettre mais bon… Molly a insisté pour le Ginevra._

_- Je crois qu'elle aimerait. Tout sauf l'appeler Gin, pas vrai ?_

_- Ginny est déjà un diminutif et c'est pas un nom d'alcool, _firent Harry et Ginny à l'unisson.

Fred hurla de rire. Severus ricana.

_- Est-ce que tu veux lui dire quelques mots ?_

_- Restes avec moi Severus !_

_- Oui, bien sûr._

Harry se racla la gorge.

_- Je t'ai haï Ginny. Je… je ne comprenais pas comment tu as pu me faire ça._

_- Harry…_

Ginny sourit.

_- Non, Severus, c'est ma femme elle me connaît très bien, ça ne sert à rien d'y aller par quatre chemins._

_- Comme tu voudras. Mais je ne vais pas rester t'écouter insulter une morte, je vais plutôt aller voir la tombe de ta mère et de Saint Potter, le sale con que j'adore pour t'avoir donné la vie._

_- Hahaha ! Ne pas insulter les morts sauf mon père hein ? Ils sont juste derrière._

_- Si ton père ne voulait pas qu'on insulte sa mémoire il n'avait qu'à être meilleur pendant son vivant._

Harry secoua la tête, amusé. Severus l'embrassa et s'éloigna.

James et Lily s'éloignèrent avec lui vers leur tombe.

Harry prit une grande inspiration et mis ses mains dans ses poches.

_- Ginny, t'as vraiment été une horrible salope et je t'ai vraiment détesté. Vraiment. Et j'étais en colère contre toi. _

Fred souffla.

- Ben dis, il y va direct.

- Et il a bien raison, répliqua Ginny. Toute la famille devrait cracher sur ma tombe.

Fred haussa les épaules.

_- Mais tu vois… je commence à te comprendre. J'ai beaucoup réfléchi. _

- Alléluia, Harry ! fit Remus en riant. Un Potter qui réfléchit !

_- J'ai beaucoup réfléchi et je me suis mis à ta place, avec tout l'amour que tu avais. Et à dix-sept ans, condamnée à mort. Un sursis, c'était tout ce qu'on t'offrait, et toi tu as réussi à vivre, tu m'as rendu heureux, plus que je n'aurais jamais cru et tu as été la mère de Teddy et de nos trois merveilleux petits monstres. Et quelle mère ! T'as été vraiment merveilleuse._

Harry repris son souffle.

_- Et si j'avais dû faire comme toi, si j'avais eu ton choix, eh bien... Je l'aurais fait. J'aurais tout fait pareil. _

Un silence s'installa.

- Il s'est bien rattrapé, fit Regulus, doucement.

- Oui… murmura Ginny, émue.

Harry se gratta la tête et sorti sa baguette. Il ajouta quelques fleurs et fit briller davantage celles qui étaient présentent sur la pierre tombale.

_- Sinon… que dire… Lily est ta réplique exacte au même âge, une vraie bombe à retardement pleine d'énergie, elle fait les quatre cents coups avec Hugo, Lys et Lo, James est une terreur, mais je le maîtrise et Severus l'adore même si… bon tu vois c'est le portrait de mon père. Albus s'est trouvé un petit copain à Slytherin et Teddy et Victoire filent le parfait petit amour à la sortie de Hogwarts. Luna s'est trouvée une nouvelle meilleure amie en Astoria Malfoy et Hermione a rejoint leur clan et lâché la bouteille. Ron est… pfiou, il est extraordinaire. Et moi… eh bien… tu vois. Je suis amoureux. Et j'étais déjà amoureux de Severus et je sais que tu le savais même si tu m'as écrit que ça ne m'était jamais arrivé… Alors… pas la peine d'attendre King's Cross pour te le présenter, hein ma chérie ? Quoi qu'il en soit je suis heureux et je crois bien que je pourrais mourir de bonheur. _

Harry essuya quelques larmes sous ses lunettes.

_- Alors embrasse bien mes parents, Sirius, Remus et Tonks. Et le professeur Dumbledore. Et Fred. Et ton père. Et tous ceux qui nous ont quittés, Lavande, Colin et les autres… Ils me manquent aussi et je ne les oublie pas. Et essaie de te trouver un petit copain dans l'au-delà, avant que je me ramène, hahaha ! Parce que je te balancerais mon bonheur à la figure ! _

Ginny éclata de rire et pris la main de Regulus.

James et Lily revinrent se mettre auprès de Remus et Lily entendit le ricanement sadique de son beau-père.

_- Harry ?_

_- Oh, Severus. Tu leur as rendu hommage ?_

_- Oui…_

_- Ça va ? Tu as la voix un peu cassée._

_- Ça va très bien Potter, j'ai juste eu l'impression désagréable que feu ton père ce con…_

_- Severus…_

_- Bref, qu'il essayait de me… hanter ou je ne sais pas quoi. _

Harry éclata de rire.

_- T'as surtout besoin d'un verre mon chéri !_

_- Tsss._

Ginny se tourna vers James qui avait l'air plutôt fier de lui et Lily qui se massait les tempes.

Elle rit.

_- Et maman, je suis sûre qu'elle aurait adoré savoir que tu me rends heureux._

_- Moui… en tout cas parfois, je suis bien content que ton père soit mort… Aïe !_

_- Hmph._

_- Harry !_

Ils partirent en chahutant du cimetière et Ginny tournoya dans ses fleurs.

_Au revoir Harry._

- Bon, Siri, James, on y retourne ? s'écria Regulus.

- Ouais, sinon on va tout rater, fit Remus. Tu viens Tonks ?

- Ouais ! Ginny ! Viens ! Si tu tardes on va tout rater !

Ginny avisa sa tombe et déclina l'offre.

- Allez-y, je vous rejoins.

- Ouais… Bah te plains pas si tu rates tout après… fit Fred.

Ignotus Peverell s'assit auprès de Ginny.

- Dumbledore n'est pas venu, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-elle.

- Oh, mais ce chenapan d'Albus ne raterai rien, vous le connaissez bien Ginny. Lui et sa petite sœur n'ont pas quitté depuis qu'ils se sont retrouvés, je crois qu'ils ne veulent pas en rater une miette.

- Je crois qu'il aime la mort.

- Vous ne l'aimez pas ? fit inutilement Ignotus.

Ginny respirait la sérénité.

- Si je l'aime.

- Nous reposons en paix.

- Et cette phrase est sacrément répétée, vous ne trouvez pas ?

Le rire grave d'Ignotus résonna.

- En effet. Si elle est si usitée, c'est qu'elle est vraie, non ? Mais, nous devrions y aller. Je crois que votre mère ne va pas tarder à arriver.

- Quoi ? Maman est à King's Cross ? Mais…

- Cessez donc d'appeler cet endroit King's Cross, Ginny. Et puis, cela fait bien sept ans que vous êtes morte.

Ginny le regarda avec surprise.

- C'est mon premier anniversaire aujourd'hui.

- Aujourd'hui ? Nous vivons dans l'éternité ma chère, les lieux et les temps n'ont aucune importance.

Ginny sourit et se leva.

- Nous allons accueillir ma mère avec papa et Fred puis rejoindre Regulus et les autres.

Ignotus approuva avec force.

- Sinon, vous savez, nous risquerions, de tout rater… ajouta-t-elle doucement.

Et puis, ils disparurent. Et le marbre blanc de la tombe de Ginny se ternit peu à peu.


	14. Postface

Eh bien, voilà, c'est la fin de Renaissance !

Merci à tous mes lecteurs j'ai été très émue d'avoir été suivie durant tous ces chapitres… je pense en particulier à toutes les personnes qui me donnaient leurs impressions à chaque chapitre, **lamatadora** (tu as le record du nombre de reviews XD), **stormtrooper2**, **Matsuyama**, **fuhatsu** et aussi **Cécilinou** ( :P désolée encore ) et plein plein plein d'autre que je remercie du fond du cœur...

Je remercie encore tous les reviewers anonymes, les lecteurs qui ont mis ma fanfiction dans leur favoris ou leurs alertes, et aussi et surtout, parce qu'on les oublie beaucoup, les lecteurs qui ne reviewent pas et qui lisent simplement. Parce que je les aime aussi !

Une nouvelle histoire va être publiée à partir d'aujourd'hui (le prologue) puis tous les vendredis soirs, _**Le clébard et la vipère**_, une histoire entre Severus Snape et Sirius Black durant leur cinquième année. Je fais très peu d'histoires autre qu'avec le pairing SS/HP mais cette histoire me tient beaucoup à cœur, alors j'espère qu'elle vous plaira.

Merci beaucoup tout le monde ! Et à bientôt, j'espère ;)

Billie J.


End file.
